25 Rosas
by Belld-chan
Summary: Te envió mi corazón en este poema, te regalo mi jardín y sus 25 rosas, te dedico escritos, canciones y otras cosas... Vamos a jugar un juego... Tendrás que descubrir quien soy y si lo logras ganaras al amor de tu vida...
1. 12 Rosas

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "12 ROSAS" la canta "Lorenzo Antonio", los uso sin fines de lucro.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga).

PROLOGO 12 ROSAS

Arnold POV

-"Te digo viejo, solo estaba pidiendo los apuntes y ella se marcho como rayo"

-"Gerald, sabes que Phoebe le molesta que sigas coqueteando con las animadoras"

-"Pero no estaba coqueteando, solo pedía los apuntes"

Gerald había cambiado mucho en estos 6 años, salvo que seguía teniendo ese viejo peinado, ahora era más alto, tenía una incipiente barba triangular bajo sus labios, su cuerpo gracias al básquet había tomado mejor forma que le daba cierta fama con las chicas de la preparatoria, lo cual a su novia de tres años no la tenía muy contenta, además si le sumamos que este año somos estudiantes de último pues no ayudaba mucho.

-"En fin… creo que voy a hablar con ella en el almuerzo, ella entenderá"

-"Eso espero, por tu bien"

Un sobre azul se deslizo de mi cuaderno cayendo al suelo.

-"¿Viejo otra vez?"

No reaccione suficientemente rápido para evitar que lo tomara.

-"Déjalo Gerald"

-"¿No lo has abierto?"

-"No, esperaba a llegar a casa"

-"¿Otra vez en el buzón?"

-"Si, ya no se qué pensar Gerald, este año esperaba que fuera diferente"

-"¿Diferente en que aspecto viejo?"

-"Esperaba ver al remitente"

-"Viejo después de 6 años, ella no se ha dejado ver, realmente has hecho de todo para atraparla"

-"Lo sé Gerald"

Habían pasado 6 años desde que yo comencé a recibir en mi buzón una carta con 12 Rosas y un poema, siempre el primer día de clases; aun conservaba cada una de las cartas y las 72 rosas, aun Gerald creía que era cursi conservarlas pero si había alguien en este mundo que yo le importaba lo suficiente para tomarse la molestia de enviarlas, yo debía conservarlas, aparte que de una forma u otra se había vuelto mi amor platónico.

-"Bueno viejo debo ir a clases, nos vemos"

Dijo devolviéndome el sobre.

-"Si"

Después de nuestro saludo secreto, que aun no entiendo como después de tantos años seguimos haciéndolo, se fue a sus clases y yo me acerque a mi casillero.

-"¡Muévete hermana!"

-"Helga"

Suspire mientras veía como se acercaba a mí empujando a estudiantes más jóvenes que ella; ella igual que todos los estudiantes "Especiales" del señor Simmons habíamos cambiado, físicamente también claro está, ahora en vez de vestir su vestido rosa llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos de la rodilla, una camiseta blanca con mangas rosas pegada a sus curvas de espanto que a más de uno ha hecho suspirar, unos convers blancos con una calavera pintada por ella misma. Su viejo moño rosa fue sustituido por una boina azul, su cabello ahora lo llevaba suelto. Practicaba cuanto deporte le era permitido.

-"Sabes que no deberías seguir haciendo eso, ¿Verdad?"

Pregunte yo mientras ella abría su casillero, que durante estos tres años se ha encontrado a un lado del mío.

-"Oh no empecemos tan temprano cabeza de balón"

-"Helga"

-"Definitivamente debería cambiarte por pepito grillo, es menos estresante como conciencia y además si fastidia lo puedo aplastar y no sería un delito"

Me dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

-"Ja, Ja, Ja muy graciosa"

-"Podrías por lo menos el día de hoy darme un respiro"

Después de ayudarme a rescatar a mis padres de sombra ella y yo nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos, seguía molestándome y peleando con cualquiera que se le plantara, pero ahora tenía un carácter un poco más tranquilo, seguro se debió a que en su casa las cosas habían mejorado mucho según Phoebe.

-"Claro que no, me despediría la central de conciencias"

-"Hmm, si como sea, nos vemos Arnold-o"

-"Te veo Hell"

La vi dirigirse a Nadine, desde que comenzamos séptimo grado ella, Lila, Phoebe, Sheena, Nadine y Rhonda se habían hecho muy buenas amigas. Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho en cuarto grado yo no les hubiera creído, pero al final las diferencia entre las cinco las hizo unirse. Además ayudo mucho que Helga las defendió de las chicas mayores en varias ocaciones, lo que le llevo varias suspensiones y ojos morados. Ahora ellas son la elite de la preparatoria, las abejas reinas como las hace llamar Rhonda, para fastidio de Helga. Gerald se las había visto muy difícil al comienzo de su relación con Phoebe, porque según él, las cinco suegras como solía llamarle a Helga, Lila, Nadine, Sheena y Rhonda, son de lo peor, lo mismo comento Thadeus, Eugene, Sid y Brian. Quien hubiera pensado que Rhonda iba a terminar con Thadeus, Eugene ya se veía venir con Sheena, y Nadine con Sid pues también fue una sorpresa. Pero la mayor sorpresa entre las parejas fue Lila que el año pasado comenzó a andar con Brian, Brainy como le dice Helga.

Tome mis libros y deje el sobre en mi casillero y me dirigí a mi primer día del último año.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

La vieja Sunset seguía igual, hasta con los viejos inquilinos, el señor Hyuun, los Kokoshka, y Ernie y su esposa. Los Kokoshka habían tenido un hijo y desde entonces el señor Kokoshka se había vuelto un poco más responsable, termino la escuela preparatoria en un curso, consiguió un mejor empleo y había sacado a Suzie de trabajar. Ernie ya era padre de tres desde que se caso con su novia la modelo. Y el señor Hyuun tenía tres nietos los cuales visitaba una vez al mes o ellos venían, esos fines de semana eran la hecatombe con 7 niños pequeños corriendo, llorando y jugando por todo sunset, sin contar a mi hermana pequeña Lana. Mis abuelos seguían administrando la vieja pensión y mis padres eran maestros en la universidad de Hillwood.

Subí a mi vieja habitación tome un diario de la parte más alta de mi librero, no quería que alguno de los pequeños diablillos de Sunset lo tomara por eso estaba ahí, era donde yo conservaba las rosas y los poemas de mi Cecile, porque la verdad ahora sé que es ella, lo comprobé con su vieja carta de San Valentín.

Mientras me preparaba mentalmente para leer el mensaje de este año. Cuidadosamente abrí el sobre azul y comencé a leer la carta con esa letra tan estilizada y poética:

"Arnold:

Mi viejo amigo espero que te encuentres bien, como cada año estoy aquí celebrando un viejo paraguas azul, se que nunca has entendido dicha frase pero para mí fue algo importante que marco mi vida, y que crees es, sorpresa, sorpresa… es la razón del color del sobre:

Cuando recibas esta carta tú

Seguro abriste ya ese sobre azul que

A tu puerta muy temprano llego

Con doce rosas en el interior

El calendario te dirá el por qué

El remitente te hablará de mi

Ahora como vez este poema es más pequeño que otros años pero no creas que es porque el amor que siento por ti haya cambiado, para nada, mas sin embargo si estoy cansándome de esperar a que te des cuenta de que existo. Así que por primera vez en muchos años pienso darte pistas de quien soy, tal vez así te des cuenta.

Espera pronto noticias mías…"

Deje el sombre temblando, ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Sin más corrí al celular y marque el numero de Gerald, sonó 3 interminables veces hasta que oi su voz.

-"**¿**_**Que paso viejo?**_"

-"¡Gerald ella va a decirme quien es!"

Grite emocionado por el auricular.

-"_**Viejo ¿De quién o qué hablamos?**_"

-"De Cecile, oye esto… hmmm"

Busque con la vista el último párrafo hasta que lo encontré.

-"_Así que por primera vez en muchos años pienso darte pistas de quien soy, tal vez así te des cuenta. _Te das cuenta ella va a decirme quien es…"

-"_**Viejo cálmate, por favor no te entiendo estás hablando muy rápido… ¿Dónde estás?**_"

-"En mi casa"

-"_**Bien voy para tu casa espérame y tranquilízate…**_"

-"Esta bien"

Oí como colgó. Mi corazón latía como loco, por fin sabría quien es realmente mi amor platónico.

Bien ahora acabo de comenzar espero les guste la historia solo es el prologo, :P

Como estoy algo ocupada con las historias que sigo… como Helga's baby… ¡Gummy Bear rules!… me tardare un poco saben tengo planeado 25 capítulos + Prologo + Epilogo, ya dependerá de los reviews. Escritos, escritos, tengo el prologo y Capítulos 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 y 6 los cuales subiré por lo menos una vez por semana, claro que si llego a recibir un review lo actualizo antes (si chantaje, muaja muaja.

Es mi primera historia de Hey Arnold… ya más o menos tengo planeados varios capítulos pero no es tan fácil así que sean pacientes conmigo. (Y el capitulo 1 y el 2 están mejor lo prometo)

Si les gusta se vale ¡Review!

Si no les gusta también se vale ¡Review!

Se valen críticas constructivas y destructivas (pero por favor que sean menos estas)… ¡Review!

¿Cuál será el plan de "Cecile"? ¡Review!

¿Cuáles serán las pistas? ¡Review!

¿Captara rápido o necesitara una zarandeada? ¡Review!

¿Despedirán a Arnold de la central de conciencias? ¡Review!


	2. 25 Rosas

Primero que nada agradezco a Sandra Pullman por el Review proporcionado me da gusto que consideraras mi capitulo un interesante inicio pero más me da gusto que te atrevieras a leer el fanfic Muchisimas gracias y espero te guste este capitulo…

Y como dije anterior

Review = New chapter…

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "25 Rosas" la canta "Joan Sebastian", los uso sin fines de lucro.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga).

Capitulo 1: 25 Rosas

Helga POV

Detesto el primer día de escuela montón de novatos babeando en los pasillos, gente gritando de emoción y demás cursilerías. Además que anoche casi no pude dormir, si ese idiota no se hubiera pasado casi toda la noche en la ventana, hubiera puesto la carta temprano y me hubiera ido a dormir tranquilamente sin tanto problema y hoy no hubiera tenido que tomarme una jarra de café.

Novato que se cruce en mi camino recibirá toda la ira de HELGA G. PATAKI, promesa.

Al llegar a los pasillos, afortunadamente los de segundo ya saben qué hacer y no se entrometieron pero una pequeña sabandija novata se atravesó en mi camino.

-"¡Muévete hermana!"

Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y la ilusa salió corriendo como si fuera perseguida por el mismísimo diablo, ja eso le hará aprender que conmigo nadie se mete. Llegue a mi viejo casillero y lo primero que vi fue esa hermosa sonrisa de ángel y esos ojos verdes como las más hermosas esmeraldas que habitan el planeta desnudando mi alma torturada por la cruel y despiadada vida... Dah ya empecé de nuevo con mis cosas, todavía no empieza el año, bueno nuevo record Geraldine.

-"Sabes que no deberías seguir haciendo eso, ¿Verdad?"

Escuche la dulce voz de mis desvelos hablarme como si fuera un dulce canario cantándole al sol. Me cachete mentalmente para volver al planeta tierra. Estos viajes al planeta Arnold realmente me están empezando a preocupar, lo próximo será una hermosa camisa blanca atada en mi espalda, en un hermoso y vacio cuarto blanco.

-"Oh no empecemos tan temprano cabeza de balón"

Dije lo mas cansada que pude, no quería discutir tan temprano, menos el día del sobre azul.

-"Helga"

-"Definitivamente debería cambiarte por pepito grillo, es menos estresante como conciencia y además si fastidia lo puedo aplastar y no sería un delito"

Le di un golpe juguetón en el brazo, oh dulce contacto de los dioses… y ahí va otra vez el transbordador espacial…

-"Ja, Ja, Ja muy graciosa"

-"Podrías por lo menos el día de hoy darme un respiro"

Después de ese espantoso viaje a San Lorenzo donde rescatamos a sus padres, estuve a punto de morir casi 100 veces y esas espantosas y enormes Ratas mutantes que intentaron comerme, nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos, en algunas ocasiones mejores amigos. Con eso de que nuestros fantásticos amigos se la pasan babeando unos por los otros o queriéndose comer el uno al otro… yack, siendo de los pocos solteros de la clase pues tenemos que hablar el uno con el otro. Y gracias a eso él se ha vuelto mi conciencia. Siempre tratando de ayudar mi hermoso ángel de rubios cabellos…

-"…"

Y nuevamente no sé que me dijo bravo por mi… a lo lejos Nadine mi salvación está sacando su horario y sus útiles de su casillero, la aprovechare como mi puerta de escape, aprovechando que no está su zopenco novio Sid…

-"Hmm, si como sea, nos vemos Arnold-o"

-"Te veo Hell"

Desde que Gerald comenzó a andar con Phoebe y tuvimos esa monumental pelea en el patio, todo el mundo me dice HELL, ya que todos están de acuerdo que soy capaz de desatar el mismísimo infierno en un minuto. Llegue con Nadie

-"Que onda hermana"

-"Hola Hell, supiste lo que paso ayer en el campo Gerald"

-"No, ni idea"

-"Lila y Brain se pelearon por que Brain estaba… "

Y así empieza mi día en el "Helga's inferno", chismes, noviazgos y girlythings… buf... si no fueran mis amigas juro que las mandaría al cuerno… en fin

-"Tu puedes creer Brain con Christina, yo no…"

-"Pero Brainy…"

Vi la cara molesta de mi amiga al usar su viejo apodo, oh por favor que alguien lo supere es "¡Brainy!" y se acabo…

-"Perdón Brain, es buen chico no creo que sea capaz de engañar a miss perfect"

-"Eso le dijo Rhonda, pero ella está molesta"

-"¿Y donde están ahorita? por cierto"

-"Las vi entrar al baño al parecer Phoebe estaba molesta por algo y Lila, Sheena y Rhonda fueron a hablar con ella"

-"¿Phoebe?"

-"Gerald…"

-"¿Y ahora que hizo cabeza de cepillo?"

-"No lo sé, ¿Vamos?"

-"Porque no"

Caminamos lentamente al baño, ahí estaban ellas hablando frente a los espejos. Una chica de segundo salió del baño.

-"¡Fuera Hermana!"

Le grite yo, recibiendo una cara de reproche de las chicas, si bien se habían acostumbrado a mi carácter, les molestaba que fuera tan dura con cuanta persona se me cruzaba. La chica salió corriendo despavorida, sacándome la primera sonrisa del día, la cual se borro por la ceñuda cara de mis amigas.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Déjalo Hell"

-"Si, solo por hoy… mira que tenemos problemas más serios hoy"

Bufe un poco molesta cruzándome de brazos y apoyándome en la pared más cercana.

-"¿Por qué la reunión tan temprano chicas?"

Pregunto Nadine tranquilamente, era obvio que ya sabía que pasaba pero quería indagar más.

-"Gerald"

Dijo Rhonda sin rodeos.

-"Sigue coqueteando con esa idiota de Cindy"

A todas nos sorprendió la ira de Phoebe, había dejado atrás los lentes de montura gruesa que solía usar en cuarto grado, ahora llevaba algo más fino y delicado, era más alta, no tanto como Sheena y yo claro, se había desarrollado bastante su cuerpo ahora era el de una señorita dándole unas hermosas curvas que hacia suspirar al cabeza de cepillo hasta el punto de convertirlo en un zombi idiota.

-"¿Cuál Cindy?"

-"La amiga de Megan"

-"¿Pero que no le dijiste lo que paso antes de salir el año pasado?"

-"Si, pero no me cree dice que estoy exagerando"

-"Nos declaro la guerra"

Dijo Rhonda con evidente molestia, ahora ella era la abeja reina de la preparatoria, era guapa, se vestía a la moda y su novio el quarterback estrella, si Curly quarterback quien lo hubiera dicho, era popular. Pero también era la envidia de muchas incluida la tal Megan una rubia estúpida, la cual deseaba su puesto desde que éramos novatas, y había hecho mucho por conseguirla popularidad con la cual ahora gozábamos. Nos quería ver acabadas, ja pero con un grupo como el de nosotras dudo mucho que tenga alguna oportunidad.

-"Yo les dije, presentémosle a la vieja Betsy y problema resuelto"

Dije por fin inmiscuyéndome en la conversación.

-"¡Helga!"

Dijeron las cinco al mismo tiempo. Las cuatro eras pacifistas por así decirlo, después de lo que vivieron en séptimo grado ser atormentadas por unas mastodontes de noveno las hizo querer serlo, argumentando que no harían lo que les habían hecho. Afortunadamente las chicas de noveno terminaron siendo unas niñitas lloronas después de conocer a la vieja Betsy y a los cinco vengadores.

-"Pues habla de nuevo con él en el almuerzo"

-"Si no debe ser tan malo…"

-"Hell, ¿Podrías hablar con Arnold para que el de la versión de Gerald?"

Oh dulce placer de los dioses, hablar con mi amado sobre temas vánales, me volví a cachetear mentalmente por segunda vez en el día.

-"Estas ordenando o pidiendo princesa"

-"Tómalo como quieras pero hazle saber que pasa, el nos ayudara. Y también con Brian"

Siempre tendía a ser la emisaria con los chicos.

-"Bien… "

Me sacrifico por la cruzada entablada a escuchar de tus bellos labios la versión del bellaco traidor de este ejercito… bueno espero que sirvan buffet en el manicomio. El timbre sonó y cada quien corrió a su clase. Al llegar a mi primer clase vi a mi viejo amigo Brian, si bien en nuestros primero años el vivió enamorado de mi, ahora éramos muy buenos amigos, se había operado su problema de la sinusitis y ahora hablaba normal. Era rubio, alto y guapo, si bien no tenía el cuerpo de modelo de Calvin Klein que tenia Arnold, era atractivo.

-"Que onda Brainy"

A él era el único que no le molestaba que le dijera por su viejo apodo, más bien le hacía reír.

-"Deja las formalidades para después Hell y dispara"

Me senté a su lado.

-"Tan obvia soy"

Sonreí y puse la mejor cara de angelito que tenia, batiendo las pestañas incluidas.

-"Conozco a la 5 suegras mejor de lo que crees, y más a ti que eres la peor"

-"¡Oh!, me siento ofendida sabes… "

Dije sarcásticamente.

-"Ni tú te lo crees Hell… Yo no la abrase ¿Ok?, ella me abraso, lo que vio Lila no es lo que cree, ella se tropezó y para no caerse me abrazo…"

-"Si sabes que no fue un accidente ¿Verdad?"

-"Te refieres a esa tonta cruzada de Rhonda Vs. Megan, yo que tendría que ver en ello"

-"Brian… Brian… Lila es de nuestro grupo, nos quieren muertas… y que mejor táctica de dividir y vencer"

-"¿Crees que una flor lo compensara?"

Dijo viéndome como cachorrito atropellado… lo que significaba que otra vez empezaría mi contrabando de rosas… porque tenía que ser tan estúpidamente romántica.

-"Tal vez… pero tengo una idea… toma papel y lápiz y escribe lo que te voy a dictar… memorízatelo… escríbelo o lo que quieras"

-"Uf un poema marca Pataki que buena idea… "

-"Si le dices a alguien voy a hacer que te vuelva a operar esa naricita ¿oíste?"

-"Tú crees que después de tantos años voy a descubrirte estas muy equivocada mi amiga"

Dijo dándome su más emblemática sonrisa de demonio. Después de escribir lo que le dicte llego el profesor casi corriendo… vaya hasta los profesores llegan tarde el primer día.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Al terminar clase, fui directo a mi casillero donde ya estaba Arnold sacando sus cosas.

-"¡Hey camarón con pelos!"

-"De todos, mi favorito siempre a sido Arnold-o sabes"

-"Bien Arnold-o"

Dije extendiendo la 'o' al máximo.

-"Helga… Helga… "

-"Oye viejo, quería preguntarte…"

-"Sobre Phoebe y Gerald ¿cierto?"

-"Empiezo a creer que debo cambiar mi sistema ya todo mundo me tiene medida"

-"Las cinco suegras tienen su fama Helga"

-"Buf… bueno dispara"

-"Gerald solo pedía los apuntes, sabes cómo está loco por Phoebe"

-"Pero apuntes el primer día… por dios Arnold-o ¿naci ayer?"

-"Eso no lo sé, nunca nos has dicho tu fecha de cumpleaños"

Eso era cierto, digamos que con una familia tan disfuncional como lo fue la mía en mi época de infante, no era importante el cumpleaños de la más pequeña y menos deseada hija. Me acostumbre a que realmente no era importante, nadie absolutamente nadie, a excepción de Miriam, sabe que día cumplo años

-"Ese es un secreto de seguridad nacional… podría caer el país a manos de extraterrestres vampiros asesinos zombi"

Ambos cerramos nuestros casilleros y caminamos rumbo a nuestras clases.

-"Tienes mucha imaginación, la verdad no se qué clase de apuntes… solo sé que los dejo el año pasado el profesor de su primer clase a los que estuvieron con él y como Cindy tomo clase con él, los tiene… creo que son importantes para tomar esta clase"

-"Esto es fascismo… como se le ocurre al viejo hacer eso"

-"¿Si quiera sabes que significa esa palabra?"

-"Claro, ¡dictadura!... como decía Pink Floyd "Teacher leave a kids along" "

-"No te veo como rebelde comunista"

-"Quien te dijo que soy comunista, soy capitalista de hueso colorado"

-"Bien, nos vemos más tarde"

Se rio entrando a su salón de clases, donde ya estaba Gerald, el cual al verme salió de inmediato.

-"La acompaño a su salón su señoría"

-"¿Señoría?"

-"Debo asumir que ya estoy siendo juzgado por las cinco suegras"  
-"¿En serio somos tan malas?"

-"No malas… pavorosas"

-"Muy gracioso pelo de cepillo"

-"Bien… mira no sé como estén las cosas pero la verdad yo trato de apartarme de Cindy, pero las cosas se complican mucho… y no sé qué hacer"

-"Bien… eso lo puedo entender, pero ahorita una explicación una rosa o un buen libro ayudaría sabes?"

-"Donde demonios quieres que consiga una rosa o un libro a estas horas"

La misma mirada que esta mañana uso Brian conmigo, la estaba poniendo Gerald.

-"Demonios, la verdad con ustedes debería poner una florería"

Dije cayendo mis brazos pesadamente y suspirando al cielo.

-"Antes del almuerzo vas a encontrar una flor en tu casillero y un chocolate… y que esto quede entre nosotros ya lo sabes"

-"Gracias cielo… eres un amor"

Dijo dándome un beso en la mano.

-"¡Yack! Voy a tener que lavarme con lejía"

Grite mientras el corría a su clase.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

A la hora del almuerzo Megan y compañía comieron bilis, Gerald y Brian como todos unos caballeros llegaron con sus respectivas rosas. Haciendo que tanto como Phoebe y Lila pegaran tremendos gritos de alegría y de emoción que aun rechinan mis oídos. Sid se sentó junto a Nadine, su vieja nariz ya no se notaba tanto así como las orejas de Stinki, no eran tan feos pero aun así no eran mi príncipe de dorados cabellos. Stink seguía algo flacucho y el cabello era ahora más largo y vestía mas a la moda, tal vez se debía más a su estilo de vida "vanguardista". Curly o Thadeus tomo cuerpo gracias al futbol americano, era uno de los mejores de la liga, los viejos lentes desaparecieron gracias a una operación, lo que según Rhonda lo hacía más atractivo. Cada quien se sentó con su cada cual, a excepción de Arnold, Stinky y yo que siempre nos tocaba al final de la mesa por ser los solteros.

-"Siempre me pregunto de dónde sacan ustedes flores"

Pregunto Rhonda, yo seguí comiendo como si nada pasara, si ellas se enteraban me colgaban por traidora.

-"Cuando amas a alguien tanto como yo quiero a Phoebe, eres capaz de aparecer hasta elefantes"

Wow ni se te ocurra Gerald, yo soy maravillosa pero supera mis limites, además la señora Vitelo, no vende elefantes.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El día siguiente fue igual, chismes, tareas, clases y agotamiento. Hasta la última clase donde pedí permiso para salir del salón, afortunadamente en esta clase no tenía a nadie que me pudiera estropear mi plan.

Llegue a mi casillero y lleve a cabo mi malvada idea. Si ahora no dabas con el culpable eres un reverendo idiota.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

El segundo día estaba por terminar esta clase y se acabo. Cuando por fin sonó la campana la mayoría salió corriendo del salón de clases. Yo tranquilamente llegue a mi Casillero, al abrirlo me encontré con una sorpresa, un sobre azul. Lo abrí desesperadamente en él se encontraba otro sobre amarillo más pequeño.

"Arnold:

Te dije que sabrías pronto de mí, espero que no te sorprenda tan pronto.

Quiero que juguemos un juego, si es algo así como SAW, con menos sangre, este juego se llamara 25 Rosas y las reglas son sencillas

Tendrás que descubrir quien soy…

Si aceptas jugarlo, quiero que cuelgues el cartel que viene en el sobre amarillo el día de mañana miércoles.

Recibirás 24 poemas, tal vez uno con pista o no.

Cada poema irá acompañado por una rosa roja

Si al final del año escolar no descubres quien soy, recibirás una flor blanca la cual significara mi derrota y mi renuncia a ti.

Las rosas y poemas llegaran en alguna fecha especial para ti o para mí o para ambos.

Las rosas y poemas probablemente nunca llegaran al mismo sitio así que no intentes capturarme como con las rosas de aniversario.

Espero te guste mi primer pista y mi primer rosa

Te Quiere tu amiga"

Abrí el sobre amarillo, en ella se encontraba un cartel, pero lo más curioso es que estaba en blanco, y una carta más y una pequeña rosa roja.

"Querido Arnold:

Yo, el último de todos tus amores  
y, la loca aquella que nunca te olvido

Si un día siente frio tu corazón,  
recuerda que alguien te ama.

Se, que estás bien ocupado con tus cosas  
y, perdóname si algo interrumpí

"

Sentí como alguien me toco el hombro.

-"Tierra hablando a Arnold-o"

Di un brinco al escuchar la voz de Helga hablándome.

-"¡Helga! Me asustaste"

-"Uy disculpa que te interrumpa de tu mundo de fantasía, con que soñabas, con ponis y unicornios, o ponis unicornio"

-"Muy graciosa… pero hoy no tengo ganas de discutir contigo"

-"Uy eso dolió cabeza de balón"

Dijo tocándose el pecho.

-"¿Has visto a Gerald?"

-"Si, se fue con Phoebe… sabes que ahorita después de la reconciliación están en la etapa luna de miel"

-"¡Maldición!"

Es mi primera historia de Hey Arnold… ya más o menos tengo planeados varios capítulos pero no es tan fácil así que sean pacientes conmigo.

Si les gusta se vale ¡Review!

Si no les gusta también se vale ¡Review!

Se valen críticas constructivas y destructivas (pero por favor que sean menos estas)… ¡Review!

¿Aceptara el juego? ¡Review!

¿La descubrirá? ¡Review!

¿Sera un capitulo por rosa como lo tengo previsto? ¡Review!

¿Estaría pensando en ponis, unicornios o ponis unicornios? ¡Review!


	3. Lado oscuro

Primero que nada agradezco a Sandra Pullman por el Review proporcionado me da gusto que consideraras el capitulo 1 un interesante inicio pero más me da gusto que te atrevieras a leer el fanfic Muchisimas gracias y espero te guste este capitulo…

También quiero agradecer a GENESARETH por su Review: tanto así como misterio eso espero... romance oh eso si... acción pues unas cuantas peleas no le hacen mal a un fanfic (:P broma) prometo sobre todo en este y en el cap 6... espero te siga gustando... gracias

Y no voy a olvidar a TheMegaVanny por seguirme, muchisimas gracias...

Este capitulo se los dedico a ustedes muuuchas gracias...

Y como dije anterior

Review = New chapter…

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "Dark Side" la canta "KELLY CLARKSON" y la compuso "", los uso sin fines de lucro.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga).

Capitulo 2: Lado oscuro

Helga POV

¿Qué odio de Septiembre? El maldito inicio de temporada de las series de televisión, ¿Por qué? Bien pues verán mi adorado padre vuelve a ser el viejo Big Bob… corriendo por toda la casa gritando que su estúpido nuevo comercial está por salir… o que la estúpida serie de policías que ve va a salir tal día… o que Olga va a salir en tal serie… Odio Septiembre, lo odio.

Anoche fue el peor de todos en varios años, todo se junto, Big Bob nos tubo despiertas a mí y a Miriam hasta las 5 de la mañana para ver el estúpido comercial, la serie de Olga salió ayer y estuvo desastrosa o eso creo yo, lo que equivale a cancelación a mitad de temporada y que va a regresar a casa llorando como Magdalena; y la tonta serie de policías inicio temporada, Bob no presta atención a nada que no sea ella o el futbol americano durante su emisión. Mencione que odio al viejo Bob, gritando "¡Olga! ¡Trae las papas!" "¡Olga! Ve a buscar la grabadora". En serio olvidara mi nombre o lo hará a propósito para hacerme enojar, porque el resto del año si lo recuerda bien. Para terminar mi día, Miriam entro a las 6 am al trabajo, cosa que olvido mencionar… no traigo almuerzo. ¡Oh lo olvide! La cereza del pastel fue que tuve más tarea que un estudiante de medicina a final de semestre.

El camión me dejo y tuve que ir caminando a la escuela, a medio camino comenzó a llover. Hoy no debí haberme levantado de la cama, es mas debí haberme ido de vacaciones esta semana…

Mi humor hizo pagar a dos tortolitos en la entrada del estacionamiento de la escuela, por todo lo que me había pasado.

-"Muévanse idiotas, o lárguense a un Motel"

Grite con todo el aire que traía en mis pulmones y con toda la ira contenida. Los chicos se quitaron asustados como el par de comadrejas que eran.

Camine más adelante y para mi buena suerte me encontré a Megan y su pandillas de princesas de Disney "made in china" en el estacionamiento delante de la entrada principal.

-"Vaya la chica Bestia llego tarde y mojada"

Dijo la simpática y adorada Megan Williams.

-"¡¿A ti que te importa?!"

Dije enfrentándome a ella.

-"Algún problema"

Dijo la más alta de todas ellas enfrentándome, me odiaba desde que me nombraron capitana del equipo de soccer, Britney.

-"Vaya parece que alguien por fin tiene el valor de enfrentarme"

Dije sarcásticamente, yo no me iba amedrentar tan fácilmente, quería pelea, pues conmigo la tendría y buena. A más grandes que ella las había mandado a ver estrellas. La encare, éramos de la misma estatura, pero era claro mi superioridad, ambas nos veíamos con ojos de fieras. Mi semana "Perfecta" culminaría con una hermosa suspensión o en su defecto una expulsión, Bob va a ser completamente feliz.

-"¡Pataki!"

Grito Rhonda desde la entrada, junto a ella estaban Nadine, Sheena, Lila y Phoebe, con el ceño fruncido.

-"Wellinton, ¿olvidaste encadenar a tu mascota esta mañana?"

Dijo Megan logrando una risa entre sus amigas, a excepción de Britney que aun me miraba fijamente.

-"Cállate Williams"

Rhonda y las chicas salieron al patio, Rhonda me jalo rumbo a la escuela.

-"No olvides ponerle el bozal esta vez, Wellington"

Dijo Britney provocando las carcajadas de las demás.

-"Dilo en mi cara idiota"

Me solté de Rhonda y volví a encararla, esta vez fue Sheena y Nadine las que me sujetaron y a empujones me metieron a la escuela.

-"Sabes que no vale la pena, ¿verdad?"

-"¡Cállate Sawyer!"

Grite a Lila con toda mi fuerza y me di la vuelta directo al baño. Ahí medio me seque y me dirigí a mi casillero gritando a cuanto zopenco se me acercaba. En el casillero contiguo se encontraba mi adorado tormento.

-"¿Mal día Hell?"

-"¡Que te importa!"

Tome mis libros y de mala gana cerré mi casillero. Di me día vuelta y camine a mi clase.

-"Eso lo tomare como un sí"

Me grito a mi espalda Arnold.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El día fue de mal en peor, la tarea para biología se había mojado y eso me había valido 3 puntos menos. Harold y Patty me ganaron a mí y a otra chica cuyo nombre nunca me aprendo en voleibol, a la cual le grite hasta que lloro, por lo cual me mandaron las duchas y a dirección por detención. Tuve examen sorpresa en Matemáticas. La puerta de mi casillero termino tapizado de post-it con la frase "Chica bestia" antes del almuerzo. En cuanto lo vi tome uno y enfrente a Britney.

-"¡Muy graciosa Patterson!"

-"¿Que sucede Pataki?"

-"¡Esto!"

Le avente uno de los post-it.

-"Que te hace creer que fui yo"

Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Cerré mis puños lentamente. En eso una mano me detuvo de hacer cualquier tontería y me jalo, pero comencé a pelear como un tigre herido, sentí como dos brazos fuertes fueron abrazándome para evitar que me fuera encima de Patterson.

-"Agárrala bien Shortman, es peligrosa"

Era Arnold el que me abrazaba, me desmaye mentalmente sin dejar de pelear. Britney se alejo riéndose.

-"¡Suéltame!"

-"¡No!"

¿Arnold Shortman me estaba gritando?, fue un shock bastante fuerte. Me relaje poco a poco y fue cuando comencé a ver lo que me rodeaba. Arnold me abrazaba por la espalda, Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine, Lila y Sheena estaban frente a mí con cara ceñuda con todos los Post-it en sus manos, impidiéndome ver hacia donde fue Patterson, supongo por si acaso me soltaba, Al parecer los habían quitado de mi casillero. Nos rodeaba casi toda la escuela con cara de susto. Brian se acerco lentamente a mí viéndome a los ojos.

-"¿Mejor?"

Gerald, Eugene, Sid, Harold, Patty y Thadeus se quedaron detrás de las chicas como en línea defensiva, creo que me subestiman. Gruñí como única respuesta, dejando caer mis puños. Brian asistió a Arnold, el cual me soltó y comenzó con uno de sus discursos motivadores y positivistas. Harold lo interrumpió riéndose a carcajadas.

-"Vaya extrañaba a la vieja ceja de oruga"

Lo único que hice fue ensenarles el dedo del medio mientras les daba la espalda.

-"¡Váyanse a la mierda!"

-"¡De nada, Pataki!"

-"¡Harold! ¡Gerald!"

Reprendieron las chicas, Salí al patio y trepe por el árbol más alto que encontré y saque mi vieja cajetilla de cigarros que aun guardaba en la copa del árbol. Fantástico estaban mojados, que día. Después de un rato vi a Brian, Phoebe y a Arnold salir al patio buscándome, genial voy a tener guardia de honor todo el día. Baje lo más lento que pude del árbol, ojala me cayera y me rompiera algo, así pasaría esta semana en un hospital. Me acerque a ellos.

-"¿Mejor?"

Pregunto seria Phoebe.

-"Olvídalo hermana, hoy no es mi día"

Yo le dedique mi mejor sonrisa, no quería que ella se preocupara.

-"Olvidando…"

Dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa relajada. Arnold y Brian suspiraron aliviados.

-"Vamos Hell, comamos algo"

-"No gracias, si como algo me sabrá a bilis"

Aparte de que no traía ni un solo peny.

-"Pues come algo dulce, hoy hicieron pastel de fresas"

Dijo Brian guiñándome un ojo.

-"¡Bien dicho Brainy!, pongámosle la cereza al pastel a este día de… "

Me interrumpió con un codazo en mis costillas.

-"Era una broma chica, relájate"

Gruñí con una sonrisa en mi rostro, Arnold me devolvió una radiante sonrisa, definitivo era mi ángel salvador. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa del comedor, ahora nos acompañaban Patty y Harold. Todos me voltearon a ver como si estuviera infectada de alguna enfermedad contagiosa y mortal.

-"Lo siento"

Dije mientras me hundía más en mi asiento. Comenzaron las conversaciones por aquí y por allá como si nada hubiera pasado. Para mi desgracia mi estomago gruño, pero al parecer nadie se dio cuenta. Arnold se levanto y regreso con un pastel de cerezas en su mano.

-"Come algo, te hará bien"

-"Um… Gracias"

-"Y sin fresas"

Me guiño un ojo y yo me sonroje, al parecer nadie se dio cuenta, por lo menos el no, porque se volteo a seguir la conversación de Stiky.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

La semana fue mucho mejor, pase el examen de matemáticas, la serie de Olga esta vez sí gusto a pesar de ser un drama pero irónicamente gusto como comedia, las ventas de papa subieron gracias a su comercial. La detención en la escuela estuvo genial, la maestra de arte fue la que se hizo cargo y nos hizo pintar, me desahogue como nunca pintando, lo que me llevo una felicitación de la maestra por mi pintura. Mis amigos ya habían dejado la guardia de honor, eso de que te lleven de clase en clase es frustrante. Las Megan-girls me dejaron en paz por un tiempo. Creo que Rhonda les dijo algo, pero nadie me quiere decir que es. El viernes por la tarde tenía mi primer entrenamiento de soccer, cuál fue mi sorpresa al salir de los vestuarios y ver a todos los chicos en las gradas, haciendo tareas o solo observando la cancha. Me acerque a ellos con el mejor ceño fruncido que tenia.

-"¿En serio chicos?"

-"¿Que no podemos ver a nuestra mejor amiga entrenar?"

Dijo Gerald con un toque irónico, todos lo voltearon a ver.

-"¡Vamos chicos! Un poco mas de confianza"

El entrenador se acerco a mí.

-"¡Qué bueno que este aquí!"

Era un joven recién graduado de la universidad, éramos su primer equipo como entrenador profesional desde el año pasado, cuando se jubilo el viejo James, él lo sustituyo, muchas chicas babeaban por él, los try-outs de ese año fueron competidos debido a que muchas zopencas fueron nada más a verlo, entre ellas Britney.

-"Que les parece si hacen un equipo, para poner a calentar a mis chicas"

Me sacudió el cabello, yo era su favorita bueno uno de los pocos beneficios de que tu hermana mayor fuera el amor de su vida, lo que me daba un toque de placer por la cara de Britney. Siempre procuraba comportarme como un cachorrito perdido cuando ella estaba.

-"Anda a correr niñas, mini-Bob ve por las pelotas"

No todo es miel sobre hojuelas, ese apodo me crispaba los nervios, pero valía la pena solo para hacer enojar a Britney.

-"Si señor"

A todos se les hizo raro verme obedecer sin chistar.

El partido fue reñido.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

Ese mes estuvo de locos, comenzaron los primeros exámenes, junto con los entrenamientos. Pasaron una infinidad de cosas. Al salir de las duchas del colegio en los lockers del vestuario de chicos un sobre azul sobresalía de la puerta del mío, el primero en un mes, lo tome y lo abrí desesperadamente, haciendo que la rosa roja callera al suelo, la recogí y comencé a leer.

"Hola viejo amigo:

Siguiente pista, ¿seguro que estás haciendo algo por buscarme?, si con esto no adivinas, amigo realmente estas mal…

Everybody's got a dark side  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?  
Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
It can become  
A few give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am "

Su mente quedo en blanco.

Espero que vaya bien la historia! :P

Es mi primera historia de Hey Arnold… ya más o menos tengo planeados varios capítulos pero no es tan fácil así que sean pacientes conmigo.

Un saludo también a los escritores clarisahsm, Jacklord, thegoodlife1, weet-sol, EleonorPataki y 4ElementGirl por sus excelentes historias.

Si les gusta se vale ¡Review!

Si no les gusta también se vale ¡Review!

Se valen críticas constructivas y destructivas (pero por favor que sean menos estas)… ¡Review!

¿Adivinara en este capítulo o en el próximo o en próximo del próximo?… ¡Review!

¿Qué se merecen las Megan-girls? ¡Review!

¿Se casaran el entrenador y Olga?… ¡Review!

¿Alguien se habrá dado cuenta que Helga se sonrojo? ¡Review!

No les gusta la idea de que sea tan largo este fanfic ¡Review!

PD. La traducción de la canción que se supone es el poema que invento Helga es algo así, aclaro "ALGO ASI" no es tan literal ni tan correcta, es lo que mi pobre ingles da:

Todos tenemos un lado oscuro

¿Podrías amar el mío?

Nadie tenemos un plan perfecto

Pero nosotros valemos la pena

Sabes que lo valemos

¿Me amaras

Incluso con mi lado oscuro?

Como en un diamante

Polvo negro

Que es difícil de reconocer

Puede transformarse

Algunos se han rendido

Así que no desistas de mí

Por favor, hazme recordar quien realmente soy.


	4. Me muero por besarte

Primero que nada agradezco a Sandra Pullman por el Review proporcionado me da gusto que consideraras el capitulo 1 un interesante inicio pero más me da gusto que te atrevieras a leer el fanfic Muchisimas gracias y espero te guste este capitulo…

También quiero agradecer a GENESARETH por su Review: tanto así como misterio eso espero... romance oh eso si... acción pues unas cuantas peleas no le hacen mal a un fanfic (:P broma) prometo sobre todo en este y en el cap 6... espero te siga gustando... gracias

A Bren por su review quiero agradecerle... gracias por tomarte el tiempo de darme un review y leer mi historia espero te guste este capitulo...

Agradezco también a Sailer Sak Morr por seguirme e incluirme en sus favoritos... lo cual me dio mucho gusto por que es una muy buena escritora les recomiendo el de apostamos

Y no voy a olvidar a TheMegaVanny por seguirme, muchisimas gracias...

Vivian Alejandra no la he olvidado también muchas gracias por segurime

Este capitulo se los dedico a ustedes muuuchas gracias...

Y como dije anterior

Review = New chapter… mientras tenga capítulos claro esta... como dije antes apenas he escrito 6...

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "Me muero" la canta "LA QUINTA ESTACIÓN" , los uso sin fines de lucro.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga).

Capitulo 3: Me muero por besarte

Helga POV

¿Mencione que tengo una clase con Arnold los jueves?, bueno pues la tengo, hasta ahorita no se dé que trata la clase y ya estamos en Octubre. Dos semanas antes del baile de Halloween se acerco a mí.

-"Hell"

-"Arnold-o…"

-"¿Tienes compañero de proyecto?"

¿Proyecto? ¿Qué Proyecto? ¡O dios! ¡O dios! Otra vez fui secuestrada por agentes súper secretos del gobierno mutantes que usan su artefacto para borrar memorias… por eso no recuerdo cuando encargo eso… o por fin mi cordura se tomo unas largas vacaciones en la casa de la risa

-"El que tenemos que entregar dentro de dos semanas"

-"Hmm, no aun no"

-"¿Quieres ser mi compañero?"

¡Si! Grito el Hulk que llevo dentro. Esto es un claro síntoma de que debería seguir viendo a la doctora Bliss... ¿Por qué deje de verla? Oh si ya recuerdo… se mudo después de que se caso… no tendrá un amigo que pueda recomendarme… ¿aun tengo su número o su email?... Arnold seguía hablando

-"… por eso mismo creo que la mejor opción es ir directamente al tema de los aspectos positivos de las microempresas"

-"Lo que flote en tu bote"

-"Bien, ¿el sábado puedes ir a la biblioteca?"

-"Tengo partido cabeza de balón"

-"¿a qué horas?"

-"A las 8:00 am"

-"Eso es perfecto, saliendo vamos…"

-"¿Te levantaras un sábado a las 10:00 am solo para ir a la biblioteca?"

-"Si"

-"Eres raro"

Salimos del salón rumbo a los casilleros, en el camino unas chicas lo detuvieron, eso era lo malo de enamorarse de un chico popular y guapo, todas las chicas los desean, pero si no tienes la ternura de Phoebe, el refinamiento de Rhonda, la tranquilidad de Sheena, la sensibilidad de Nadine, la perfección de Lila o incluso la paciencia de Patty es difícil que se fijen en ti, eso que me deja a mí, la cursilería barata y con eso no sobrevivirás más que una carpa después de dos horas sin agua. Sentí que todas mis entrañas se salían por el ombligo, no dije nada solo camine rumbo al casillero viendo mis pies arrastrarse por todo el pasillo. Llegue saque mis cosas y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El viernes en el almuerzo, Arnold me detuvo antes de entrar a la cafetería. Su cara estaba seria.

-"Puedo hablar contigo"

¡Oh dios!... ¡Oh dios!... lo descubrió… lo descubrió… ya lo sabe… ¿Que me va a decir?… ¿Que le voy a decir?… ¡O qué tal si es para invitarme al baile de Halloween! ¡Si! ¡Si! Me va a invitar al baile estoy segura

-"Si"

Los nervios me están matando… fue el único pensamiento coherente que llenaba mi mente… los demás eran sobre sándwich de pastrami… Venecia… París… y la oficina oval…

-"No puedo verte el sábado tan temprano"

Una pequeña mini bomba con forma de balón de futbol americano derrumbo la torre de parís cayendo sobre la casa blanca y Venecia.

-"Esta Bien Arnold-o, otra vez será"

Di media vuelta con la clara intención de entrar a la cafetería.

-"Espera… podemos vernos después de las 12:00, tengo partido…"

Un mago apareció en escena con un toque de su barita mágica reconstruyo todos los edificios.

-"¿Quieres que te espere fuera del campo?"

-"Si quieres puedes ir a verme jugar"

Megan entro a la cafetería empujándome en el proceso, haciendo que quedara pegada a Arnold.

-"Quítate chica bestia, y tu Shortman no deberías juntarte con ella, podría tener rabia hasta donde sé Wellington todavía no la vacuna"

… Insertar pensamientos coherentes aquí…

-"Las odia, ¿por qué…?"

-"Popularidad chico… popularidad…"

En ningún momento nos habíamos separado… cuanto llevábamos así… ¿media hora? ¿Media vida? ¿Medio siglo?... Oh dios Apolo de verdes esmeraldas, caído del cielo, de alas gloriosas y protectoras nunca veas a este pobre mortal que está aquí quemando sus alas, como el imprudente Ícaro, con tu gloriosa y radiante majestad.

-"¿Helga estas bien?"

-"Si, ¿Qué decías Arnold?"

-"Vamos"

Dijo abriéndome la puerta de la cafetería con una sonrisa. Entre dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa esperando haber sido la única en darse cuenta.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

Adoraba ver a Helga desprotegida e indefensa, sobre todo después del mes pasado tan duro que nos la vimos todos, sobre todo ella. Casi creí que la corrían, si no llego a tiempo se hubiera peleado con Britney. Ser su guardia de honor es duro, pero al fin era mi amiga y tenía que ayudarla como lo haría por cualquier otro.

En cuanto le comencé a hablar del proyecto de Economía, su mirada brillo y vago por el infinito, estoy casi seguro que no oyó ni una sola palabra de lo que yo dije.

-"Lo que flote en su bote"

Fue lo único que obtuve por mi grandiosa explicación.

-"Bien, ¿el sábado puedes ir a la biblioteca?"

Pregunte, teniendo en cuenta que era el único día que tenia libre esa semana.

-"Tengo partido cabeza de balón"

Oh cierto, las chicas de futbol juegan los sábados.

-"¿a qué horas?"

-"A las 8:00 am"

-"Eso es perfecto, saliendo vamos…"

-"¿Te levantaras un sábado a las 10:00 am solo para ir a la biblioteca?"

-"Si"

-"Eres raro"

Salimos del salón rumbo a los casilleros, en el camino unas chicas me detuvieron no recuerdo siquiera que me preguntaron, lo más posible era algo sobre la fiesta que habría este fin de semana, Dan un chico de Beisbol lo celebraba, sus padres salían solo dos días de viaje y ya se había armado una mega fiesta.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Al día siguiente Dan mi compañero de Beisbol me detuvo antes de llegar a la cafetería.

-"¡Viejo! Qué bueno que te encontré"

-"¿Que sucede Dan?"

-"El entrenador me dijo que te avisara que el sábado tenemos partido a las 10:00"

-"¡Diablos! Yo tenía un compromiso"

-"Con una chica"

De dio un codazo mientras me sonreía maliciosamente.

-"Nada que ver, es con Hell para hacer un trabajo de economía"

-"En serio chico como soportas a esa fierecilla, ya ves lo que paso el mes pasado"

-"Es buena chica si le das la oportunidad, sabes"

-"Si claro lo que tu digas, bueno ya cumplí mi cometido, nos estamos viendo"

Dijo corriendo a la cafetería. Afortunadamente tuve tiempo de hablar con Helga antes del almuerzo y pospuse nuestra cita de estudios para después del partido ella prometió que me vería jugar.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El Sábado me levante muy temprano empaque mis cosas en el viejo auto del abuelo y me dirigí a la casa de Helga, la sorprendería recogiéndola en su casa. Ya estando frente a su casa le marque.

Una voz dormida contesto al otro lado del auricular después de varios timbres.

-"¿_**Tienes idea de qué hora es?**_"

-"Si, las 6:25, anda baja y vamos a desayunar, yo invito"

-"_**Espero incluya café…**_"

-"Si anda Baja"

-"_**Voy… solo espera un minuto**_"

Después de 15 minutos bajo con su maleta de deporte, vestida con su uniforme.

-"Espero que valga la pena el desayuno"

-"Deja de gruñir y sube de una vez, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo"

-"Pensé que nos veríamos más tarde"

-"Si tú me vas a ver jugar, es justo que yo también"

La mañana fue agradable, ella jugaba demasiado bien por eso es que nuestro equipo ha ganado dos campeonatos seguidos.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Afortunadamente el mismo sábado terminamos el dicho trabajo y tuvimos que reunirnos otro día. Aunque no me hubiera molestado haber estado otro día mas con ella, fue divertido. Ella siempre fue así, divertida e inteligente.

La fiesta de Dan estuvo genial, baile y me divertí, pero aun si me sentí un poco vacio fui el único que fue solo, aunque no me quejo no me falto compañía femenina, creo que la próxima vez invitare a alguien.

El lunes nuevamente volví a recibir una carta de sobre azul pero esta vez apareció de la nada en mis libros, nunca me di cuenta cuando alguien se acerco a ellos, pero allí estaba la hermosa letra cursiva de mi misteriosa amiga.

"Hola:

Oh vamos 3 cartas y aun no sabes quién soy, vaya eres más lento de lo que creí…

Muero por tus besos,  
por tu ingrata sonrisa,  
por tus bellas caricias eres tu mi alegría..  
Pido que no me falles  
que nunca te me vayas y que nunca te olvides  
que soy yo quien te ama  
que soy yo quien te espera  
que soy yo quien te llora  
que soy yo quien te anhela los minutos y horas..

Muero por tu ausencia  
que me hace extrañarte  
que me hace soñarte cuando mas me haces falta  
pido por la mañana  
que a mi lado despiertes enredado en la cama  
hay como me haces falta  
que soy yo quien te espera  
que soy yo quien te llora  
que soy yo quien te anhela, los minutos y horas..  
Me muero por besarte ,  
dormirme en tu boca  
me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca ..  
Me muero por besarte  
dormirme en tu boca  
me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca ..  
Que se equivoca.. "

Demonios y más demonios, ¿Ahora qué?.

Espero que vaya bien la historia! :P

Es mi primera historia de Hey Arnold… ya más o menos tengo planeados varios capítulos pero no es tan fácil así que sean pacientes conmigo.

Si les gusta se vale ¡Review!

Si no les gusta también se vale ¡Review!

Se valen críticas constructivas y destructivas (pero por favor que sean menos estas)… ¡Review!

¿Adivinara en este capítulo o en el próximo o en próximo del proximo?… ¡Review!

¿La invitara al baile de Halloween? ¡Review!

¿Volverán a ganar el campeonato?… ¡Review! (¡A quien le importa esto!)

¿Qué habrán desayunado? ¡Review! (¡A quien le importa esto!)

¿A quién invitara a la próxima fiesta de Dan? ¡Review!

No les gusta la idea de que sea tan largo este fanfic ¡Review!


	5. Te quiero tanto

Agradezco a Sandra Pullman por el Review proporcionado me da gusto que consideraras el capitulo 1 un interesante inicio pero más me da gusto que te atrevieras a leer el fanfic Muchisimas gracias y espero te guste este capitulo…

También quiero agradecer a GENESARETH por su Review: tanto así como misterio eso espero... romance oh eso si... acción pues unas cuantas peleas no le hacen mal a un fanfic (:P broma) prometo sobre todo en este y en el cap 6... espero te siga gustando... gracias

Kamila muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic y espero que te siga gustando :D...

A Bren por su review quiero agradecerle... gracias por tomarte el tiempo de darme un review y leer mi historia espero te guste este capitulo...

Agradezco también a Sailer Sak Morr por seguirme e incluirme en sus favoritos... lo cual me dio mucho gusto por que es una muy buena escritora les recomiendo el de apostamos

Y no voy a olvidar a TheMegaVanny por seguirme, muchísimas gracias...

Vivian Alejandra no la he olvidado también muchas gracias por seguirme significa mucho para mi...

Este capitulo se los dedico a ustedes muuuchas gracias... y a cada uno que ha leído mi historia... (incluso a ti Jonathan!)

Y como dije anterior

Review = New chapter… mientras tenga capítulos claro esta... como dije antes apenas he escrito 6...

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "Te quiero tanto" la canta "OV7", los uso sin fines de lucro.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga).

Capitulo 4: Te quiero tanto

Helga POV

Después de un fin de semana increíble, un día entero junto al sol de mis mañanas. Mi papa y Miriam celebraron su aniversario lo que me dio oportunidad de una fiesta de pijamas entre las chicas y yo. Que más se puede pedir. El lunes amanecí de muy buen humor y con planes perversos que el mismísimo Gengiskhan envidiaría.

Mientras todos almorzábamos en el patio Megan y compañía entraron al comedor, furiosas y se acercaron a nosotras.

-"¡Welligton!"

-"¿Que quieres Williams?"

Pregunto Rhonda sin mirarla, poniendo una cara de fastidio. Le tiro una bolsa negra a la mesa.

-"¡¿Fuiste tú o tu pandilla de neandertales la que metió estos bichos en mi locker?!"

Rhonda abrió la bolsa y salieron brincando grillos y cucarachas sobre la comida de los que estaban más cerca, algunas de las chicas gritaron y se levantaron, yo seguí con mi comida sin prestar mucha atención. Nadine comenzó a resguardar en una bolsa de papel algunos de los pequeños bichitos.

-"¿Cómo te atreves?"

Grito encarándola Rhonda.

-"No estamos en primaria Wellington para esta estúpida broma"

Dijo saliendo del patio, escoltada por sus matonas. Todos se nos quedaron viendo. Cuando no hubo más resto de los insectos todos se sentaron a terminar el resto de lo que aun se podía comer.

-"¿Y bien? ¿Nadine?"

-"No me mires, yo ni siquiera puedo abrir mi propio casillero"

-" ¿Chicos?"

-"Hey nosotros estuvimos ocupados todo el tiempo en el campo"

Se defendió Harold.

- "¿Que ganaríamos nosotros?"

Pregunto Gerald.

Volteo a vernos a todos Rhonda. No aguante más la risa y termine riéndome a carcajadas.

-"¡Helga!"

Me reprendió Arnold.

-"Yo"

Lo mire con cara de gatito de Shrek.

-"No negaras que fue gracioso"

-"Te ganaras una suspensión…"

-"¿Tienes pruebas de que fui yo cabeza de balón?"

-"No… pero eres la única capaz de abrir cualquier casillero de esta escuela"

- "O vamos relájate… "

-"Helga G. Pataki no te metas en más problemas con ellas, ya tenemos suficientes"

Dijo Rhonda acariciando lentamente el cabello de Curly.

-"Tiene razón Rhonda, déjalas en paz"

Dijo Phoebe apoyándose en Gerald mirándome con cara de recriminación.

-"Ya chicos, déjenla en paz"

Me defendió Sheena como siempre tratando de poner todo en paz.

-"El viernes ahí fiesta en casa de Dan ¿Quién se apunta?"

Comento Eugene tratando de cambiar de tema.

-"Rhonda eso sería genial, podríamos descansar de tanto ajetreo que es la escuela"

Dijo Curly viendo a su novia con cara de borreguito. La conversación se centro en la fiesta, todos a excepción mía irían.

-"¿Y tu iras Hell?"

Me pregunto Stinky sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-"No lo creo Stin, tengo juego el sábado y la última vez que llegue desvelada Derek me hizo correr hasta desfallecer dos semanas seguidas en los entrenamientos"

Bueno aunque si Arnold me invitara tal vez valdría la pena el castigo… oh mi dulce Hercules moderno héroe de sin enumérales batallas, con tus dulces y embrujadores ojos mírame a mí y nada más que a mí, aquí estoy yo esperando solo una de tus cautivantes sonrisas… definitivo Xanax ahí te voy… un momento ¿Para qué es el Xanax?... ¿Si se lo darán a los locos?... ¿o realmente existe el Xanax?

-"Ahora si me permiten debo irme, tengo algo importante que hacer"

Me levante de la mesa y me dirigí a la escuela, tome mis cosas del casillero y fui al salón de Arte, mi maestra me había pedido que llegara un poco antes. Algo tenía que decirme.

-"Helga, que bueno que llegas"

-"Señorita Colfer"

-"Te preguntaras que era tan importante para interrumpir tu almuerzo, pero tengo algo importante que decirles"

-"Bien, dispare"

-"Espera, espero a alguien más"

En eso la puerta se abrió y entro Cindy Harris, uf otra de las niñas de Megan, si bien era la que menos me caía mal.

-"Que bueno que estas aquí Cindy, las cite a las dos porque esta semana comienza un concurso de pintura a nivel estatal y quería ver si ustedes están interesadas en participar"

-"Por mi está bien señorita Colfer"

Dijo Cindy dándole una sonrisa a la maestra.

-"Cuente conmigo maestra, ¿Tenemos que presentar algún trabajo o algo así?"

-"Que bueno que lo preguntas Helga, de hecho ya escogí unos trabajos suyos, solo necesitaba que ustedes estuvieran de acuerdo"

El resto del día estuvo relativamente tranquilos salvo al final del día por un grito de Megan por los restos de sus visitantes matutinos. Yo me reí como la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela.

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso Pataki?"

Se acerco a mí, escoltada como siempre, que acaso temía que le rompiera su nariz de cirujano.

-"Nada Meggi-Peggi"

Le dedique una sonrisa desafiante. Cerró mi casillero con un golpe encarándome como cualquier matona de primaria, esos viejos trucos no funcionaban conmigo.

-"En cuanto me entere quien de ustedes puso esos animalejos del demonio en mi casillero hare que las corran a todas"

-"Cielo, que te hace creer que fuimos nosotras, si lo limpiaras más seguido tal vez estos accidentes no te ocurrirían"

Esta vez no seguiría su juego, tomaría mi victoria y me retiraría.

-"Mira chica bestia, si me entero que fuiste tú te voy a destrozar"

-"Me ofendes Meggie-Peggie"

-"Estúpida"

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes me lanzo una cacheteada, yo reaccione a tiempo para detenerla, la apreté con toda la fuerza posible haciendo que Megan rechinara los dientes y algo crujiera… que sea un hueso por favor… aunque sea uno chiquito ¿Por favor?.

-"A la próxima vez que intentes algo así, prometo que no lo contaras"

Dije lentamente soltando su mano, tomando mis cosas me fui al baño, ahí estaban las chicas planeando su lindo y perfecto fin de semana así que di media vuelta y me fui a los baños del gimnasio.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El sábado si me soy sincera esperaba verlo en mi partido… vaya decepción seguro estará muy desvelado para sacrificarte un poco por mí. Al fin y al cabo solo soy una más del monto. Ganamos como de costumbre y Derek nos llevo a comer Pizza. Aunque muchas de las chicas afirmaban que no éramos niñas para que él tuviera esa costumbre, aun así todas comimos hasta hartarnos.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

En cuanto vi a Megan intentar abofetear a Helga pude sentir el temblor en la fuerza, yaack que freak se oyó eso. Me acerque lo más rápido que pude pero nada paso, Helga se alejo lentamente de ella. Raro para ser Helga si fuera la vieja ya le hubiera caído a golpes a Megan, vi como entraba y salía del baño casi corriendo al de los gimnasios. Phoebe salió de tras de ella poco después viéndome con cara de preocupación.

-"Megan"

-"¿Que paso?"

-"No lo sé, apenas me estaba acercando"

Una chica de segundo se acerco a nosotros.

-"Megan acuso a Helga de haber metido las cucarachas a su casillero e intento abofetearla"

-"¿Qué?"'

Gritamos los dos al unisonó.

-"Si pero no paso nada"

La chica entro al baño mientras salían las demás chicas.

-"¿Ahora acosas a las chicas en los baños Shortman? Porque siento informarte que todas tenemos novios"

Pregunto Rhonda con una sonrisa, lo cual ignore y volví mi mirada a Phoebe.

-"¿Voy tras ella?"

-"Yo no lo creo solo está furiosa, deja se calme, ella volverá"

-"¿Quien está furiosa?"

-"Hell…"

Aclare yo a Rhonda.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El viernes estuvo muy bueno, hubo hasta bebida, lo que nunca creí, Gerald para disgusto de Phoebe perdió el conocimiento así como Sid y Harold. Terminamos Thadeus, Stinky y yo como buenos muchachos siendo los conductores resignados para llevar a las chicas y a los idiotas de nuestros amigos. Al llegar a mi casa me tope con otro sobre azul en el asiento de atrás de mi coche. Juraría que no estaba ahí cuando baje al semiinconsciente Gerald en su casa. Lo tome y subí a mi habitación a descansar, total mañana tendría todo el día para averiguar tantos misterios.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

En la mañana lo primero que hice fue a llamar a Gerald para saber cómo se encontraba.

-"_**Estoy bien viejo… pero castigado, como si Jamie-o nunca hubiera llegado así**_"

-"Gerald quería preguntarte algo… había una carta en el asiento trasero cuando te baje, quería ver si sabias algo"

-"_**Oh si viejo… cuando nos subimos a tu coche yo y Sid lo vi en el asiento delantero y para evitar que lo viera Sid lo tome yo, ¿ya lo abriste?**_"

-"No…"

-"_**Bueno viejo te dejo porque mi mama quiere que vaya por el coche**_"

-"Nos vemos Gerald"

Tome el sobre y lo abrí

"Arnold… Arnold…

Que puedo decirte, solo estaba esperando que esta vez si me descubrieras y me invitaras a esa fiesta de Dan… bueno te perdono y te doy otra pista para que me lleves al baile de Halloween ¿Que dices? ¿Trato?

Si tal vez  
podrías comprender  
que no sé  
cómo expresarme bien  
si tal vez  
pudiera hacerte ver  
que no hay otro hombre  
mejor que tú para mí;  
si tal vez  
me harías muy feliz  
si tal vez  
me lo podrías decir  
si tal vez  
detalle a detalle  
podrías conquistarme  
sería tuya.

Saludos"

Suspire cansadamente… 4 cartas y aun no tenía idea de quién era. Me estaba desesperando, si no conseguía algo de ayuda esto se saldría de mis manos.

Espero que vaya bien la historia! :P

Es mi primera historia de Hey Arnold… ya más o menos tengo planeados varios capítulos pero no es tan fácil así que sean pacientes conmigo.

Si les gusta se vale ¡Review!

Si no les gusta también se vale ¡Review!

Se valen críticas constructivas y destructivas (pero por favor que sean menos estas)… ¡Review!

¿Meggie-Peggie habrá escarmentado? ¡Review!

¿Adivinara en este capítulo o en el próximo o en próximo del proximo?… ¡Review!

¿Lo descubrirá a tiempo para invitara al baile de Halloween? ¡Review!

¿Gerald estará ayudando a "Cecile"?… ¡Review!

¿Gerald será Cecile? ¡Review!

Aclaro que ningún bichito fue dañado en el rodaje de este fanfic ¡Review!

No les gusta la idea de que sea tan largo este fanfic ¡Review!

PD NO SEAN MALOS... UNAS CRITICAS SERIAN MUY BIEN RECIBIDAS... COMO TODO LAS CRITICAS NOS RETROALIMENTAN COMO ESCRITORES (NADA MAS NO SEAN TAN CRUELES QUE TAMBIÉN TENEMOS CORAZONCILLO)


	6. Tu pirata soy yo

Agradeciendo los Review:

Sandra Pullman me da gusto que consideres que el capitulo 1 es un interesante inicio y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar review…

GENESARETH tanto así como misterio eso espero... romance oh eso si... acción pues unas cuantas peleas nada más…

Bren… espero no hayas muerto ja ja ja ja broma… espero te siga gustando la historia

Kamila gracias por el tiempo que perdiste en darme el review y espero seguir siendo de tu agrado

Britney24 gracias por incluirme en tus favoritos. Espero te siga gustando la historia, tomare en cuenta tu idea de la canción… y como veras no se va a dejar así tan fácil de Megan.  
Sailer Sak Morr… gracias por el review, y la verdad de repente se pierde el hilo de la personalidad pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo…. espero seguir bien para no desilusionarte. Gracias por tus deseos.

Agradeciendo las personas que siguen mi fic muchas gracias, GENESARETH, Sailer Sak Morr, TheMegaVanny, Vivian Alejandra y a britney24.

Espero no desilusionar a nadie con las continuaciones… espero actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada, a pesar de que el cap 7 casi está listo… creo que me va a tocar agonizar una gripa estos días.

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "Tu pirata soy yo" la canta "Chayanne", los uso sin fines de lucro.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga).

Capitulo 5: Tu pirata soy yo

Helga POV

Lunes otra vez y en la dirección. Esta vez no tenía ni idea que hice. Recapitulemos… ¿Golpee a alguien?... no… ¿Acose a alguien?... no… ¿Queme algo?... no… ¿Rompí propiedad de la escuela?... no… ¿Fume en áreas escolares?... no… ¿Me salte alguna clase?... no… ¿Me pelee con algún profesor?... no… Probablemente esta vez descubrieron mis más malvados planes secretos y los licántropos militares hechiceros del norte vienen por mí, ¿debería huir o correr por algo de plata?… o simplemente ya vinieron los chicos de blanco a darme ese paseo que se me está prometido desde la primaria…

-"Hey Hell, puedes pasar"

Oí a la secretaria llamarme, después de que todo el primer año me la pase a visitas regulares al señor Hocking ella y yo terminamos por ser amigas.

-"Gracias Sue… ¿cómo está tu Samantha?"

-"Bien, gracias por preguntar Hell"

-"Salúdamela… "

Entre a la oficina del viejo director, y nada más ni nada menos ahí me esperaba Hocking y Megan Williams con una cara de pocos amigos.

-"Buenas Días señorita Pataki"

-"Señor Hockings… "

-"Se preguntara porque está aquí ¿cierto?"

Solo hice una inclinación de cabeza asintiendo a su pregunta.

-"La señorita Williams aquí presente la acusa de haber metido bichos a su casillero, lo cual como le comentaba a la señorita es que es muy poco probable, me gustaría saber su versión de los hechos"

-"Claro señor Hocking"

Mencione que a pesar de ser una chica problemas el señor Hocking siempre me adora, y como no hacerlo; en los últimos años yo y mis amigas le hemos llenado una buena parte de la sala de trofeos, mientras Megan y las porristas tristemente solo han traído un tercer lugar local, yo le había dado 2 campeonatos de liga, 2 campeonatos estatales de futbol, 2 campeonatos nacionales, 2 medallas estatales por deletreo, 1 primer lugar y un segundo lugar nacionales por deletreo, la gran Patty es campeona nacional de lucha grecorromana en su categoría, Nadine tiene el segundo lugar nacional en ciencias. Phoebe y el grupo de los mate atletas tienen el primer lugar nacional.

-"El lunes pasado mientras yo almorzaba con mis amigos en el patio ella le llego gritando sin ninguna razón a Rhonda Lloyd Wellington"

-"Es que ella abrió mi casillero y metió esos bichos asquerosos"

-"Primero Megan, ¿Como pude abrir tu casillero?, según tengo entendido cada año debemos traer un candado de nuestras casas para él. Como es posible que haya abierto tu casillero y luego volverlo a cerrar, explícame eso"

-"Eso yo… no lo sé"

-"Es ilógico"

Así por más de una hora discutimos en el escritorio de Hocking. Y sin pruebas ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Megan Salió echando chispas. Sería mejor ahora evitar lo más posible a las chicas, ellas podrían terminar en fuego cruzado entre Megan y yo, Megan se vengaría estoy segura. Esta batalla era solo mía. Tenía que atraer toda la atención a mí. ¿Como lo haría? Solo poniéndome un blanco en la cara… ¡Blanco! Eso es…

Me resguardaría en mi escondite favorito en el salón de Arte, siempre funcionaba, además la señorita Colfer le encantaba ayudarme con mi pintura siempre que le era posible, esta vez tenía un proyecto un poco más ambicioso, que un simple cuadro aun así me ayudo.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El miércoles lo llevaba bastante bien, había logrado escabullirme de las chicas hasta ahora. Al salir rumbo al almuerzo dos manos me tomaron de los brazos, antes de hacer mi Houdini del día. Stinky y Harold literalmente me arrastraron al patio.

-"Hey, se caminar sola"

Al llegar a la mesa del patio donde todos nos sentábamos, ya estaban ahí mis jueces y verdugos, mesa completa.

-"¿y Bien?"

Rhonda como siempre la primera en hablar.

-"¿Y bien qué?"

-"¿Qué hiciste ahora?"

Pregunto Arnold mientras mordía una manzana.

-"¿Que les hace pensar que hice algo?"

-"El lunes el director te mando a hablar"

-"Quería felicitarme por Halloween"

-"Pataki"

Detestaba cuando Phoebe se enojaba pero más cuando me llamaba por mi apellido, quería decir que el límite estaba alcanzado.

-"Bien… Megan fue a quejarse de los insectos y me acuso directamente, pero como no tenía pruebas, fui exonerada de todos los cargos… contentos"

-"Ahora contéstame algo Pataki"

-"Sácalo de tu ronco pecho Gerald-o"

-"¿Que tramas?"

-"¿Cómo?"

-"No sueles quedarte cruzada de manos tan fácilmente"

Estos realmente creían que era el mismísimo diablo.

-"Ahora si… digamos que esta vez se lo dejare al Karma… "

-"No te creo, pero bueno es tu decisión… "

-"Cabe aclarar que nadie queremos meternos en eso cierto"

Dijo Arnold viendo sin rumbo fijo al patio.

-"Ya les dije que no tramo nada contra Megan… por el momento"

Dije dando media vuelta con la clara intención de regresar a mi agujero como la rata que me sentía en ese momento.

-"¿A dónde vas? "

Pregunto Rhonda.

-"Por ahí… no sabía que tenía que decirte permiso Princesa"

-"Oh vamos Helga no te enojes… Nos preocupamos por ti"

-"Si claro"

-"Anda ven, siéntate te tengo un par de chismes que te van a encantar"

-"Lo dudo"

Me senté junto a ella, no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a la señorita Colfer para avisarle que no podía ir hoy a terminar el dichoso proyecto.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El jueves al terminar mi clase de economía, pretendía escapar como el resto de la semana de mis amigos. Pero Arnold me detuvo.

-"Helga espera, dame unos segundos"

-"¿Que sucede Arnold-o?"

-"¿Tienes cita para el sábado?"

-"No es obvio… claro que no"

-"¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?"

Wo wo wo ¡¿Qué?!... Que alguien pare el mundo que esta es mi estación… Arnold Shorman me está invitando al baile… respira Helga… Respira… adentro… afuera… adentro… afuera… adentro… a quién demonios engaño esto es lo que quería desde preescolar. Por fin se dio cuenta que estas ahí chica… eres afortunada… bien chica disimula y dale tu mejor sonrisa… directo por un pastrami doble con albóndigas y pepinillos extra…

-"Claro Arnold"

-"Que bueno Helga así al menos Stinky y yo no iremos solos y no se malinterpretaran las cosas"

¿Qué? ¿Este es un sueño de la dimensión desconocida o algo así? ¿Cuándo mencione algo de Stinky?

-"¿Stinky?"

-"Si… sabes que el acaba de terminar hace como un mes con su "pareja" así que no quería ir solo, y como ni tu ni yo tenemos pareja pues le dije que nosotros dos seriamos sus compañeros de baile"

Bien será una hamburguesa doble con papas sin kétchup, no te la mereces… bienvenida a la realidad otra vez Pataki…

-"¿Entonces a qué hora te recogemos?"

-"¿A las ocho estará bien?"

-"Perfecto me dará tiempo de recoger a Stinky, gracias Hell"

Me dio un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que tumbara mi bolso-mochila, cortesía de la señorita Wellington, todo su contenido se vació completamente en el suelo, se agacho a ayudarme a recogerlo. Tomo una de las cajitas de soldadura que yo traía para mi proyecto. Me dedico una mirada de reproche bastante agresiva.

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Que estas tramando?"

-"Oh vamos Arnold-o es para mí disfraz de Halloween"

-"Por esta vez lo voy a dejar pasar Hell"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El resto de la semana seguí huyendo al salón de arte a terminar mi proyecto… quedo perfecto. Un bonito disfraz tentadoramente arruinable. Era perfecto.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

Lo primero que vi el lunes al llegar a la escuela fue a Helga entrando a la oficina del director, si no me sintiera tan agobiado por mis propios problemas hubiera ayudado. Lo primero que hice fue en clase de arte interrogar a Gerald y a Stinky, necesitaba ayuda, definitivamente este misterio es más grande que yo.

-"Haber si entendí tienes 25 rosas para atraparla ¿cierto?"

-"Si…"

-"Llevas 4… y nada"

-"Si…"

Todo el principio día discutimos las posibilidades de que fuera cada una de las chicas de la escuela, una a una fue descartada…

-"Me rindo… "

Dije yo cayendo sobre la mesa del almuerzo. En eso los chicos comenzaron a llegar poco a poco. Salvo Helga que en todo el día, según lo que capte de la conversación de Rhonda, no se había dejado ver.

-"Yo la vi entrar a la oficina del director en la mañana que llegue"

-"Ahora en que se metió"

-"Ni idea"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Y nuevamente el martes se hiso ojo de hormiga todo el día Helga. Al salir de la escuela vi a Rhonda hablar con Stinky y Harold, fue extraño, no puedo imaginarme que podría estar tramando ella.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El miércoles se respondió mi duda al verlos arrastrar a Helga rumbo a la mesa donde nosotros estábamos sentados.

-"¿y Bien?"

Rhonda fue la primera en cuestionarla.

-"¿Y bien qué?"

-"¿Qué hiciste ahora?"

Pregunte yo, tomando más atención a mi desayuno que a ella.

-"¿Que les hace pensar que hice algo?"

-"El lunes el director te mando a hablar"

-"Quería felicitarme por Halloween"

-"Pataki"

Phoebe estaba molesta… cuando aparecía el apellido por la boca de la más seria de todos, era para salir corriendo.

-"Bien… Megan fue a quejarse de los insectos y me acuso directamente, pero como no tenía pruebas, fui exonerada de todos los cargos… contentos"

-"Ahora contéstame algo Pataki"

Hablo Gerald apoyando a su novia desde la retaguardia.

-"Sácalo de tu ronco pecho Gerald-o"

-"¿Que tramas?"

-"¿Cómo?"

-"No sueles quedarte cruzada de manos tan fácilmente"

-"Ahora si… digamos que esta vez se lo dejare al Karma… "

No le creo.

-"No te creo, pero bueno es tu decisión… "

Bien dicho Gerald, parece ser que no era el único.

-"Cabe aclarar que nadie queremos meternos en eso cierto"

Dije secamente prestando mi atención directamente a las chicas que caminaban por el patio.

-"Ya les dije que no tramo nada contra Megan… por el momento"

Zanjo la conversación y pretendía regresar a cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo antes de ser arrastrada por todo la escuela. Al final Rhonda la convenció de que se quedara.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El jueves a primera hora Stinky se acerco a mi algo nervioso.

- "¡Hey!"

-"¡Hey Stin!"

-"Quería ver si tu y Helga van a estar libres el sábado"

Dijo algo apenado.

-"Yo no lo creo, aun sigo sin encontrar a mi señorita misteriosa"

-"Y las pistas no ayudan… bien pues si de pura casualidad están libres quería ver si podrían acompañarme al baile"

-"Claro Stin, déjame hablar con Hell"

Esto era mejor que tratar de invitar a una chica, solo Stin, Hell y yo…

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Al terminar de mi clase de economía detuve a Helga antes de que escapara, como todos me habían dicho que había estado haciendo.

-"Helga espera, dame unos segundos"

-"¿Que sucede Arnold-o?"

-"¿Tienes cita para el sábado?"

-"No es obvio… claro que no"

-"¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?"

Solté de pronto, total no es como si fuera una cita, solo era una salida de amigos. Su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa preciosa. Que fácil seria salir con una chica como Helga, lástima que yo ya estaba en otra liga.

-"Claro Arnold"

-"Que bueno Helga así al menos Stinky y yo no iremos solos"

Su sonrisa se congelo.

-"¿Stinky?"

-"Si… sabes que el acaba de terminar hace como un mes con su "pareja" así que no quería ir solo, y como ni tu ni yo tenemos pareja pues le dije que nosotros dos seriamos sus compañeros de baile"

Sonrió muy lentamente.

-"¿Entonces a qué hora te recogemos?"

-"¿A las ocho estará bien?"

-"Perfecto me dará tiempo de recoger a Stinky, gracias Hell"

De la nada le di un beso en la mejilla, no sé porque la verdad pero lo hice, su mochila derrumbo todo su contenido en el suelo. Como buen caballero que me educaron me agache a ayudarla a recoger sus cosas. Sin quererme entrometer encontré una caja de soldadura. Helga está tramando algo, no puede dejar las cosas así… no siempre tiene que ir mas allá. Le dedique una mirada de reproche.

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Que estas tramando?"

-"Oh vamos Arnold-o es para mí disfraz de Halloween"

-"Por esta vez lo voy a dejar pasar Hell"

La verdad no le creía, en el almuerzo hablaría con ella o con los chicos, si seguía en su plan de evitarnos, sobre esto. Teníamos que hacer algo.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El sábado realmente me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida, tenía razón era para su vestido. Después de recoger a Sting, el cual se disfrazo de Granjero, yo iba de taxista. Llegue a la casa de Helga y toque. Ella salió vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco con un pequeño escote delantero, me dejo anonado la imagen, ella lleva su pelo suelto. Se veía hermosa… los nervios comenzaron a hacer meya en mi.

-"Te… te ves bien"

-"Gracias cabeza de balón, y para tu información la crinolina la hice yo, con un poco de varilla y soldadura, por si te preguntabas donde estaba la soldadura"

Dijo mostrando las varillas de la crinolina, había olvidado completamente ese pequeño detalle, creo que nuevamente la juzgue mal.

-"Se suponía que Rhonda quería que nos disfrazáramos de princesas de disney… me toco ser Cenicienta…"

Dando una vuelta para que pudiéramos ver su vestido.

-"Wow Helga estas deslumbrante"

Dijo Stinky dándole la mano para que subiera al viejo auto. Al llegar a la escuela le tendí mi mano para que pudiera subir por las escaleras y entrar con ella del brazo.

-"No se ven cómodas esas zapatillas"

-"Doy gracias a dios que Rhonda no exigió que fueran de cristal… "

Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue a buscar a los chicos, varios de los chicos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos. Verdaderamente cuando ella se vestía de chica cambiaba bastante.

-"Helga te ves hermosa… "

Dijo Phoebe mientras yo me acercaba a mis amigos, ella vestía de Mulan y Gerald de general Shang.

-"Detesto este disfraz es mas incomodo de lo que parece"

-"Vaya hasta pareces niña"

Dijo Harold vestido de borreguito, mientras que Patty llevaba un disfraz de pastora.

-"Muy gracioso niño rosa"

Era verdad lo que Helga comento la mayoría de las chicas vestían de princesas de Disney, Nadine vestía de Pocahontas, Sheena de Ariel, Rhonda de Jazmin llevaba una peluca rubia y sus respectivos chicos llevaban trajes de sus príncipes respectivos, no sé por qué sentía la necesidad de ir del príncipe Enrique. La noche fue tranquila hasta que apareció Megan y sus amigas. Helga se acerco a la ponchera por algo de tomar mientras los demás bailábamos, mala decisión si alguien me pregunta, más teniendo en cuenta que Megan estaba ahí con su novio. "Accidentalmente" dejo caer la ponchera sobre su vestido blanco, y en ese momento fue cuando el pandemónium comenzó, las chicas casi corrieron a la escena. Helga gritaba a Megan mientras esta reía.

-"¡Eres una idiota!"

-"Ten más cuidado chica bestia"

Afortunadamente antes de que se lanzara contra ella, la maestra Colfer que llego antes que nosotros la detuvo.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"

Oí gritarle Rhonda a Megan al llegar al incidente.

-"Regresa al baile Wellington, no oíste a la profesora Colfer, aquí no paso nada"

-"Ven Helga vamos a mi estudio a limpiar eso"

Dijo la maestra arrastrando tras de sí a Helga rumbo a la escuela. Megan y sus amigas se retiraron al lado opuesto con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Después de unos minutos una chica misteriosa se me acerco, vestía de pirata, llevaba un antifaz que le cubría los ojos, llevaba un pañuelo rojo que sostenía su cabello negro, sus pantalones me recordaban a los de Jack Sparrow en esa película de piratas que vimos en vacaciones Gerald y yo.

-"Que hecatombe"

-"Cierto"

-"¿Quieres bailar?"

Me sorprendió que una chica me invitara a bailar, acepte. Bailamos una canción. Y ella me jalo rumbo a las sillas donde antes había estado sentado.

-"Eres un buen bailarín"

-"Gracias"

-"Oh por cierto… "

Saco un sobre azul de su chaleco y me lo entrego.

-"Aun estoy esperándote"

Me dio un corto beso en los labios y volvió a salir por la entrada principal del gimnasio, perdí un poco la noción del tiempo de cuanto dure parado sin hacer nada, no recuerdo cuando volvió Helga. Me acerque a ella y le sonreí.

-"¿Todo bien?"

-"Tu dirás… dure una semana en hacer este estúpido vestido y ve como quedo, afortunadamente la maestra pudo quitarle un poco las manchas"

Era verdad su vestido lucia un poco mejor, claro que ahora en vez de manchas rojas, lucia unas manchas rosas.

-"Ve el lado positivo ahora combina con tu lazo"

-"¿Cuál lazo?"

-"El que solías llevar en la primaria, lo recuerdas"

Me sonrió.

-"No tomes represarías, por favor"

-"No esta noche, cabezón… no esta noche"

Cuando la deje en su casa entro cansadamente y se despidió de Stinky y de mí, solo con su mano. Llevaba los tacones en la otra.

Deje a Stinky y regrese a mi casa.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Con mi pijama puesta me dispuse a leer la carta.

"Hola

Espero haber pasado una gran velada esta noche contigo, espero por lo menos haber bailado juntos...

Esta vez la pista es esta… "No te dejes llevar por mi disfraz, no suelo ser así…"

Quizás somos dos locos incurables  
tal vez somos dos chispas en la oscuridad  
quizás es que en lo nuestro no quisieron  
tratar de comprender nuestra mejor verdad  
y no importa la distancia de tu puerto  
que pongan siete mares entre tú y yo  
no importa soportar las tempestades  
mi faro es tu mirada y tu amor mi sol  
Tu pirata soy yo  
y mi mar es tu corazón  
mi bandera, tu libertad  
mi tesoro, poderte amar"

Sonreí al recordar sus labios junto a los míos y caí dormido soñando con ella.

Espero que vaya bien la historia! :P

Es mi primera historia de Hey Arnold… ya más o menos tengo planeados varios capítulos pero no es tan fácil así que sean pacientes conmigo.

Si les gusta se vale ¡Review!

Si no les gusta también se vale ¡Review!

Se valen críticas constructivas y destructivas (pero por favor que sean menos estas)… ¡Review!

¿Se volverá a poner el vestido o el moño rosa? ¡Review!

¿Adivinara en este capítulo o en el próximo o en próximo del próximo?… ¡Review!

¿Tomara represarías? ¡Review!

¿Las patatas sin kétchup saben bien?… ¡Review!

No les gusta la idea de que sea tan largo este fanfic ¡Review!


	7. Dulce escape

Ahora los agradecimientos y demas se los dejo al final... léanlos please...

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "THE SWEET SCAPE" la canta "GWEN STEFANY", los uso sin fines de lucro.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga).

Capitulo 6: Dulce escape

Helga POV

Entro Noviembre sin ninguna novedad salvo exámenes. Este mes teníamos el concurso de pintura Cindy y yo. Yo me sentía extasiada era algo nuevo para mí, anteriormente habían intentado que participara en poesía que era mi fuerte pero me negué rotundamente. No sé cómo reaccionarían todos. Había tomado el mal hábito de comer el almuerzo en el salón de arte con la profesora Colfer y Cindy, la cual nos contaba historias increíbles de su juventud en la universidad, las cuales lograron sacarnos más de una carcajada. Mi contacto con las chicas y los chicos se había reducido al máximo. Días enteros yo pasaba sin verlos, pero no me hicieron falta. Incluso Cindy y yo, nos hablábamos como si fuéramos las mejores amigas, ella tampoco tuvo mucho contacto con Megan, debo decir que no era tan mala cuando la tratabas. Un lunes a mitad del mes sin más, la señorita Colfer nos llevo a la dirección a primera hora para darnos una gran noticia, el señor Hocking ya estaba ahí junto a dos tipos altos medio vanguardistas.

-"Señorita Harris, Señorita Pataki, les tenemos buenas noticias"

-"¡Sus pinturas ganaron!"

Tanto como Cindy como yo saltamos del asiento.

-"El único problema es que, quedaron empatadas en primer lugar"

-"¿El problema es…?"

-"Se tendrán que repartir el premio"

-"¿Cual es el premio señorita Colfer?"

-"500 dólares"

Después de discutir ese insignificante problema, los tipos dijeron ser reclutadores de una de las mejores escuelas de Arte y nos ofrecían becas completas para que nos uniéramos a sus planteles.

-"Sabemos por buenas fuentes que usted señorita Harris desea estudiar artes escénicas"

¿Cindy quería ser actriz?

-"Así que se le ofrecería una beca completa en nuestra universidad, así como alojamiento"

-"Me encantaría"

Dijo casi brincando de la emoción.

-"Eso nos complace, nos encantaría tener a un talento como usted en nuestro campus, pero el problema es que usted aun es menor de edad y no podemos aceptarla así como así, tendríamos que acordarlo con sus padres"

-"Ellos aceptaran casi estoy segura"

-"Lo hablaremos con ellos, espero nos consiga una cita pronto con ellos, solo estaremos tres días en la ciudad"

Dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo, después de acordar dicha cita y llevando a Cindy a la oficina adjunta para que pudiera hablar con sus padres, los dos tipos se quedaron a solas conmigo y el director.

-"El caso con usted señorita Pataki es mas especial"

Me dijo el otro tipo acercándose a mí con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

-"Sabemos de sus excelentes dotes de poeta y en cuanto deportes y calificaciones se refiere usted es todo un portento, y no dudamos que tenga muchos ofrecimientos de algunas escuelas mas prestigiadas donde puedan ofrecerle otras carreras que nosotros no tenemos en nuestro campus, y viendo su historial pudimos observar que aun no tiene muy definida la carrera que piensa seguir, entonces queríamos ver si le gustaría a usted y a su apreciada familia a dar un pequeño viaje la próximo fin de semana a nuestro campus con todo pagado… Tal vez así podamos tentarla al lado oscuro"

Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-"Pues como sabrán, también soy menor de edad y tengo que comentarlo con mis padres… como usted mismo dice tengo otros ofrecimientos… "

Mentira solo tenía tres, uno de la vieja escuela de Olga, otro de la universidad de Hillwood y otra de una escuela en Boston.

-"Bien, que le parece si lo habla esta tarde con ellos y mañana nos hace saber su decisión"

Seguro Bob diría que sí, un viaje gratis nunca lo desperdiciaría. Ahora tenía otro problema más grande, el mismo que me había estado aquejando todo el año pasado y lo que va de este… ¿Qué carrera erigiría?

-"Me parece muy bien, yo mañana se lo comunicare al señor Hocking y el podría notificarles mi resolución"

-"Perfecto, un gusto señorita Pataki"

Se despidieron y salieron de la habitación, a mi todo me daba vueltas… no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, el futuro se me venía encima con una velocidad vertiginosa. Caí pesadamente en la silla, contemplando el infinito.

-"Aquí tiene señorita Pataki"

Me dijo el director sacándome de mi ensoñación, dándome un pase de pasillo y un justificante para mi primera clase había terminado hacia un segundo. Tome el pase y Salí al pasillo abarrotados de estudiantes que cambiaban de clase. Llegue a mi casillero salude a Arnold con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y corrí a mi siguiente clase.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

A la hora del almuerzo corrí como loca a la cafetería ya que mi profesor se le ocurrió la brillante idea de dejarnos salir un poco tarde, necesitaba hablar urgente con las chicas ellas sabrían que hacer, si bien habíamos prometido hacer todo lo posible por seguir juntas, cosa que ahora veía casi imposible, Phoebe ya había recibido una beca en Harvard. Al llegar la mesa ya estaba llena, me senté en mi lugar de costumbre, todos guardaron silencio y me voltearon a ver.

-"Mira quien se digna a bajar al mundo de los mortales"

Dijo Gerald. Algunos de los chicos se sonrieron.

-"Si, yo la mismísima afrodita del Partenón… ahora supéralo Johansen"

-"¿Y la razón de eso es?"

Dijo Nadine.

-"Supuse que ya habían descansado de mi lo suficiente, les tengo buenas noticias"

-"¿Helga que hacías hoy en dirección?"

-"Vaya Arnold-o, cualquiera diría que tienes una alarma para saber cuando estoy en problemas"

-"No, pero digamos, que te conocemos"

-"¿Qué hiciste ahora ceja de oruga?"

-"¡Harold!"

Lo regaño Patty.

-"Porque siempre llegan a la conclusión de que algo hice cuando me ven salir de dirección"

-"Oh vamos Helga te conocemos"

-"Después de Halloween ya esperábamos esa visita"

Dijo Sid. ¿Quién piensan que soy? Esto me estaba comenzando a molestar, siempre pensando mal de mí. Se suponían que debían confiar en mí. Inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario

-"Vaya me agrada saber que solo tienen buen concepto de mi"

Dije sarcásticamente.

-"Ya dilo… ¿Qué hiciste?"

Dijo Rhonda con el seño fruncido. Esto ya fue el colmo.

-"Se dice el pecador, mas no el pecado"

-"Helga, deberías tener más presente que es nuestro último año y debes guardar un poco mas de compostura, si es que quieres llegar a la universidad"

-"Si, Phoebe lo que digas… "

-"Helga Phoebe tiene razón, debemos pensar en nuestro futuro, no todo se arregla con venganzas y golpes"

Dijo Arnold viéndome a los ojos.

- "Así es… deja de ser la vieja Helga que intimidaba y resolvía todos sus problemas a golpes"

Dijo Rhonda.

-"No hice nada, si quieren créanme y si no, es su problema"

- "Entonces que hacías en la oficina del director"

-"Saben que déjenlo así… "

Dije levantándome de mi silla, en eso Cindy pasó llorando junto a mí, voltee a la mesa de Megan y vi como se burlaban de ella. La detuve antes de que saliera de la cafetería.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"Me odian Helga… y ellas… se burlaron de mi"

Se sorbía los mocos, aparentemente no fui la única que fue decepcionada por sus amigas. Querían a la vieja Helga pues tendrían a la vieja Helga.

-"Esto no se queda así"

-"Espera Helga no te metas en problemas, no vale la pena… tal vez ellas tengan razón y no soy otra cosa que una perdedora…"

Soltó el llanto de nuevo. Tome aire profundamente y me dirigí a la mesa de Megan no sin antes pasar a un lado de Rhonda y susurrarle al oído.

-"Quieren a la vieja Helga… disfruten del show"

Ella abrió los ojos, tome su bandeja del almuerzo y camine a la mesa de Megan, cuando estuve delante de ella se la tire en la cara. Megan y sus amigas se levantaron como rayo.

-"¿Que te crees marimacha?"

Dijo mientras limpiaba espagueti de su rostro.

-"Eres muy valiente para hablarle a Cindy como lo hiciste ¿no?"

-"Tu que te metes idiota, no es tu problema"

-"Claro que lo es… Cindy es mi amiga ahora y si te vuelves a meter con ella te hare que te tragues tus palabras una a una, además aun me debes una"

-"¿Quieres que lo arreglemos de una vez Pataki?"

Me enfrento Megan empujándome.

-"Eres muy valiente aquí delante de tus amiguitas..."

Le devolví el empujón, haciendo que cayera de bruces sobre Britney en la mesa. Las dos se levantaron y de un movimiento que ellas creyeron que sería rápido trataron de tumbarme, pero gracias a los viejos reflejos detuve a Megan del cuello y la devolví de bruces a la mesa y a Britney le alcance a dar un puñetazo en el ojo, pero no contaba con que Lexie y Christina también se meterían en la pelea, una de ellas alcanzo a empujarme y la otra conecto su mano con mi ojo. Cuando estaba a punto de contestarles, la voz de Derek y de Hocking se oyó por toda la cafetería.

-"¡Pataki!"

-"¡Pataki, Williams, Patterson, Shann y Sullivan a mi oficina ahora!"

Derek se acerco a nosotras, me agarro del cuello y a Megan también, llevándonos por la caminata de la vergüenza, al pasar por la mesa de las chicas les dedique una sonrisa triunfal de póker mientras todos me miraban estupefactos.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

En la oficina del director nos sentó a las cinco casi juntas.

-"¡Ella empezó señor director!"

Dijo Megan casi gritando.

-"Señorita Williams, no estoy aquí para saber quien comenzó… en todo caso de que eso fuera cierto porque contesto usted la agresión… en fin las cinco están suspendidas 2 semanas…"

-"Pero señor…"

Replico Britney.

-"Y no solo eso, cuando regresen cumplirán un castigo con el profesor Derek todas las tardes hasta vacaciones de invierno, ahora salgan de mi oficina, las que necesiten ir a la enfermería háganlo y las que no, recojan sus cosas y retírense de la institución, excepto usted señorita Pataki, no olviden la nota a sus padres"

Las cuatro chicas se rieron en son de burla y salieron de la oficina.

-"En consideración a su situación especial, es que no están expulsadas ninguna de ustedes cinco… no se qué paso ni me interesa… estoy enterado de la situación de Halloween y de lo sucedido a la señorita Harris, pero le agradecería que reprimiera su carácter no quisiera tener que volverla a castigar"

Para variar no estaba siquiera considerando la opción de correrme.

-"Ahora salga de mi oficina… y vaya a la enfermería a que le chequen ese ojo… no olvide marcarme mañana para saber su decisión con respecto a los reclutadores"

Salí de la oficina del director rumbo al baño, vi ahí la magnitud del golpe que me había dado Christina… afortunadamente solo era un pequeño rasguño y un futuro ojo morado. Lo limpie con agua. Al salir la clase después del almuerzo había terminado y todos los estudiantes estaban en el pasillo. Si querían a la vieja Helga la tendrían. Empuje a cuanto zopenco se atravesaba en mi camino. En frente de mi casillero estaban Johansen y Shortman discutiendo algo. Empuje a Johansen para quitarlo de mi casillero, lo abrí y tome mis cosas.

-"Tranquila Hell, que te pasa hermana"

Dijo él con una sonrisa. En eso Rhonda se acerco también.

-"Hell, ¿Estás bien?"

-"A usted que le importa su majestad Wellington, ahora quítense idiotas antes de que vayan a hacerle compañía a Megan"

Dije empujando a Arnold lejos de mí.

-"Helga Tranquilízate deberías… "

-"Debería nada idiota"

Cerré de un portazo mi casillero y me dirigí a Cindy que trataba de llamar mi atención. Relaje mi carácter y le sonreí

-"¿Cómo estás?... "

-"Bien ¿y tú?"

-"Bien también… quería agradecerte que me… "

-"Olvídalo hermana…"

Le sonreí mientras le palmeaba el hombro. A la salida de la escuela Derek me esperaba en su coche.

-"Muévete, te voy a llevar a tu casa"

-"¡Si señor!"

Me subí a su coche. Todo el trayecto se fue en silencio hasta llegar a mi casa, tome mis cosas

-"Adiós Derek, y gracias"

-"Detente… quiero hablar contigo"

-"Dispara que no me hago más joven aquí sentada"

Sonrió y me volteo a ver.

-"Cada vez creo que te pareces mas a Bob"

-"Que esperabas… "

-"¿Por qué te pelaste?"

-"Ellas empezaron, me estuvieron colmando la paciencia"

-"No habías hecho nada hasta ahora, te conozco y sé que no estabas planeando esto"

-"Bueno eres el primero que cree en mi…"

Agache la cabeza con desgano.

-"Eres buena chica mini-Bob, confió en ti"

-"Gracias Derek no sabes lo que significa eso para mí…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

En la tarde al darles la noticia a Bob y Miriam recibí una satisfacción bastante grande.

-"Oh vamos Miriam, la niña no tiene la culpa… No es malo que demuestre de que esta hecho un Pataki"

-"¡Bob! Se supone que debes ayudarme con esto…"

Ahora era cuando extraño cuando no me hacían caso Mamá había tomado un carácter mas enérgico en mi educación, o lo que es lo mismo recordó que es ser una madre y papa… pues bob… al menos ya recuerda mi nombre.

-"Mama, ahí otra cosa que debo decirles… "

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

Otra vez no vi a Helga en la escuela ya van 3 días desde su incidente en la cafetería de la escuela, no esperaba que explotara de esa forma, según Phoebe estaba algo molesta, no había contestado el teléfono a nadie y por facebook las únicas publicaciones que había hecho eran de juegos. Según Nadine la vio en la tienda de su papa el gran Bob, pero no le hablo. Phoebe estaba pasando por su casa todos los días a llevarle la tarea y en ninguna ocasión tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ella, Bob siempre fue el que la recibió. No sabíamos quién era el que llevaba la tarea por las mañanas. A la hora del almuerzo tuvimos todos unas gran sorpresa Cindy la amiga de Megan se acerco a nuestra mesa.

-"¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?"

-"Si es algún mensaje de tu amiga Megan, olvídalo"

Dijo despectivamente dándole la espalda, Rhonda.

-"No, es sobre Helga"

-"¿Y desde cuando eres tan amiga de Pataki?"

Pregunto Gerald.

-"Bien, no desde hace mucho… la maestra Colfer ha estado dándonos unas clases extra de Arte…"

-"Hasta donde se Helga es buena en el Arte"

Interrumpió Phoebe para asombro de todos nosotros.

-"Y lo es… pero la clase es para un concurso de pintura que patrocina la universidad de…"

-"¿La ceja de oruga pinta?"

-"Si te refieres a Helga, si, de hecho es una de las mejores del país a nivel preparatoria"

Contesto Cindy con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara de asombro de todos nosotros.

-"¿Y Que es lo que tenias que decir de Helga?"

-"Ustedes la han estado juzgando mal estos días… como ya les dije, ella y yo hemos estado conviviendo casi todo lo que va del semestre, sé que no se compara con lo ustedes la conocen, pero aun así puedo meter las manos al fuego como ella lo hizo por mí ante Megan…"

-"Ve al grano chica…"

Interrumpió Rhonda volteándola a ver directamente a los ojos.

-"Se lo que le hicieron el otro día y yo no voy a… "

-"¿Qué se supone que le hicimos?"

Interrumpió Sid.

-"Juzgarla sin escucharla… "

-"Pero ella estaba en la dirección y…"

Conteste yo…

-"Oh y al menos escuchaste la historia del porque antes de hacer conjeturas"

-"No… Pero ella…"

-"¿Ella qué? No es un monstruo y lo saben..."

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó a comer sola en una mesa del fondo.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Nadie volvió a hablar con Cindy ni con Helga, gracias a su padre nos enteramos que le dieron dos semanas de suspensión y que estaba trabajando con él en la tienda.

Mas sin embargo el día de acción de gracias al dar vuelta en una esquina, rumbo a la tienda tuve la suerte de toparme con ella, como siempre chocando y cayendo de espaldas.

-"¡Fíjate por dónde vas… "

-"Empiezo a creer, que el destino nos tiene deparado siempre chocar por las esquinas"

Le dije dándole una de mis mejores sonrisas y ofreciéndole mi mano para que se levantara.

-"gracias"

Se levanto y se sacudió.

-"¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Huyendo de nuevo de un pavoroso día de acción de gracias? Porque si es así encantado volvería a ser tu compañero de escape"

-"No cabezón… me mandaron a la tienda por arándanos"

-"Que coincidencia también a mi"

-"¿Arándanos en 4 de julio?"

-"Que puedo decir mi abuela no sabrá que día es hoy, pero mi mamá si"

-"Pues no vayas a donde Green… ya no quedan"

-"Diablos…"

-"Vamos… muévete a la tienda"

-"Ya dijiste chica…"

Caminamos juntos a la tienda. Afortunadamente pudimos encontrar lo que buscábamos. Antes de despedirnos la tome del brazo.

-"Helga espera quiero decirte algo"

-"¿Ahora que flota en tu barco cabeza de balón"

Se dio la vuelta y me vio a los ojos.

-"Quiero disculparme por el otro día… creo que nos equivocamos contigo, y me siento muy apenado"

-"No te preocupes… lo entiendo bien lo dice el dicho hazte fama y échate a dormir"

Me sonrió dulcemente.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Al llegar a Sunset mi abuela me esperaba en la entrada.

-"Kimba… la señorita Eleanor acaba de venir y te dejo esto"

Me dio un sobre azul. Aun a pesar de tantos años me sigo preguntando, quien demonios es la Eleanor que tanto mencionaba mi abuela. Pero aquí estaba otra carta de ella…

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Después de celebrar nuestro original día de gracias me dispuse a leer la carta.

"Hola:

If I could escape  
I would, but first of all let me say  
I must apologize for acting, stinking, treating you this way  
Cause I've been acting like sour milk fell on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refridgerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold  
If I could escape  
And re-create a place as my own world  
And I could be your favorite girl  
Forever, perfectly together  
Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?  
If I could be sweet  
I know I've been a real bad girl  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt  
Forever, we can make it better  
Tell me boy, Now wouldn't that be sweet?  
Sweet escape  
You let me down  
I'm at my lowest boiling point  
Come help me out  
I need to get me out of this joint  
Come on, let's bounce  
Counting on you to turn me around  
Instead of clowning around for some common ground  
So baby, times getting a little crazy  
I've been getting a little lazy  
Waiting for you to come save me  
b8I can see that you're angry  
By the way the you treat me  
Hopefully you don't leave me  
Want to take you with me "

¿Ahora no habría mensaje? Me sentí raro sin leer nada más personal…

Espero que vaya bien la historia! :P

Es mi primera historia de Hey Arnold… ya más o menos tengo planeados varios capítulos pero no es tan fácil así que sean pacientes conmigo.

Si les gusta se vale ¡Review!

Si no les gusta también se vale ¡Review!

Se valen críticas constructivas y destructivas (pero por favor que sean menos estas)… ¡Review!

¿Sera tentada por el lado oscuro? ¡Review!

¿Adivinara en este capítulo o en el próximo o en próximo del próximo?… ¡Review!

¿Qué pasara con Cindy? ¡Review!

¿Descubrirá a Eleanor?… ¡Review!

No les gusta la idea de que sea tan largo este fanfic ¡Review!

Gracias a un sádico doctor… me mando inyectar no agonice mucho de la alergia y las infecciones que traía y como termine el capitulo 7 aquí está la actualización, por que teniendo un capitulo de reserva me ayuda a que si me dan buenas ideas en los review puedo modificar el siguiente.

Agradeciendo los Review:

Sandra Pullman me da gusto que consideres que el capitulo 1 es un interesante inicio y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar review…

GENESARETH tanto así como misterio eso espero... romance oh eso si... acción pues unas cuantas peleas nada más…

Bren… espero no hayas muerto ja ja ja ja broma… espero te siga gustando la historia

Kamila gracias por el tiempo que perdiste en darme el review y espero seguir siendo de tu agrado

Britney24 gracias por incluirme en tus favoritos. Espero te siga gustando la historia, tomare en cuenta tu idea de la canción… y como veras no se va a dejar así tan fácil de Megan.  
Sailer Sak Morr… gracias por el review, y la verdad de repente se pierde el hilo de la personalidad pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo…. espero seguir bien para no desilusionarte. Gracias por tus deseos.

Vivian Alejandra gracias por tu review me alegra que te haya gustado la actualización. Pd. Me gustaron tus fanfics de Ranma(si también soy megafan de esa serie… es un trauma que no he podido olvidar)

Yakii-586 ja ja que bueno que no te mate, si no perdería una buena lectora gracias por leerlo y si el summari es un asco por eso estoy pidiendo ayuda para mejorarlo, pero lo bueno fue que te atreviste a leerlo lo cual agradezco de todo corazón y si le faltan unas cuantas frustraciones a Helga…

Agradeciendo las personas que siguen mi fic muchas gracias, GENESARETH, Sailer Sak Morr, TheMegaVanny, Vivian Alejandra, a britney24, Yakii-586 y paluramone.

Y sin olvidar las que me tienene en sus favoritos millones de gracias a GENESARETH, Sailer Sak Morr y a britney24

Pd se pide ayuda para actualizar el summary gracias!


	8. Un poco de amor

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "UN POCO DE TU AMOR" la canta "RBD" y la compuso "", los uso sin fines de lucro.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga).

Antes el chiste de Stinky para no arruinarlo y no dejarlos con la duda

-"Doctor, doctor, me duele aquí."  
-"A ver, hmmm, tendremos que hacer un análisis de sangre y otro de orina, para ver si... "  
-"¿Pero qué dice?, yo soy veterinario, y me basta echar un vistazo a mis animales para saber que es lo que tienen."  
-"Bueno, yo me imagino lo que es esto, si quiere le doy la receta ya y si las cosas no van bien le sacrificamos."

Capitulo 7: Un poco de amor

Helga POV

Oh mi amado de ojos verdes como el mar, tempestivos y a la vez sedientos de un amor como aquel que yo te profeso en silencio, si tan solo pudiera decirte con cual intensidad quema este amor, oh amado mío si tan solo vieras... Cindy me dio un codazo en las costillas. Era la primera semana de Diciembre, era jueves para ser exactos. Todos estábamos sentados donde siempre en nuestra mesa de la cafetería. Y Cindy había pasado a ser alguien más en nuestro grupo.

-"Y si las cosas no van bien le sacrificamos.…"

Todos rieron excepto yo que no entendí el chiste, voltee a todos lados esperando que alguien me lo explicara.

-"Oh vamos Hell… no me dirás que no es gracioso"

Pregunto Stinky con aire ofendido.

-"Si lo hubiera oído tal vez lo encontraría interesante, ya baja de tu cielo chica"

Dijo Cindy provocando las risas de los demás, yo me sonroje, si supieran lo que realmente pasaba por mi mente juro que ahora si estaría en un hospital como ese que sale en la serie de terror que ve Miriam. Asilo o algo así se llama… y nuevamente me codea Cindy.

-"¿Y bien Pataki que te trae así?"

-"Dos veces en un día es tu record"

Dijo Nadine. Inventa algo ya Pataki y abstente de decir la verdad.

-"Nada… solo que estaba pensando en la universidad"

-"¿A ti también te dieron la Beca?"

-"Si… pero es diferente como tengo tres ofrecimientos mas…"

-"Supe por tu papa que te llevaron a conocer las instituciones"

Dijo Cindy… los demás se quedaron viendo. Creo que había olvidado decirles ese pequeño detalle de mi vida.

-"Haber… recapitulemos ¿No vas a entrar a la universidad de Hillwood"

-"¿La verdad? Ya no lo sé… "

-"¿Y qué opciones tienes?"

Pregunto Phoebe.'

-"Hasta ahorita son 4 Pheeps… "

-"¿Y cómo demonios tienes tantas opciones?"

-"Mira niño rosa, soy genial y todas las universidades se sentirían alagadas si yo las aceptara a ellas… que mas quieres saber… "

Seguimos hablando de propuestas para nuestro futuro, hasta donde nos contaba Rhonda también le habían ofrecido una beca en un instituto de Paris muy famoso en moda, a Nadine y a Sheena también las querían en algunas escuelas. Hasta Patty tenía varias opciones. Mientras ellas platicaban yo observe a Arnold hablar con Gerald dando sus opciones… ninguna era igual a las mias. Oh cruel Destino que lo apartas de mi lado tan brusca. Y ahí va otra vez Helga al planeta Arnold, ya ni siquiera pago pasaje, soy cliente frecuente, ya saben viaje 3 veces y el cuarto solo lo paga a mitad de precio… cuanto habré viajado para que ya la tarifa fuera gratis... en serio diazepam se venderá sin receta… ummm buena pregunta. Mientras yo seguía pensando en precios de medicamento controlados al parecer ya era hora de regresar a clases, por lo cual Cindy me volvió a codear.

-"Helga, hoy estas peor que nunca… "

-"Lo sé hermana… "

Megan pasó a un lado de nosotras con una sonrisa, al igual que sus cómplices viéndome solo a mí.

-"Algo se traman… "

Dije yo, Cindy solo asintió.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

A la semana siguiente me di cuenta de cuál era su plan. En mi casillero encontré cientos de Post-it con la palabra marimacho. Lo único que hice esta vez fue recogerlos y guardarlos en mi bolsa. En todos los salones donde me tocaba clase vi lo mismo escrito en el pizarrón. A la hora del almuerzo, Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena, Lila y Cindy ya me esperaban en la puerta, a mi no me engañaban querían evitar cualquier problema. El almuerzo transcurrió normal, hasta que por fin Harold pregunto lo que yo venía esperando por años y más ahora después de las dichosas frases.

-"¿Helga te gustan las mujeres?"

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la mesa, ahora si se podían oír hasta los grillos.

-"¿Y si así fuera que tendría de malo? ¿O que cambiaria?"

Jugaría antes con su mentecita de cacahuate, vi como las chicas se pusieron nerviosas, o claro podemos aceptar un "vanguardista" entre nosotros pero una chica-chico, no, mundo sexista.

-"Bueno yo… yo… yo…"

Harold y los demás me veían raro, solté una carcajada que estaba conteniendo ante el desconcierto del chico.

-"Que no me guste la bola de zopencos que hay en esta escuela no quiere decir que no me gusten los hombres… inútil"

-"Pero es que tu nunca… bueno tu sabes hasta Arnold y Stinky han tenido pareja y tu pues…"

-"¿Si te digo algún nombre podrás quedar tranquilo?"

-"¿Has salido con chicos?"

Dijo Rhonda con escepticismo.

-"Oh vamos princesa, un poco mas de confianza por acá"

-"¿Y por qué nunca nos enteramos?"

Arnold me vio extraño como si estuviera viendo por primera vez.

-"No voy a ir pregonando por ahí cosas sin importancia"

Y la verdad que así era los chicos con los que alguna vez trate de olvidar a Arnold, lo único que dejaron en mi, fue una adicción a la nicotina, que aprendemos de todo esto, no trates de olvidar a alguien como Arnold.

-"Suelta nombres chica… y no cuento yo, porque me pagaste por ello"

Dijo Stinky mostrando una barra de Mr. Nutty, ¿Todavía lo recuerda?, dios que lo supere.

-"Si chica… compruébame que no eres chico… "

-"Ja ja ja se dice el pecado mas no el pecador.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

A fin de la semana para mi fortuna o des fortuna, el equipo de futbol americano de la universidad de Hillwood fue a visitarnos. Algunos viejos estudiantes de la preparatoria habían ido a saludar a sus maestros y entre ellos estaba el innombrable # 2, Wolfgang. El viernes se acerco a la mesa donde almorzábamos, se sentó a un lado mío.

-"Pataki mucho tiempo sin verte afortunadamente"

-"Wolfgang… un disgusto verte, inútil"

-"Igualmente mocosa"

Nos soltamos riendo y nos abrazamos para asombro de todos. Yo me identificaba mucho con los mayores, por que el primer año termine almorzando todos los días con ellos así que conocí a bastantes chicos. Además Wolfgang y su pandilla me invitaron a muchas fiestas los años pasados.

-"¿Y qué haces aquí?"

-"Que no puedes uno extrañar a una vieja amiga y saludarla"

-"Aja… "

-"Venimos a invitar a los chicos de futbol americano a una fiesta de iniciación… haber si alguno se anima a estar en la universidad"

- "¡ZORROS!"

Dijo Edmund, que desde que lo conocí fue muy corto de luces. Cuando seguíamos comiendo Megan paso rumbo a la salida empujándome en el proceso.

-"Wolfgang, a la que deberías invitar a tu club de futbol es a la marimacha de Pataki… "

Sus amiguitas y ella se fueron riendo.

-"¿Y eso es porque?"

-"Ya ves… gente loca"

-"¿Patito?"

Todos voltearon al oírlo decirme de esa forma, mis colores se subieron al rostro, nunca me había llamado así, bueno no en público, me quede shockeada.

-"¿Patito? Wolfgang amigo… es mejor que corras"

Dijo Gerald aun reprimiendo la carcajada en su boca.

-"Cabezón, tu dime porque le dijeron así a Helga G. Pataki"

-"Bueno como Helga no ha tenido novio, se ha vuelto en el blanco de Megan y compañía, bueno aparte de que las haya golpeado claro esta"

Contesto Arnold.

-"Wow… pero Helga si ha tenido novio"

Dijo Edmund inocentemente, ganándose una mirada de reproche mía y de Wolfgang. Al final habíamos vuelto a ser amigos, pero Wolfgang y yo tuvimos una larga historia de idas y vueltas tremendas, con decir que aun le debo una bicicleta que le estrelle en la cabeza(gracias a eso descubrieron lo buen jugador que era Curly, ya que el pobre lobito duro una semana hospitalizado) , ambos éramos iguales y ninguno de los dos nos amábamos. Terminamos definitivamente el día que la chica que amaba Wolfgang le correspondió sus sentimientos, así que lo dejamos por la paz. Al fin y al cabo era una escapatoria para no sentirnos solos. Ante nosotros siempre fue un noviazgo secreto, porque hasta la fecha según creía yo, solo él y yo lo sabíamos.

-"Haber suelta el chisme"

Dijo Rhonda con ojos codiciosos. Mientras en silencio voltee a ver a Wolfgang que estaba desconcertado, me sonrió y asintió.

-"María, una chica que estaba en sexto de la P.S. 118 cuando nosotros estábamos en quinto, no se si la recuerdan, dijo que te vio con un chico en Slausen, cuando estabas en primer año"

Solté una carcajada, recordé con quien.

-"¿Con Arnie? Vamos viejo nadie en sus cabales saldría con el primo de Arnold-o… solo nos topamos ahí"

-"¿Y lo tuyo con Wolfgang?"

Los dos empezamos a toser como locos, mis mejillas se volvieron rojas no sé si de tanto toser o por verme descubierta. Todos nos veían extrañados.

-"Oh vamos, no lo van a negar… eran muy obvios, hasta yo me di cuenta"

-"¡No es tu negocio idiota!"

Grito Wolfgang que fue el primero en reaccionar. Ahora todo el mundo se preguntara porque demonios anduve con Wolfgang, no podía decirles que en el fondo era igual a mi poeta por afición, cursi y blandengue por dentro, el no era mi Yang era otro Ying igual que yo, una alma atormentada por el eterno amor imposible fingiendo ser un rudo abusador.

-"Oh vamos Lobito, tranquilízate"

Y nuevamente el ataque de tos de Wolfgang.

-"¡Ya cállate idiota!"

-"Bueno… bueno… pero de ahí a lo que dijeron tus amigas patito no lo creo… ¿o tal malo eres lobito?"

Los dos nos levantamos con aires asesinos y el salió corriendo como loco, Wolfgang se fue por la derecha y yo por la izquierda de la mesa. De que lo atrapábamos… lo atrapábamos. Al llegar a los casilleros fue detenido por uno de sus compañeros de equipo, lo que nos dio tiempo de agarrarlo por el cuello los dos.

-"¡Como te enteraste!"

Le grito Wolfgang

-"Oh vamos chicos, los mensajes de texto a cada rato… las excusas de los dos… cuando buscábamos a uno lo encontrábamos con el otro… las miradas extrañas… cuando se desaparecían los dos juntos de las fiestas…"

-"¡Pero se suponía que era secreto! Su novia me odia, si se da cuenta de esto me va a matar"

Era cierto desde que nos conocimos la chica de Wolfgang y yo nos odiábamos, ella era algo así como una Megan.

-"Termine con ella… "

Dijo Wolfgang sin voltear a verme sin soltar a Edmund.

-"Lo siento viejo"

Le puse la mano en el hombro como consuelo también sin soltar a Edmund.

-"Podrían soltarme… me estoy ahogando"

Los dos lo soltamos, el cual cayó en el suelo.

-"¿Crees que podamos hablar? Me haces falta patito"

-"No sé de qué, pero tengo la siguiente hora libre debido a la conferencia de la universidad Hillwood, ¿Que dices como en los viejos tiempos?"

-"¿No piensas estudiar en Hillwood?"

-"Aun no lo sé, pero lo más probable es que no"

-"Y siempre hiciste lo que estabas planeando con ya sabes quién"

-"En eso estoy todavía…"

Rhonda, Phoebe, Nadine, Sheena y Lila salieron de la cafetería.

-"Wolfgang, corre… "

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Solo corre…"

Se quedo estático, sin entender nada. Pero yo ya me tenía previsto esto, una pequeña interrogación de parte de las chicas. Había llegado su momento de vengarse de mí. Por Curly, Gerald, Sid, Eugene y Brian. Se plantaron enfrente de mí y de Wolfgang.

-"Y bien…"

Dijo Rhonda.

-"Corta historia… Salimos un rato… no funciono fin de la historia, amigos como siempre"

-"Bueno fue casi un año, si las suposiciones de todo mundo son ciertas, comenzaron por ahí de mayo de tu primer año Helga y terminaron a finales de enero del año pasado, cuando tu empezaste a andar con Ariane, Wolfgang"

Dijo de nuevo Edmund, ganándose una patada mía y de Wolfgang al mismo tiempo.

-"Auch"

-"Un año Helga… ¿En serio?... pensabas decirnos algo"

-"Bueno… como ya dijo antes no era nada serio… solo éramos amigos con beneficios, nada formal… ninguno de los dos sentíamos nada en serio por el otro"

-"Exacto… no es como si hubiéramos sido novios o algo así… están haciendo mucho ruido por nada"

-"Me siento traicionada… "

Dijo Rhonda con un aire dramatico

-"¿Y mantecado?"

Wolfgang y yo volteamos a ver a Phoebe, yo me sonroje. Wolfgang sonrió a Phoebe.

-"Estoy consciente de su existencia, pero en aquellos tiempos, tanto Patito como yo decidimos que teníamos que olvidar esas obsesiones por la comida chatarra… aunque la verdad no funciono, creo que hasta nos volvimos más adictos a ella… bueno si nos disculpan Patito y yo tenemos que platicar algunas cosas…"

Me tomo de la mano y me jalo al patio, ante la mirada asombrada de las chicas. Al llegar a las gradas de las canchas de futbol americano, el se sentó y es cuando pude darme cuenta de la tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-"Suéltalo ya lobito… "

Me acerque a él para que se acostara en mi regazo, era una vieja maña que se nos quedo de cuando salíamos.

-"Ella era muy distinta de cómo yo la idealice… "

-"Oh vamos tu tampoco eres perfecto niño, podría sacarte más de 20 defectos ahora mismo… no tienes por qué pedirle a ella perfección"

-"Bueno eso sí pero… "

-"¿Aun la amas?"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

Fue extraño sentí como si me ardiera el estomago al escuchar al amigo de Wolfgang. ¿Helga G. Pataki Y Wolfgang? Sentía una rabia como nunca antes, ¿Celos? ¿Yo? Esto era extraño, nunca me había pasado algo tan intenso. Pero, ¿Con Helga? Qué rayos me estaba pasando. Cuando regresaron las chicas después de tratar de interrogar a Helga, se veían molestas.

-"¿Que paso linda señorita?"

Pregunto Gerald a Phoebe mientras la abrazaba.

-"Nos dejo igual o peor… un año, duraron casi un año juntos…"

-"¿Helga duro un año con Wolfgang?"

Sentí otra vez ese repentino ardor en el estomago.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cuando salimos de clase para mi mala suerte, Helga se fue con Wolfgang rumbo a la universidad, según ella tenía algo que hacer.

Gerald y yo nos detuvimos en una cafetería a tomar algo, por petición de el.

-"Quien iba a pensarlo, no viejo"

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"Lo de Wolfgang y Helga… "

-"Podemos cambiar de tema… "

-"Oh vamos viejo, no me dirás que estas celoso"

-"No simplemente que me aburre ese tema…"

En eso la camarera se acerco a mí y me tendió un sobre azul.

-"¿Eres tu Arnold Shortman?"

-"Si"

-"Te dejo esto hace rato una señorita"

-"¿Cómo era ella?"

-"La verdad chico… no me fije muy bien… llevaba el pelo cubierto con una gorra de beisbol de los yankis… fue lo único que me fije"

-"Maldición… Gracias"

-"Ábrelo viejo… "

Lo abrí y como siempre un poema acompañado de su rosa, afortunadamente aun era roja, temía tanto que fuera blanca.

"Hola chico lindo

Esta vez este día fue un poco precipitado, de hecho no tenía planeado nada, pero un viejo amigo me recordó que hay que luchar día a día por lo que se ama, así como yo te amo a ti, así que heme aquí escribiendo una carta a la carrera…

Se muy bien que soy un amigo más  
entre el montón que sólo soy un fan de corazón  
que no te para de soñar cada día más  
Pero se también que entre la multitud  
alguna vez pudieras ver la luz sobre mi  
piel para reconocer  
el amor mas fiel.  
Yo necesito de ti como el aire,  
nadie te puede querer tanto así.  
Un poco de tu amor, para poder vivir,  
Un poco de tu amor, me puede hacer feliz  
Solo un poco de tu amor es lo que pido  
Un poco de tu amor, para poder vivir,  
Un poco de tu amor, me puede hacer feliz  
Solo un poco de tu amor es lo que pido.

Dame una señal un minuto para conversar,  
dame tan solo una oportunidad,  
para poderte enamorar cada día más.

Espero te guste y comprendas todo lo que yo seria capaz de hacer solo por un poco de tu amor."

-"Vaya viejo… la traes mal a la chica"

-"¿Pero quién es Gerald?"

-"Si yo lo supiera, no crees que ya te hubiera dicho"

Espero que vaya bien la historia! :P

Es mi primera historia de Hey Arnold… ya más o menos tengo planeados varios capítulos pero no es tan fácil así que sean pacientes conmigo.

Si les gusta se vale ¡Review!

Si no les gusta también se vale ¡Review!

Se valen críticas constructivas y destructivas (pero por favor que sean menos estas)… ¡Review!

¿Volveran Patito y Lobito? ¡Review!

¿Adivinara en este capítulo o en el próximo o en próximo del próximo?… ¡Review!

¿Arnold se dara cuenta que esta celoso? ¡Review!

¿Helga les dirá su versión de la historia a las chicas?… ¡Review!

No les gusta la idea de que sea tan largo este fanfic ¡Review!

Agradeciendo los Review:

Sandra Pullman me da gusto que consideres que el capitulo 1 es un interesante inicio y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar review…

GENESARETH espero te guste este capitulo… y si en una cabeza tan grande... oh vamos siempre ha sido algo superficial en la serie

Bren… espero no hayas muerto ja ja ja ja broma… espero te siga gustando la historia

Kamila gracias por el tiempo que perdiste en darme el review y espero seguir siendo de tu agrado

Britney24 gracias por incluirme en tus favoritos. Espero te siga gustando la historia, tomare en cuenta tu idea de la canción… y como veras no se va a dejar así tan fácil de Megan.  
Sailer Sak Morr… gracias por el review, y la verdad de repente se pierde el hilo de la personalidad pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo…. espero seguir bien para no desilusionarte. Gracias por tus deseos.

Vivian Alejandra gracias por tu review me alegra que te haya gustado la actualización. Pd. Me gustaron tus fanfics de Ranma(si también soy megafan de esa serie… es un trauma que no he podido olvidar)

Yakii-586 ja ja que bueno que no te mate, si no perdería una buena lectora gracias por leerlo y si el summari es un asco por eso estoy pidiendo ayuda para mejorarlo, pero lo bueno fue que te atreviste a leerlo lo cual agradezco de todo corazón y si le faltan unas cuantas frustraciones a Helga…

Deyitha muchas gracias por leer el fic y dejarme review espero te guste este capitulo y te siga gustando la historia

MarHelga gracias por el review. me da gusto que creas que los personajes no pierdan el rumbo... espero siga gustandote

Agradeciendo las personas que siguen mi fic muchas gracias, GENESARETH, Sailer Sak Morr, TheMegaVanny, Vivian Alejandra, a britney24, Yakii-586, Deyitha, MarHelga y paluramone.

Y sin olvidar las que me tienen en sus favoritos millones de gracias a GENESARETH, Sailer Sak Morr, Deyitha, MarHelgay a britney24

Pd se pide ayuda para actualizar el summary gracias!


	9. Tan solo un minuto

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "UN TAN SOLO UN MINUTO" la canta "Rio Roma", los uso sin fines de lucro.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga).

Capitulo 7: TAN SOLO UN MINUTO

Helga POV

Las vacaciones llegaron muy rápido y con ellas los ajetreos Post-Navidad, las idas al centro comercial con Rhonda, según ella para nuevos atuendos y regalos… Pero como siempre eran primero los atuendos. Y no hablemos de Bob y su manía de llevar a la familia entera a trabajar con él en la tienda de localizadores. No me molestaba tanto, porque hasta eso me pagaba, lo mínimo de lo mínimo pero era algo. Un día cualquiera que me tocaba a mi ir al centro comercial a un pequeño modulo que manejaba Bob ahí, me toco la desgracia de que lloviera a cantaros, haciendo el día mas frio de lo que ya era y para colmo olvide el paraguas y el monedero en la casa, lo que me dejo a mi caminando a casa.

-"¡Crimeny!"

Grite a los cielos aun sabiendo que nadie me respondería. Después de unas cuantas cuadras y miles de litros sobre mi ropa y mi cabello, al pararme en una esquina para seguir despotricando contra la naturaleza cruel de esa lluvia, sentí un paraguas cubrirme.

Irónico como trabaja el destino cuando crees que ya nada podrá salvarte, llega ese viejo paraguas azul, que hace que sientas que el sol volvió a salir por el horizonte y el tiempo se detuvo. Los latidos de tu corazón comienzan a aminorar conforme sus ojos brillan con una sonrisa radiante. Y la tormenta que estaba inundando mi alma comenzó a aclararse convirtiéndose en un amanecer.

-"No eres inmortal…"

-"¿Cómo?"

Otra vez yo y mi mundo Arnoliano no permitieron que oyera lo que me decía.

-"Que no eres inmortal… por más que digas que eres la gran HELGA G. PATAKI"

-"Como lo sabes Arnold-o"

-"Digamos que lo intuyo"

-"Tal vez te falle"

-"Mientras lo descubrimos acompáñame a casa"

-"¿Y eso para que cabeza de balón?"

-"Para que va a ser Pataki… para que te seques y comas algo caliente"

-"No puedo, Bob me espera en casa y se va a preocupar"

-"Le hablas desde ahí, si sigues escurriendo como estas podrías enfermarte y eso no sería bueno… anda vamos"

Me tomo de la muñeca y fue cuando murieron todos mis "peros", sentí como el mundo dejo de existir. Todo el trayecto caminamos en silencio, el jamás soltó mi mano y yo permití que mi mente bailara alrededor de este momento, por más que intentaba hacer funcionar mi cerebro este se rehusaba. Al llegar a Sunset, el corrió al baño por dos toallas, cuando regreso me tendió una toalla rosa con una imagen de Barbie en ella.

-"Vaya Arnold, tienes unos gustos controversiales"

-"Es de mi hermanita Lana… "

-"Aja te voy a creer… ¿y cómo esta ella?"

En eso la pequeña llego corriendo a abrazarme, esa pequeña manía tenia, desde que nació me callo bien éramos amigas. Era la viva imagen de Pookie y ni se diga del carácter.

-"¡Helga!"

-"Hey Lana… "

-"¿Por qué no habías venido?"

-"Ya sabes… la escuela"

-"¿Vienes a jugar?"

-"Porque no…"

-"Lana, Helga tiene que hablar a su casa para que su papa no se preocupe"

-"Oh… está bien… pero espero te quedes un rato Hell"

-"Claro que si Lana"

La niña corrió a su habitación.

-"Vamos chica para que hables con Big Bob"

-"Si gracias… "

Me llevo a donde estaba el teléfono, mientras me secaba escuchaba los timbres.

-"_**Bueno**_"

-"¿Mamá?"

-"_**¿Helga? Donde estas hija, nos tenias preocupados la tormenta está fatal**_"

-"Estoy donde Arnold, deje el dinero, el celular y el paraguas en casa así que… "

-"_** ¿estas bien?**_"

-"Si mamá"

-"_**Ok, en cuanto la tormenta mejore mandare a Bob por ti, quédate ahí**_"

-"Si mamá"

-"_**En cuanto puedas dile a los papas de Arnold que me marquen**_"

-"Si mamá"

Como extrañaba cuando lo único que le preocupaba eran sus smothies.

-"_**Bien… nos vemos**_"

Colgamos mientras yo soltaba un suspiro.

-"¿Y bien?"

Dijo Arnold dándome una taza que traía en sus manos.

-"Que todo está bien, nada más que le hablen tu mamá o tu papá"

-"Deja bajo para decirles, si quieres pasa a mi cuarto, yo te alcanzo"

Bajo corriendo, mientras yo me dirigía a su cuarto. Al llegar a él, no pude evitar sentirme nostálgica, cuantas veces pase yo ahí escondida sin que él lo supiera.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Pasamos el resto de la noche viendo las viejas películas del Evil Twin en su sala yo recargada sobre el sillón y el tirado en el suelo. Que hubiera dado por que él se sentara a un lado mío pero bueno la noche fue magnífica. En una de las interrupciones de cambio de película, la pequeña Lana apareció cargando un osito y una manta.

-"No puedo dormir Arnold"

-"Ven siéntate a mi lado y escoge la película que quieras"

Mi invitación la hizo sonreír, se sentó a un lado mío abrazándome. Arnold sonrió y puso una película de niños creo que se llamaba Madagawho, raro nombre si me preguntan, pero estuvo bastante entretenida; cuando menos me di cuenta Lana se quedo dormida abrazándome.

-"Creo que es hora de que la lleves a la cama"

Arnold solo sonrió y tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos. Sentid como sus dedos tocaron mi brazo lo cual provoco en mi una enorme descarga de energía de miles de giga watts, ¿o como eran esas unidades de voltaje de esa película de los ochenta donde viajaban al pasado? Afortunadamente él no se dio cuenta de mi sonrojo.

Cuando regreso yo me encontraba en la misma posición viajando alrededor de mi mundo de fantasía.

-"Creo que ya es hora de dormir"

-"Si… bueno será mejor que hable a Bob… "

-"La tormenta todavía está fatal, no podrá salir… por qué no te quedas en una de las habitaciones"

-"Yo no quiero ser una carga… "

-"Sabes que no lo eres…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

Esa noche fue maravillosa, Helga era una chica genial. Era como pasar la tarde con Gerald, divertido. Solo que me sentía algo raro.

A la mañana siguiente Helga fue de las primeras en levantarse, cuando yo llegue a la cocina ya le estaba ayudando a mi abuela a hacer el desayuno vestida como si estuviera en un safari, las dos se veían bastante divertidas con el desayuno mientras mi abuelo solo sonreía.

-"Mira eso María Antonieta, el joven Luis se acaba de despertar"

-"Su majestad acompáñeme por favor a su trono real"

Me dijo dándome un golpe con el codo, mientras nos jalaba a mí y a mi abuelo al comedor para poner los panqueques en la mesa. Solo sonreí, al igual lo hizo mi abuelo.

-"Vieja loca, hasta que encontraste quien te hiciera segunda"

-"Y tercera abuelo"

Llego la pequeña Lana también vestida para el safari con la leche para el desayuno.

-"Bonita familia tenemos aquí…"

Dijo mi papa al entrar al comedor.

-"Buenos días señor Shortman"

-"Helga querida, será mejor que solo le digas Miles… sino se va a poner insoportable"

Mi madre la corrigió mientras se sentaba a un lado de mi papa sacudiéndole el cabello.

-"No exageres Stella…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cuando pude llevarla a casa, su papa la esperaba en la entrada para llevarla a trabajar la verdad Bob Pataki no perdía tiempo.

-"Vamos niña es hora de irnos a trabajar… "

-"Si papa, solo deja subo a cambiarme"

Vi como subía las escaleras.

-"¿No quieres un trabajo chico?"

-"¿Perdón?"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Total que termine trabajando para Big Bob Pataki junto con Helga en el modulo del centro comercial, nunca sobra un dinero para regalos. Y el trabajo no era pesado solo vendía móviles y cuando no había trabajo Helga y yo veíamos películas en su laptop.

Un día después de un largo día vendiendo celulares, en la puerta de mi casa se encontraba pegado un esperado sobre azul con su flor acostumbrada la tome y corrí a mi cuarto.

"Hola Arnold:

Te estás tardando más de lo que yo tenía pensado… sabes no es tan difícil si le das un poco de tiempo ya tienes 4 meses… en fin

La tormenta que ahogaba mi alma  
de pronto aclaro el cielo gris  
En un momento entendí  
que eres la mitad de mi.  
En un instante te vi  
y el mundo dejo de existir.  
Ya no puedo dejar de encontrarte  
y hablarte aunque no estés aquí.

Tan solo, tan solo  
un minuto fue suficiente  
para quererte  
Con solo un segundo "

Cada una de sus palabras llegaron a lo más profundo de mi ser, si ella supiera lo loco que estoy por ella, tal vez dejara este jueguito… ¡eso es! ¡Eso voy a hacer!

* * *

Espero que vaya bien la historia! :P sorry por tardarme pero es que consegui trabajo y me acapara un buen rato...

Es mi primera historia de Hey Arnold… ya más o menos tengo planeados varios capítulos pero no es tan fácil así que sean pacientes conmigo.

Si les gusta se vale ¡Review!

Si no les gusta también se vale ¡Review!

Se valen críticas constructivas y destructivas (pero por favor que sean menos estas)… ¡Review!

¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer? ¡Review!

¿Adivinara en este capítulo o en el próximo o en próximo del próximo?… ¡Review!

¿Cuánto pagara Bob Pataki? ¡Review!

¿Le tendrán un regalo de navidad?… ¡Review!

No les gusta la idea de que sea tan largo este fanfic ¡Review!

* * *

Agradeciendo los Review:

Sandra Pullman me da gusto que consideres que el capitulo 1 es un interesante inicio y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar review…

GENESARETH espero te guste este capitulo… y si en una cabeza tan grande... oh vamos siempre ha sido algo superficial en la serie

Bren… espero no hayas muerto ja ja ja ja broma… espero te siga gustando la historia

Kamila gracias por el tiempo que perdiste en darme el review y espero seguir siendo de tu agrado

Britney24 gracias por incluirme en tus favoritos. Espero te siga gustando la historia, tomare en cuenta tu idea de la canción… y como veras no se va a dejar así tan fácil de Megan.  
Sailer Sak Morr… gracias por el review, y la verdad de repente se pierde el hilo de la personalidad pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo…. espero seguir bien para no desilusionarte. Gracias por tus deseos.

Vivian Alejandra gracias por tu review me alegra que te haya gustado la actualización. Pd. Me gustaron tus fanfics de Ranma(si también soy megafan de esa serie… es un trauma que no he podido olvidar)

Yakii-586 ja ja que bueno que no te mate, si no perdería una buena lectora gracias por leerlo y si el summari es un asco por eso estoy pidiendo ayuda para mejorarlo, pero lo bueno fue que te atreviste a leerlo lo cual agradezco de todo corazón y si le faltan unas cuantas frustraciones a Helga…

Deyitha muchas gracias por leer el fic y dejarme review espero te guste este capitulo y te siga gustando la historia

MarHelga gracias por el review. me da gusto que creas que los personajes no pierdan el rumbo... espero siga gustandote y espero no te moleste lo de wolfgang y helga...

yokashi gracias por el review prometo que va a haber un poco mas de wolfgang... yo tambien adoro esas historias lastima que casi no tiene fanfiction

Deyitha no gracias a ti por leer...

BBSTIA muchisimas gracias me encanto tu review... bueno no todo en paz... espero un poco de guerrilla Harold y Helga a mi parecer no pueden tener tanta paz... pero sera en capitulos venideros gracias por leer el fic

Pau... tarde pero sin sueno pretendo terminarlo en cuanto me controle un poco con lo del work

Danny-Nekk como dije antes estoy pensando sacarle mas celitos a arnold pero poco a poco... espero te sigua gustando el fic

marduking abierto? no que los que tenian muchos finales? quien te entiende...

Agradeciendo las personas que siguen mi fic muchas gracias, BBSTIA, Deyitha, Fafa di Belo, GENESARETH, MarHelga, Pasion, Perse B.J, Sailer Sak Morr, TheMegaVanny, Vivian Alejandra, Yakii-586, britney24, marduking y paluramone.

Y sin olvidar las que me tienen en sus favoritos millones de gracias a Deyitha, Fafa di Belo, GENESARETH, MarHelga, Pasion, Perse B.J, Sailer Sak Morr, britney24 y a marduking


	10. Perdiendo mi religion

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "Losing my religion" la canta "REM", los uso sin fines de lucro.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga).

Capitulo 9: Perdiendo mi religión

Helga POV

Ahora no tenía ni la más remota idea de que regalarle a Arnold un DVD portátil sería buena idea, el adoraba las películas. Un disco de Jazz también era buena idea y además había visto un par de acetatos en la tienda de discos del centro comercial en el que trabajamos. En cualquier momento que me escapara al baño lo compraría ¿pero cuál?

-"¡Helga!"

-"¿Que pasa Arnold-o?"

-"Estas algo distraída"

-"Si estoy pensando en los regalos de navidad… "

-"Todavía no tienes idea de que le vas a regalar a tu familia"

-"No… "

Vil mentira ya tenía todos los regalos incluso el de Dereck, aunque ese gusano traidor no se merezca nada, y traidor por no decirme nada de que le piensa pedir matrimonio a Olga esta Navidad, si no lo cacho saliendo de la joyería ni me entero…

-"Es imposible contigo"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Te estoy hablando y te pierdes y ya no oyes nada"

-"¿Y tú ya escogiste los regalos?"

-"Si… nada mas tuve que comprar el de mi hermanita, el del niño Kokoshka, el de las niños de Ernie y los nietos del señor Hyuun… este año decidimos regalarle solo a los niños… y aun es mucho… "

-"Ja, ja te vas a quedar desfalcado… bueno yo nada mas tengo que comprar 4"

Los cuales ya tenía una chamarra de Green bay, una de los Steelers para Dereck, una bolsa nueva para Miriam y un bonito vestido para Olga. Ah claro y el libro de poesía para Wolfgang.

-"Lo bueno es que son niños y con juguetes se conforman"

-"Eso si"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

En mí salida al baño corrí a la tienda de discos como había planeado y ahí encontré un acetato de un grupo de Jazz que Arnold adoraba y lo mejor acaba de salir, lo que me daba la certeza de que no lo tenía, lo compre y pedí que me lo envolvieran. Cuando regrese el estaba charlando muy entretenido con una chica de la escuela, lo que hizo que me enfurecer, moví el cajón por donde entrabamos al modulo.

-"Bueno entonces nos vemos el lunes después de navidad, tal vez podamos ir al cine o algo así"

Dijo él con una sonrisa.

-"Tal vez… aquí está mi numero… nos vemos Arnold"

La tipa se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo estaba enfurecida, no le hable en toda la tarde, en parte por el coraje y en parte porque tuvimos mucho trabajo al terminar el día, mientras cerrábamos el modulo el me sonrió.

-"¿Estas molesta?"

-"¿Por qué habría de estarlo cabezón?"

-"No se, por eso pregunto… ah ya se tal vez por Suzann, ¿Sabías que va al grupo de Poesía de la escuela?"

-"Y que me importa eso a mi… "

-"Buen punto… pero desde que se fue no me has hablado, supuse que eso era lo que te tenia molesta"

-"¿Y por qué me molestaría?

-"Lo mismo me preguntaba… "

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Ese 24 de Diciembre camine rumbo a la casa de Arnold, pero había algo que no me cuadraba, un mal presagio.

Al llegar a casa de Arnold me di cuenta de que era ahí estaba la chica del centro comercial charlando con él. Cuando me acerque vi que ella se despedía y se iba.

-"Arnold-o"

-"¡Hey Helga!"

-"Feliz navidad Arnold"

Le di su Regalo, el lo tomo choqueado.

-"Pero yo no tengo nada para ti Helga"

-"No te preocupes Arnold, espero te guste… "

-"¿Y por qué es el regalo?"

-"Por navidad Bucko"

-"Eso es obvio… pero no creo merecerlo"

-"Eso crees tu… pero la verdad si lo haces… eres muy importante para mi y solo por eso"

Le sonreí y me di media vuelta.

-"Espero que no se moleste tu novia"

-"Espera quiero acompañarte a tu casa"

-"Lo que quieras"

-"No es mi novia"

-"No me importa sabes… "

-"Bueno a mi si… sabes solo es una amiga"

-"No tienes que darme explicaciones"

-"Si lo tengo que hacer, eres una de mis mejores amigas y siento que te molesta algo"

-"Arnold-o en serio… "

-"Sabes, quise intentarlo con ella, porque creí que era la mujer que estoy buscando"

-"¿y que se necesita para ser esa mujer imaginaria que buscas? ¿Qué le gusten los ponys? o ¿Qué sea una princesa de algún reino lejano?"

-"Para nada, y no es imaginaria ya existe, es una poetiza innata, hermosa persona por dentro y por fuera y la amo más que a mi vida"

-"¿Ah si?"

-"Si y se llama Cecille o eso me dijo hace mucho"

Llegamos a mi casa, no tenía nada que decir.

-"Bueno Helga nos vemos después, Feliz Navidad"

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, se dio la vuelta y corrió a su casa.

El Día de navidad llego muy rápido, fue algo aburrido en mi casa, salvo la propuesta de Derek que se volvió una catástrofe, Olga y mi papa se desmayaron, mi mama lloro toda la noche, pero ya oficialmente el es mi cuñado.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

El regalo de Helga fue genial era un disco de Jazz nuevo de mi grupo favorito. El 25 de diciembre le llame a Gerald.

-"Feliz navidad viejo"

-"_**Que onda hermano… qué tal te la estas pasando**_"

-"Bien Gerald, que te cuento ya comencé con mi plan"

-"_**¿Alguna candidata?**_"

-"De hecho ya Sali con Suzann la chica que es la encargada del club de poesía y es rubia, esta descartada"

-"¿_**Viejo por que tiene que ser rubia?**_"

-"No recuerdas que Cecile era rubia"

-"_**O buen punto… asi que piensas salir con todas las chicas rubias de la escuela hasta que la encuentres**_"

-"Probablemente… "

-"_**Que aburrido viejo…**_"

-"No queda de otra"

En eso escuche como tocaban la puerta de mi habitación, era mi mama.

-"Arnold te acaban de dejar esto"

Dijo mostrándome una caja envuelta.

-"¿De quién es?"

-"No lo sé, lo trajo un mensajero… "

-"Ok, gracias"

Volví al teléfono con Gerald.

-"Bueno viejo, te hablo después, me acaba de llegar un regalo"

-"_**Ok, nos hablamos**_"

Colgué el teléfono, tome el paquete y lo abrí, en el venia un oso de peluche verde con un gorrito de san Nicolás, con una rosa roja y una carta en la pancita. Abrí desesperado la carta.

"¡Feliz navidad Arnold!

No creas que olvide tu regalo, se que es algo cursi el osito pero la verdad me recordó mucho a ti… espero te guste este poema…

THAT´S ME IN THE CORNER.  
THAT´S ME IN THE SPOTLIGHT,  
LOSING MY RELIGION,  
TRYING TO KEEP UP WITH YOU.  
AND I DON´T KNOW IF I CAN DO IT.  
OH, NO, I´VE SAID TOO MUCH.  
I HAVEN´T SAID ENOUGH.  
I THOUGHT THAT I HEARD YOU LAUGHING.  
I THOUGHT THAT I HEARD YOU SING.  
I THINK I THOUGHT I SAW YOU TRY.

EVERY WHISPER  
OF EVERY WAKING HOUR  
I´M CHOOSING MY CONFESSIONS,  
TRYING TO KEEP AN EYE ON YOU,  
LIKE A HURT, LOST AND BLINDED FOOL.  
OH, NO, I´VE SAID TOO MUCH.  
I SET IT UP.

CONSIDER THIS  
THE HINT OF THE CENTURY.  
CONSIDER THIS  
THE SLIP THAT BROUGHT ME  
TO MY KNEES, FAILED.  
WHAT IF ALL THESE FANTASIES  
COME FLAILING AROUND.  
NOW I´VE SAID TOO MUCH.  
I THOUGHT THAT I HEARD YOU LAUGHING.  
I THOUGHT THAT I HEARD YOU SING.  
I THINK I THOUGHT I SAW YOU TRY.

BUT THAT WAS JUST A DREAM,  
THAT WAS JUST A DREAM.

Cerré la carta y suspire, ella me lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

Espero que vaya bien la historia! :P

Es mi primera historia de Hey Arnold… ya más o menos tengo planeados varios capítulos pero no es tan fácil así que sean pacientes conmigo.

Si les gusta se vale ¡Review!

Si no les gusta también se vale ¡Review!

Se valen críticas constructivas y destructivas (pero por favor que sean menos estas)… ¡Review!

VOY A SER UNA MALAGRADECIDA NO VOY A AGRADECER REVIEWS ESTE CAPITULO, LO QUE VOY A HACER ES DESEARLES FELIZ NAVIDAD EN PRIMERO A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW, LOS QUE ME SIGUEN Y LOS QUE ME TIENEN EN FAVORITOS

Feliz navidad Danny-Nekk, MarHelga , Pasion, BBSTIA, marduking, pau, Deyitha, yokashi, GENESARETH, Vivian Alejandra, Yakii-586, Sailer Sak Morr, britney24, kamila, bren y a Sandra Pullman, si olvide a alguien péguenme se vale…

Feliz navidad, BBSTIA, Deyitha, Fafa di Belo, GENESARETH, MarHelga, Pasion, Perse B.J, Sailer Sak Morr, TheMegaVanny, Vivian Alejandra, Yakii-586, britney24, marduking y paluramone.

Feliz navidad Deyitha, Fafa di Belo, GENESARETH, MarHelga, Pasion, Perse B.J, Sailer Sak Morr, britney24 y a marduking

Y a todos y cada uno que han leído esta pobre historia…

"Traduccion chafa"  
ESE SOY YO EN EL RINCÓN.  
ESE SOY YO EN EL CENTRO DE ATENCIÓN,  
PERDIENDO MI RELIGIÓN,  
INTENTANDO MANTENER CONTACTO CONTIGO.  
Y NO SÉ SI PUEDO LOGRARLO.  
OH, NO, HE DICHO DEMASIADO.  
NO HE DICHO LO SUFICIENTE.  
CREÍ ESCUCHARTE REÍR.  
CREÍ ESCUCHARTE CANTAR.  
CREO QUE CREÍ VERTE INTENTAR.

CADA SUSURRO  
DE CADA HORA EN VELA  
ELIJO MIS CONFESIONES,  
INTENTANDO NO QUITARTE LA VISTA DE ENCIMA,  
COMO UN TONTO HERIDO, PERDIDO Y CIEGO.  
OH, NO, HE DICHO DEMASIADO.  
LO LEVANTO.

CONSIDERA ESTO  
EL CONSEJO DEL SIGLO.  
CONSIDERA ESTO  
EL DESLIZ QUE ME HIZO  
ARRODILLAR, DECEPCIONADO.  
Y SI TODAS ESTAS FANTASÍAS  
SE VAN CAYENDO.  
AHORA HE DICHO DEMASIADO.  
CREÍ ESCUCHARTE REÍR.  
CREÍ ESCUCHARTE CANTAR.  
CREO QUE CREÍ VERTE INTENTAR.

PERO ESO FUE SÓLO UN SUEÑO,  
ESO FUE SÓLO UN SUEÑO.


	11. No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFYOU" la canta "MUSE" (esa o la de 10 cosas que odio de ti son mis favoritas), los uso sin fines de lucro.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga).

Capitulo 10: No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti

Helga POV

Noche vieja en casa de Arnold era una celebración que se hizo costumbre para todos los alumnos de Simons, claro que ahora era un poco más grande el grupo con algunos chicos de la preparatoria que se había acoplado a nuestro grupo, este año misteriosamente Wolfgang y su pandilla se unieron a nuestra celebración.

A pesar del frio siempre lo celebrábamos en la azotea, todos los inquilino de Sunset nos acompañaban como cada año.

Me acerque a Wolfgang al verlo solo, su pandilla o bailaba o comía. El estaba al lado de la mesa de refrescos tomando algo misterioso, que yo sospechaba que era algo alcohólico.

-"Lobo solitario"

-"Pato abandonado"

-"Mejor dicho patito feo… "

-"Una cosa, patito si… feo lo dudo"

-"Que dulce… hasta me la creí"

Lo dije lo más sarcástica que dio mi ser.

-"Oh vamos Pataki… si toda la escuela no te tuviera miedo, babearían por ti"

-"Si tu lo dices… "

-"Vamos eres la típica rubia despampanante de película… la porrista perfecta, novia del quarterback estrella… eres el estereotipo de chica popular, si no hubieras errado el camino… créeme ahorita Rhonda y Megan tendrían que rendirte pleitesía"

-"Wolfgang ya cállate…"

Fruncí el entrecejo y le di un golpe en el brazo.

-"Como quieras"

-"¿y Elizabeth Taylor?"

-"Cuando vas a dejar de decirle así… sabes que es una de las razones por las que no te quiere"

-"Me tiene sin cuidado…"

Vi su cara de advertencia frunciendo el entrecejo.

-"Esta bien… ¿Y Ariane?"

-"No quiso venir… se fue mejor con su familia a un lugar de descanso"

-"Vaya… ¿por eso están aquí y no en una fiesta de universitarios?"

-"No, la razón es que quiero hacerte un favor"

-"¿Un favor?"

-"Yo me entiendo"

Se acerco a mí y me dio un abrazo un poco fuera de contexto debido a la intimidad que reflejo, me sonrió socarronamente guiñándome un ojo y se fue con Edmund dejándome con cara de incógnita. No supe en qué momento Arnold se acerco a mí, se veía algo serio. Me dio una moneda en la mano. Bien ¿hoy es el día internacional de confundan a Helga o qué?

-"Una moneda por tus pensamientos"

-"Arnold-o mis pensamientos son tan elevados que no valen diez centavos… "

-"¿Retomando viejas costumbres?"

-"¿Quién? ¿Wolfgang y yo?..."

Lo vi a la cara, se veía algo molesto, supongo que no había invitado a Wolfgang y este se filtro y Arnold por el alma caritativa y bondadosa que era, no tenía corazón para correrlo de la fiesta.

-"¿Bromeas? El y yo solo somos amigos"

-"Muy íntimos por lo que veo"

-"Para nada cabezón… y lo que tu insinúas es imposible… el ama a otra persona y yo… bueno yo… amo a otra persona"

Tartamudee como nunca lo había hecho.

-"Es bueno saberlo, Hell el no te merece… es demasiado patán para ti, recuerda que era nuestro antiguo acosador"

-"Oh vamos Shortman, no me quites meritos, el titulo de acosador de cuarto grado lo ostentábamos Harold o yo… "

Le dije sonriéndole y dándole un codazo en las costillas.

-"Pues yo creo que tiene más meritos Harold que tu"

-"¿Eso crees?"

-"Pues claro… si no fuera por él, tu nunca te hubieras hecho acosadora… "

-"¿Como sabes eso?"

-"¿Recuerdas el primer día de preescolar?"

-"Yo… "

Él lo recordaba… él lo recordaba…

-"Si no te hubiera empujado hasta tus limites"

-"No te entiendo"

-"Lo poco que recuerdo de preescolar, es que el primer día eras muy dulce hasta que Harold comenzó a molestarte… de ahí nació la vieja betsy y los cinco vengadores…"

-"No pensé que recordaras eso Arnold"

-"Oh vamos, cómo no recordarlo… es como si olvidara que Rhonda Lloyd Wellington llevaba coletas ese día… estos días uno se pone melancólico Pataki… y recuerda muchas cosas"

-"Que Rhonda no te oiga publicar esos detalles vergonzosos de su vida o podrías amanecer con los peces o peor aun en el zoológico… "

Los dos nos reímos mientras tomábamos otro vaso de refresco de la mesa. Wolfgang se acerco a nosotros con una sonrisa perversa… algo tenía planeado y eso me daba miedo.

-"¿Patito bailas conmigo?"

-"Estas loco… no ves que estoy platicando con Arnold-o"

-"Pero si te va a tener parada o sentada toda la noche que caso tiene que te acapare para el solo"

-"Wolfgang déjame en paz"

-"Si es el precio que he de pagar por vuestra compañía madam, hágame el favor de acompañarme"

Arnold me tomo de la mano y me jalo a la pista improvisada en la que algunas parejas bailaban. Me sentí en el mismísimo Nirvana mientras bailábamos. Algún gracioso al vernos entrar a la pista decidió que era mejor cambiar la música que estaban tocando por un tango, y apostaría mi riñón derecho que fue Wolfgang, por su macabra sonrisa de medio lado cuando lo voltee a ver. Recordamos ese viejo baile de cuarto grado del día de los inocentes. Nunca supe donde aprendió el a bailar tango, pero yo lo hice gracias al tonto curso de Tango de Olga. Bailamos una canción. Al terminar todos nos aplaudieron ambos nos sonrojamos y volvimos a la mesa de bebidas.

-"Lo que bien se aprende, nunca se olvida ¿no Helga?"

-"Bien dicho Cabeza de balón"

Phoebe y Gerald se acercaron a nosotros, al parecer se cansaron de bailar.

-"Ustedes dos, siempre han sido muy buenos para bailar viejo"

Dijo Gerald haciendo su clásico saludo de siempre.

-"Si hacen muy bonita pareja… de baile"

La pausa dramática de Phoebe hizo que yo me sonrojara más. Después de un rato de platicas y bromas me di cuenta que Wolfgang había desaparecido junto con su banda. Las chicas y yo platicábamos de una u otra cosa sin importancia cuando llego la hora de las 12 campanadas, todos tomamos las uvas y comenzamos a pedir los deseos. Este año para variar solo pedí una cosa, y esa era un beso tuyo, esta vez no exagere pensando en Venecia, París, Milán o Londres a su lado, solo un simple y sencillo beso.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

Que alguien me explique por qué se me ocurrió la fantástica idea de invitar al tonto de Wolfgang, está bien, al menos trajeron comida y bastante, pero el solo hecho de verla que se acerco a ella me saco de quicio. Los vi conversar hasta que ella se molesto por algo que él dijo y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. Quise correr a auxiliarla, pero no podía dejar hablando solos a Brian y a Lila que me comentaban alguna peripecia en la granja de ella, que la verdad no escuche ni una pizca, tanto por el ruido de la música como por el hecho de que mi atención estaba enfocada en Helga. Ahora fue el que se molesto, lo vi fruncir el entrecejo por algo que Helga le dijo. Vi que habían terminado de hablar Brian y Lila.

-"Si me disculpan debo saludar a Hell"

-"Esta bien"

Ambos se sonrieron con un aire de complicidad. ¿Se abran dado cuenta que no les preste ni una gota de atención? Cuando me dirigía hacia Wolfgang y Helga, Wolfgang me desafío con la mirada y la abrazo, pero no fue un abrazo normal… no… Sentí que un monstruo salía de mi interior y me poseía por completo tenía tantas ganas de patearle el trasero a Wolfgang. ¿Sentía celos? Pero ¿Por qué celos yo? Y lo más importante ¿por que por Helga?

Cuando por fin llegue a donde estaba ella el ya se había marchado, al parecer estaba un poco desconcertada, saque una moneda de mi bolsa y se la di en la mano.

-"Una moneda por tus pensamientos"

-"Arnold-o mis pensamientos son tan elevados que no valen diez centavos… "

-"¿Retomando viejas costumbres?"

-"¿Quién? ¿Wolfgang y yo?..."

Su sonrisa se esfumo un poco y eso me hizo que otra vez la mera idea de ellos dos juntos me dieran cólicos y nauseas.

-"¿Bromeas? El y yo solo somos amigos"

-"Muy íntimos por lo que veo"

-"Para nada cabezón… y lo que tu insinúas es imposible… el ama a otra persona y yo… bueno yo… amo a otra persona"

¿Ella amaba a alguien?

-"Es bueno saberlo, Hell el no te merece… es demasiado patán para ti, recuerda que era nuestro antiguo acosador"

-"Oh vamos Shortman, no me quites méritos, el titulo de acosador de cuarto grado lo ostentábamos Harold o yo… "

Me dijo juguetona mente mientras codeaba mis costillas.

-"Pues yo creo que tiene más méritos Harold que tu"

-"¿Eso crees?"

-"Pues claro… si no fuera por él, tu nunca te hubieras hecho acosadora… "

-"¿Como sabes eso?"

-"¿Recuerdas el primer día de preescolar?"

La verdad yo solo recordaba unos cuantos detalles muy vagos pero la recuerdo sonriéndome con su moño rosa, antes de volverse el ser mas cruel sobre la tierra.

-"Yo… "

Sonrió muy tierna mente, como una niña atrapada con el frasco de galletas supongo que si lo recordaba.

-"Si no te hubiera empujado hasta tus limites"

-"No te entiendo"

-"Lo poco que recuerdo de preescolar, es que el primer día eras muy dulce hasta que Harold comenzó a molestarte… de ahí nació la vieja betsy y los cinco vengadores…"

-"No pensé que recordaras eso Arnold"

-"Oh vamos, cómo no recordarlo… es como si olvidara que Rhonda Lloyd Wellington llevaba coletas ese día… estos días uno se pone melancólico Pataki… y recuerda muchas cosas"

-"Que Rhonda no te oiga publicar esos detalles vergonzosos de su vida o podrías amanecer con los peces o peor aun en el zoológico… "

Los dos nos reímos mientras tomábamos otro vaso de refresco de la mesa. Wolfgang se acerco a nosotros con una sonrisa maligna… algo tenía planeado, estaba listo para enfrentarlo, ya me tenia harto. El monstruo de mi interior comenzó a rugir de nuevo.

-"¿Patito bailas conmigo?"

Por que demonios siempre tenia que decirle "Patito" se llamaba Helga…

-"Estas loco… no ves que estoy platicando con Arnold-o"

Si idiota esta platicando conmigo.

-"Pero si te va a tener parada o sentada toda la noche que caso tiene que te acapare para el solo"

Tengo derecho es mi casa y es mi amiga… además el idiota de Wolfgang tenia novia, no tenia derecho a estar coqueteando con Helga… ¡mi helga!.. Demonios de donde salió eso

-"Wolfgang déjame en paz"

Si idiota haznos el favor de dejarla en paz… antes de que explotara y le dijera todas esas cosas en su cara me acerque a Helga.

-"Si es el precio que he de pagar por vuestra compañía madam, hágame el favor de acompañarme"

La tome de la mano y la guié hasta la pista de baile, si para alejarla de el tenia que bailar con ella, me sacrificaría. En cuanto pisamos la pista de baile comenzó a sonar un tango, nada mejor y más memorable para mí que un tango. Mi abuela en alguna de sus fases de locura temporal me había enseñado a bailarlo, nunca le pregunte a Helga de donde provenía su misterioso don para el tango. Cuando termino la canción todos nos aplaudieron, sentí mis mejillas muy calientes, lo que significaba que me sonroje. Al ver que el inútil de Wolfgang ya no estaba nos acercamos a la mesa de refrescos.

-"Lo que bien se aprende, nunca se olvida ¿no Helga?"

-"Bien dicho Cabeza de balón"

Phoebe y Gerald dejaron de bailar y se acercaron a nosotros.

-"Ustedes dos, siempre han sido muy buenos para bailar viejo"

Dijo Gerald, dándome el clásico saludo de siempre.

-"Si hacen muy bonita pareja… de baile"

Después de un rato llego por fin la hora de las uvas, yo pedí mis 12 deseos, pero casi todos estaban destinados a cierta poetiza que me tenia vuelto loco, lo único que quería era verla y saber quién era ella, aun recordaba sus dulces y embriagantes labios que probé en Halloween que ahora deseaba tanto. Casi al finalizar la noche Helga y yo otra vez nos habíamos quedado solos en la mesa de las bebidas, todos los demás si bien o se habían ido o se estaban poniendo melosos en alguna orilla.

-"Bien creo que yo debo irme… "

Dijo Helga, cuando deje mi refresco me fije en una carta que estaba en la mesa ella intento poner su refresco sobre ella, la empuje un poco para evitar que se mojara con su vaso.

-"Oye, eso es grosero sabes… "

-"Lo siento Helga, pero es que esta carta es importante para mi"

-"Ah si… y de que… "

-"Lo siento no puedo decirte… "

Tome la carta y baje rápidamente a mi habitación dejando a todo el mundo en la azotea. La abrí rápidamente y saque la rosa y la carta.

"Feliz Año Shortman:

Un nuevo año, una nueva carta, pero los mismos 12 deseos de estos últimos años, tu y yo juntos para siempre… se que suene cursi pero la verdad esperaba que al menos yo pudiera conquistarte con estos versos… solo te quedan 14 oportunidades de saber quien soy…

You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you  
You feel like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you makes me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
I love you, baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you, baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you, baby  
Trust in me when I say  
Oh, pretty baby  
Don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh, pretty baby  
Now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby  
Let me love you

Esperando que se cumplan tus doce deseos

Tu poetiza favorita (o eso espero)"

La fiesta seguía en la azotea, vi bajar a Helga por las escaleras de incendios sin mirar atrás corrió a su casa.

Espero que vaya bien la historia! :P

Es mi primera historia de Hey Arnold… ya más o menos tengo planeados varios capítulos pero no es tan fácil así que sean pacientes conmigo.

Si les gusta se vale ¡Review!

Si no les gusta también se vale ¡Review!

Se valen críticas constructivas y destructivas (pero por favor que sean menos estas)… ¡Review!

¿Su Helga? ¡Review!

¿Conoceremos a Ariane?… ¡Review!

¿Wolfgang será un nuevo cómplice? ¡Review!

¿Arnold se habrá caído de bebe o los humos del volcán le afectaron a su pobre cabezota de balón?… ¡Review!

No les gusta la idea de que sea tan largo este fanfic ¡Review!

* * *

Sandra Pullman me da gusto que consideres que el capitulo 1 es un interesante inicio y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar review…

GENESARETH espero te guste este capitulo… y si en una cabeza tan grande... oh vamos siempre ha sido algo superficial en la serie... espero que sigas de humor :P y ya las cosas hayan mejorado oye cuantos contratiempos... llega a pasar... oye se tiene que sacrificar a salir con todas las chicas... y helga pues la verdad va a tener que comprarse una pancarta que diga "Soy yo"para que entienda como es de denso...

Bren… espero no hayas muerto ja ja ja ja broma… espero te siga gustando la historia

Kamila gracias por el tiempo que perdiste en darme el review y espero seguir siendo de tu agrado

Britney24 gracias por incluirme en tus favoritos. Espero te siga gustando la historia, tomare en cuenta tu idea de la canción… y como veras no se va a dejar así tan fácil de Megan.  
Sailer Sak Morr… gracias por el review, y la verdad de repente se pierde el hilo de la personalidad pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo…. espero seguir bien para no desilusionarte. Gracias por tus deseos.

Vivian Alejandra gracias por tu review me alegra que te haya gustado la actualización. Pd. Me gustaron tus fanfics de Ranma(si también soy megafan de esa serie… es un trauma que no he podido olvidar)

Yakii-586 aun le faltan unas cuantas frustraciones a Helga… y como veras esta es una de las peores... je je je ya veras... espero que esta y la siguiente sean mejores

Deyitha muchas gracias por leer el fic y dejarme review espero te guste este capitulo y te siga gustando la historia

MarHelga gracias por el review. que bueno que te guste como va la historia espero y no te moleste el retraso... y apurate con el tuyo ja ja ja ja ja no te creas es broma... y gracias por lo del trabajo... y si me encanta esa cancion de REM entre otras pero que no llegaron a tiempo en mi ipod cuando estaba sacando las canciones para el fic...

yokashi gracias por el review prometo que va a haber un poco mas de wolfgang... yo tambien adoro esas historias lastima que casi no tiene fanfiction

Deyitha no gracias a ti por leer...

BBSTIA ja ja paga muy poco... ten en consideración que son jóvenes y el es un poco abusón... si es pesado el trabajo... pero mas bien por que voy casi todos los días y acá esta nevando bien y bonito y no me puedo llevar la lap por precaution... que bueno que en el cap 9 te gusto lo de la tormenta... regalo de navidad creo que no se puede soy pobre... hmmm espero que no sea tan zorro y perdón pero no tengo queso

Pau... tarde pero sin sueno pretendo terminarlo en cuanto me controle un poco con lo del work

Danny-Nekk espero disfrutes este cap por lo de tu comentario anterior lo de los celos... y como ves si actualize para navidad y como ves arnold quedo quebrado para navidad... ja ja ja ya esta cortito... por que la verdad lo hize muy a la carrera para dejarlo en navidad... espero te llene mas este je je je

marduking abierto? no que los que tenían muchos finales? quien te entiende...

Passion... eso si terminado espero que pronto... y gracias por felicitarme aunque no lo meresca :$

MKY8 gracias a ti por dejar comentario! espero y no tenga que darle las 25 rosas... estoy pensando que tal vez mejor le de 25 golpes ja ja ja ja ja es broma

EleonorPataki que pero el no se involucro... ella se involucro ja ja ja ja... y como ves megan si hará cositas malas... veo que si terminaste de leer la historia... es difícil contestar todos tus reviews... pues mi teorías de que le pasan al melenudo son las que puse en la ultima pregunta... y sobre si alguien la ayuda responderé casi al final...

miss romantic2 que bueno que te gusto y gracias por incentivarme a continuarlo aqui esta otro cap espero te siga gustando

UsakitoPau Potter Weasley gracias aqui esta el siguiente cap... espero sigas leyendolo

Renesmee Black Cullen1096 que bueno que te gusto la historia espero me sigas leyendo... pronto prometo subir mas

Agradeciendo las personas que siguen mi fic muchas gracias, BBSTIA, Deyitha, EleonorPataki, Fafa di Belo, GENESARETH, MarHelga, Pasion, Perse B.J, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, Sailer Sak Morr, TheMegaVanny, Vivian Alejandra, Yakii-586, miss romantic2, britney24, marduking y paluramone.

Y sin olvidar las que me tienen en sus favoritos millones de gracias a Deyitha, Fafa di Belo, Dreamtares, EleonorPataki, GENESARETH, MarHelga, Pasion, Perse B.J, Sailer Sak Morr, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, miss romantic2, britney24 y a marduking

perdón si olvide a alguien...

* * *

"Traduccion chafa"

Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad  
No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti  
Se siente como tocar el cielo  
Quiero abrazarte tanto

Al fin el amor ha llegado  
Y doy gracias a Dios estoy vivo  
Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad  
No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti

Perdón por la forma en que te miro  
No hay nada que se le compare  
La visión de ustedes me hace débil  
No hay palabras que me expliquen

Pero si sabes como me siento  
Por favor, házmelo saber que es real  
Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad  
No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti

Te amo, bebé  
Y si es absolutamente correcto  
Te necesito, nena  
Para calentar las noches solitarias  
Te amo, bebé  
Confía en mí cuando digo  
Oh, nena bonita  
No me lleves hacia abajo, te ruego  
Oh, nena bonita  
Ahora que te encontré, quédate  
Y déjame amarte, nena  
has me el amor


	12. Roma

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "Roma" la canta "Torreblanca", los uso sin fines de lucro. Stardus es una parodia de Starbucks y Barney y Nob de Barnes and noble (por si no sabes, muchas veces en el Barnes and noble (una librería mega genial) siempre hay un starbucks). La imagen del fic es de un fanart hecho por *CrownCat en deviantart llamado Blackboard que me encanta véanlo.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga).

Capitulo 11: Roma

Helga POV

Es un idiota, estúpido, baboso… que es lo que piensa… ah! La frustración que rondaba por todo mi ser me daban unos instintos asesinos como tiempo atrás no sentía… era un idiota… ni siquiera me vio bajar la carta… sí era yo la que le estaba dejando las estúpidas cartas… siempre ingeniándomelas para dárselas… creo que no vale la pena seguir con este juego… ¿o sí?…

Mientras yo seguía con mi discusión interior en mi cuarto abrazando mis viejos diarios, alguien toco el timbre de la puerta de la casa. Desafortunadamente estaba sola en casa y me tocaba abrir, espero y sea alguien importante. Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vi fue a Wolfgang en la puerta. En cuanto abrí, sin decir nada el entro.

-"Si claro pasa"

Dije con sarcasmo.

-"Ya lo hice gracias"

-"Sabes… creo que no deberías estar aquí… "

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque estoy sola…"

-"Humm tentador, si no tuviera novia"

Me guiño un ojo pícaramente.

-"Muy gracioso Wolfgang… ¿Qué quieres?"

-"Saber que paso contigo, ayer fui al campo Gerald, y me dijeron que desde año nuevo no te habían visto y no contestabas ningún mensaje… creen que te fuiste con Derek y Olga a esquiar"

-"Si claro como no… con ese par de tortolitos es imposible estar sin que por lo menos se hayan dado una docena de besos en menos de 5 minutos…"

-"Y entonces ¿Qué te pasa?"

-"Hmm dame cinco minutos en lo que me baño y me cambio… y si no te regañan vamos por un cigarrillo y un café como dice la canción… "

-"Esta bien, te espero"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Ya en el Barney y Nob más cercano nos dispusimos a tomar café en el Stardus.

-"Ahora si suelta la sopa Pataki"

-"Me rindo… El no se va a dar cuenta de que soy yo 10 rosas y no entiende… no sé si es idiota o simplemente no quiere saber que soy yo…"

-"No entiendo"

-"Mira la primer carta se la deje el segundo día de clases en su casillero… el mismo sabe que soy la única capaz de abrir todos los casilleros de la escuela y no capto… ¡por dios!... la segunda en los casilleros del gimnasio… si se hubiera dignado a preguntar a los chicos de Beisbol se habría dado cuenta que era yo… la tercera se la puse en los libros, en un día normal de clases, por dios me acerque y lo salude y ni cuenta se dio… la cuarta pedí ayuda a un amigo el cual con 3 cartas se dio cuenta de que era yo, tres cartas ¿Puedes creerlo?... y así sucesivamente… no creo poder seguir con esta estupidez"

Caí pesadamente sobre mis brazos en la mesa.

-"¿Terminaste?"

-"Casi…"

-"Pues es mi turno… si te rindes así de fácil, de que habrán valido la pena los casi 14 años que has estado detrás de él, los veinte mil poemas que has escrito… las tantas acciones buenas que has hecho con tal de verlo feliz, quien te va a devolver tus botas de…"

-"¿Pero de qué sirve? ¿Sabes quien fue su primera opción para descubrir a la escritora de las cartas? Una total desconocida…"

-"Tranquilízate y déjame hablar… sabes porque te dije lo de hacerte un favor en año nuevo…"

-"No…"

-"Ni siquiera era una pregunta retorica, cállate y escucha una vez en tu vida… "

-"Cómprame un panecillo"

-"Como molestas…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Después de ordenar y tener mi panecillo por fin en la boca, Wolfgang se sentó pesadamente sobre su silla y soplo un rato a su café.

-"El está celoso"

-"¿Qué? ¿Quién o qué?"

-"Shortman… te cela cuando estás conmigo, saca su "demonio interno"… no quiero ilusionarte, no sé si es porque es tu amigo o por que empieza a sentir algo por ti… "

-"Pues no… es porque tú eres un chico malo… o eso me dio a entender y teme que me hagas daño con eso de que tienes novia…"

-"Bueno pero que le pasa a todo mundo, que no entienden que me haces más daño tu… cierta bicicleta lo puede atestiguar"

-"Supéralo"

-"Págamela"

-"Nunca"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Ambos pasamos una tarde bastante divertida riéndonos uno del otro y recordando tonterías de Edmund, fue reconfortante y un poco estimulante estar un rato con Wolfgang dándome ánimos y sacándome de ese pequeño bache en el cual había estado sumida por casi una semana. Cuando llegue al campo Gerald, todos estaban ahí, aunque me sintiera bien, no lo suficiente para enfrentarlo, los salude y seguí mi camino. Al llegar a mi casa me volví de nuevo a mi cuarto, total las labores domesticas que me tocaban a mi ya las había terminado. Subí a lo que ahora era mi estudio, antes había sido el ático donde tenía un altar, ahora era un estudio forrado de cartón de huevo y otros materiales aislantes que evitaba que el sonido entrara, cosa por la cual me he ganado uno o varios regaños al no escuchar lo que mis padres me dicen. Me dedique toda la tarde a descargar mi coraje, mis frustraciones y todos mis sentimientos en una pintura y dos poemas. Y preparando mi próximo golpe… iba a darle una nueva oportunidad como me dijo Wolfgang.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Lo primero que hice al día siguiente fue levantarme lo más temprano posible y deje mi próxima carta a Arnold en la ventana de su cuarto, afortunadamente no estaba despierto, no tenía muchas fuerzas para inspirarme y buscar algún lugar un poco menos común. Y corrí en el parque, me hacia un poco de ejercicio, desde que salí de vacaciones no había tenido el tiempo de ejercitarme.

Después de casi una hora de correr sentí que alguien me quitaba el Ipod y lo primero que hice fue reaccionar con una llave de jiujitsu, cuando por fin pude ver a mi atacante me di cuenta que no era otro que Arnold.

-"Buenos días, para ti también Hell"

Dijo en el suelo.

-"No vuelvas a asustarme así camarón con pelos… "

-"Lo siento Hell…"

Dijo mientras se sacudía el traje que traía para correr.

-"Que te trae por aquí Arnold-o"

-"Vine a correr un rato, mientras llega la hora del torneo de futbol americano callejero que va a haber hoy"

-"Genial… "

-"¿Te unes a nosotros?, siempre has sido uno de nuestros mejores corredores"

En serio, ya me tenia harta que solo me considerara un chico más de su grupo, cuando se daría cuenta que yo también era una chica…

-"No gracias Shortman, no tengo muchas ganas de jugar… suerte por cierto… ahora si me disculpas debo irme"

Corrí lo más rápido a la salida que pude, tenía que ir a cualquier parte.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

Una semana completa sin ver a Helga y nadie sabía por qué, suponíamos que se había ido de viaje con Olga y Derek pero por lo visto no era cierto y nos dimos cuenta un día que paso frente al campo Gerald, nos saludo y se fue a su casa. Qué demonios le pasaba, desde año nuevo actuaba raro.

Una mañana encontré otra carta de mi poetiza, esta vez la guarde en vez de leerla inmediatamente, salí de mi casa a despejar un poco mi mente corriendo por el parque, cuál fue mi sorpresa al verla correr también a ella con unos pants azules y una chamarra rosa, me acerque lentamente para que no me viera. Al emparejarme en su carrera pude ver que llevaba el IPOD, le quite los audífonos para sorpresa de ella que de un movimiento rápido de Jiujitsu me tumbo al suelo.

-"Buenos días, para ti también Hell"

-"No vuelvas a asustarme así camarón con pelos… "

-"Lo siento Hell…"

Dije yo mientras me levantaba y me sacudía el traje deportivo que había elegido el día de hoy para correr.

-"Que te trae por aquí Arnold-o"

-"Vine a correr un rato, mientras llega la hora del torneo de futbol americano callejero que va a haber hoy"

-"Genial… "

-"¿Te unes a nosotros?, siempre has sido uno de nuestros mejores corredores"

Vi que frunció el entrecejo, se molesto bastante y comenzó a correr un poco más deprisa ¿Qué dije?

-"No gracias Shortman, no tengo muchas ganas de jugar… suerte por cierto… ahora si me disculpas debo irme"

La vi como corrió con todo a la salida.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Al terminar el torneo, nosotros nos quedamos con el 3er lugar, definitivamente si nos había hecho falta Helga. Todos decidimos ir a celebrar a un local de Pizzas no muy lejos del parque, ahí las chicas se nos unieron, un poco consternadas. Yo me acerque un poco a Rhonda al ver su cara de angustia

-"¿Qué sucede Rhonda?"

-"Hemos ido dos días seguidos a la casa de Helga y nadie nos abre, y no contesta el celular desde año nuevo… que le sucederá"

-"En la mañana la vi… se veía bien"

Brian se centro en nuestra conversación.

-"En año nuevo se veía bien, salvo al final que estaba un poco molesta cuando la dejaste sola… ¿Que le dijiste Shortman?"

-"Nada… que yo recuerde, lo que sucede es que… bueno yo… recibí una carta muy importante y bueno… tenía que leerla"

-"En serio… la dejaste sola para ir a leer una carta… "

-"No es muy caballeroso de tu parte Arnold"

Dijo Lila mientras jugaba con los anteojos de Brian distraídamente.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Esa tarde camine junto a Gerald a casa.

-"Viejo y como van tus planes"

-"Bien, tengo ya descalificadas a varias personas de mi lista… "

-"Yo pensé que después del fracaso con la chica de navidad, te darías por vencido"

-"No aun no…"

-"¿Qué pistas tenemos?"

-"Es rubia..."

-"Que tal si ya se pinto el pelo, no la has visto desde cuarto grado…"

-"No me ayudas Gerald son 115 chicas en la escuela ya las enliste, bueno en todo caso, no tiene el pelo negro… "

-"¿Cómo sabes?"

-"Ella me lo dio a entender en Halloween…"

-"Bien eso nos deja con aproximadamente 70 chicas… "

-"De esas quita a Phoebe, Rhonda, Patty, Sheena, Nadine, Lila, Megan y a Cindy"

-"Ok eso nos deja con 62 chicas"

-"La chica con la que salí en navidad"

-"61"

-"Las chicas que están comprobado que les gusta otro tipo de asuntos… ya sabes vanguardista"

-"55"

-"Mis Ex"

-"50"

-"Las chicas que están en la banda de la escuela "

-"44"

-"Las que me han bateado"

-"Entonces ya te faltan prospectos a menos que incluyas a las maestras"

-"Gerald esto es serio… "

-"Perdón viejo… Nos quedamos con 33… "

-"Ves estos es fácil… Tengo aproximadamente 14 semanas para descubrir quién es… si quiero ir con ella al baile, eso me deja con 2 chicas aproximadamente por semana…"

-"Arnold no crees que estas exagerando… por qué mejor no recapitulas las pistas…"

-"Pero ya le he dado muchas vueltas y ni siquiera entiendo las pistas…."

-"Pero… "

-"No Gerald ya lo tengo decidido voy a analizar a 2 chicas por semana… "

-"Esto es estúpido… "

-"De alguna forma tengo que encontrarla… además solo voy a salir con las chicas que yo crea que tiene posibilidades de ser ella"

-"Te estás volviendo un zorro… "

-"No exageres, ni que vaya a salir, salir, con ellas… solo una pequeña cita y listo… la voy a encontrar Gerald… lo prometo… "

-"La verdad ya no te entiendo… supongamos que la encuentras y que van juntos al baile, pero ella decide ir a otra universidad…"

-"Ese no sería problema Gerald, ella vive en Hillwood… así que nos veríamos en las vacaciones"

-"Sigues siendo un soñador… "

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cuando llegue a la casa en la tarde lo primero que hice fue sentarme en el sofá de mi cuarto y leer la carta.

"Hola Arnold:

Sabes sigo esperándote y estoy empezando a desesperarme y creer que realmente no me buscas… pero vamos a hacer una nueva clausula… no te comunicaras conmigo más que una vez por carta, así que escoge bien la pregunta que me vas a hacer… en la parte posterior del sobre veras una dirección de facebook… el cual solo abriré una vez por carta… piensa la pregunta bien… que no tendrás una segunda oportunidad… porque parece que no captas las pistas

Asumida la derrota esta, asumida la derrota mayor  
Yo quisiera metaforizarla asumida la derrota mayor  
Y no paro de hablar, buscando aparentar  
Que no muero de nervios  
Y ya estoy pensando que voy a acercarme  
En cualquier momento, que lo que está pasando es el amor  
Dime que lo sientes igual que yo  
Yo sé que no estoy loco!  
Es el amor sigue la corriente y juguemos hoy  
A descubrir la primavera en el interior  
de tu habitación.. Te invito

Había roto corazones y esperado ese que nunca llego  
Pero cuando apareciste as, esa rutina para mi terminó  
Y Cupido acertó -para variar-  
Con la segueta de oro atravesó todas las barreras  
Que haba erigido por el miedo al amor  
Miedo que sin más desapareció  
Yo sé que no estoy loco!  
Es el amor sigue la corriente y juguemos hoy  
A descubrirnos los secretos más íntimos  
Hasta el más ínfimo rincón ser  
Una esquina del cielo.

Esto es el amor dime que lo sientes igual que yo  
Es el amor sigue la corriente y juguemos hoy  
Esto es el amor dime que lo sientes igual que yo  
Es el amor sigue la corriente y juguemos hoy  
Nos leemos… "

Corrí rápido a mi computadora y abrí el navegador de internet y espere mientras se cargaba mi facebook, cuando introduje la dirección que me había dado, encontré una pintura hermosa de una flor en acuarela como imagen de perfil, y de foto de portada catorce sobres como los que me había mandado con una rosa roja sobre ellos, que irónico. Y tecle mi pregunta en su muro.

"¿Sigues siendo Rubia?", esto simplificaría mucho mis cálculos de las 33 chicas que tenía en mi mente quedaban solo 19… eso era fantástico.

Espere casi toda la noche la respuesta, hasta eso de las 10:30, vi su comentario a mi publicación.

SI… fue todo lo que necesitaba.

¡Espero que vaya bien la historia! :P

Es mi primera historia de Hey Arnold… ya más o menos tengo planeados varios capítulos pero no es tan fácil así que sean pacientes conmigo.

Estoy reestructurando la historia, tenía pensado un final y tenía un borrador guia para todos los capítulos restantes para saber de que tratarían… pero ya no creo que el fic, ni las personas que lo han leído merezcan ese final. Así que ahora los hare de forma más improvisada por lo cual creo que me tardare menos en hacerlos o eso espero… pero también van a estar mas mal hechos prometo leerlos 20 veces antes de subirlos…

Si les gusta se vale ¡Review! Si no les gusta también se vale ¡Review!

Se valen críticas constructivas y destructivas (pero por favor que sean menos estas)… ¡Review!

¿Cuál será su facebook? ¡Review!

¿Ya entenderá?… ¡Review!

¿Tendrá que salir con las 19 chicas? ¡Review!

¿Ya le darán una zarandeada a Arnold(Spoiler: Los 4 personajes que le están ayudando a Helga no les faltan ganas)?… ¡Review!

No les gusta la idea de que sea tan largo este fanfic ¡Review!

Gracias a los 18 seguidores de la historia

BBSTIA, Deyitha, EleonorPataki, Fafa di Belo, GENESARETH, MarHelga, Pasion, Perse B.J, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Sailer Sak Morr, TheMegaVanny, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, Vivian Alejandra, Yakii-586, britney24, marduking, miss romantic2 y paluramone

Gracias a los que 14 que tienen en favorito la historia

Deyitha, Dreamtares, EleonorPataki, Fafa di Belo, GENESARETH, MarHelga, Pasion, Perse B.J, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Sailer Sak Morr, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, britney24, marduking y miss romantic2

Gracias a los que han dejado Review y he contestado en los 10 cap anteriores

Sandra Pullman, GENESARETH, bren, kamila, britney24, Sailer Sak Morr , Vivian Alejandra , Yakii-586, Deyitha, MarHelga, yokashi, BBSTIA, EleonorPataki, Danny-Nekko, MKY8, Pasion, marduking, pau, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, miss romantic2 y Renesmee Black Cullen1096

Ahora responderé los nuevos Review… no crean que soy malagradecida por todos los que me escribieron anteriormente… lo que pasa es que era más largo los agradecimientos que el fic…. Na mentira es que me hacia bolas… j aja j aja soy algo mensa en eso

BBSTIA el lobito de mi imaginación es inolvidable… ja, ja, ja, ja no te creas… me gusta tu concepto de demonio interno y te lo copie y lo voy a seguir usando… y si va a salir su novia… solo dame un poquitín de tiempo… pd. Feliz año para ti también… je je

EleonorPataki Demasiado despistado… vamos en el capitulo donde sueña con hilda no ve como se pone Helga cuando la abraza?... para mí era para que cayera en cuenta, aunque haya pasado tan poquito tiempo… y como aclare en la sección de preguntas alguien si se lo va a dar… de los "Ayudantes de Helga"… me disculpe al no poderte contestar como es debido a todos y cada uno de los que me dejan review se merecen una respuesta, ya que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarlo…

Renesmee Black Cullen1096 muchas gracias Nessie… ja… ja… ja es broma, no creas que suelo ser tan mal… me da gusto que te guste la historia espero y te guste también este capitulo… saludos

PD. A ciertas escritoras que me dejaron pique con sus historias no es reclamo ni nada… ¡PERO YA NO TENGO UÑAS!... ella saben quienes son… afortunadamente leen este fanfic y podre reclamarles públicamente… quedan testigos eh!


	13. Ciega, sordomuda

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "Ciega, sordomuda" la canta "Shakira", los uso sin fines de lucro. La imagen del fic es de un fanart hecho por *CrownCat en deviantart llamado Blackboard que me encanta véanlo.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga).

El signo de = voy a usarlo para alguna conversación en Facebook

Capitulo 12: Ciega, Sordomuda

Helga POV

Primer día de clases después de unas largas y atormentadas vacaciones, me sentía cansada y un poco enferma, tal vez era resfriado o tal vez era mal de amores. Según Miriam parecía yo mapache con las ojeras con las que me cargaba, quisiera que ella intentara lidiar con los problemas de mi vida… si bien ella dice que también fue adolescente, mi abuela me platica que ella era una Rhonda cualquiera, una chica que despertaba suspiros por donde pasaba, aun seguía explicándome como Bob hizo para que ella le hiciera caso. En fin, llegue a mi casillero a tratar de conseguir mis cosas, casi como un Zombie. Cuando por fin pude prestar atención a mi alrededor, Arnold sonreía mientras charlaba con una chica en los casilleros de enfrente, sentí que el mundo se me derrumbo si ya me sentía mal, después de verlo sentí como si ya nada tuviera sentido. Cuando estuve a punto de darme vuelta y salir corriendo a morirme a mi casa, Phoebe se acerco a mí, de principio venia con aires de querer reprenderme por algo, pero al verme a la cara, sus facciones cambiaron a unas de preocupación.

-"No te ves muy bien Helga"

Dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi frente.

-"Creo que hasta tienes un poco de fiebre…"

-"Elemental mi querido Watson… no me siento muy bien… supongo que me voy a resfriar…"

Volteo a ver lo que me tenía hipnotizada.

-"¿Seguro es eso? ¿O es alguna intoxicación debido a algún tipo de comida chatarra como mantecado?"

-"No te voy a mentir… creo que eso ayudo a empeorar el asunto"

-"Sera mejor que vayamos a enfermería"

-"Estoy de acu…"

Sentí como el mundo comenzó a darme vueltas y después de eso todo se volvió negro…

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Desperté en la enfermería con un paño sobre mi cabeza, al abrir mis ojos vi a Phoebe sentada a un lado de mi cama y a Derek parado frente a mí.

-"Despertaste"

-"Casi me matas de un paro cardiaco niña"

-"Estoy bi…"

De repente sentí unas ganas de vomitar incontrolables y lo único que pude hacer es darme la vuelta al otro lado de la cama donde no estaba Phoebe y vomite mi raquítico desayuno en el suelo de la enfermería. Cuando terminaron las arcadas la enfermera regreso con un medicamento en las manos.

-"Te hice unas pruebas y al parece ser que contrajiste un buen virus… ya llame a tus padres, vienen por ti"  
-"Yo podría haberla llevado"

-"Lo siento profesor Derek, pero cuando la trajo el joven Shortman no lo encontrábamos por ningún lugar…"

¿Arnold me trajo a la enfermería?, wow como me hubiera gustado estar despierta. Sentir sus brazos alrededor mío… oh dios… Y otra vez mi viaje a Arnoldlandia… me quede soñando despierta en una de esas clásicas escenas de Arnold con pelo largo cargándome a las orillas del mar, vestido como el príncipe Erick de la Sirenita… si no me sintiera tan mal, juro que hasta babearía… de pronto sentí que me zarandeaban un poco. Cuando enfoque mi vista a mi agresor que era Phoebe comencé a ver Arnold-sitos bailando con elefantes rosas, al estilo película de disney, a su alrededor y unos que otros encima de ella.

-"Helga, ¿Estás bien?"

-"No lo creo Phoebe, estoy empezando a alucinar"

-"¿Alucinar? Eso no es bueno"

-"Eso díselo al elefante rosa que está bailando sobre tu hombro"

Phoebe sonrió a mi comentario pero su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, era claro que estaba algo asustada. De repente se abrió la puerta de golpe y apareció Bob por la puerta, pero se veía diferente venia disfrazado de payaso con una nariz de elefante y con un Arnold vestido de Tarzan bailando en su cabeza. Me solté riendo y todos me voltearon a ver.

-"Señor Pataki, que bueno que está aquí, su hija… "

En vez de oír lo que decía la enfermera comencé a oír lenguaje Klingon, ja ja mira que era Friki, en mi alucinación oía ese viejo lenguaje de Star Trek, trate de entender lo que decían pero otra vez vi todo negro…

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

Toda la mañana estuve muy despistado, no podía dejar de pensar en Helga en la enfermería, si la enfermera no me hubiera corrido me hubiese quedado ahí con ella hasta que se despertara. Creo que hasta me quede sin uñas, no entendí lo que los profesores me dijeron toda la mañana.

A la hora del almuerzo, vi a Phoebe unirse a nosotros con una cara de preocupación terrible.

-"¿Qué paso hermosa? ¿Cómo está Pataki?"

-"Bien Gerald, tiene un virus… "

-"No estará embarazada"

Uno de los comentarios interesantes de Harold, sentí que mis entrañas hervían.

-"No seas idiota Harold, apenas hace un tiempo según tu era lesbiana y ahora sales con que está embarazada"

Le grite yo, haciendo que todos me observaran asustados por mi reacción. Phoebe lo tomo fuertemente del cuello y lo miro ferozmente a los ojos.

-"No, la enfermera le hizo una prueba, además de un alcoholímetro por si es tu siguiente estúpida pregunta Harold, así que deja de decir idioteces"

Todos nos sorprendió la reacción de Phoebe al encarar a Harold, Gerald se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros haciendo que soltara al pobre chico rosado... vaya ya estoy hablando como Helga.

-"Al parecer contrajo algún tipo de virus, su papa ya vino por ella y la llevo al doctor"

-"¿Y cuáles eran sus síntomas?"

Pregunto Rhonda con mucho toque, como temiendo la reacción de Phoebe y mía.

-"Pues tenía fiebre, alucinaciones y un poco de nauseas"

-"Bien a la salida, sería bueno que preguntáramos por ella"

-"No lo creo Arnold, si se sentía la mitad de mal como se veía no creo que seamos de mucha ayuda"

Phoebe me sonrió tristemente. A veces en primaria todos nos preguntábamos por que Phoebe era tan buena amiga de Helga, pero todo se resolvió en secundaria vimos como se preocupaban una por la otra, además de que Helga no permitía que nadie molestara a Phoebe.

Todos comimos el resto de nuestro almuerzo en silencio, casi al final se acerco Megan a nuestra mesa.

-"¿Y que tal esta su amiga Pataki?"

-"A ti que te importa"

Contesto de mala gana Rhonda.

-"Oí que está embarazada, y yo pensando que era lesbiana…"

Phoebe se levanto de la nada y le lanzo un plato de sopa en la cara a Megan, el cual alcanzo a evitar en el último momento.

-"¡¿Qué te pasa enana?!"

-"No te vuelvas a meter donde nadie te llama"

Se levanto Phoebe y la enfrento.

-"Esta escuela debería llamarse Zoológico… con tanta bestia que tenemos aquí"

Todas sus amigas se comenzaron a reír, mientras que en nuestra mesa se levantaron las chicas y flanquearon a Phoebe. Se dio la media vuelta y se fue, con sus compinches siguiéndole el rastro.

-"Así es Megan, cree que sin Helga aquí nos vamos a dejar…"

Dijo Cindy mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-"Está empezando a hacer que llegue a mis limites"

-"Lo que necesita es que Helga la vuelva a poner en su sitio"

Todos sonrieron a mi comentario.

-"Que no te oiga o creerá que es una autorización… "

Dijo Rhonda.

-"Recuérdenme decírselo en el baile de graduación"

Todos se rieron.

-"Si le dices nos avisas para pedir unos paramédicos"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

A la salida de la escuela Gerald y yo caminamos rumbo a la casa.

-"Gerald con tanto problema no tuve tiempo de decirte las buenas nuevas"

-"Cuales son viejo…"

-"La poetiza, me dejo un facebook donde contactarme con ella"

-"¿En serio?"

-"Si, y ya me dijo que sigue siendo Rubia… "

-"Entonces eso deja tu lista a… "

-"19 chicas, de las cuales ya tengo descartada a Joyce… Joyce… ¿Cuál era su apellido?"

-"¿La que es banquillo de las porristas?"

-"Si esa… ahora en la mañana antes del ajetreo de Helga, estaba hablando con ella y al parecer no soy su tipo… le gustan chicos universitarios"

-"Oh que bien… ya nada mas te faltan 18, ¿Y quién es la siguiente en tu lista?"

-"Bueno digamos que ahorita no está disponible así que seguiré con la siguiente… "

-"Diablos viejo… creo que esto no va a funcionar…"

-"Eso dices tú…"

-"Pero que pasa si tu poetiza se rinde al ver que estás haciendo eso y lo malinterpreta"

-"Para eso está su face… la próxima vez que me toque hacer una pregunta se lo aclarare"

-"Pero que va a pensar de ti, al saber que no eres capaz de interpretar unas sencillas pistas"

-"En eso tienes razón… será mejor no decirle nada y arriesgarme con mi plan"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Al día siguiente, Helga no se presento pero por razón del profesor Derek me entere que solo duro una noche en el hospital y en la madrugada fue dada de alta. En la segunda hora me tope de frente con la que sería mi siguiente víctima o prospecto a poetiza, Avril Swift, una destacada porrista, ¿Por qué la mayoría de las rubias de nuestra escuela o eran porristas o eran gimnastas?, me acerque a ella.

-"Hola"

-"Hola Shortman"

Me sonrió muy coquetamente mientras caminaba rápidamente, me empareje a su paso y puse mi mejor sonrisa de Don Juan que tenia.

-"¿Por qué tan rápido?"

-"Tengo clase"

-"¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu siguiente clase?"

-"Pues sería lo más inteligente, ya que estas conmigo en esa clase"

-"¿En serio? Y porque no me había dado cuenta… "

-"Porque te la pasas platicando con Lila Sawyer… y como todo mundo sabe, después de Wellington Y Pataki, es una de las chicas más guapas de la escuela"

-"Pero Lila tiene novio… "

-"Pero si yo fuera ella, lo cambiaria sin chistar por ti"

Dijo guiñándome el ojo antes de ocupar su lugar en el salón, yo me senté a su lado para seguir conversando. En mis parámetros de búsqueda, ella ya llevaba un punto menos en su evaluación, la Poetiza no podía ser una chica que fácil cambiaba de novio como de calcetines, si así fuera hace mucho se hubiera rendido de mi y empezado a salir con alguien más, o vamos van más de 4 meses con esto de las rosas y que yo sepa no me ha cambiado por otro.

-"Así que con quien vas a hacer el reporte de economía"

-"Con Hell… perdón Helga Pataki"

-"Con la chica bestia… perdón Helga"

Dos puntos menos y contando…

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Al terminar la clase me excusé con la chica y me fui conversando con Lila a mi siguiente clase. Al terminar el día Gerald y yo nos quedamos en el entrenamiento.

-"¿Y como te fue hoy viejo?, te vi muy cerca de Avril Swift… nueva conquista o solo un conejillo mas de tus experimentos"

-"Conejillo"

-"Vaya… zorro resultaste"

-"Pero por lo que veo también va a ser descartada"

-"Y eso… es una clásica porrista sin cerebro… mira que dijo que si ella fuera Lila cambiaria a Brian por mi, sin chistar… aparte llamo a Helga Chica bestia"

-"Bueno eso te simplifica más las cosas, esta semana ya descartaste a dos… te faltan 17"

-"Si pero no lo voy a hacer esta semana, no quiero que mi reputación caiga por los suelos"

-"Vamos chico, después de 19 chicas con las cuales vas a jugar no creo que quede nada de tu reputación"

-"Gerald… "

Stinki se acerco a nosotros, a pesar de que el no era uno de los jugadores importantes del equipo, nunca faltaba a los entrenamientos.

-"¿Como les va chicos?"

-"Bien y a ti viejo"

-"¿Saben algo de Pataki?"

-"La verdad no, solo que hoy regreso a las 6:00 am a su casa del hospital"

-"Vaya, si que fue grave"

-"Así es… "

-"Oye Arnold ¿Que paso con tu poetiza misteriosa?"

-"Nada nuevo… ya llevo 11 rosas y aun no descubro quien es"

-"Pero aquí mi amigo tiene una fantástica idea… mira que salir con todas las chicas de la escuela hasta que la encuentre… "

-"La verdad no le veo muy buena pinta"

-"Yo tampoco… pero no logro convencerlo de que no lo haga"

-"Gerald exagera… mira el plan es…"

Le conte todo a Stinki esperando tener otro aliado en mi lucha por encontrar a mi Poetiza

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El Jueves Helga regreso a clases, tenía un resfriado terrible y poco se le entendía lo que decía, debido a la forma de hablar graciosa y gangosa.

-"Ji te vuelve a reír de mi te va jaludar Betji"

-"Perdon Helga… es que es gracioso oírte así…"

-"Idiota…"

Se fue molesta conmigo.

Ese día en la tarde en mi mochila de entrenamiento volví a encontrar otra carta de mi poetiza.

Esta vez me dispuse leerla en el momento, tal vez eso me ayudara para averiguar quién demonios era.

"Hola:

En serio… o no tienes una pizca de cerebro o realmente algo te sentó muy mal, como es posible que se te ocurran tan malas ideas Shortman, en serio planeas salir con media escuela para encontrarme… o estás mal o ya perdiste por fin la cabeza…

Se me acaba el argumento  
y la metodología  
cada vez que se aparece frente  
a mí tu anatomía  
Por que este amor ya no entiende  
de consejos, ni razones  
se alimenta de pretextos  
y le faltan pantalones  
este amor no me permite  
estar en pie  
por que ya hasta me ha quebrado  
los talones  
aunque me levante volveré a caer  
si te acercas nada es útil  
para esta inútil  
Bruta, ciega, sordomuda,  
torpe, traste y testaruda,  
es todo lo que he sido  
por ti me he convertido  
en una cosa que no hace  
otra cosa mas que amarte  
pienso en ti día y noche  
y no se como olvidarte  
Si pudiera exorcizarme de tu voz  
si pudiera escaparme de tu nombre  
si pudiera arrancarme el corazón  
Ojerosa, flaca, fea desgreñada,  
torpe, tonta, lenta, nécia, desquiciada,  
completamente descontrolada  
tu te das cuenta y no me dices nada  
se me ha vuelto  
la cabeza un nido  
donde solamente tu tienes asilo  
y no me escuchas lo que te digo  
mira bien lo que vas a hacer conmigo  
Espero tu pregunta, solo te advierto que si es una pregunta que no se responda con un si o u no… te arriesgas a que no la responda verídicamente"

Que podría preguntarle esta vez, me conecte lo más rápido que pude desde mi celular al facebook y la busque, pero me mantuve un buen rato frente a la pantalla hasta que por fin se me ocurrió una pregunta. Escribí rápido

=¿Te molesta mi plan de ataque? Ya sé que solo era una pregunta pero si te apiadas de mi alma dame la oportunidad de contestarme las otras 10 preguntas por las rosas anteriores.

Espere todo el día su respuesta viendo cada cinco minutos mi facebook, en la tarde todos nos reunimos en la casa de Helga para hacer la tarea.

-"Oye Hell, ¿Tienes Wifi?"

-"Que claje de pregunta ej eja… crej que vivo en laj cavernaj… "

-"Me puedes dar la clave"

-"De que puedo… puedo… de que quiera ej otro problema"

-"Anda siiii"

Le puse mis mejores ojos de borreguito esperando que eso funcionara, y así fue después de un largo suspiro me dio la clave. A pesar de mi desesperación, ella nunca se conecto. Otra vez su respuesta llego a las 10:30

=Me molesta… pero espero no ser tu última opción que si no atente a las consecuencias… y no pienso retribuirte las otras 10 preguntas… tal vez dos pero será hasta la próxima rosa…

¡Espero que vaya bien la historia! :P

Es mi primera historia de Hey Arnold… ya más o menos tengo planeados varios capítulos pero no es tan fácil así que sean pacientes conmigo.

Estos 3 capitulos (lo que es 12, 13 y 14) van a ir rápido… por razones personales (soy muy supersticiosa así que voy a tratar de terminarlos rápido y si es posible subirlos en menos de una semana…)

Si les gusta se vale ¡Review! Si no les gusta también se vale ¡Review!

Se valen críticas constructivas y destructivas (pero por favor que sean menos estas)… ¡Review!

¿Sera Stinki el ayudante de Helga #1? ¡Review!

¿Cómo entra a los vestuarios de chicos?… ¡Review!

¿Se vengara de Megan? ¡Review!

¿Cuáles serán sus dos preguntas?… ¡Review!

No les gusta la idea de que sea tan largo este fanfic ¡Review!

Gracias a los 19 seguidores de la historia

BBSTIA, Deyitha, EleonorPataki, Fafa di Belo, GENESARETH, MKY8, MarHelga, Pasion, Perse B.J, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Sailer Sak Morr, TheMegaVanny, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, Vivian Alejandra, Yakii-586, britney24, marduking, miss romantic2 y paluramone

Gracias a los que 15 que tienen en favorito la historia

Deyitha, Dreamtares, EleonorPataki, Fafa di Belo, GENESARETH, MKY8, MarHelga, Pasion, Perse B.J, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Sailer Sak Morr, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, britney24, marduking y miss romantic2

Gracias a los que han dejado Review y he contestado en los 10 cap anteriores

Sandra Pullman, GENESARETH, bren, kamila, britney24, Sailer Sak Morr , Vivian Alejandra , Yakii-586, Deyitha, MarHelga, yokashi, BBSTIA, EleonorPataki, Danny-Nekko, MKY8, Pasion, marduking, pau, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, miss romantic2 y Renesmee Black Cullen1096

yokashi espero y te guste este nuevo capitulo perdón por contestarte hasta este pero acaba de actualizar el cap anterior cuando llego tu review… me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia espero no decepcionarte… me has dado ideas nuevas... espero pronto ponerlas en práctica… si lo golpeas por favor no lo des muy recio por que podría quedar mas mal de lo que ya esta… y no es tan rápido si no pregúntale a las que lo están leyendo desde que inicie creo que soy algo lenta por falta de tiempo pero prometo irme un poco más rápido esta vez… espero no te me mueras… ja… j aja broma…

Yakii-586 heme aquí de nuevo espero que no te decepcione el nuevo capítulo y te siga gustando la historia…

BBSTIA ¿también tienes pasajes gratis al mundo de fantasía? ¡Donde los consiguen! Espero y no sea como helga que ya de tantos viajes es gratis debido a las millas acumuladas… los cuatro ayudantes de Helga se van a descubrir uno por uno el próximo capítulo voy a dar a conocer a uno… y gracias por los buenos deseos yo también deseo que estés bien


	14. Sangre

***Insisto estoy en mi trauma #13 casi salgo ya casi termino el cap 14***

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "Sangre" la canta "Thalia", los uso sin fines de lucro. La imagen del fic es de un fanart hecho por *CrownCat en deviantart llamado Blackboard que me encanta véanlo.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga).

El signo de = voy a usarlo para alguna conversación en Facebook

* * *

Capitulo 13: Sangre

Helga POV

En la semana vi como Arnold coqueteo con una chica llamada Lindsay jefa del equipo de gimnastas de la escuela, por lo que yo sabía era una hueca por dentro pero quién era yo para sacar a Arnold de su maldito error, quería seguir saliendo con chicas estúpidas… adelante. El "romance" duro solo 3 días, para el miércoles Arnold ya platicaba con otra chica una tal Scarlett Duff.

Como deseaba ser de nuevo la niña que le arruinaba sus estúpidos romances. Aunque nunca me salieron como debía, en una ocasión salió contraproducente, fue con Lila… si yo no hubiera metido mis lindas manitas él nunca se hubiera enamorado como lo hizo de Lila.

En la clase del jueves se sentó junto a mí.

-"Como está el patito constipado…"

Sentí que me caía encima la muralla china, me sonroje a lo más. El puso su mano en mi frente, lo que hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa.

-"No tienes fiebre… pero estas muy roja… ¿Te sientes bien?"

-"Yo… Yo… yo… ejtoy… bien"

-"¿Tienes frio?"

-"No… ejtoy bien"

-"Como tartamudeaste… creí que…"

-"Ejtoy bien chico… no te preocupej"

Solo aléjate antes de que me desmaye. El me sonrió, se levanto y se sentó junto a la hueca de su nueva amiga, ahora si sentí el calor en todo mi cuerpo… hervía toda mi sangre… como se atrevía, a acercarse tanto a esa tipa, mas después de haber sido tan lindo conmigo… un momento ¿Me llamo patito?... me dijo patito… oh mi dulce y tierno Arnold… volteé a verlo y ya estaba conversando con la tipa… **su ingenua pero admirable inocencia yo soy la única, la única y la que más ama a Arnold de verdad si solo el mirara mas allá de apariencia ruda hasta mi suave y cursi interior donde yo lo adoro…**

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

En el almuerzo se sentó con nosotros, y comenzó a recibir mensajes de la chica en cuestión.

-"Ya me aburrió tu tonito Shortman… bájale el volumen o cámbiale de tono… "

Dijo Stinky mientras también mandaba un mensaje.

-"¿Cómo te has sentido hoy Helga?"

Pregunto Patty mientras se sentaba a un lado mío. Yo solo encogí los hombros.

-"Llevas todo el día sin hablar… ¿Se te complico la garganta?"

Dijo Gerald desde su asiento a un lado de Phoebe. Yo saque una hoja y puse que no quería que se siguieran burlando de mi voz.  
-"Oh vamos Hell te oyes como un patito enojado"

Dijo Arnold mientras guardaba su celular, todos se rieron.

-"¿Por eso te dice así Wolfgang?"

Arnold cambio su sonrisa por un ceño fruncido al escuchar el comentario de Brian. Yo escribí en la hoja la razón por la cual realmente me llamaba así. Y esa era por el apellido, como yo empecé a usar el de lobito debido a que Wolf es lobo en ingles, el uso el de patito por Pataki.

-"Yo pensé que era algo mas intimo, personal y bochornoso"

-"Ya lej dije que no fue algo importante entre él y yo"

Arnold volvió a sonreír. Creo que después de todo Wolfgang no estaba tan equivocado del todo… Arnold si tenía un demonio interno. Me sacudió el pelo y se levanto.

-"Nos vemos chicos, tengo algo que hacer"

Oh si claro y ese algo era una tipa, que demonios le pasaba. Un momento y si esto seguía bien y el terminaba enamorándose de alguna de esas tipas… no… no podía ser… él no era así… ¿o sí lo era?... diablos siempre fue muy superficial… ahí esta Ruth Mc Dougal de ejemplo… y Lila… demonios… demonios…

-"¡Helga!"

Oí como me gritaba Phoebe en el oído dejándome más aturdida de lo que ya estaba.

-"Hey hermana me vas a matar de un susto… "

-"Es que no me hacías caso… tenemos clase y ya sonó el timbre… por dios Hell llevas 10 minutos en el nirvana"

-"Mas bien en el infierno Phoebe"

-"¿Por qué en el infierno no hay mantecado?"

-"¡Phoebe!"

Cuando voltee a todos lados nada más quedábamos ella y yo de nuestro grupo, algunos rezagados de otros grados.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El viernes vi como Arnold caminaba con su rubia por el pasillo, en eso sonó mi teléfono, era uno de los chicos, lo bueno es que mi vieja voz había regresado y ya no tenía que hablar como gangosa o como dijo Arnold un Angry- Patito… conteste

-"_**Hola, no digas mi nombre por favor**_"

-"Estoy sola… "

-"_**Si pero Shortman está cerca, ya lo vi… no quiero que sepa que te estoy ayudando en esto**_"

-"Tranquilo… el está muy interesado en otras cosas… "

-"_**Lo que me recuerda ¿Por qué te ayudo?**_"

-"Porque me lo debes y eres una dulzura de niño"

-"_**Buen punto… quería ver si para esta semana hay plan**_"

-"Nah… voy a volver a lo convencional… "

-"_**Esta bien… nos vemos**_"

Colgó rápidamente, supongo que tenía prisa… era uno de mis cuatro colaboradores, y el más entusiasta y presto para ayudarme… casi todas las semanas me preguntaba una o dos veces si lo necesitaba. Según el, se sentía con el deber moral de ayudarme para compensar las tantas veces que yo le había ayudado

Me dirigí hacia mi siguiente clase, donde la maestra Colfer me esperaba en la puerta.

-"¿Como estas Helga?"

-"Bien señorita Colfer…"

-"¿Oye tenemos plan para esta semana?"

-"Si… tradicional"

-"Últimamente no tienes mucha imaginación… "

-"No se lo merece después de su estúpido plan… "

-"Helga… Helga… deberías encarrilar esa furia en algo productivo, ¿Qué tal un nuevo cuadro?"

-"Hmm… no le bastan con los de año nuevo"

-"No tengo la fortuna de conocerlos"

-"Pues se acaba de sacar la lotería"

Saque de mi portafolio los cuadros que había pintado en mi depresión pos año nuevo.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El sábado me entere que Arnold había llevado a la fiesta del viernes de Dan a Scarlett Duff, tenia nombre de cerveza de caricatura. Jeanette una chica del equipo de futbol, platicaba con otra compañera la fiesta de Dan mientras calentaban en el campo…

-"Pues sí, Arnold y Duff se la pasaron algo ocupados en la terraza"

-"Vaya que chisme… "

-"Si, va a ser el chisme de la semana… mira que Shortman por fin se decidió salir del celibato del que se había enclaustrado"

-"Que bien… tal vez esta vez si me lanzo"

-"Algunos dicen que hasta se está alocando… se le ha visto cariñoso con tres chicas estas dos últimas semanas bueno cuatro con Duff… además no creo que te tome en cuenta… todas con las que ha salido son rubias"

-"Oye si es cierto… no será que…"

Estaba ya harta de sus estúpidos comentarios, e hice lo más sabio que se me ocurrió, me acerque a ellas.

-"No creen que ya fue suficiente calentamiento… ahora levántense y quiero que cada una ocupe su posición… "

La ventaja de ser la capitana era que podía mandarlas.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

Fue una semana bastante pesada, entre Lindsay y Scarlett se me complico la vida. La primera era una chica demasiado boba, no teníamos intereses en común, no sabía de qué hablarle… le tenía alergia hasta a los cuadernos… en fin los primeros tres días trate de coquetearle pero no funciono, resulta que era alérgica a mi perfume.

Scarlett fue diferente era un poco superficial eso si, pero le gustaba la poesía y los animales, lo que le daba puntos extra. Además teníamos clases juntos el Jueves. Ese día, mientras la esperaba a que llegara de su clase me senté a un lado de Helga, para ver como se sentía, todos la habíamos estado checando por petición de Miriam Pataki. Queria que su pequeña estuviera bien

-"Como está el patito constipado…"

De donde salió eso, no lo se… tal vez que desde que estaba enferma su voz me recordaba tanto a la de un patito que vi en youtube. Me fije bien en sus facciones y vi que estaba muy roja puse mi mano en su frente para checar que no tuviera fiebre.

-"No tienes fiebre… pero estas muy roja… ¿Te sientes bien?"

-"Yo… Yo… yo… ejtoy… bien"

Tartamudeo como si se estuviera congelando, ese comportamiento me asusto un poco.

-"¿Tienes frio?"

-"No… ejtoy bien"

Me quito lentamente la mano de su cabeza, entrelazándola una fracción de segundo, senti un escalofrió recorriéndome el cuerpo… fue tonto ya que lo piensas, muchas veces le había tomado yo la mano a Helga, no es como si hubiera sido la primera…

-"Como tartamudeaste… creí que…"

-"Ejtoy bien chico… no te preocupej"

En eso Scarlett hizo su aparición viéndome con ojos de pocos amigos al ver que estaba a lado de Helga, me levante y me senté a su lado

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

En el almuerzo me senté con los chicos como siempre, empecé a recibir mensajes de Scarlett, lo que le ameritaba un punto menos, si no se podía estar quieta con ese celular creo que no valía la pena.

-"Ya me aburrió tu tonito Shortman… bájale el volumen o cámbiale de tono… "

Era la manera de Stinki de decirme que me veía mal, ignorando a todos, así que apague mi celular y me dispuse a prestar más atención a los chicos.

-"¿Cómo te has sentido hoy Helga?"

Pregunto Patty mientras se sentaba y guardaba un asiento para Harold. Helga solo encogió los hombros.

-"Llevas todo el día sin hablar… ¿Se te complico la garganta?"

Vi como Helga sacaba un cuaderno ignorando la pregunta que Gerald acaba de hacerle y escribía en una hoja. Cuando termino, nos mostro un letrero el cual decía que no quería que se burlaran de su voz, a pesar de que lo escribió rápidamente no pude dejar de apreciar que tenía muy bonita letra.  
-"Oh vamos Hell te oyes como un patito enojado"

Guarde mi celular apagado para centrarme en la conversación.

-"¿Por eso te dice así Wolfgang?"

Qué bonita forma de cambiar un comentario inocente como el mío, tonto Brian. Además porque tenía que venir el idiota de Wolfgang a la conversación. Sentí al viejo monstruo emerger dentro de mí… ese demonio interno que amenazaba con quemar todo mi interior gracias a Wolfgang. Ella escribió rápidamente en la parte posterior de la hoja, aclarando que los apodos venían de derivaciones de sus nombre, "lobito" por Wolf y "Patito" por Pataki.

-"Yo pensé que era algo mas intimo, personal y bochornoso"

Dijo Nadine desde el otro lado de la mesa... Helga rodo los ojos como fastidiada y contesto

-"Ya lej dije que no fue algo importante entre él y yo"

Sonreí al verla un poco molesta, eso me daba un poco de ánimos ver que ella no le daba tanta importancia a su affaire con Wolfgang. Le sacudí el pelo a Helga como si fuera una niña chiquita, yo sabía que eso la hacía rabiar, pero después de tantos años yo también merecía un poco de venganza.

-"Nos vemos chicos, tengo algo que hacer"

Corrí rápidamente por el pasillo en busca de Dan, el había quedado muy formalmente de darme una invitación para su fiesta.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Yo y mis grandiosas ideas, se me ocurrió invitar a Scarlett a la fiesta de Dan, la chica lo único que quería era estar besándonos, lo cual no me dio tiempo de disfrutar la fiesta… y vamos soy hombre y con un gran tiempo de celibato lo necesitaba… pero ese misma noche al dejarla en su casa termine lo poco que hubo entre nosotros, no sin antes ganarme una buena cachetada. A la mañana siguiente después de mi entrenamiento de Beisbol regrese a casa junto con Gerald, en la puerta un mensajero esperaba a que le abrieran.

-"Buenas tardes, puedo ayudarlo"

-"¿Tu vives aquí?"

-"Si, que se le ofrece"

-"Busco a Arnold Shortman"

-"Si soy yo…"

-"¿Tienes alguna identificación?"

-"Permítame…"

Afortunadamente siempre cargaba con mi identificación de la escuela, al mostrármela me hizo que firmara como recibido. Al recibir el dichoso paquete que venía marcado como urgente, encontré un sobre azul con una rosa roja pegada.

-"Vaya viejo… parece que hoy se tomo muy en serio… "

-"Vamos Gerald… "

-"Esta bien… que prisa"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Ya condicionados y preparados para pasar una buena tarde, palomitas, películas y refresco. Abrí el sobre y deje la rosa a un lado de mí.

"Hola:

Sigues decepcionándome, si tuviera que quitarte puntos… tendrías un total de – 17 pts.

12 pts. menos por cada rosa que te he tenido que dar y sigues sin reaccionar.

4 pts. por cada chica que no soy yo con la cual me has confundido, en serio Shortman las escoges aleatoriamente o piensas en verdad que soy así…

1 pt. por la reciente actividad con Scarlett, tengo ojos hasta donde menos te lo imaginas…

En fin al asunto que nos interesa…

Sabes, el tiempo ha regresado el reloj,  
sabes, tus manos cubren mi corazón,  
y no quiero olvidarte, y no puedo cambiarte,  
serás siempre el mejor.  
Porque llevas en la sangre,  
ansiedad por abrazarme, por regresarme,  
sueños que no podrán ser.  
Porque llevo yo en la sangre  
ansiedad por abrazarte, nunca soltarte,  
hasta morir junto a ti, junto a ti.  
Sabes, tus cartas siempre están junto a mí,  
ooh, sabes, mi héroe abrió la salas, voló,  
dejó trozos del alma, dejó brillos de magia  
de este eterno amor.  
Sabes, tal vez siempre tuviste razón,  
ooh, sabes, el mundo no era para este amor,  
nos toca y adelante, y hasta el último instante  
de mi vida te amaré.

Siempre has sido un chico bueno a mis ojos, en la primaria eras el héroe de todos... no me decepciones encuéntrame…"  
Corrí rápidamente a la computadora con el afán de teclear mis tres preguntas a las que tenía derecho.

-"Tienes idea si quiera de que preguntar"

La voz de Gerald me devolvió a la realidad.

-"Siempre las escribo con el calor del momento"

-"¿Y te ha funcionado?, ¿Has sabido algo aparte de que es rubia?"

-"Que le molesta mi plan…"

-"¿Además?"

-"Que es rubia…"

-"No crees que debes pensar un poquito más… "

-"Bien… que te parece si le pregunto si pertenece a algún club, eso descalificaría a 3 de las que tengo en la lista"

-"Esa es buena… "

-"Y si le pregunto, si tiene clases conmigo"

-"¿Eso a cuantas chicas descalificaría?"

-"De las 12 que tengo, quedarían 9"

-"Bien tenemos otra…"

-"¿Con que letra comienza su nombre?"

-"¿Eso te ayudaría?"

-"Si, simplificaría mucho por ejemplo si comienza con W o por ejemplo dos con H"

-"Bien… hagámoslo"

Afortunadamente ya había prendido mi computadora e iniciado Facebook, busque su perfil y me dedique a hacerle las tres preguntas.

= ¿Tienes clases conmigo?

=¿Con que inicial comienza tu nombre?

=¿Perteneces a algun club de la escuela?

Espere hasta las 10:30, hasta esa hora llego la notificación de que mis respuestas habían sido contestadas.

=¿Crees en serio merecer las 3 preguntas? Solo te voy a contestar una… SI

-"¡¿Qué le pasa?! Eso me deja peor…"

Le grite a Gerald, el solo encogió los hombros.

-"Tranquilo viejo… pregúntale cual es la pregunta que respondió… "

-"No me a aceptado como amigo y para colmo cada vez que responde sus repuestas su perfil desaparece"

-"Ha de pasarlo a privado"

-"Me saca de quicio"

* * *

¡Espero que vaya bien la historia! :P

Es mi primera historia de Hey Arnold… ya más o menos tengo planeados varios capítulos pero no es tan fácil así que sean pacientes conmigo.

Estos 3 capitulos (lo que es 12, 13 y 14) van a ir rápido… por razones personales (soy muy supersticiosa así que voy a tratar de terminarlos rápido y si es posible subirlos en menos de una semana…)

Si les gusta se vale ¡Review! Si no les gusta también se vale ¡Review!

Se valen críticas constructivas y destructivas (pero por favor que sean menos estas)… ¡Review!

¿? ¡Review!

¿?… ¡Review!

¿? ¡Review!

¿Por qué no se habrán ocurrido preguntas?… ¡Review!

No les gusta la idea de que sea tan largo este fanfic ¡Review!

Gracias a los 21 seguidores de la historia

AiHaibara96 BBSTIA Deyitha Fafa di Belo GENESARETH MKY8 MarHelga Miss Cerezo Pasion Perse B.J Renesmee Black Cullen1096 Sailer Sak Morr TheMegaVanny UsakitoPau Potter Weasley Vivian Alejandra Yakii-586 britney24 marduking miss romantic2 paluramone shei07

Gracias a los que 18 que tienen en favorito la historia

AiHaibara96 britney24 Deyitha Dreamtares Fafa di Belo GENESARETH marduking MarHelga Miss Cerezo miss romantic2 MKY8 Pasion Perse B.J Renesmee Black Cullen1096 Sailer Sak Morr shei07 sweet-sol UsakitoPau Potter Weasley

Gracias a los que han dejado Review y he contestado en los 12 cap anteriores

Sandra Pullman, GENESARETH, bren, kamila, britney24, Sailer Sak Morr , Vivian Alejandra , Yakii-586, Deyitha, MarHelga, yokashi, BBSTIA, EleonorPataki, Danny-Nekko, MKY8, Pasion, marduking, pau, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, miss romantic2 y Renesmee Black Cullen1096

Pasion ups… creo que te va a dejar de gustar este… ya ves que no puedo tener una constancia muy constante… je je je es por el trabajo… pero prometo que nada mas salga del bache de trauma ps, pre y durante del # 13 voy a fijarme un día para actualizar… Feliz año y espero que hallas tenido muy feliz navidad y muchos regalos…

yokashi minimo… yo digo que cuando nació le hicieron daño los humos del volcán… pero en fin espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo… y como dije antes soy algo lenta por lo del trabajo, si no actualizaría por lo menos una vez por semana y solo un dia… no como ahora

shei07 qué bueno que te está gustando… aquí está un nuevo capítulo, me dices que eres romántica empedernida, yo espero que los últimos 5 capítulos sean los que tengan más romance que estos… y me da gusto que te hayas animado a darme un review millones de gracias… saludos

Someone te agradesco tu review… si mi gran problema son las comas, puntos y demás… si me pudieras ayudar con algún tip te lo agradecería… y si las comillas se ven bonitas por eso las pongo… ja ja ja ja… y voy a intentar hacer los párrafos mas largos me falla la narración.

MarHelga que bueno que te gustaron los capítulos, no hay tanta prisa por que actualizes todavía me quedan las uñas de los pies ja ja ja… no era presión… las canciones van a cambiar como las tenia estipuladas, si tienes alguna opción se agradece. No responderé lo de Stinki, ja ja ja, espero darle mas antagónico próximamente a Megan.

Miss Cerezo si me di cuenta que eras tú… gracias por el review, y no contestare lo de los ayudantes, por que si no yo misma daré un mega spoiler… insisto no me lo golpeen mucho por el bien de Helga… salvo que si le atinaste a dos… si ya se molesto como viste… y sip era ella… bueno ya veremos apenas tengo planeados 20 caps… no se que puede pasar en el 25

GENESARETH yuju quiero que alguien me diga donde venden esos pasajes… si eres malita me vas a dejar pensando toda la noche que era lo que querías decir… y la enfermedad de Helga no es tan rara, alguna ves que a mi me dio un virus alucine y casi me desmaye de ahí lo saque… pero mis alucinaciones no eran tan locas, aunque si creía oir Klingon cuando hablaban… si por eso me base soy super fan de las dos mas de Taylor, es que no hallaba nombres de rubias y al googlear salió eso… yo quisiera mas imágenes de crowncat yo la modifique un poquitín pero se nota a leguas y gracias por el alago que me diste al decir que soy buena…

BBSTIA muchas gracias y ya habíamos discutido el tema que es idiota… pues al parecer eso no lo ve el.

Danny-Nekko tanto como Pendejo no… pero si algo tonto ja ja ja…espero que entre en razón… pero no prometo mucho próximamente juar juar… no responderé a lo demás debido a que podría spoilear…

Deyitha j aja ja ya vi… que bueno verte de nuevo bueno leerte :P… gracias yo también espero que hallas tenido muy bonitas fiestas! No se me ocurria otro plan malévolo…

Miles de gracias a todos por sus reviews hacen que uno se anime a continuar! Son mis héroes…


	15. Celos

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "Celos" la canta "Fanny Lu o Daniela Romo", los uso sin fines de lucro. La imagen del fic es de un fanart hecho por *CrownCat en deviantart llamado Blackboard que me encanta véanlo.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga).

El signo de = voy a usarlo para alguna conversación en Facebook

* * *

Capitulo 14: Celos

Helga POV

Otra semana más de tortura, el idiota de Shortman decidió que la siguiente en su lista es una tal Ashlee, por dios otra porrista… que no aprendió de Scarlet, la cual se encargo de regar el rumor de que ella había terminado con él, porque según ella intento algo mas con ella y ella no quiso, por dios que le compre dicha escusa quien no la conozca.

Rhonda como abeja reina, se encargo de disipar dicho rumor, cosa que le gano un abrazo de Arnold. En la hora del almuerzo del martes Arnold se sentó pesadamente a un lado de Stinky, mientras Cindy se sentó a un lado mío.

-"Te cansaste de romper corazones Arnold"

Rhonda cambio de lugares poniéndose a un lado de Arnold, las chicas poco a poco se acercaron a Arnold.

-"Te desconozco Arnold"

Fue lo primero que dijo Lila. Yo solo descanse en mis brazos, esos ya no eran mis temas así que me dispuse a ignorar la batalla que se avecinaba peleando con mi comida.

-"Lila, Rhonda… ustedes no entenderían"

-"No entenderíamos que te has vuelto un Casanova o un zorro cualquiera"

-"No al contario soy un príncipe Enrique, pero en vez de zapatilla de cristal tengo rosas"

-"Si buscas una cenicienta, no te estreses quédate con Helga… "

Harold, estúpido niño rosa en cuanto te tenga solo, te voy a matar… yo lo voltee a ver con cara de sorpresa. ¿Qué tanto sabría?

-"Ella fue la Cenicienta de Halloween que no"

-"Es un decir Harold, lo que pasa es que busco a mi chica ideal… "

Si Harold, no me ilusiones… vaya cómo es posible que con un simple comentario tan tonto como ese yo pueda empezar a formular una vida perfecta llena de bebes cabezones. Qué demonios me pasa. Si él tuviera que definirme como alguien de los personajes de esa película, seria alguno de los ratones, una de las hermanastras eso si me va bien y no termino siendo la madrastra.

-"Y en vez de probar zapatillas estas probando labios…"

-"Oh vamos Pheeps… están exagerando, además ya tenía mucho tiempo célibe, tengo derecho"

-"Pero, tú no eres así Arnold"

-"Lo sé Lila… te prometo que me voy a comportar… y creo que voy a empezar a pensar muy bien antes de salir con otra porrista"

-"Pero tu chica actual también es porrista"

Le aclare aun volteando a ver mi plato, mientras peleaba con un chícharo que estaba decidido a no ser comido.

-"¿Y cómo lo sabes Hell?"

-"Se la pasa con Megan, si no me crees voltea… es el remplazo de Cindy…"

Todos disimuladamente voltearon a ver la mesa de Megan y comprobaron mi teoría.

-"Entonces está descartada…"

En eso ella se acerco a nuestra mesa junto con Megan y sus amigas.

-"Hola Shortman quería ver si sigue en pie el helado de Slausen"

-"Lo siento Ashlee tengo cosas que hacer… "

Megan se acerco a mí.

-"¿Cómo va tu embarazo Pataki?"

Sentí un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo que me hizo levantarme como si un resorte me hubiera impulsado, lo primero que hice fue atizarle un golpe en el mentón a Megan, que la hizo salir volando a la siguiente mesa, se levanto un poco tambaleante, su uniforme de porrista estaba manchado de algo verde que no supe identificar, los chicos de la mesa donde se estrello tuvieron un buen espectáculo, al levantarse la falda por completo.

-"¡Eres una maldita bestia!"

Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, todas sus amigas la flanquearon. Yo solo me puse en posición defensiva delante de ellas.

-"Si vuelves a decir una estupidez igual te voy a romper los pocos molares que te quedaron… "

-"¡Estúpida! Esto te va a costar muy caro… te lo juro"

Se dio la media vuelta y salió del comedor, para sorpresa mía nadie se levanto, ni me vio con el siempre presente reproche.

-"A la próxima directo a su hermosa naricita de cirujano por favor, en una de esas haces que su papi vuelva a gastar en mandársela retocar"

Dijo Rhonda, provocando la risa de todos.

-"Buf… ¿Y ahora de donde me saco un embarazo?"

-"Del día que te enfermaste… como te desplomaste como roca en el pasillo…"

Dijo Nadine mientras jugaba con el cabello de Sid.

-"Mientras tu veías una escena de Fantasía con elefantes y cocodrilos bailarines…"

-"¡Phoebe!"

Todos se rieron de su comentario…

-"Muy graciosos chicos… muy graciosos…"

-"Desde cuando eres fan de Disney Pataki"

-"Desde que salió el vecino de Andy de toy story… ahora si me permiten debo ir a ordenar una docena de cohetes para poner en sus casilleros"

-"Oh vamos no te enojes"

Realmente no estaba enojada, estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera decir de mi Megan, y ahora después del puñetazo iba a buscar una forma de hundirme, porque sería que nunca pienso las cosas…

-"No te preocupes… sabes que no te vamos a dejar sola"

La voz de Cindy me saco de mis pensamientos.

-"No te entiendo…"

-"'Te preocupa la amenaza de Megan…"

Contesto Phoebe. Mientras terminaba su almuerzo, dejando sus cubiertos. Nunca se volvieron a sus lugares habituales. Nadine le pasaba el resto de su almuerzo a Harold, al igual que Patty.

-"Oh vamos… claro que no… como me voy a preocupar, como si pudieran con…"

-"Si la gran Helga G. Pataki, de todas maneras tienes que saber que te vamos a cubrir las espaldas chica…"

-"Mira princesa ella no es capaz de…"

-"Mira señorita autosuficiencia, tal vez palos y piedras no te hieran, pero no sabes lo poderoso de una filosa lengua como la de Megan…"

-"Rhonda, créeme puedo cuidarme sola"

-"Y no lo dudo, pero aun estas muy verde en los asuntos sociales… esto déjaselo a la reina abeja"

-"Oh claro su majestad"

Dije rodando los ojos y haciendo una falsa reverencia, mientras Rhonda se levantaba de mesa para sentarse a un lado de Curly.

-"Thadeus, ten los ojos abiertos… lo que puedas escuchar entre los chicos será bueno"

-"Megan nunca confiesa sus planes a sus novios en turno…"

-"Lo sé Cindy, pero aun así será bueno que todos tengan los ojos bien abiertos"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

La semana fue bastante tediosa, aun así Arnold no dejo su estúpido plan y aparte de salir con Ashlee, salió con una tal Hilary con la cual solo duro un día y ahora salía con una chica del club de ciencia llamada, Ainsley; en la escuela ya se empezaba a decir cosas de él, aunque Rhonda trato de acallar los rumores no había suficientes de nosotros para impedir cada rumor que salía. Y lo que más la tenía preocupada era la inactividad de Megan algo grande tramaba. El viernes Rhonda me intercepto en un baño.

-"Helga, necesito pedirte un favor"

-"Suéltalo ya princesita que tengo clases"

-"Como ya sabrás Arnold esta metiéndose en la boca de todos por su reciente actividad social…"

-"Ni que lo digas…"

-"El caso es que, los chismes llegaron a la Universidad de Hillwood"

-"Y yo que tengo que ver en esto"

-"Quiero que busques a Wolfgang e investigues que tanto ha llegado"

-"Pero no creo que sepa mucho… sabes conociendo a Wolfgang, no ha oído nada"

-"Solo ve…"

-"Yo porque tengo que limpiar lo que ensucia Shortman..."

-"Porque Arnold siempre nos ha ayudado"

-"A ti tal vez…"

-"¡Helga!"

-"Esta bien princesa, pero esto te va a costar… "

-"Si lo que quieras… el sábado que vayamos de compras al centro comercial hablamos…"

Salió del baño, dejándome ahí sentada sobre el lavabo. Realmente esto se estaba complicando, yo le estaba arruinando la vida a mi dulce ángel de cabellos dorados, y si tan solo confesara y me atenía a las consecuencias. No podía rendirme… el podría ser tan tonto… el me iba a encontrar.

¿Y si no lo hacía y yo le arruinaba la vida o por lo menos su reputacion?

Estaba dicho, si en tres semanas no se daba cuenta el idiota, yo misma lo enfrentaría, se lo haría saber y enfrentaría lo que tuviera que enfrentar.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El viernes asistí a mi primer fiesta de Dan, gracias a Wolfgang y compañía. El lugar no era nada del otro mundo, la casa de Rhonda era mucho más grande. Y el decorado era inexistente, se entendía cual era la intención de dicha fiesta, solo beber hasta quedar inconscientes.

Era un salón blanco bastante amplio con un balcón que daba a la ciudad, conectado a la cocina por un pasillo que ya se encontraba lleno de adolescentes con bebidas en las manos. Un equipo de música bastante inferior al de la casa Wellington. Una escalera que daba a la planta de arriba que por los ruidos provenientes de ellas ya estaba lleno de adolescentes calenturientos. Oh vamos ya me oigo como Rhonda, criticando fiestas… definitivamente la próxima vez que la vea le voy a dar un golpe.

La única razón por la que yo estaba aquí, era cuidar a mi dulce corazón de posibles equivocaciones que pudieran dañar su reputación. Me senté en un viejo sillón en el balcón o terraza, ¿Qué alguien me diga cuál es la maldita diferencia?, con una cerveza en mi mano, si bien no era alcohólica como la mayoría de los chicos con los que iba, si tomaba una o dos cervezas por fiesta; yo sabía lo que era capaz de lograr el alcohol en una familia, pero también era adolescente y todo lo prohibido me tentaba. Cuando por fin encontré a Arnold fue en las escaleras, era jalado por la chica en cuestión a la parte de arriba, llegue lo más rápido que pude.

-"Shortman… ¿qué haces por aquí?"

-"Yo…"

-"Vino conmigo… y ahora si nos disculpas tenemos asuntos más importantes que lidiar"

Me respondió valientemente la chica. Mientras intentaba jalar a Arnold a la parte alta

-"Yo que tu no subía ahí, a menos que quieras que tu reputación se encuentre en la lista de las chicas malas"

-"¡Tú no te metas!"

-"Bueno yo solo decía"

-"Hell tiene razón, creo que nos convendría ir mejor a la terraza"

-"Como tú quieras cielo…"

Yack, creo que voy a tener que hacer buches de agua con sal para quitarme ese mal sabor de boca, de tanta miel. Los vi entrar a la terraza, cerrando tras de sí. Arnold llevaba un pantalón de vestir azul marino y una camisa blanca. Mientras que Ainsley llevaba un vestido rosa que le llegaba poco a bajo del muslo, de esos que solo te pones cuando quieres un rollo más allá del PG13, me senté a un lado de la puerta de la terraza, si bien deseaba ser yo la que estuviera en esos momentos con Arnold sabía que no era mi momento. Pero mientras el estaba un poco ocupado, yo me di tiempo de dejarle la carta en el viejo Packard.

Me sentía como cuando te comes algo irritante sin haber comido en todo el día. Agruras, acides y todo lo parecido a eso… Los celos me estaban matando, quería entrar y zarandear a los dos idiotas que ahorita se encontraban en la terraza. Uno por bruto y la otra por fácil…

Después de un rato vi salir enojada a la chica, seguida por Arnold.

-"Espera… deja te llevo"

-"Aléjate de mi, ¡Estúpido!"

Salió corriendo a la salida. Arnold solo suspiro y dejo caer sus brazos derrotado. Se acerco a mí y me abrazo más que nada para reconfortarse, me sentía perdida en su perfume y en sus brazos fuertes.

-"Hey… "

-"¿Te sientes bien?"

-"No… la verdad es que no… pero será mejor que me vaya"

-"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

-"No gracias, chica"

-"¿Tomaste?"

-"No, acababa de llegar cuando me rescátate de ser devorado por la chica cocodrilo"

-"¿Chica cocodrilo? ¿Otra cenicienta que no es cenicienta?"

-"Si...nos vemos"

Me soltó y me dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que yo me derritiera completamente por dentro. Sin nada más que hacer, tome otra cerveza y me senté en la terraza disfrutando de la vista, sabía que cuando Wolfgang y compañía se quisieran ir me buscarían.

Al rato de estar ahí sola, Wolfgang salió a la terraza se veía bastante borracho y mareado.

-"Vas a tener que darme las llaves de la camioneta"

-"Supongo… eres la única consiente"

-" ¿Cómo?"

-"Daniel y Mike están inconscientes en el sillón y cómo ves yo no estoy tampoco muy bien"

-"¿Qué paso Wolfgang?"

-"Ella lo volvió a hacer…"

-"¿Otra vez?"

-"Si… con Edmund… "

-"¿Qué? Esto es increíble, te juro que la voy a matar"

-"Terminamos, me encontró poniéndole el cuerno…"

-"¿Tu le pusiste el cuerno?"

-"¿Que querías que hiciera?"

-"¿Por eso estas así?"

-"Si… que tengo yo con las mujeres… una termina conmigo así nada más de un día para otro y la otra se liga a cuanto hombre encuentra"

-"No empecemos conmigo por favor…"

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

-"Wolfgang hablaremos cuando estés sobrio, ahora será mejor que nos vayamos"

-"¿Por qué terminaste conmigo Patito?…"

Me acorralo contra la pared más cercana y se acerco peligrosamente a mí, mientras sentía su aliento alcohólico empecé a evaluar las posibles escapatorias en caso de que intentara algo más, aunque la idea me tentaba, tenía mucho tiempo igual que Arnold sin besar a nadie y vamos soy humana… Dios que estaba pensando, Arnold no merecía eso, el se iba a dar cuenta que era yo, muy pronto y todas estas tonterías que estaban pasando por mi mente las podría llevar a cabo con él y habrá valido la pena esperar.

-"Por ellos y lo sabes"

-"No debimos haberlo hecho… éramos felices"

Se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de la terraza y me lanzo las llaves de su camioneta, aun traían un viejo patito que le había regalado para celebrar que su padre le había regalado la camioneta; El Padre de Wolfgang tenía una agencia de autos.

Una vieja camioneta Durango negra, en ella yo había aprendido a manejar gracias a él, el la había modificado bastante, era preciosa.

-"Voy por los chicos te veo en la camioneta, échala a andar recuerda que tiene su truco..."

-"Dalo por hecho"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

La mañana siguiente sorprendí a Phoebe recogiéndola para ir de compras en la vieja invierno zoológico, vaya nombre para una camioneta pero fue lo mejor que pudimos ingeniar él y yo.

-"Hola Pheeps, vamos sube tenemos que recoger a las chicas, ya les avise que las recogeríamos"

-"De donde sacaste este monstruo"

-"No le digas así a la pequeña Invierno Zoológico, te podría oír"

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Rhonda después de recoger a Sheena, Lila y Patty, y escuchar una larga charla de Sheena de lo perjudicial que era la camioneta para el medio ambiente, ya Nadine estaba ahí.

-"¿De dónde sacaste este Monstruo?"

-"Ya bebe no las escuches, tus tías son malas y no te comprenden…"

Le dije a la camioneta acariciando el volante, mientras lo abrazaba.

-"La misma pregunta hicimos todas"

Contesto Phoebe mientras yo seguía acariciando el volante, todas me veían raro, supuse que tenía que contestarles.

-"Ya déjenme disfrutarla… desde el divorcio no la había sacado a pasear, ya tenía derecho a un día de custodia"

-"¿Divorcio?"

-"¿Custodia?"

-"Si es de Wolfgang… antes me la prestaba, pero cuando salía con la perra de Ariane… bueno, no lo consideraba correcto, y hoy en la mañana que fui a llevársela, así sin más me la presto"

-"¿Pero por que la tenias tu?"

-"Anoche fuimos a la fiesta de Dan, y él, Dany y Mike se pusieron borrachos, así que tuve que llevarlos a su casa y me la quede…"

-"¿Tu y Wolfgang fueron a la fiesta de Dan?"

Pregunto Rhonda con cara inquisitiva.

-"Si princesa"

-"¿Recordando momentos pasados?"

-"Ya quisieran…"

Dije yo mientras Arrancábamos.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

Muchos rumores fueron circulando al principio de semana pero gracias a Rhonda y sus increíbles formas de manipular gente lograron que por lo menos se disiparan.

-"Gracias Rhonda"

La abrase lo más fuerte que pude. Ganándome una mirada de advertencia de Thadeus. En la hora del almuerzo del martes me senté a un lado de Stinky evitando cualquier contacto con chicas esperando que nadie me metiera más en problemas.

-"Te cansaste de romper corazones Arnold"

Rhonda se acerco a mi asiento, lo que supuse es que las chicas me regañarían y se hizo más obvio cuando todas se acercaron a mí, dejando almorzar a sus respectivas parejas al otro lado de la mesa.

-"Te desconozco Arnold"

Dijo Lila enfocando sus ojos llenos de reproche en mí.

-"Lila, Rhonda… ustedes no entenderían"

-"No entenderíamos que te has vuelto un Casanova o un zorro cualquiera"

Ow mentiría que eso no dolió, viniendo de dos de mis mejores amigas.

-"No al contario soy un príncipe Enrique, pero en vez de zapatilla de cristal tengo rosas"

-"Si buscas una cenicienta, no te estreses quédate con Helga… "

Voltee a ver a Harold con algo de duda, que me estaba tratando de decir.

-"Ella fue la Cenicienta de Halloween que no"

Ah… el siempre tan simple, ja yo buscando cosas donde nos las hay… o eso creo.

-"Es un decir Harold, lo que pasa es que busco a mi chica ideal… "

-"Y en vez de probar zapatillas estas probando labios…"

Me reprocho Phoebe mientras comía su ensalada.

-"Oh vamos Pheeps… están exagerando, además ya tenía mucho tiempo célibe, tengo derecho"

-"Pero, tú no eres así Arnold"

Insisto Lila puede ser una conciencia bastante cruel.

-"Lo sé Lila… te prometo que me voy a comportar… y creo que voy a empezar a pensar muy bien antes de salir con otra porrista"

-"Pero tu chica actual también es porrista"

Helga luchaba con su comida y casi no prestaba atención a la conversación.

-"¿Y cómo lo sabes Hell?"

-"Se la pasa con Megan, si no me crees voltea… es el remplazo de Cindy…"

Voltee a ver la mesa de Megan y ahí estaba, la chica en cuestión.

-"Entonces está descartada…"

En eso ella se acerco a nuestra mesa junto con Megan y sus amigas.

-"Hola Shortman quería ver si sigue en pie el helado de Slausen"

-"Lo siento Ashlee tengo cosas que hacer… "

Megan se acerco peligrosamente a Helga.

-"¿Cómo va tu embarazo Pataki?"

Mentiria si dijera que no lo esperaba, pero Pataki se levanto y le pego un puñetazo a Megan haciéndola volar por la cafetería, si no fuera porque eso incitaría a Helga de hacer algo mas, me hubiera reído de la cómica posición en la que quedo Megan sobre el plato de un pobre desdichado de segundo.

-"¡Eres una maldita bestia!"

Se levanto como un resorte Megan, enfrentando a Helga con sus amigas Flanqueándola como un clásico matón de película, las chicas en la mesa se pusieron tensas y soltaron cubiertos, listas para cualquier cosa que pudiera venir. Mientras Helga enfrentaba valientemente a Megan.

-"Si vuelves a decir una estupidez igual te voy a romper los pocos molares que te quedaron… "

-"¡Estúpida! Esto te va a costar muy caro… te lo juro"

Megan salió del comedor como alma que lleva el diablo, furiosa, con sus amigas siguiéndole los talones.

Las chicas comenzaron a tomar de nuevo sus cubiertos para disponerse a seguir comiendo.

-"A la próxima directo a su hermosa naricita de cirujano por favor, en una de esas haces que su papi vuelva a gastar en mandársela retocar"

Dijo Rhonda, provocando que todos no diera un poco de risa.

-"Buf… ¿Y ahora de donde me saco un embarazo?"

-"Del día que te enfermaste… como te desplomaste como roca en el pasillo…"

Dijo Nadine mientras jugaba con el cabello de Sid.

-"Mientras tu veías una escena de Fantasía con elefantes y cocodrilos bailarines…"

-"¡Phoebe!"

Todos nos reímos. No me imaginaba a Helga soñando con elefantes y cocodrilos vestidos de rosa bailando un vals. Me la imaginaba mas alucinando luchadores haciendo llaves de lucha libre.

-"Muy graciosos chicos… muy graciosos…"

-"Desde cuando eres fan de Disney Pataki"

-"Desde que salió el vecino de Andy de toy story… ahora si me permiten debo ir a ordenar una docena de cohetes para poner en sus casilleros"

-"Oh vamos no te enojes"

Se quedo muy seria contemplando el papel tapiz, o la ausencia de él, de la cafetería.

-"No te preocupes… sabes que no te vamos a dejar sola"

Cindy dejo caer su mano en el hombro de Helga como apoyo.

-"No te entiendo…"

-"'Te preocupa la amenaza de Megan…"

Contesto Phoebe.

-"Oh vamos… claro que no… como me voy a preocupar, como si pudieran con…"

La gran Helga G. Pataki, ya todos nos sabíamos de memoria ese argumento, pero después de conocerla como lo hacíamos ahora, sabíamos que tal vez si estaba asustada.

-"Si la gran Helga G. Pataki, de todas maneras tienes que saber que te vamos a cubrir las espaldas chica…"

-"Mira princesa ella no es capaz de…"

-"Mira señorita autosuficiencia, tal vez palos y piedras no te hieran, pero no sabes lo poderoso de una filosa lengua como la de Megan…"

-"Rhonda, créeme puedo cuidarme sola"

-"Y no lo dudo, pero aun estas muy verde en los asuntos sociales… esto déjaselo a la reina abeja"

-"Oh claro su majestad"

Helga le fingió una reverencia a Rhonda, haciendo que yo me riera de sus ocurrencias.

-"Thadeus, ten los ojos abiertos… lo que puedas escuchar entre los chicos será bueno"

-"Megan nunca confiesa sus planes a sus novios en turno…"

-"Lo sé Cindy, pero aun así será bueno que todos tengan los ojos bien abiertos"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El viernes llegue a casa de Dan con Ainsley, todo era como siempre, chicos en el pasillo tomando, parejas en el segundo piso teniendo relaciones, nada nuevo. Nada más llegar Ainsley demostró lo que ya venía sospechando desde hacía rato, la única razón de acompañarme a la fiesta era llegar al segundo piso. Como buen caballero que era no lo iba a permitir pero no sabía cómo decírselo, pero para mí fortuna, llego mi ángel salvador. A pesar de no llevar un atuendo como Ainsley se veía mucho más hermosa que ella, en vez de sus clásicos Jeans sueltos llevaba unos más ajustados y una blusa roja que se ceñía a su cuerpo, traía su cabello suelto, solo sujeto por una pequeña diadema.

-"Shortman… ¿qué haces por aquí?"

-"Yo…"

-"Vino conmigo… y ahora si nos disculpas tenemos asuntos más importantes que lidiar"

Ainsley trato de jalarme al segundo piso, yo opuse resistencia… pero no tanto por no querer ir al segundo piso, sino más bien que me tenia encantado ese mejorado aspecto de Helga.

-"Yo que tu no subía ahí, a menos que quieras que tu reputación se encuentre en la lista de las chicas malas"

-"¡Tú no te metas!"

-"Bueno yo solo decía…"

-"Hell tiene razón, creo que nos convendría ir mejor a la terraza"

-"Como tú quieras cielo…"

¿Cielo? En serio… apenas teníamos unos días de salir y ya me decía Cielo… punto menos… esta chica la verdad si necesitaba que yo calificara sobre 100, ya tenía 4 pts menos, lo que dando en cuenta que calificaba sobre 3, era muy mala nota.

Cuando llegamos a la terraza se sentó en mis piernas, -1pts, y comenzó a besarme, -1 pts. Yo me levante.

-"Espera creo que esto está mal"

-"Oh vamos chico ¿a qué crees que se viene a las fiestas?"

-"A divertirse, con los amigos"

-"No seas tontito"

Se volvió a acercar a mí, yo me aleje lo más posible.

-"Sabes creo que esta no es la relación que busco…"

-"Toda la escuela sabe que estas buscando aventuras"

-"No… sabes será mejor que te lleve a tu casa… esto no va a funcionar"

-"Eres un idiota"

Corrió a la puerta enojada y entro a la casa, yo la seguí lo más rápido que pude.

-"Espera… deja te llevo"

-"Aléjate de mí, ¡Estúpido!"

Salió corriendo a la salida. Suspire derrotado, era imposible ser un caballero en estos tiempos, no se que dirían mis abuelos si supieran esto. Me acerque a Helga y la abrase, desde que la vi tenia tantas ganas de sentirla en mis brazos.

-"Hey… "

-"¿Te sientes bien?"

-"No… la verdad es que no… pero será mejor que me vaya"

-"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

-"No gracias, chica"

-"¿Tomaste?"

-"No, acababa de llegar cuando me rescátate de ser devorado por la chica cocodrilo"

-"¿Chica cocodrilo? ¿Otra cenicienta que no es cenicienta?"

-"Si...nos vemos"

La solté mas en contra de mi voluntad que de otra cosa, le di un corto beso en la mejilla y me fui al viejo carro del abuelo. Ahí en el parabrisas volví a encontrar otra carta de mi Poetiza, la tome cansadamente y la guarde en mi chaqueta que había dejado en el Packart.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hice fue abrir el sobre y tome la carta para leerla.

"Hola:

En serio Arnold, si te quitara una rosa por cada estupidez que cometes, te juro que me deberías 25, espero te diviertas en la fiesta de Dan, pero hubiera preferido que me hubieras llevado contigo

Celos de tus ojos cundo miras otra chica,  
tengo celos, celos.  
Celos de tus manos cuando abrazas otra chica,  
tengo celos, celos.  
Cuando te encuentras con alguien,  
cuando caminas con alguien,  
cuando te siento feliz,  
yo tengo celos, tengo celos.  
Hoy, quiero bailar solo contigo,  
hoy quiero soñar que tu eres mio,  
hoy te dare todo mi amor en un abrazo,

Que mas puedo decirte, aparte de que me estas matando con cada nueva conquista…"

Corrí a la computadora para teclear mi nueva pregunta, en el perfil de mi poetiza.

=¿Cuál es tu signo?

Con eso descartaría a varias sabiendo un aproximado de cuando nació.

Y como siempre me contesto hasta las 10:30

=Aries

* * *

¡Espero que vaya bien la historia! :P

Es mi primera historia de Hey Arnold… ya más o menos tengo planeados varios capítulos pero no es tan fácil así que sean pacientes conmigo.

El rollo de mi superstición… por que le tengo miedo al numero 13!... si parezco niña lo sé… pero bueno traumas infantiles

Si les gusta se vale ¡Review! Si no les gusta también se vale ¡Review!

Se valen críticas constructivas y destructivas (pero por favor que sean menos estas)… ¡Review!

¿A cuántas descartara? ¡Review!

¿Wolfgang le volverá a reclamar que terminara con el?… ¡Review!

¿Invierno zoológico se sentirá con sus tias por decirle monstruo? ¡Review!

¿Por qué me habrá salido tan largo este cap? ¡Review!

No les gusta la idea de que sea tan largo este fanfic ¡Review!

* * *

Gracias a los 21 seguidores de la historia

AiHaibara96 BBSTIA Deyitha Fafa di Belo GENESARETH MKY8 MarHelga Miss Cerezo Pasion Perse B.J Renesmee Black Cullen1096 Sailer Sak Morr TheMegaVanny UsakitoPau Potter Weasley Vivian Alejandra Yakii-586 britney24 marduking miss romantic2 paluramone shei07

Gracias a los que 20 que tienen en favorito la historia

AiHaibara96 britney24 Deyitha Dreamtares Fafa di Belo GENESARETH marduking MarHelga Miss Cerezo miss romantic2 MKY8 Nattyaye Pasion Perse B.J Renesmee Black Cullen1096 Sailer Sak Morr shei07 sweet-sol UsakitoPau Potter Weasley yokashi

Gracias a los que han dejado Review y he contestado en los 12 cap anteriores

Sandra Pullman, GENESARETH, bren, kamila, britney24, Sailer Sak Morr , Vivian Alejandra , Yakii-586, Deyitha, MarHelga, yokashi, BBSTIA, EleonorPataki, Danny-Nekko, MKY8, Pasion, marduking, pau, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, miss romantic2 y Renesmee Black Cullen1096

* * *

Bueno a contestar otros qué emoción! Los adoro son mis héroes!

yokashi ja ja ja ayudan los traumas infantiles… :P a la jungla no seria mala idea, y que se vaya en liana… de hecho perfecto… perfecto no es y mira que me shute toda la serie recientemente dos veces… si es egoísta en varios capítulos se nota a leguas… j aja de eso se trata que la frustre… por que el 12 era el capitulo 13 para , el 13 era el capitulo 13… entonces tenia que dejarlo en el cap 14 para pensar bien y no estar traumada con la superstición… es que no le contesto por que oye ya tiene que pensar un poquitín…j aja dejala que ya va a volver a ser fuerte….

Pasion claro que lo tengo que terminar… ya de hecho tengo 4 finales… :P haber cual se me da… y están unos capítulos planeados… 15, 16, 17 19 y 20

shei07 muchas gracias y al parecer funciono lo de la inspiración me salió el capitulo más largo de la historia… ja… ja muchas gracias qué bueno que te gusto la historia… ya puse un poquitín de romance por aca… muy leveson pero algo es algo… :P

Nattyaye lo mismo me paso… ahí una que no recuerdo el nombre que la actualizaron hace poco, pero tenían como un año, es frustrante… hey eso puedo hacer yo? Ja j aja ja es broma… que no me lea alguien mas que si no me cuelgan… que bueno que te gusto la historia espero no desilusionarte… según yo 25… porque ya lo tenia estructurado, pero hace poco me dio una loquera y lo borre todo… de que van a ser 25 van a ser… pero de que tenga epilogo… hmm quien sabe hasta el 25 lo digo…

Miss Cerezo claro que los tiene… me tiene a mi de guionista ja ja ja ja ja ja… me gusto esa letra… ya baje la canción de hecho ya hasta cap tiene… creo que no te vamos a juntar con el gran gino por que serian peligrosos los dos… y muchas gracias por el apoyo… :$ pero no te preocupes si le van a dar sus pataditas… ( a tantas peticiones)

Renesmee Black Cullen1096 o lo golpeara hasta cansarse como todas quieren hacerlo… je je…

MarHelga (no preguntare que es fiaca :P, mejor a googlearlo) oye hasta yo lo haría se merece por lo menos un reproche si no es que unos cuantos golpes… gracias gracias… me encanto la canción no había pensado en esa… tuve que darme un round con mis cds para encontrarla pero si me agrado… y bueno tenia que actualizar si no me traumaba… uf… ahora si me voy a poder tomar un poquitín en cada cap… por eso estos últimos 3 apestan… fueron de rapidin…

Yakii-586 ja j aja si lo tomare en cuenta… ya son tantos los que lo quieren golpear se lo merece… oye andaba de buenas asi que le quito pocos puntos, si hubiera sido yo le quito unos 20…

BBSTIA si… también experiencia personal… :P tururururu…. Y se supone que ya se conocían de la escuela

sweet-sol que bueno que te gusto la historia y agradesco el tiempo que te tomaste en dejarme review… de nada por los saludos es que estoy algo pique con tu historia… gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia…


	16. Con todas menos conmigo

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "Con todos menos conmigo" la canta "timbiriche", los uso sin fines de lucro. La imagen del fic es de un fanart hecho por *CrownCat en deviantart llamado Blackboard que me encanta véanlo.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga).

El signo de = voy a usarlo para alguna conversación en Facebook

* * *

Capitulo 15: Con todas menos conmigo

Helga POV

Después de casi 5 horas de compras en el centro comercial, por fin Rhonda decidió darnos tiempo para comer… en serio desde las 8 que las recogí de sus casas, no había probado nada de comida y me estaba volviendo loca. Cuando por fin todas tuvimos nuestros alimentos juntamos las mesas y comenzamos a comer.

-"Vaya por fin"

-"Ya no te quejes Pataki"

-"Wellington sabes desde que horas me traes levantada sin comer… pude morir de inanición"

-"Ya dejen de pelear"

Nos callo Patty, mientras le daba el primer mordida a su sub. Yo me decidí a ignorar a Wellington y me dispuse a devorar mi hamburguesa.

-"¿Te piensas comer ese monstruo?"

-"La palabra del día… Monstruo… patrocinado por negocios Wellington…"

-"Ya coman en paz.

Shenna nos lanzo una mirada de advertencia, encogí los hombros y le di la primer mordida fue entonces cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-"Bueno"

Conteste con comida en la boca, para desagrado de todas las chicas.

-"_**¿No pierdes tu toque verdad? Sigues siendo una dama…**_"

Trague mi comida.

-"¿Qué tal la cruda?"

-"_**Fatal**_"

-"Me lo imagine"

-"_**¿Como esta mi bebe?**_"

-"Perfecto… mama la está cuidando bien"

-"_**Te hable, para ver si quieres ir conmigo a una fiesta de la facultad**_"

-"Con tantas invitaciones cualquiera diría que estas enamorado de mi"

-"_**Podría ser…**_"

-"No juegues con eso Wolfgang"

Todas voltearon a verme como relámpago.

-"_**Tu comenzaste… invita a tus amigas, si tienes miedo de ir sola**_"

-"Dudo que las chicas quieran ir a una fiesta de la facultad…"

-"_**Solo nenas por si pensaste en llevar a sus novios… chanse y ligo esta noche…**_"

-"Tú crees realmente que alguien te va a hacer caso…"

-"_**Tu lo hiciste…**_"

-"Ow… eso dolió… pero no creo que vayan…"

-"_**Buu… que aburridas… bueno invítalos va a ser grande…**_"

-"Tu lo que quieres es chofer…"

-"_**Te conviene… te preste a mi bebe**_"

-"Eso es chantaje…"

-_**"Lo sé… soy adorable**_"

-"Distas mucho de serlo…"

-"_**En fin, recógeme a las 8:00…**_"

-"¿Quién te dijo que iría?"

-"_**De todas maneras tienes que llevarme a mi bebe…**_"

-"¿Qué no me la habías regalado?"

-"_**Sueñas Pataki**_"

-"Esta bien… adiós"

-"_**Así… sin un besito ni nada**_"

-"Ya te extrañaba Patán... y si así sin más… tengo que comer, bye..."

-"_**Sigue la invitación en pie, Shortman va a ir con su nueva conquista, lo invitaron personalmente**_"

-"Te odio"

-"_**Si amor, lo que tu digas… te amo preciosa**_"

Me colgó, mientras yo renegaba con el teléfono y le recordaba a todos sus antepasados a Wolfgang, lo guarde en mi bolsa y me dispuse a seguir comiendo. Todas las chicas me miraban intrigadas.

-"¿Qué?..."

-"Es raro… casi nunca te hablaba tanto Wolfgan"

-"No estés viendo cosas donde no las hay Nadine"

-"Yo quiero ir a la fiesta, pero Thadeus no va a querer ir… y si organizo una "Pijamada""

-"Ni lo pienses Rhonda… va a ir Arnold…"

-"Pero le puedo pedir de favor que no diga nada… total me debe una"

-"Yo no sé… si Harold se entera…"

-"Vamos Patty… tu eres la gran Patty"

-"Pero Rhonda… "

-"Piénsalo…"

-"Rhonda es peligroso ir a una fiesta de universitarios"

-"Pheebes… va Helga y la gran Patty… además no es como si fuéramos a Ligar, solo vamos a ir para irnos adaptando al ambiente"

Total que termino convenciendo a todas, con la promesa de que nadie íbamos a tomar, ni a ligar con nadie. Y me hizo marcarle a Wolfgang.

-"Soy tu peor pesadilla"

-"_**Hola Pataki**_"

-"Las chicas van…"

-"_**¡Qué bien! ¿Me recoges en mi casa?**_"

-"Claro…"

-_**"Te espero**_"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cuando llegamos a la facultad, Rhonda comenzó a tomar tips para su próxima fiesta. El lugar era enorme, era una casa de dos pisos, la sala de estudio era del tamaño del campo Gerald.

En la fiesta tal como dijo Wolfgang, nos encontramos a Arnold el cual se encontraba bastante ocupado con una nueva chica, la cual no me interese en el nombre, y no nos presto atención, pero eso no hizo que Rhonda lo amenazara con que si contaba algo le iba a ir mal. Mientras yo disfrute una conversación con Mike y con Dany, Wolfgang termino con una chica en el cuarto especial,

Las chicas bailaron hasta cansarse y Arnold se peleo con la chica en cuestión, a mitad de la noche, pero ni tardo ni perezoso se consiguió compañía en menos de media hora. Increíble que es lo que se necesita para estar en la lista de Shortman. Mi carácter se agrio bastante entre mas pasaba la noche. Arnold siguió hablando con la chica en cuestión, aunque más que hablando los vi bailar, tomar juntos y reírse, a eso de la una de la mañana el se desapareció del lugar, Wolfgang bajo con una cara que no pude identificar.

-"Que carita…"

-"¿Quieres que te deje una parecida?"

Me rodeo con sus brazos acorralándome a la pared. Y cambio su gesto de satisfacción, a uno de seducción.

-"Si no te deje cuando éramos novios, ¿Que te hace pensar que ahora te dejare?"

Rhonda se acerco a la conversación y oía con curiosidad cada palabra de la conversación.

-"Tu te lo pierdes linda… ahora si me permites voy a tomar hasta que no recuerde como llamarme"

-"Ese nuevo habito tuyo, no me está gustando"

-"Tengo que olvidarla"

-"Habrá mas formas que esa"

-"Si como tú con ese cigarro"

Voltee a ver mi mano la cual sostenía un cigarro, lo había olvidado completamente.

-"¿Cuántos llevas Helga?"

-"No es tu negocio"

Observe que en la cajetilla solo quedaban 2. No me di cuenta en qué momento empecé a fumar como loca, supongo que en el lapsus donde Arnold cambio de chica y me ignoro por completo.

-"Cada quien olvida sus penas a su manera… creo que si competimos la tuya es más dañina…"

-"No empieces papá…"

-"Anda ve a dejar a las chicas que ya es tarde y esto se va a poner feo… mientras yo voy a acabar con las reservas de cerveza en lo que regresas para dejarme en casa… te puedes volver a llevar a mi bebe"

Suspire mientras vi como, el se dirigía a la cocina a ahogar sus penas. Rhonda se acerco a mí.

-"¿El sabe lo que estás haciendo?"

-"¿Lo de las cartas?"

-"Si "

-"Claro, fue su idea"

-"El no será uno de nosotros"

-"Ese afán de ustedes cinco de saber quien mas está involucrado…"

-"Bueno es un progreso… somos cinco eso no la sabía… veamos soy yo, es Wolfgang… "

Empezó a contar con su mano.

-"El aun no es… pero veras que lo convenceré… anda ayúdame a reunir a las chicas para irnos de aquí, que como dice Wolfgang esto se pone fatal"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

MEGAN POV (SORPRESA SORPRESA)

Cuando regreso Pataki de ir a dejar a sus patéticas amigas me vio bajar con Wolfgang, de nuestro pequeño encuentro. Al ver contraerse su cara de rabia vi que la primera parte de mi plan había funcionado perfectamente. Al acercarse a nosotros me arrebato el brazo de Wolfgang de un impulso casi sobre humano, bueno en primera quien dijo que ella fuera humana.

-"Ow… eso duele… tranquila…"

-"Muévete Estúpido"

-"Tranquila Pataki… adiós Wolf…"

-"Tu no me dices que hacer idiota"

-"Tranquila… yo solo me quería despedir Helga"

Le di un beso en la boca a Wolfgang, delante de ella, lo más impúdico que pude, algo en Wolfgang se volvió a calentar muy rápido. Su cara empeoro gracias a lo blanca que era pude ver como enrojecía de coraje al ver nuestro pequeño espectáculo. Lo que me causo una inmensa satisfacción. Si jugaba bien mis cartas esta maldita bestia caería… la tendría en mis manos, derrotada y humillada. Sentí el jalón de ella hacia él.

-"Háblame cielo… cuando necesites mas de mi"  
-"¡Perra!"

Ella se lanzo contra mí, pero afortunadamente Wolfgang la intercepto y la tomo en sus brazos para sacarla fuera del lugar. Espero que el lunes en la escuela no se vuelva otra vez loca.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

¿Qué pasó en la fiesta de la facultad?, ni idea lo último que recuerdo es a la chica que se acerco a mí para conversar, era simpática, nos la pasamos muy bien bailamos, reímos y platicamos. Yo desgraciadamente perdí el control de la bebida y es lo que me lleva a la situación en la que me encontraba en este momento, como entrar a la casa de huéspedes sin hacer ruido a las 6:00 am, después de haber amanecido en una cama extraña, dios me sentía fatal, después del tipo de educación que lleve toda mi vida y haber llegado a estos extremos, me sentía un patán.

Cuando por fin pude llegar a la cocina sin hacer ruido, mi abuelo entro.

-"Hola hombre pequeño… ¿tan temprano y levantado?"

Se veía molesto, por lo visto me descubrió. En eso mi mamá, mi papá y mi abuela entraron también.

-"Muy bonito… muy bonito…"

-"Mamá deja te explico…"

-"Nada Arnold me has decepcionado… vete a dormir y date una ducha que apestas"

Si supiera que tan decepcionado de mí, me sentía.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

A eso de las 2 de la tarde empezó a sonar mi celular como loco despertándome y dándome una jaqueca marca diablo.

-"_**¿viejo?**_"

-"¿Que Gerald?"

-"_**También me da gusto saludarte… ¿Cómo te fue ayer?**_"

-"Fatal… tengo una jaqueca… amanecí en una cama desconocida… no se ni que paso… "

-"_**¿a qué hora te fuiste a tu casa?**_"

-"A las 5:00 am"

-"_**Vaya Arnold… ahora si la hiciste**_"

-"Ni que lo digas, mi mamá me castigo"

-"_**No es para menos… nos hablo a todos para saber dónde estabas**_"

Mientras yo hablaba con Gerald de la situación y de la fiesta, siempre omitiendo el detalle de que Phoebe y las demás chicas fueron a la dichosa fiesta.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

A las 3 de la tarde recibí una carta de manos de mi abuela, la cual el día de hoy vestía de bailarina de ballet.

-"Tercera llamada… tercera llamada comenzamos Kimba"

-"Buenas tardes abuela"

-"Eleonor te manda saludos y dice que eres un irresponsable por tenernos preocupados"

-"¿Vino temprano?"

-"Si, Kimba… pero siento decirte que no puedo darte más detalles por ordenes oficiales"

Se dio la media vuelta e hizo un salto de ballet a la puerta y salió cerrando la puerta. Me saco por lo menos una risa. Saque la carta y deje la rosa en donde guardaba las demás, con mucho cuidado para evitar que se dañara

"¿Qué te pasa?:

Tenías a todos asustados muchacho… pero afortunadamente apareciste.

Bueno al asunto que nos concierne, sabes pensé que no me cansaría el hecho de verte con una y con otra pero creo que me equivoque por que sí lo está haciendo, me enfurece verte con otras tipas que no te valoran, ni te quieren la mitad de que yo lo hago… tienes un periodo para encontrarme y el tiempo está corriendo, tic tac…

Te gusta ir con unas y con otras  
y pasas de mí  
te olvidas de mí  
te la armas bien  
con todas menos conmigo  
Tus ojos son  
dos verdes bofetadas  
y los miro yo  
y gritan que no  
y andas por ahí  
con todas menos conmigo  
Te gusta reír  
delante de mí  
sigues en tu papel de triton feliz  
y pierdes el control  
con todas menos conmigo  
He llegado a pensar  
más de una vez  
que burlarte de mí  
te produce placer  
y buscas el amor  
con todas menos conmigo  
Pero yo se que dentro de ti  
esta clase de amor  
no hecha raíz  
y te sale mal  
con todas menos conmigo

Tic Tac… "

Cerré la carta, la abrase contra mi pecho. Sentí que la había traicionado, con cualquier cosa que pudo haber pasado anoche. Me senté en la computadora y me dispuse a disculparme.

=Mira… sé que es tonto, pero quiero disculparme, siento que te traicione; Te prometo que voy a pensar mejor antes de salir con la próxima chica. Pero ahora dame una pista mas solida por favor…

Espere como siempre, hora tas hora hasta las 10:30, que llego por fin su respuesta.

=No puedo creerlo, ya te di bastantes, ¿no tienes suficientes?… ya mejor te doy mi nombre, aunque creo que ni así te darías cuenta de quién soy. Soy alta… y estas disculpado por él momento.

Bien esa era una respuesta bastante vaga, varias de las chicas de mi lista eran altas, como por ejemplo Helga, Britney, Willow, Joy… entre otras, aun así me dejaba con menos chicas que antes, algo si estaba seguro, con la próxima que saliera seria la poetiza.

* * *

TRIVIA PARA ALGUIEN TRAUMADO QUIERO SABER QUIEN SE DIO CUENTA EN EL CAPITULO 13 PUSE UNA FRASE DE LA SERIE Y DE QUE CAPITULO ES? ES SUPER FACIL... AUDIO LATINO...

¡Espero que vaya bien la historia! :P

Es mi primera historia de Hey Arnold… ya más o menos tengo planeados varios capítulos pero no es tan fácil así que sean pacientes conmigo.

Lo sé… es cortito el Cap y sin ningún argumento sustancial para la historia, pero mi interés era introducir una nueva narradora que nos acompañara unos cuantos capítulos y unos cuantos pedacitos…

Si les gusta se vale ¡Review! Si no les gusta también se vale ¡Review!

Se valen críticas constructivas y destructivas (pero por favor que sean menos estas)… ¡Review!

¿Habrá pasado algo entre Arnold y la chica X? ¡Review!

¿Los chicos se darán cuenta de la "Pijamada" de Rhonda?… ¡Review!

¿Wolfgang se volverá un Zorro también? ¡Review!

¿Ya le darán su merecido a Arnold como todo mundo lo espera? ¡Review!

Gracias a los 22 seguidores de la historia

AiHaibara96 BBSTIA britney24 CondesaD Deyitha Fafa di Belo GENESARETH marduking MarHelga Miss Cerezo miss romantic2 MKY8 paluramone Pasion Perse B.J Renesmee Black Cullen1096 Sailer Sak Morr shei07 TheMegaVanny UsakitoPau Potter Weasley Vivian Alejandra Yakii-586

Gracias a los que 21 que tienen en favorito la historia

AiHaibara96 britney24 Deyitha Dreamtares Eye'sMoon Fafa di Belo GENESARETH marduking MarHelga Miss Cerezo miss romantic2 MKY8 Nattyaye Pasion Perse B.J Renesmee Black Cullen1096 Sailer Sak Morr shei07 sweet-sol UsakitoPau Potter Weasley yokashi

Gracias a los que han dejado Review y he contestado en los 15 cap anteriores

Sandra Pullman, GENESARETH, bren, kamila, britney24, Sailer Sak Morr , Vivian Alejandra , Yakii-586, Deyitha, MarHelga, yokashi, BBSTIA, Miss cerezo, Danny-Nekko, MKY8, Pasion, marduking, pau, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, miss romantic2, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, shei07, Nattyaye, Someone y sweet-sol

* * *

Bueno a contestar otros qué emoción! Los adoro son mis héroes!(tal ves parezca que no leí bien sus Reviews por que no los contesto bien… pero si lo hiciera me spoileria a más no poder, es por mi bien psicológico, digamos que la doctora Bliss no tiene juridicidad aquí)

Yakii-586 es un zorro en toda la extensión de la palabra y no solo aquí… si no también el la serie se enamora y desenamora como si fueran galletas

Pasion creeme que esperen pensando eso después de este y el próximo cap que están fatales… pero era para ayudarme un poco a desarrollar los 25 caps

yokashi muchas gracias por decir talento… son solos sueños escritos… pues veremos como avanza la historia se vale quejarse si ya no quieren mas ;)… gracias mil gracias… deja haber que se me ocurre hacer con Megan…

sweet-sol ni tanto… soy muy dada a los songfics… en mis años mozos de escritora de Ranma hice infinidad de ellos fácil unos 40… ja ja ja por eso tengo que tener música para hacer una historia batallo sin ello no es original es flojera… gracias por leer… lo de los poemas volvemos me inspire en una canción de carlos baute…

Miss Cerezo no empieces a dar spoilers hasta tener la historia en tus manos, me vas a traumar antes de tiempo… siempre existe una Megan en la vida de uno… y créeme con Helga va a tener, si no alguna le va a dar su merecido… y si estaba planeado eso de que alguien mas narre y lo de final-final me inspiro y como que ya pensé en el final gracias a tu idea… muajajaja… y no se tal ves, con respecto a tu pregunta… lo pensare… y nuevamente muajajajajajaja

Renesmee Black Cullen1096 je je ese va a ser uno de los capítulos que mas me está gustando escribir, cuando se da cuenta tengo pensado… chanse y menos pero creía que 25… pero no te digo en cual se va a dar cuenta… es en uno de los 10 que faltan :P… y como ves este es pura paja para introducir a Megan en la narración

UsakitoPau Potter Weasley Seria interesante no… que wolfgang besara a Helga… pero será posible después de este capitulo… averigüémoslo próximamente

shei07 espero tuvieras suerte con lo del libro… si voy a tratar de inspirarme y espero no te aburriera este cap…

Deyitha todo mundo cree que debo golpearlo… pobrecito… gracias por leer…

MarHelga pues creo que a varias también nos gustaría dicha aspiradora… por que de que las hay las hay… yo se que Wolf no es tan bueno en la serie… pero tampoco es malo yo digo que tiene algo como Helga… su papa no lo quiere o algo así… recueras al abusón del salón de Arnold… no era tan malo como parecía… de hecho la mayoría de los abusones de la serie te fijas que tienen su mega corazonsote… solo a el le falto un poco mas de perspectiva de cómo ser…

Viickiita15… me hiciste pensar… todavía la tiene… pero se me olvido hacerlo notar… muchas gracias! Por acordarme… prometo que próximamente lo aclarare… no va a ser tan fácil que se la quite es su sello personal, supuestamente es una de las cosas que la asemejan tanto a bob.

Danny-Nekko je je je… si alguien va a saber cuando cumpleaños pero no nos precipitemos dejemos que llegue primero san Valentín… y espero un buen castigo para ella… pero todavía no tengo ni idea… ja… ja procurare hacerlos mas largos próximamente… espero y no te olvides de mi… :D


	17. Alguien soy yo

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "Alguien soy yo" la canta "Enrique Iglesias", los uso sin fines de lucro. La imagen del fic es de un fanart hecho por *CrownCat en deviantart llamado Blackboard que me encanta véanlo.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga).

El signo de = voy a usarlo para alguna conversación en Facebook

Capitulo 16: Alguien soy yo

Helga POV

Quien habrá sido el idiota de la idea de traernos a la universidad de Hillwood… ok, ok, no tienen muchos alumnos, pero muchos no estamos interesados en sus planes de estudios. Total ya elegí mi carrera y mi universidad… en fin, a pesar de mis protestas ya estaba yo en el autobús escolar peleando con Harold por el asiento de la última fila.

-"Quita tu gordo trasero de mi lugar inútil"

-"Porque no te comportas como una chica y te vas con Rhonda y las chicas a los primeros asientos"

-"Que te importa imbécil niño rosa… ahora ¡quítate!"

En eso Arnold hizo su graciosa aparición, con una cara de haber sido aplastado por un camión, ojeras en sus bellos ojos verdes.

-"¿Ahora que tienen ustedes dos?"

-"Este idiota no se quiere quitar de mi asiento"

-"¿Tu asiento?, ¿Desde cuándo Pataki? no veo tu nombre escrito"

-"Desde cuarto de primaria… ¿Quieres que la vieja Betsy te lo recuerde?"

-"Ja… quiero ver eso"

Le di un puñetazo que lo dejo viendo bizcos un rato, Patty solo entorno lo ojos y antes de que la trifulca, se fuera a mayor ella lo tomo y lo sentó en el mismo asiento pero del otro lado.

-"¡Yo quería sentarme del otro lado!"

-"Ya déjense de niñerías ustedes dos… Pataki ya siéntate, Berman tu también"

Grito Rhonda sentándose con Thadeus enfrente de mí, Arnold solo sonrió y se sentó a un lado mío.

-"Pasan los años y ustedes no cambian… va a llegar un momento en que tengan que madurar"

-"Bah… cállate cabeza de balón"

-"Je… yo solo comentaba Hell"

-"Pues cómprate una alcancía y ahorra tus comentarios… definitivo hoy no es mi día…"

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"Porque no quería venir a este estúpido paseo"

-"Ya estás aquí, disfrútalo"

-"Ya basta de parloteos optimistas motivacionales, Shortman"

-"Oh bueno… contigo nadie gana, menos cuando te levantas del lado equivocado de la cama"

Rhonda se dio la vuelta sentándose en sus rodillas.

-"En serio Pataki, hoy estas insoportable cualquiera diría que no tuviste un buen fin de semana"

Y así era, primero lo de Arnold con la tipa en la fiesta que quien sabe que hizo. Después esa maldita de Megan…

FLASHBACK

Después de dejar a las chicas en casa de Rhonda, decidí regresar inmediatamente no quería que Wolfgang tomara una congestión alcohólica. Con lo deprimido que estaba no lo dudaba. Cuál fue mi sorpresa verlo bajar del cuarto XXX con Megan de la mano. Eso me saco de mis casillas, no iba a permitir que Wolfgang se enredara con una perra como Megan, no quería que le volvieran a hacer daño…

-"Ow… eso duele… tranquila…"

-"Muévete Estúpido"

-"Tranquila Pataki… adiós Wolf…"

-"Tu no me dices que hacer idiota"

-"Tranquila… yo solo me quería despedir Helga"

Le dio un beso en la boca a Wolfgang algo subido de tono, me estaba empezando a colmar la paciencia, como se atrevía a hacer algo así… lo estaba haciendo apropósito, eso de querer hacerme enojar, aparte de un pequeño brote de celos me hizo que me dieran ganas de matarla.

-"Háblame cielo… cuando necesites mas de mi"  
-"¡Perra!"

Colmo mi vaso… me fui contra ella, pero Wolfgang me agarro en sus brazos y me saco de la fiesta. Al estar afuera el me bajo junto a su camioneta.

-"Tranquilízate ya Helga Pataki"

-"¡Eres un Imbécil!"

-"¿Helga que pasa contigo?"

-"¿Que no ves que ella solo va a jugar contigo?"

-"¿Y tú crees que la quiero para algo serio?"

-"Es como el clásico tipo de chica que te gusta"

-"¿Cómo? ¿Una zorra que se acuesta con cualquiera en cualquier momento?"

-"No… chica de buen cuerpo y cero cerebro, superficial y materialista, cabello negro…"

-"Te voy a prometer algo"

Dijo esto mirando al cielo, se le veía su mirada perdida y dolida.

-"La próxima chica con la que vaya enserio, no va a ser otra Ariane, así que deja de preocuparte"

-"Y si no lo cumples voy a patear tu trasero hasta que me canse o te tengan que hacer reconstrucción de rostro"

-"Esta bien… Gracias por cuidarme, preciosa"

Se acerco a mí y me abrazo, después de un largo rato nos separamos porque mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, conteste.

-"Bueno"

-"_**¿Helga Arnold no está contigo?**_"

-"¿Stella?"

La voz asuntada de Stella en el teléfono, la desaparición de Arnold. Total fue un caos de fin de semana, lo último que me faltaba hubiera sido que un perro me orinara… oh no olvídalo mi mascota "mata pericos" se comió algo vivo y mancho mis pantuflas de sangre y otros líquidos corporales que no pienso averiguar que son.

-"No te metas princesita"

Me cruce de brazos y me desparrame en mi asiento. Phoebe se acerco.

-"Dice el conductor que ya estamos casi listos, no quiere a nadie levantado Rhonda"

-"Claro Phoebes"

Dijo regresando a su sitio, junto al loco de Curly.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Llegamos a la mentada universidad y a todos los alumnos nos separaron por algún sistema estúpido que no entendí, a mi me toco con la señorita Colfer, Dereck y la pandilla de descerebradas. No sé, si lo que pretendían era que las matara o que no lo hiciera. Verdaderamente mi humor era de perros este día. Definitivamente si necesitaba una relajación… uf Arnold tenía que darse prisa en darse cuenta de que yo soy la mujer de su vida.

Más adelante del trayecto, las sodas de dos horas de exposiciones hicieron su efecto. Salí corriendo del mentado audiovisual rumbo al baño, para mi mala suerte me perdí en el edificio. Cuando por fin llegue al baño y pude descargar el tanque salí del baño, y no se gracias a que divinidad, ley o Karma pero estaba una chica de cabello negro parada frente a mí, la identifique en cuanto la vi, era Ariane, era más enana que yo, pero la estatura la compensaba con idiotez, tenia buen cuerpo a vista de cualquier hombre, siempre usaba ropa capaz de causar algún accidente tráfico, su cabello largo lo planchaba a diario, era negro como su conciencia. Su odiosa personita me estaba tapando el camino rumbo al audiovisual, lo peor no estaba sola, con ella tenía a cinco chicas.

-"Mira nada más que tenemos aquí… "

-"No tengo ganas de verte, así que muévete hermana"

-"Pollito… no deberías hablarme así, sabes que es de mala educación ser grosera con la dueña de la casa"

-"En primer lugar no es "Pollito""

Dije haciendo comillas en el aire, con voz irónica.

-"En segundo lugar no es tu casa y en tercero, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo"

Intente darle la vuelta, pero ella me sostuvo el brazo.

-"O claro que no niña bonita, tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar"

-"No lo creo…"

-"Claro que si… alguien tiene que pagarme lo que me hizo Wolfgang"

-"¿Lo que él te hizo?… ¿y lo que tú le hiciste a él? "

-"Arruino mi status social… el muy imbécil me engaño con una nerd y lo presumió por toda la maldita escuela"

-"Mira ese no es mi problema, arréglalo con él, no tientes tu suerte conmigo"

-"Tentar mi suerte, acaso crees que puedes contra nosotras, somos 6 por si no sabes cómo contar"

-"Y eso que, no me atemorizas"

Todas se burlaron de mi, afortunadamente de las 7 yo era la más alta, por lo que pude calcular en cualquier pelea las llevaba de ganar. Aparte de lo flacuchas que se veían todas.

-"Ya lo veremos Pataki… me debes muchas y lo sabes…"

-"Dios… eres estúpida o te haces… yo nunca te hice nada y lo sabes… es mas hasta me hice a un lado cuando tu pretendías a Wolfgang"

-"¡Eso no es cierto! El termino contigo para andar conmigo"

-"¿En serio eso crees?"

-"Claro, toda la escuela lo sabía"

-"¿Alguna vez le preguntaste a él?"

-"¡No es cierto! ¡Yo te lo quite de las manos!"

-"Ariane… Ariane… eres tan imbécil"

-"¡Estúpida!"

Sentí su mano en mi mejilla, fue el colmo de la semana. Cerré mi puño y lo impacte contra su cara de zorra. En cuanto solté el golpe las otras chicas se me vinieron encima, como buenas niñas idiotas se fueron con las uñas por delante, primer error, como pude hice que algunas se estrellaran contra la pared para que sufrieran daño sus perfectas manos, pero las que no alcance a evitar llegaron a mi cara rasguñándome. Alguien logro tirarme, no sin antes dar algunos golpes sin saber si acertaba o no; lo más rápido que pude me levante antes de que intentaran patearme en el suelo, y seguí tirando golpes a la que se acercara más a mí. Una de ellas pudo recordar cómo se da un puñetazo y me dio uno en el ojo cerrándomelo del dolor, derribe a dos con una patada barrida, a otra de un puñetazo la deje inconsciente, lo que acongojo a las otras y me fui directo a Ariane, era mi principal objetivo. Mientras las demás estaban algo aturdidas derrumbe a Ariane y la golpee en el rostro, una puerta sonó a lo lejos, me desconcentre lo suficiente para darles tiempo a alguna de ellas de tirarme de la espalda y ya en el suelo las muy valientes trataron de patearme. Sentí que la agresión seso inmediatamente. Un hombre alto, de pelo canoso y de bigote que daba risa, de muy buen ver si no fuera tan viejo, llego a lado de ellas.

-"Muy bonito señoritas… 6 contra 1, quiero sus nombres"

Vaya mi posición, me daba la ventaja, parecía victima en vez de victimaria.

-"Pero señor director ella empezó"

-"Pues en la posición en la que yo me encuentro, no parece así… parece señorita"

Me tendió la mano. Al levantarme fingí estar peor de lo que me sentía, eso me haría ganar puntos.

-"Su nombre y matricula"

-"Yo no estudio aquí…"

-"¿Y qué hace aquí?"

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Ariane apareció.

-"Vengo de la preparatoria 120… nos trajeron para conocer la universidad, salí al baño y fue donde ellas me interceptaron y comenzaron a agredirme"

Puse la mejor cara de inocencia que tenia.

-"Señor, no le crea"

Un estudiante rubio se acerco, lo reconocí de la conferencia.

-"Lo que ella dice es cierto"

-"¿Cómo lo sabe joven?"

-"Yo estoy encargado de la puerta en la conferencia de donde ella salió…"

-"Le creo… ahora ustedes 6 se levanta y a mi oficina inmediatamente y usted joven hágame el favor de llevar a la señorita con la enfermera, cuando termine quiero que la traiga a mi despacho"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

La enfermera curo mis rasguños, me dio unos analgésicos para el dolor y una bolsa de hielo para mi ojo. En el camino el chico me dedico una sonrisa.

-"Eres mi héroe"

-"¿Perdón?"

-"Nadie había podido poner en su lugar a esas chicas, a pesar de que son de 2do semestre han estado haciendo mucho ruido por acá"

-"¿En serio?"

-"Si… fue genial lo que hiciste, te vi desde el principio…"

-"¿y porque no le dijiste al director que yo… "

-"Estas loca… se lo merecían, vas a ser una leyenda en esta escuela"

-"Pero yo no pienso entrar…"

-"Aun así, deja que lo publique en la página no oficial de la escuela"

-"Olvídalo podría ganarme un problema"

-"Raymond, Periodismo"

-"Helga, uh ¿preparatoria?"

Cuando llegamos a la oficina del director las chicas eran llevabas a otra oficina. Entramos con el director.

-"Joven dígale a los maestros encargados de la señorita que yo la llevare, pero por favor no les comunique nada quiero ser el que les de la noticia"

-"Si señor, un gusto Helga espero volverte a ver"

Salió del despacho. El director me vio a los ojos.

-"Supongo que la historia no es como me la contaron…"

-"Supone bien… le juro que yo no quería problemas, pero vamos tenía que defenderme"

-"Seguiremos con la historia, usted salió del baño, ellas la agredieron, fin de la historia"

-"¿Por qué me ayuda?"

-"No lo sé"

-"Gracias"

-"No hay problema, ¿Señor? "

-"Bliss, director Bliss"

-"¿Bliss? Vaya, yo hace mucho conocí a alguien apellidado así"

-"Si, a mi esposa…"

-"Por favor dígale que vuelva, que la extraño mucho"

-"Se lo diré, ahora vamos a los camiones Helga, que ya las conferencias han acabado y todo mundo espera en los camiones"

-"Me veo fatal…"

-"Son heridas de guerra"

-"Pues valla guerra más sucia"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Al verme llegar las chicas lo primero que hicieron fue lanzar gritillos de susto. Arnold negaba con la cabeza, Gerald sonrió de medio lado, Harold se ataco de la risa al igual que Stinky y Sid, Thadeus me sonrió como si fuera mi cómplice mientras abrazaba a Rhonda, Brian se ajusto las gafas como si creyera que era un sueño, Eugene sonrió sinceramente. Yo solo encogí los hombros. El Director Bliss se acerco a Dereck. El director de nuestra escuela corrió hacia nosotros, al acercarse a nosotros Derek se apresuro a hablar, toda la escuela se quedo en silencio para escuchar.

-"Siento mucho lo que ha pasado…"

- "El que lo siente soy yo… la pobre chica fue agredida por 6 de mis estudiantes, hubo testigos de ello… no sé como disculparme, me siento tan avergonzado con su escuela, recibirá una disculpa por escrito y me quedo a su servicio para cualquier cosa"

Puse cara de cachorrito atropellado a Derek, el cual solo sonrió discretamente, claro que no servía si tenias una bolsa de hielo sobre tu ojo. Los dos directores se alejaron para hablar. Yo me acerque a los chicos.

-"¡Helga!"

-"Ahora no Rhonda… me duele la cabeza"

Me aleje lo mas que pude de ellos, marque rápidamente el numero de Wolfgang, timbro 3 veces antes de oír su voz.

-"¡Me debes una idiota!"

-"_**¿Y ahora que hice?**_"

-"Tu no… la imbécil de tu Ex novia"

-"_**¿Ariane?**_"

-"¿Pues cuantas Ex novias tienes?"

-"_**Dos, tu y ella**_"

-"Pues con esta y la del sábado, va a ser una muy buena comida…"

-"_**¿Chez parís?**_"

-"Olvídalo sabes que ese es sagrado para mi… después hablamos… adiós"

Colgué y subí como de rayo al autobús y me acosté en la última fila. Phoebe subió tras de mí y se sentó a un lado mío.

-"La Ex de Wolfgang y 5 chicas mas, pero deberías verlas a ellas"

-"No pregunte nada…"

-"Phoebe, te conozco y a las chicas, ahora si me dejan dormir se los agradeceré de corazón"  
Los analgésicos hicieron su trabajo, me quede dormida el corto trayecto de la universidad a la escuela. Al despertarme mareada y desorientada, sentí que me caía a cada paso que daba, pero antes de bajar del autobús sentí la mano de alguien ayudándome a bajar, era el siempre caballeroso Arnold.

-"¿Que tomaste? Anestesia para caballo"

-"Muy gracioso Arnoldo"

-"No te ves tan mal, para haber sido golpeada por 6 chicas…"

-"Es que no las viste a ellas"

-"No lo dudo, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?"

-"¿Podrías?"

-"Claro, solo deja ir a buscar mis libros y los tuyos"

-"Deja te acompaño, no creo que conozcas mi contraseña"

-"Cierto…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El jueves decidí dejarle una carta en el buzón de su casa. Total Pookie era algo así como mi aliada en esta batalla.

Mi ojo iba de lo mejor, solo se puso levemente morado, los rasguños fueron superficiales solo me dejaron un poco roja la piel. Después de dejar la carta me fui, sin esperar a que nadie la tomara.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El viernes antes de entra a la escuela Arnold me tomo de la mano y me jalo a un salón vacio.

-"Cabeza de balón, ¿qué pretendes? Matarme de un susto"

-"Helga necesito hablar seriamente contigo…"

-"Suéltalo"

-"No sé cómo empezar…"

-"Que tal con el principio"

-"Esta bien…"

Se veía nervioso, se frotaba la parte posterior del cuello con mucho ahincó. Yo me senté frente a él en una silla y lo invite para que lo hiciera frente a mí.

-"Bien comenzare, hace algunos años atrás comencé a recibir poemas y rosas de alguna admiradora anónima… yo me enamore de ella, de sus versos, de sus cartas, de todo lo poco que sabía de ella; hace poco la chica me reto a un juego para que yo descubriera quien era."

Gulp…

-"Todo el año escolar me ha dado pistas de quien es… y hoy por fin lo he descubierto… ella es…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

Vaya fin de semana que pase, castigado, regañado y aburrido en mi casa. Está bien, lo merecía, fui un estúpido, en mi vida había tomado y se me ocurre probar el whisky… fatal… fatal… no se que fue peor la resaca moral o la física.

Pero gracias a dios había terminado ese fin de semana fatídico, cruel, despiadado, etc., etc. Y varios miles más de Etcéteras.

Ese Lunes nos toco ir a la universidad de Hillwood, al subirme al autobús lo primero que vi fue el unicejo fruncido de Helga mientras discutía algo con Harold. Al acercarme a ellos descubrí la raíz de sus problemas, un tonto asiento.

-"Quita tu gordo trasero de mi lugar inútil"

-"Porque no te comportas como una chica y te vas con Rhonda y las chicas a los primeros asientos"

-"Que te importa imbécil niño rosa… ahora ¡quítate!"

Fue cuando me decidí por darles a conocer que estaba yo ahí.

-"¿Ahora que tienen ustedes dos?"

-"Este idiota no se quiere quitar de mi asiento"

-"¿Tu asiento?, ¿Desde cuándo Pataki? no veo tu nombre escrito"

-"Desde cuarto de primaria… ¿Quieres que la vieja Betsy te lo recuerde?"

-"Ja… quiero ver eso"

Helga golpeo fuertemente a Harold sacándole el aire que tenia encima. Patty reacciono más rápido que yo y jalo al otro asiento a Harold, antes de que se recuperara y se volviera campal. Cuando reacciono y se vio en el ultimo asiento pero de la izquierda en vez del de la derecha reclamo.

-"¡Yo quería sentarme del otro lado!"

-"Ya déjense de niñerías ustedes dos… Pataki ya siéntate, Berman tu también"

Grito Rhonda sentándose enfrente de Helga. Solo sonreí al ver la actitud maternal de Rhonda. Pobre de los futuros Gammelthorpe, con una mamá así no se qué experiencia de vida les tocara.

Me sente junto a Helga para servir como barrera entre ella y Harold, tal como lo hizo Patty.

-"Pasan los años y ustedes no cambian… va a llegar un momento en que tengan que madurar"

-"Bah… cállate cabeza de balón"

-"Je… yo solo comentaba Hell"

-"Pues cómprate una alcancía y ahorra tus comentarios… definitivo hoy no es mi día…"

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"Porque no quería venir a este estúpido paseo"

-"Ya estás aquí, disfrútalo"

-"Ya basta de parloteos optimistas motivacionales, Shortman"

-"Oh bueno… contigo nadie gana, menos cuando te levantas del lado equivocado de la cama"

Rhonda se dio la vuelta sentándose en sus rodillas.

-"En serio Pataki, hoy estas insoportable cualquiera diría que no tuviste un buen fin de semana"

Estaba de acuerdo con ello, hoy andaba de muy mal humor Helga. Eran esas ocasiones donde uno evitaba hacer cualquier tipo de contacto con ella si no quería terminar peor que Harold.

-"No te metas princesita"

Contesto Helga mientras hacía puchero como niña de cinco años, Phoebe se acerco a nosotros.

-"Dice el conductor que ya estamos casi listos, no quiere a nadie levantado Rhonda"

-"Claro Phoebes"

Rhonda contesto mientras se sentaba como debía ser. Me dispuse a relajarme para comenzar este largo corto viaje…

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Al llegar a la universidad no separaron en dos grupos, a Helga le toco lejos de todos nosotros, lo que me preocupaba por que con el carácter que tenía el día de hoy, temía que golpeara a alguien.

Nos designaron a dos estudiantes para que nos guiara por la universidad, para mi des fortuna me toco ir con la chica del fin de semana, me sentía una cucaracha aplastada, ni siquiera era capaz de sostenerle la mirada. En un momento en el que nos llevaba a un audiovisual para que nos dieran una charla acerca de los programas de estudios que manejaban, ella me detuvo.

Era alta, pelirroja, de ojos ámbar, hoy en día llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro a juego con una chaqueta y una blusa blanca.

-"Podemos hablar"

-"Claro…"

Ya había sido un patán el fin de semana.

-"Siento mucho haberte dejado dormido en la habitación, pero creo que te veías mal"

-"Si, fue mi error, nunca había tomado"

-"Espero que ya estés mejor"

-"Oye también me gustaría disculpare por… bueno tu sabes"

-"¿Pues qué crees que paso?"

-"Yo…"

-"No te equivoques chico… no soy ese tipo de chica… nada paso"

-"Oh dios"

Sentí que mi alma regresaba al cuerpo.

-"No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima… no te ofendas, lo que sucede es que me sentía un patán, y bueno… yo no suelo ser así… me sentía tan mal de haberte faltado al respeto"

-"No, tu tranquilo… nada paso"

-"Me haces sentir más tranquilo"

-"Que bueno… ahora entra chiquillo…"

-"Claro señorita"

La conferencia pude escucharla tan tranquilo. Me senté junto a Gerald, el cual se sentó a lado de Phoebe; Cuando comenzaron a aburrirse algunas parejitas se empezaron a cuchichear cositas románticas o en su defecto darse muestras públicas de amor. Como extrañaba a Helga en esos momentos, ella siempre lograba que volvieran de su mundo de Romanticismo, con cualquier comentario acido y sarcástico al respecto de eso.

Al terminar la conferencia nos llevaron a conocer la universidad.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Al terminar el recorrido todos llegamos al camión, el grupo de Helga ya estaba junto a los camiones. Supusimos que Helga ya estaba adentro. Gerald se acerco al profesor Derek

-"¿Qué esperamos?"

-"A Helga G. Pataki, no se en que nuevo lio se metió pero esta con el director de la universidad"

-"Todo va a estar bien ya verá… seguro le estará ofreciendo alguna beca"

Dijo Lila con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"Eso espero"

Después de 15 minutos esperando, por fin la vimos, venia con un paquete de hielo sobre su ojo, y algunas muestras de rasguños en la cara. Tenía sangre en la ropa, pero no se veía tan magullada como para que fuera de ella. Las chicas se asuntaron y la mayoría de los chicos se rieron con ella. Yo solo pude negar con la cabeza. El Director de la universidad se acerco a Dereck. El director de nuestra escuela corrió hacia nosotros, al acercarse a nosotros Derek se apresuro a hablar, toda la escuela se quedo en silencio para escuchar.

-"Siento mucho lo que ha pasado…"

- "El que lo siente soy yo… la pobre chica fue agredida por 6 de mis estudiantes, hubo testigos de ello… no sé como disculparme, me siento tan avergonzado con su escuela, recibirá una disculpa por escrito y me quedo a su servicio para cualquier cosa"

Los dos directores se alejaron para hablar. Ella se acerco a nosotros

-"¡Helga!"

-"Ahora no Rhonda… me duele la cabeza"

Se alejo de nosotros para hablar por teléfono, cuando termino subió al autobús y Phoebe tras ella. Cuando todos subimos ya estaba dormida sobre el asiento, yo me volví a sentar a su lado. Era tan diferente cuando dormía, parecía un lindo angelito.

Al llegar se despertó mas de a fuerzas que por ganas, se veía tambaleante y desorientada, antes de que se bajara le ofrecí mi mano para que no bajara sola. Y decidí hacerle un poco más.

-"¿Que tomaste? Anestesia para caballo"

-"Muy gracioso Arnoldo"

-"No te ves tan mal, para haber sido golpeada por 6 chicas…"

-"Es que no las viste a ellas"

-"No lo dudo, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?"

-"¿Podrías?"

-"Claro, solo deja ir a buscar mis libros y los tuyos"

-"Deja te acompaño, no creo que conozcas mi contraseña"

-"Cierto…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El jueves recibí una buena sorpresa, mientras regaba mis plantas vi a alguien acercarse a mi buzón, una vez ahí dejo algo en él y se dio la vuelta, lo que me permitió ver su cara, ¡como fui tan denso! Era ella Cecile…

Tome rápidamente la escalera de incendios y baje a toda prisa, para comprobar que realmente estaba en lo correcto, y dicho y hecho había una carta de mi Poetiza. La tome en mis brazos y corrí otra vez dentro, esta vez por la puerta.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto, abrí desesperadamente la carta.

"Hola:

Espero te encuentres mejor después del fin de semana que viviste… sabes espero verte pronto… por lo menos llévame a chez paris este San Valentín, volveré a ser la maestra de los disfraces que siempre e sido con tal de pasar solo una noche a tu lado… o descubre quien soy, sería una mejor oferta…

Tú no sabes quién soy yo,  
No sé quién eres tú,  
Y en realidad, quien sabe que somos los dos  
Y yo como un secuestrador te persigo por amor,  
y aunque tú no sepas mi dirección, mi apellido y mi voz,  
y la clave de mi corazón...  
Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña  
y tú sabes que soy yo,  
Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca  
y por fin te encontró,  
Alguien te amó y alguien soy yo!  
Yo no pido nada más, que estar feliz y tu lo estas  
y sentirte bien,  
Aunque no sepas quien, quien te quiere sin más  
por encima del bien y del mal.

En el fondo de mi vida no me queda otra salida ..  
que no seas tú!  
Tú no sabes quien soy yo,  
No sé quien eres tú... Ya somos dos!

Espero tu respuesta… "

Cerré la carta y la guarde junto con las otras, mañana la enfrentaría y le diría que ya se quien es ella y por qué hace todo esto.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Llegue muy temprano a la escuela, lo primero que hice fue jalar a Helga a un salón vacio, tenia que hablar con ella.

-"Cabeza de balón, ¿qué pretendes? Matarme de un susto"

-"Helga necesito hablar seriamente contigo…"

-"Suéltalo"

-"No sé cómo empezar…"

-"Que tal con el principio"

-"Esta bien…"

Me puse nervioso, no sabía cómo decirle lo que estaba pasando, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo. Ella se sentó en una de las bancas y me invito a que yo lo hiciera en la que estaba delante de ella.

-"Bien comenzare, hace algunos años atrás comencé a recibir poemas y rosas de alguna admiradora anónima… yo me enamore de ella, de sus versos, de sus cartas, de todo lo poco que sabía de ella; hace poco la chica me reto a un juego para que yo descubriera quien era."

No podía entender la expresión de sus ojos, eran indescifrables.

-"Todo el año escolar me ha dado pistas de quien es… y hoy por fin lo he descubierto… ella es…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Megan POV

Todo estaba marchando según el plan, nada podía fallarnos tenia a Pataki donde la quería, espero y Shortman no me haga perder el plan, sé que es un idiota pero no a que niveles.

Tome mi teléfono, última generación de los IFON* por supuesto, y marque a Britney.

-"¿Todo salió como esperábamos?"

-"_**¿Aun lo dudas Megan?**_"

-"Podría ser…"

-"_**Solo falta ver lo que le toca a Shortman**_"

-"Espero no nos falle"

-"_**Yo también lo espero**_"

* * *

*Ifon para evitar regalías y disclaimer de la verdadera marca

**Gracias MarHelga por la idea de la canción

***Fin?

**** Chala Head-Chala, vibrante mi corazón siente emoción, haré una genkidama,

*****Review, por fis…

****** BBSTIA ya pudiste conocer a Ariane

******* Y fueron felices y comieron perdices…

(Preguntas versión 2.1)

Gracias a los 22 seguidores de la historia

AiHaibara96 BBSTIA britney24 CondesaD Deyitha Fafa di Belo GENESARETH marduking MarHelga Miss Cerezo miss romantic2 MKY8 paluramone Pasion Perse B.J Renesmee Black Cullen1096 Sailer Sak Morr shei07 TheMegaVanny UsakitoPau Potter Weasley Vivian Alejandra Yakii-586

Gracias a los que 21 que tienen en favorito la historia

AiHaibara96 britney24 Deyitha Dreamtares Eye'sMoon Fafa di Belo GENESARETH marduking MarHelga Miss Cerezo miss romantic2 MKY8 Nattyaye Pasion Perse B.J Renesmee Black Cullen1096 Sailer Sak Morr shei07 sweet-sol UsakitoPau Potter Weasley yokashi

Gracias a los que han dejado Review y he contestado en los 15 cap anteriores

Sandra Pullman, GENESARETH, bren, kamila, britney24, Sailer Sak Morr , Vivian Alejandra , Yakii-586, Deyitha, MarHelga, yokashi, BBSTIA, Miss Cerezo, Danny-Nekko, MKY8, Pasion, marduking, pau, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, miss romantic2, sweet-sol, Viickiita15… y Renesmee Black Cullen1096

Saben cuál es la parte más divertida de escribir, recibir sus mensajes de apoyo, de ayuda, de aliento y golpes… GRACIAS! MarHelga espero te gustara lo que hice con la canción… fue difícil y un poco apresurado pero quería empezar con el próximo cap por que ahorita tengo tanta inspiración para el… Claro que no la tiene en su lista de poetizas, asi que no te preocupes… y fue lo que estaba en negritas, me lo piratee de el cap de matrimonio…

sweet-sol creo que en este capítulo si te pude complacer es más largo de lo que pensé… espero que en los demás también pueda.

Miss Cerezo no es mala idea lo de invierno zoológico, pero podría ocasionar que Helga terminara en la cárcel. Como veras no paso nada, no iba a permitir que el pobre perdiera su virtud sin recordar nada… y si van a golpear a Arnold y dos personas, uno de los colaboradores de Helga y otro… si también es Pookie como veras en este capítulo. Yo también pienso usar la de cerebro de mosca a tu petición… pero hasta el próximo capítulo.

Paulina de hecho el final original de eso se trataba le daba la rosa blanca(en persona) y se iba a la universidad… pero me gusto la de las rosas rosas… lo tomare en cuenta MUCHAS GRACIAS!

yokashi que bueno que te gusto, esperaba que alguien se quejara o les molestara, pienso poner bastantes narradores pero solo en el próximo capítulo, va a ser un desastre. No comento nada porque lo tenía para este capítulo, como no había puesto Flashback quería usar aunque fuera uno :P… y ya le tocara a él, unos cuantos capítulos de sufrimiento. Aclaro Phoebe no es, seria muy obvia… Olvidaste a la maestra Colfer y a Pookie, claro tenía que considerarla de hecho era su segunda opción pero se le ocurrió enfermarse… Fijate que si van a enterarse pero hasta el próximo capitulo… Gracias por leer

Yakii-586 Hmm no tengo dinero, si no si te daría un premio… je je je… soy pobre y de familia numerosa (son 5 perros los que tengo que mantener a parte de las cucarachas que ahí en mi casa)… saludos cuídate y suerte… y perdónalo, como dice Yokashi es el idiota mas lindo de América…

Renesmee Black Cullen1096 por favor no te mates… quedaría en mi pobre conciencia (mira que ya la tengo bien negra) y no podría terminar el fanfic… espero te guste este capitulo… ya esta cap nuevo…


	18. Con las ganas

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "Con las ganas" la canta "Zahara", los uso sin fines de lucro. La imagen del fic es de un fanart hecho por *CrownCat en deviantart llamado Blackboard que me encanta véanlo. Si es un "songfic"… si oyen la canción de Despiértame de Gloria Trevi (la cual uso sin fines de lucro) mientras lo leen tal vez entiendan un poco más el drama del momento :P.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga).

El signo de = voy a usarlo para alguna conversación en Facebook

**El signo de ** lo voy a usar como Helga POV, el cual va a aparecer en medio de los demás POV porque si no ocuparía mucho espacio el "¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬"**

* * *

Capitulo 17: Con las ganas

Arnold POV

Llegue muy temprano a la escuela, lo primero que hice fue jalar a Helga a un salón vacio, tenia que hablar con ella.

-"Cerebro de mosca, ¿qué pretendes? Matarme de un susto"

-"Helga necesito hablar seriamente contigo…"

-"Suéltalo"

-"No sé cómo empezar…"

-"Que tal con el principio"

-"Esta bien…"

Me puse nervioso, no sabía cómo decirle lo que estaba pasando, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo. Ella se sentó en una de las bancas y me invito a que yo lo hiciera en la que estaba delante de ella.

-"Bien comenzare, hace algunos años atrás comencé a recibir poemas y rosas de alguna admiradora anónima… yo me enamore de ella, de sus versos, de sus cartas, de todo lo poco que sabía de ella; hace poco la chica me reto a un juego para que yo descubriera quien era."

No podía entender la expresión de sus ojos, eran indescifrables.

-"Todo el año escolar me ha dado pistas de quien es… y hoy por fin lo he descubierto… ella es Britney"

****No, no es posible no está pasando  
**se que sigues enamorado no me mientas  
**que amanezca por favor  
**-"Lo descubrí ayer en la tarde… La razón de por qué tenía que hablar contigo antes de que haga algún movimiento, es que no quiero que hagas nada en contra de ella por favor"

No sé qué estaba pasando seguramente estaba molesta, porque sus ojos cambiaron se veían vacios.

-"¿Helga?"

****Di, si alguien me robo tu mirada  
**dime que estoy equivocada que imagino  
**que la luna se apago  
**-"Tu… tu… tu… ¿Estás seguro?"

-"Si, es la chica que estaba esperando Helga, y quiero que tu como mi mejor amiga lo comprendas y me apoyes, por favor"

****Corre el tiempo y me detengo yo  
**esto es un mal sueño yo estaba segura de tu amor **

Sus ojos estaban cambiando del vacío a uno de enojo, era lo que quería evitar que explotara como siempre que algo referente a Megan y compañía la asaltaba. Se levanto y se dirigió a la salida, yo la detuve antes de que saliera por la puerta, ella se dio la vuelta y me golpeo en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas, sacándome el aire. Como pude le detuve la mano izquierda.

-"¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un Estúpido! ¡Un imbécil!"

-"Espera… yo…"

Me cacheteo, lo único que nunca creí que sucediera en este mundo Helga G. Pataki dando una cachetada en vez de un golpe, me congele. Salió corriendo. Cuando por fin reaccione, decidí ir a buscar a Britney o a Helga, la que llegara primero.  
¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cuando por fin encontré a Britney estaba con Megan y sus demás amigas enfrente de la escalera. Me sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y me acerque a ellas.

-"Hola, Britney crees que pueda hablar contigo"

-"Claro Arnold"

-"Bueno nosotras te esperamos en el salón"

-"Gracias"

Le sonreí a las chicas en agradecimiento, si Rhonda me viera me mataba. Todas nos dejaron solos a Britney y a mí. Me comían los nervios, comencé a frotar la parte posterior de mi cuello, como señal de nerviosismo.

-"Hola…"

-"Buenos días Arnold, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

-"Bueno veras… yo ayer… te vi en mi casa… dejando la carta…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Rhonda POV

Viernes por fin, mañana podría ir al centro comercial a comprarme ese vestido rojo que vi en la tienda de forever22, ¡Oh! Será grandioso, ya me vi con el puesto… voy a tener que hacer una fiesta para lucirlo como debe ser, decidido voy a celebrar una fiesta por regreso a clases. Mi celular sonó, seguro era Thadeus para decirme que ya estaba en la escuela. Lo saque de mi bolsa, lo que me recordaba que tendría que comprar bolsa nueva para el vestido y ya de pasada unos zapatos. No era Thadeus, era de Helga.

- NO HAGAS NADA…. NO DIGAS NADA…

****Despiértame sacúdeme y arráncame esta pesadilla amor **

Que mensaje tan raro, era su clave para darse por vencida con Arnold, inmediatamente le marque a su celular, timbro y timbro hasta que salto el buzón de voz, esto era un mal presagio, algo andaba muy mal. Deje mis cosas en el casillero y salí a buscarla lo más rápido que pude, a la primera que vi fue Phoebe.

-"¿Helga donde esta?"

-"No lo sé, ¿Te urge verla?"

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento"

Saco su celular, lo mismo que a mí después de timbrar algún rato directo al buzón.

-"No contesta el celular"

-"Sera mejor que la siga buscando… si la encuentras has que me llame inmediatamente, sigue marcándole por favor"

Corrí al salón donde le tocaban clases, no la encontré pero para mí des fortuna si me encontré a Arnold besando a Britney en medio del pasillo. Ahora entendía su mensaje. Ahora estaba más preocupada que antes. Me acerque a Arnold y le di una cachetada lo más fuerte que dio mi ser y me di vuelta.

Corrí por el pasillo hasta que encontré a Gerald que también buscaba algo o a alguien.

-"¿Has visto a Hell?"

-"No…"

-"Gracias…"

Intente seguir corriendo pero él me detuvo.

-"Te ayudare a encontrarla"

-"Gracias"

Seguí mi camino por los pasillos buscándola. Después de un rato decidí seguir buscándola en el segundo piso.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Gerald POV

Arnold me dio la buena noticia que por fin encontró a la Poetiza. Pero algo no me concordaba, había algo que me daba mal rollo con eso, ¿Por qué Helga no me había dicho nada?, o tal vez todavía no sabía… tal vez debería mandarle un mensaje para prevenirla… nah mejor que le caiga de sorpresa, daría la mitad de mis cartas de juego por ver su cara. Llegue temprano buscando a Arnold esperando encontrarlo rápidamente, para que me explicara su plan de ataque. Al encontrarlo, estaba como loco buscando algo o alguien.

-"¡Es Britney, Gerald!¡La Poetiza es Britney!"

¡¿Qué?! En que universo paralelo me desperté hoy… Britney Patterson… por dios, mi viejo amigo tenia cada vez más problemas con su pequeña personita.

Saque mi celular para marcarle a Helga, al hacerlo tenía yo un mensaje de ella, el cual decía.

- NO HAGAS NADA…. NO DIGAS NADA…  
****Despiértame y abrázame y cúbreme esta noche fría **

Le marque sonó y sonó el teléfono hasta que salto el mensaje de buzón de voz. La comencé a buscar por los pasillos apresurado, me tope a Rhonda corriendo por los pasillos.  
-"¿Has visto a Hell?"

-"No…"

-"Gracias…"

Intento seguir de donde venia, pero yo no lo permití deteniéndola del brazo.

-"Te ayudare a encontrarla"

-"Gracias"

Seguí buscándola, llegue donde esta Phoebe, le di un beso rápido en los labios. Hablaba con alguien en el celular.

-"¿Has visto a Helga?"

Me hizo señas para que me callara.

-"Helga es el 6to mensaje que te dejo… comunícate con alguien…"

Colgó el teléfono y me volteo a ver

-"¿Que está pasando Gerald?"

-"Ahora no Phoebs… si logras que te conteste Pataki, dile que me marque… dile que algo podremos hacer"

Seguí mi camino, vi de lejos subir las escaleras a Rhonda. Así que decidí salir al patio, para ver si estaba ahí. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta la maestra Colfer me detuvo.

-"¿Gerald sabes donde esta Helga?"

-"No maestra Colfer, la estoy buscando necesito hablar con ella"

-"Yo también… si la vez, dile por favor que vaya a mi salón"

Dio la media vuelta rumbo a su clase.

Afuera me tope la sorpresa de Arnold y Britney sentados en una de las mesas de lo más acaramelados, casi devorándose el uno al otro. Me acerque a ellos.

-"¡Gerald!, te lo dije… era ella, mi poetiza era Britney"

Su mirada se veía alegre. Perdí la paciencia, y no sé que me impulso a hacerlo pero me acerque a Arnold y le di un puñetazo, no espere a que reaccionara o se levantara del pavimento, era mi amigo pero la verdad era un idiota… si supiera lo que estaba dejando ir no estaría tan alegre. Seguí mi camino buscando a Helga en el patio.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Maestra Colfer POV

Era viernes y disfrutaba de un rico café, en la sala de maestros. Nunca fui una persona muy social, procuraba saludar a cuanto maestro me hablaba, pero nada más. Por la ventana que daba a los pasillos, vi llegar a Helga y ser arrastrada por Shortman a un salón vacio, eso era una gran noticia, después de tanto ajetreo creo que el chico reacciono, a veces daba la impresión de que era idiota, dios seria grandioso si ya se dio cuenta de algo.

Revise muchas de sus cartas y eran fantásticas, Helga era una excelente escritora, no erraba en la carrera que escogio. Me sentía en una novela de Sherrilyn Kenyon, bueno sin la parte fuerte… si algún día me lo permite Helga voy a hacer una novela con esta linda historia de amor.

En lo que divagaba en el nombre de la novela Helga salió del salón como bala, después de gritarle unas cuantas cosas a Shortman, la vi abofetearlo… algo realmente malo estaba pasando, ese no era su estilo.

****y ay despiértame y bésame  
**hazme sentir que sigo viva  
**Salí en búsqueda de ella, lo más rápido que pude. Los maestros no me lo permitieron muy rápido. Camine por los pasillos, esperando encontrarla en mi salón si algo malo paso. Cuando llegue ahí no la encontré. Tome mi celular de la bolsa y encontré un mensaje de Helga.

- NO HAGAS NADA…. NO DIGAS NADA…

Esa era su clave para dar por terminada la operación 25 rosas, esto estaba empeorando ahora si tenía que encontrar a esa niña.

Decidí que tal vez podría estar en la dirección, puse una tarea en el pizarrón a mis alumnos, un ejercicio de disciplina, los haría que pintaran libre, veríamos quien se quedaba. De camino a la dirección me tope a Arnold besando a otra chica, en eso Rhonda apareció por el pasillo, lo abofeteo y se fue. Vaya ya llevaba dos el chico… creo que esta vez sí hizo algo muy malo. Camino a la dirección me tope a uno de mis alumnos, el cual me hizo saber que el director había suspendido la primera clase. Al parecer daría una estúpida conferencia.

Camine al audiovisual tal vez ahí la encontraba, pase por todas las filas de butacas esperando encontrarla ahí, pero no estaba.

Su amiga Phoebe estaba en la entrada del audiovisual, volteando para todos lados, se veía preocupada y nerviosa. Me acerque a ella, estaba hablando por teléfono.

-"¡Contesta el maldito celular!"

Cuando colgó, se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se sonrojo.

-"Hola señorita Heyerdahl"

-"Buenos días señorita Colfer"

-"Disculpa, no has visto a Helga Pataki"

-"No señorita Colfer… de hecho también yo y unos compañeros la estamos buscando…"

-"Gracias… si la vez puedes decirle que necesito hablar con ella"

-"Claro…"

Me di la media vuelta y me dirigí a los salones en busca de ella. En la salida que daba al patio de la escuela, vi a Gerald y lo intercepte.

-"¿Gerald sabes donde esta Helga?"

-"No maestra Colfer, la estoy buscando necesito hablar con ella"

-"Yo también… si la vez, dile por favor que vaya a mi salón"

Di media vuelta y me dirigí de nuevo a mi salón, un tiempo fue su resguardo cuando tenía problemas con sus amigos, esperaba que otra vez lo fuera, o por lo menos llegaría ahí en cualquier momento. En un momento me di la vuelta y pude ver como Gerald golpeaba al pobre chico Shortman, si esto seguía así, al final del día, terminaría en un hospital.

En medio del pasillo me tope con el profesor Derek.

-"Profesora Colfer buenos días, ¿no habrá visto usted de pura casualidad a Helga Pataki?"

-"No… de hecho también la estoy buscando, si la ve hágale saber que necesito hablar con ella"

-"Bueno y si usted la ve, hágale saber que también tengo que hablar con ella"

-"Esta bien profesor…"

Salió al patio y camino rumbo las canchas o al gimnasio.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Derek POV

El día empezó genial, mi niña preciosa me hablo para levantarme, muy temprano… cuando conteste sentí que el corazón se me salía por el pecho.

-"Buenos días princesa"

-"_**Hola Deri-baby… buenos días**_"

-"¿Cómo amaneció la mujer más bella sobre el planeta tierra"

-"_**Muy bien y tu**_"

Después de casi media hora de hablar por teléfono, y media hora intentando colgar, nos despedimos. Fue triste para mí, ya la extrañaba.

Me bañe lo más rápidamente que pude y salí rumbo a la escuela. Cuando llegue, lo primero que hice fue ir rumbo a la dirección, tenía que pedir un permiso para salir este fin de semana con Olga al teatro, era su primera aparición en Broadway y yo tenía que estar ahí.

Sentí vibrar mi teléfono, me di cuenta que era un mensaje de Helga, ¿ahora que habrá hecho la mini-Bob? Abrí el mensaje y lo único que pude ver en él fue

- NO HAGAS NADA…. NO DIGAS NADA…

Me quede sin habla, era su forma de decir que se estaba rindiendo, ella me lo explico cuando me dio las reglas para ayudarla con su plan de conquistar al chico. Esto estaba mal… muy mal…

En vez de buscar al director, me dispuse a buscarla a ella. Vi que el director acarreaba a los alumnos al audiovisual, alguna conferencia aburrida les daría.

-"Buenos días señor director"

-"Buenos días profesor Derek"

-"¿Algo interesante en la agenda de hoy?"

-"Si llevo a los chicos a una conferencia sobre la importancia de su futuro"

Lo dicho aburrida, yo recuerdo como las odiaba de niño… era lo peor que me podían hacer, recuerdo haberme saltado varias.

****y ay despiértame y cuídame  
**protégeme que soy tu niña igual que ayer  
**como ayer  
**Vi a la maestra Colfer preguntarle algo a Phoebe, la mejor amiga de Helga, como no pensé en ella antes. Me acerque a ella, estaba a punto de tomar el teléfono cuando la detuve.

-"Buenos días Phoebe"

-"Buenos días profesor… supongo que quiere saber donde esta Helga"

-"¿Cómo supiste?"

-"Todo mundo, está interesado en ella hoy…"

-"Tendremos nuestras razones…"

-"Pero nadie me dice nada... nada más me preocuparon… estoy marcándole al celular, no lo contesta..."

-"Sigue intentándolo y hazle saber que la busco"

-"Claro…"

-"Gracias pequeña"

¿Dónde demonios podría estar?...

En medio de mi búsqueda en el pasillo me tope con la profesora Colfer.

-"Profesora Colfer buenos días, ¿no habrá visto usted de pura casualidad a Helga Pataki?"

-"No… de hecho también la estoy buscando, si la ve hágale saber que necesito hablar con ella"

-"Bueno y si usted la ve, hágale saber que también tengo que hablar con ella"

-"Esta bien profesor…"

Salí al patio y camine rumbo las canchas, primero la buscaría ahí y después iría rumbo al gimnasio. A menos que se largara del colegio… tenía que estar en algún maldito lugar.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a todo el mundo hoy?, es uno de los más felices de mi vida en mucho tiempo y a todos les dio por golpearme, lo esperaba de Helga, ¿Pero Gerald y Rhonda?, bueno aunque pensándolo bien ella también era un poco predecible, ¿Tanto odiaban a Britney?

Camine de la mano con ella al auditorio, preferí sentarme alejado de todos por miedo a que alguien más crea que es el día internacional de golpeen a Arnold.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Phoebe POV

Por fin la encontré en la azotea, estaba sentada frente al barandal que daba a la parte de Hillwood donde había bosque, la vista era hermosa. Me senté a su lado. Vi que traía un cigarrillo en su mano, primer indicio de mala señal, sus ojos no daban señales de ningún sentimiento.

-"Sabias, que Rhonda, Gerald, la maestra Colfer y Derek están vueltos locos buscándote"

-"Lo siento… necesitaba estar sola"

-"No contestabas el maldito celular"

-"Ya te lo dije necesitaba estar sola"

-"Vamos…"

-"Dame otros cinco minutos"

-"¿Qué pasa Helga?"

-"Nada nuevo… solo que ya no sé si estoy soñando o estoy despierta"

-"Y te vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Qué paso?"

-"El mantecado se está derritiendo en otro cono, amiga… y ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar… me rindo"

-"No te puedes rendir… no después de tantos años"

-"Si puedo… veme hacerlo"

-"No te creo"

-"No tengo por qué convencer a nadie"

-"¡Helga!"

-"Quieres saber toda la historia… bien"

Me platico como había estado maquinando un plan, para conquistarlo con rosas, poemas y regalo, el cual tenía llevando a cabo desde inicio de clases. Poco me narro cada uno de los detalles de su vida en los últimos meses.

-"Lamento haber tenido que arrastrar a Rhonda, Gerald, Colfer, Derek y Pookie en esta locura"

-"Ellos seguramente lo hicieron encantados…"

-"Sobre todo Gerald… era el más entusiasta de todos… créeme que se ha ganado un gran beso… pero dáselo tu por mi sí, que si lo hago yo me vomito"

-"¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda a mi?"

-"No lo sé"

-"Sera mejor que bajemos"

-"Vamos hermana… tengo que hablar con la pandilla de celestinos para que no se preocupen"

-"Ya les mande un mensaje"

-"Gracias Phoebs… no sé qué haría sin ti"'

-"Sabes que siempre seré tu escudero amiga"

-"Si como Sancho Panza con un burro por montadura… nada más que en vez de rocinante este se llama Gerald"

-"Muy graciosa"

-"Soy adorable Phoebs"

-"¿Segura que estas bien?"

-"Claro hermana"

****Y si esto es real y no estoy durmiendo  
**si en verdad te estás despidiendo como entiendo que  
**el futuro no llego **

Bajamos de la azotea, y nos encontramos con Gerald y Rhonda a la entrada del gimnasio.

-"¡Pataki!, me asustaste"

-"Oh vamos princesita, ni que fuera a hacer que…"

Después de tranquilizarlos a medias, porque todos estábamos viendo demasiado fuerte a Helga, aunque ella alegara que llevaba preparándose para esto por años, yo sabía que algo no concordaba, estaba demasiado serena.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Megan POV

Shortman se acerco a nosotros en el pasillo, Britney ya sabía el plan, debía mostrarle la copia de la carta de ayer y decirle alguna que otra cursilería que harían babear al idiota de Shortman. Todo había salido perfecto, la estúpida de Pataki al parecer no confeso, eso abría la puerta a nuestra venganza.

-"Hola, Britney crees que pueda hablar contigo"

-"Claro Arnold"

-"Bueno nosotras te esperamos en el salón"

-"Gracias"

Después de dejar a Shortman con Britney solos en el pasillo encontré a Pataki respirando pesadamente como si hubiera estado corriendo.

-"Buenos días Pataki…"

-"¿Que quieres?"

-"Nada, solo darte la buena nueva sobre Shortman y Britney…"

-"No me interesa…"

-"Ya ni por que gracias a ti están juntos…"

-"Dije que no me interesa…"

-"Bueno, de todas maneras gracias… porque si no fuera por tus poemas, ahorita esto no estaría funcionando… adiós"

Me di media vuelta esperando que se lanzara como la bestia que era, pero no hizo nada… punto para mí.

Más tarde la vi bajar de la azotea con su amiga oriental. Se veía demasiado serena, a mi no me engañaba, yo había leído varias de sus estúpidas cartas y sabía que estaba fingiendo y no iba a parar hasta verla humillada.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Wolfgang POV

En medio de mi ridícula clase de Filosofía, mi estúpido teléfono vibro, lo tome discretamente para que el profesor no me viera. Era un mensaje de mi patito favorito, sonreí y abrí el teléfono.

- ¿a qué hora sales?

Le conteste el mensaje lo más rápido que me dio las distracciones del profesor.

- A las 3...

Volvió a vibrar el teléfono.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

Pensé un momento, no tenía exámenes esta semana, no tenia exposiciones, ni entrenamientos… tenia la agenda vacía completamente.

- No…

Me contesto enseguida.

- ¿Vienes por mi? 911… te necesito… urgente

Helga no era muy dada a ese tipo de mensajes. Oficialmente estaba asustado, algo muy malo estaba pasando.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Rhonda POV

El estúpido de Arnold se sentó con Britney, lucia ambas mejillas rojas y un ojo morado, pero se veía feliz a un lado de la hueca de Britney. Vi a Helga pelear con Harold por el lugar, molestar a Thadeus, cualquiera que no la conociera como yo, diría que estaba bien, su mirada era la que la delataba, no mostraba ganas de llorar, pero si se veía vacía, le faltaba esa chispa que siempre llevo consigo.

En un momento en que estuvo todo quieto la vi escribir rápidamente sobre el cuaderno, no prestando atención a nadie ni a nada, después de un rato hizo bola el papel y lo tiro al suelo.

****Esto es un mal sueño  
**yo estaba segura de tu amor **

Discretamente Phoebe que estaba a un lado de ella lo empujo con el pie y lo tomo.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Gerald POV

Helga nos demostró fortaleza, durante la aburridísima conferencia ella bromeo, peleo y demás cosas tradicionales en Pataki, hasta nos hizo reír con su humor negro y sarcastico.

Mientras tanto Arnold se encontraba sentado junto a Britney, lejos de nosotros, lo cual se llevo miradas desaprobatorias de Brian, Lila, Rhonda, Phoebe y mía.

Todo el momento estuvieron tomados de la mano.

-"Hey Gerald… si lo miras un poco mas diré que estas enamorado de el camarón con pelos"

Dijo Helga con ironía.

-"¡Gerald esta celoso!"

Coreo Harold, Sid y Stinky.

-"Maduren chicos…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Phoebe POV

Mientras Helga, Harold, Sid y Stinky se burlaban de Gerald tome la hoja que había tomado del suelo, quería ver que había escrito Helga, eso nos daría más pistas de lo que estaba pensando.

"Recuerdo que al llegar ni me miraste,  
fui solo una más de cientos  
y, sin embargo, fueron tuyos  
los primeros voleteos.  
Cómo no pude darme cuenta  
que hay ascensores prohibidos,  
que hay pecados compartidos,  
y que tú estabas tan cerca.  
Me disfrazo de ti.  
Te disfrazas de mí.  
Y jugamos a ser humanos  
en esta habitación gris.  
Muerdo el agua por ti.  
Te deslizas por mí.  
Y jugamos a ser dos gatos  
que no se quieren dormir.  
Mis anclajes no pararon tus instintos,  
ni los tuyos, mis quejidos.  
Y dejo correr mis tuercas  
y que hormigas me retuerzan.  
Quiero que no dejes de estrujarme  
sin que yo te diga nada.  
Que tus yemas sean lagañas  
enganchadas a mis vértices.  
No sé que acabó sucediendo,  
sólo sentí dentro dardos.  
Nuestra incómoda postura  
se dilató en el espacio  
Se me hunde el dolor en el costado,  
se me nublan los recodos,  
tengo sed y estoy tragando,  
no quiero no estar a tu lado.  
Me moriré de ganas de decirte  
que te voy a echar de menos…  
Y las palabras se me apartan,  
me vacían las entrañas  
Finjo que no sé, y que no has sabido.  
Finjo que no me gusta estar contigo…  
Y al perderme entre mis dedos  
te recuerdo sin esfuerzo "

Tome la nota y despistadamente se la di a Rhonda.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Wolfgang POV

Llegue a su escuela temprano, afortunadamente el profesor de mi última hora no llego. Me estacione en la entrada, para esperar a que saliera. Para mi sorpresa vi pasar a Shortman abrazado de una chica rubia bastante guapa rumbo al estacionamiento. Ahora entendía el 911. Me baje rápidamente de Invierno Zoológico buscando con la mirada a Helga, la encontré riendo con sus amigos en una de las mesas del patio. Al parecer ya me había visto, me hizo una señal de que la esperara y comenzó a despedirse de sus amigos.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

Al terminar las clases Britney me pidió que la acompañara al auto de Megan. Al regresar del estacionamiento me tope cara a cara a Helga.

-"Espera… todavía tenemos mucho de qué hablar"

Me ignoro y paso de mí. Yo la detuve del brazo y le di la vuelta.

-"Quieres dejar de portarte como una niña y escucharme… Helga eres mi mejor amiga, no puedes hacer esto, yo esperaba que fueras feliz por mi…"

En eso llego Wolfgang.

-"Suéltame por favor Arnold"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Wolfgang POV

En cuanto vi que Shortman la detuvo del brazo corrí a alcanzarla, algo aquí estaba muy mal. Al llegar Helga me dirigió una mirada vacía.

-"Suéltame por favor Arnold"

-"¡Ya la oíste suéltala!"

-"Wolfgang esto es entre ella y yo..."

-"¿Quieres hablar con él?"

Me acerque a Helga, la tome de los hombros y la vi directamente a los ojos, en efecto su mirada no reflejaba nada, pésima señal.

-"No"

-"Ya oíste, suéltala"

-"Por favor Helga escúchame…"

-"Que la sueltes imbécil"

En cuanto menos me di cuenta ya estaba encima de él golpeándolo. En un momento la situación cambio, él ya se estaba defendiendo, como añoraba aquellos momentos cuando con cualquier golpe podía tirarlo, pero ahora casi teníamos la misma estatura, afortunadamente gracias al futbol americano no teníamos la misma fuerza, pero aun así era un hueso duro de roer. Después de unos cuantos golpes, nos detuvieron. A mí me tenía detenido Harold, el niño rosa como lo llamaba Helga y a él Stinky el chico vanguardista de la clase.

-"Wolfgang, vámonos"

Sentí la mano de Helga jalarme a la camioneta, me deje llevar por el bien de ella.

-"Nos veremos Shortman"

Los dos nos subimos a la camioneta, yo arranque con coraje.

-"Discúlpame, no quise golpearlo pero…"

-"Despiértame, sacúdeme y arráncame esta pesadilla…"

-"¿A dónde quieres ir?"

-"Al tiradero…"

-"Al tiradero será…"

* * *

*Gracias Miss Cerezo por la canción…  
**Espero les gustara los nuevos POVs.

***El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy, son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien,

****En algún de la tierra brilla para ti

*****Y fueron infelices y comieron pollo.

******¡Review! ¡Review!

¡Espero que vaya bien la historia! :P

Es mi primera historia de Hey Arnold… ya más o menos tengo planeados varios capítulos pero no es tan fácil así que sean pacientes conmigo.

Si les gusta se vale ¡Review! Si no les gusta también se vale ¡Review!

Se valen críticas constructivas y destructivas (pero por favor que sean menos estas)… ¡Review!

¿Los cuatro ayudantes de Helga, aceptaran las reglas de dejarlo por la paz o buscaran ayudar?… ¡Review!

¿Arnold y Britney duraran? ¡Review!

¿Realmente se rendirá Helga? ¡Review!

¿Wolfgang debería golpear a Arnold de nuevo o Gerald debería hacerlo? ¡Review!

¿Volvera el Helga POV original? ¡Review!

¿Los Reviews que buscaban sangre de Arnold serán felices con la que se derramo de Arnold o buscaran más? ;) ¡Review!

¿Ya sin tantos misterios, los lectores seguirán leyendo la historia? ¡Review!... ah no esta es para mí solita…

sinceramente soy muy predecible…

Espero les gustara este capítulo…

* * *

Gracias a los 22 seguidores de la historia

AiHaibara96 BBSTIA britney24 CondesaD Deyitha Fafa di Belo GENESARETH marduking MarHelga Miss Cerezo miss romantic2 MKY8 paluramone Pasion Perse B.J Renesmee Black Cullen1096 Sailer Sak Morr shei07 TheMegaVanny UsakitoPau Potter Weasley Vivian Alejandra Yakii-586

Gracias a los que 23 que tienen en favorito la historia

AiHaibara96 britney24 Deyitha Dreamtares Eye'sMoon Fafa di Belo GENESARETH honey04 marduking MarHelga Miss Cerezo miss romantic2 MKY8 Nattyaye Pasion Perse B.J pipe92 Renesmee Black Cullen1096 Sailer Sak Morr shei07 sweet-sol UsakitoPau Potter Weasley yokashi

Gracias a los que han dejado Review y he contestado en los 15 cap anteriores

Sandra Pullman, GENESARETH, bren, kamila, britney24, Sailer Sak Morr , Vivian Alejandra , Yakii-586, Deyitha, MarHelga, yokashi, BBSTIA, Miss Cerezo, Danny-Nekko, MKY8, Pasion, marduking, pau, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, miss romantic2, sweet-sol, Viickiita15… y Renesmee Black Cullen1096

* * *

AHORA SI A CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS :D

shei07 que bueno que sirva esta historia para algo… si te di pilas es una gran noticia… espero que te sirva estos pequeños golpecitos que le dieron a cuenta de no matarlo… seguiré y espero no te decepcione

Deyitha haber respira… cuenta hasta 10… 1,2… espero a ti también te sirva de terapia ver que ya le dieron su pequeña zarandeada… pronto va a haber mas… pues tratare de tomarme mas tiempo… pero es que estos caps ya están estructurados y nada mas me falta editarlos… el próximo me estoy tomando mas tiempo porque me nace mas inspiración…

BBSTIA esperemos que su demonio interno salga mas seguido los próximos capítulos… ya viste lo que hizo Megan… ya ves que "Adivino" quien es su poetiza… si arnold no es tonto solo pe… bueno tu sabes… tu échale ganas a la escuela no ahí problema por los reviews… ;) si esa es la excusa claro… jajaja no te creas…

britney24 esa es la intención dejar con la intriga… pues espero y no te aburra próximamente el fic, por que le quite algunos misterios en este capitulo… bueno casi todos… :P

MarHelga cual de las dos huecas?… las de Megan o las de Ariane… jajajaja gracias por la sugerencia que bueno que no te decepcione…

Viickiita15 puf… eso tramaba y eso le dijo Arnold… jajajaja que cruel yo… muchas gracias por el review espero y te siga gustando la historia… y de eso se trata de dejar con el suspenso… con alguien debo desquitar mis frustraciones infantiles como cuando veía super campeones y chutaba Oliver y ya cuando después de 30 min llegaba el balón a la portería salía el "continuara" o los 5 minutos de Freezer… jajajaja broma

MKY8 tu estas hackeando mi computadora! O mi mente! Si no lo hubiera tenido ya escrito desde antes del review… diría que yo te copie a ti… pero no… tu Hackeas mi computadora o tienes micrófonos escondidos en mi carro… saldré a ver… regreso en el prox a responder tu Review, nah es que soy muy predecible… y no lo va a perdonar fácilmente como vez le va a doler hasta los huesos… Gracias a ti por leerlo… te lo agradezco muchísimo mas

Nattyaye que bueno que mi historia te guste tanto como para atraparte… espero no perderme por el camino :P y que te siga atrapando… me encanta Rata blanca vas a ver que me voy a dar un tiro con las rolitas que tengo de ellos para oírla y ver si la puedo poner un poquitín mas a delante… muchísimas gracias, créeme que me va a servir mucho… y como me voy a enojar si me ayudan con eso… esto créeme se vuelve interactivo uno aprende con cada review… como por ejemplo Someone me puso que los párrafos eran muy cortos y he tratado, aclaro, tratado de componer eso, mi narrativa siempre a sido muy pobre, pero me esfuerzo créeme y mucho, lo mío siempre fueron Songfics y Dialogos, si te platicara cuantos años tengo escribiendo Fanfics no me la crees, porque no mejoro, bueno de cómo escribía antes claro que si, imagina que una historia te la desarrollaba en 2 hojas dios mío… este… creo que me proyecte… bueno como decía es el primer fanfic de Arnold y no creo tener la capacidad aun de escribir bien, así que tengo que echarle ganas y aprender de lo que me dicen, por eso mismo puse el comentario de que se aceptaban criticas constructivas

Miss Cerezo en serio tendría que hacerte un capitulo entero para responderte… pero tu también eres un Hacker admítelo de mentes o de computadoras… o has leído demasiados fanfics de hey arnold ya predices los finales. Y si soy un dragon o cancerbero según el facebook, asi que soy una bestia del inframundo voy a ir a buscarme a Hades para violarlo un ratito… bueno solo si es como el Saint Seiya o el de Percy Jackson… Ya viste que no es Megan, y ya deja en paz a invierno zoológico como pretendes que se le manchen sus lindas llantitas con esa mugre, y puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras, se valen sugerencias de que hacerle, ya lo dijo Helga aunque le dijera su nombre, se quedaría ¿Cuál Helga? es mas, es capaz de que busca una lista de Helgas de la ciudad y empieza a salir con ellas aunque tengan 90 años… insisto tu leiste el capitulo antes de que lo escribiera (lo dudo ya tiene como dos semanas escrito) o hackeaste mi compu o tambien pusiste un micrófono como MKY8 en el carro por que es donde comento mis ideas o ya se tu estabas en el restaurant de tamales donde le estaba platicando mi fanfic a Jony… si te cache eras la chica de la caja… quedan escritas y certificadas por el gobierno yo te daré lata para que las escribas ya dije… juar juar juar… eso es cruel de Fanfiction que nada mas te da un cachito y una oportunidad por capitulo… espero te siga gustando el fanfic, espero en serio que lo de Gerald te haya gustado al igual que lo de Wolfgang. Soy pobre trabajo para vivir y vivo para trabajar asi que un mega FELICIDADES! Jajajajaja es broma…

Kelpie Gracias por dejar Review y leer mi historia… creeme que no va tan rápido… creo yo… pero es el tiempo que tengo de hacerla en el trabajo… gracias jefa por darme chanse…

GENESARETH muajajaja nop todavía no sabe que Helga es quien le deja poemas como veras muajajaja… pero mañana es muy temprano para actualizar, espero te guste aunque no fuera lo que esperabas… y voy lento pero seguro…

Deyitha si aquí está la prueba en este capítulo, de que Megan puede ser mas metiche, muchas gracias por el apoyo espero te guste este capítulo también… y si puede ser peor juarjuarjuar…

Danny-Nekko que esperas que me demanden por usar su nombre… yo que tu borraba el review y lo volvía escribir Rápido antes de que la compañía te demande… bueno la próxima vez usaran Perapod… no mueras please… ahora la que va a morir soy yo :P por este cap… quiero leer el fanfi de inuyasha… lo único que no me gusta de inuyasha… es que se quedo con Kagome… yo quería a Kikyo… en fin no sigo por que podrías golpearme… gracias por el apoyo al fic…

sweet-sol si pobresita la estaban golpeando entre 6, tu crees… jajajaja… ok sigo complaciéndote este creo que esta mas largo que el otro…


	19. Ya no

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "Ya no" la canta "lucero", los uso sin fines de lucro. La imagen del fic es de un fanart hecho por *CrownCat en deviantart llamado Blackboard que me encanta véanlo. Si es un "songfic"… si oyen la canción de Me estoy rompiendo a pedazos de Gloria Trevi (la cual uso sin fines de lucro) mientras lo leen tal vez entiendan un poco más el drama del momento :P.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga).

El signo de = voy a usarlo para alguna conversación en Facebook

**El signo de ** lo voy a usar como Helga POV, el cual va a aparecer en medio de los demás POV porque si no ocuparía mucho espacio el "¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬"**

* * *

Capitulo 18: Ya no

Wolfgang POV

Después del paseo más silencioso de toda nuestra relación, ya sea como amigos o algo mas, llegamos al tiradero. Este lugar tenía una vieja historia entre los dos, fue donde los dos nos conocimos más a fondo, más allá del caparazón de niños rudos que teníamos cuando estábamos en la primaria. Yo solía venir aquí desde segundo de primaria y golpeaba y rompía lo que a mi paso llegara, y ella comenzó a hacerlo también en 4to grado de ella.

Se bajo de la camioneta pesadamente, no me iba a arriesgarme a abrirle la puerta, mi integridad física y mi futura descendencia corrían peligro. Camino a donde estaba una vieja pared que dividía el tiradero a un terreno que se encontraba vacío al lado. Se paro enfrente de ella y la golpeo con toda su fuerza.

****Voy a sacarme de las venas  
**este líquido que arde,  
**este líquido que me hace  
**que te ame... **

-"¡Helga! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!"

Corrí hacia ella. Definitivamente ya estaba loca, se le habían votado las pocas cabras que le quedaban. Cuando ya estaba a un lado de ella la voltee e hice que me viera directamente a los ojos. Pero de nada sirvió, no veía nada en ellos, ni odio, ni lágrimas, ni alegría… nada…

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Déjame sola"

-"¡No!"

-"Déjame sola"

Su voz sonaba con una calma inimaginable, esta no era Helga, algo realmente malo estaba pasando.

-"¿Quieres hacer locuras?… pues bien hazlas, pero no cuetes conmigo para que te deje sola"

La solté y me senté sobre una roca a un lado de ella. Se dio la vuelta nuevamente a la pared y volvió a golpearla.

****Voy a arrancarme el corazón  
**por estúpido y traidor,  
**por latir enloquecido  
**y adorarte...  
**Otro más, al paso que iba o demolía la pared o se demolía los nudillos.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Rhonda POV

Arnold estaba sentado a un lado de Stinky, después del show que dio con Wolfgang, si Helga no detenía a Wolfgang esto aun seguiría. Algunos nos sentíamos algo incómodos en su presencia, léase Gerald, Phoebe, Lila, Brian y yo.

-"Lila, Brainy, Gerald y Phoebe, recuerden que tenemos una tarea pendiente, los veo hoy en mi casa"

-"Si claro, nos vemos a las 5:00, ¿está bien?"

Brian entendió la indirecta, aunque Lila se veía desconcertada acepto. Phoebe y Gerald solo asintieron.

-"Alguien me puede explicar en que mundo raro me desperté ahora… Helga me cachetea, tu me cacheteas"

Arnold me apunto con el índice.

-"Gerald me golpea, Wolfgang me golpea… que es el día internacional de golpeen a Arnold y nadie me aviso"

-"Arnold, tú tienes la culpa como se te ocurre salir con una de las huecas de Megan"

Dijo Nadine.

-"Si me hubieran escuchado antes de cachetearme tal vez entenderían"

-"¿Que entenderíamos?"

Dijo Phoebe que imposiblemente podía esconder el coraje que sentía.

-"Que es lo que está pasando, de hecho trate de explicárselo en la mañana a Helga, ni siquiera me escucho bien… solo me cacheteo…"

-"¿Has visto acaso todo lo que han hecho?"

Dijo Cindy.

-"Ella dijo que todo es obra de Megan"

-"Por dios, Britney siempre ha sido su segunda en todo"

-"Estas equivocada ella no es así"

-"Pero… "

-"Ya no peleen… oye Cindy tu y Helga son las más avanzadas en la clase de Arte que no…"

-"Claro... o eso dice la señorita Colfer"

-"Bueno es que quería ver si nos podías ayudar con una tarea que tenemos pendiente hoy"

-"Oye Rhonda pero hoy es viernes y quedamos…"

-"Thadeus, esto tambien es importante"

Le mande un mensaje a Cindy, pidiéndole que nos siguiera la corriente y nos acompañara a la "Tarea".

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Wolfgang POV

Cada golpe que le daba a la pared me dolía más a mí que a ella. Había una pequeña mancha de sangre en la pared, no amainaba la fuerza y coraje que imprimía en cada golpe, pero si el ritmo se iba haciendo más lento entre golpe y golpe.

****Voy a quitarme la cordura** **  
**y con ella la amargura** **  
**del trueno contenido del deseo...**

Recibí un mensaje. Al abrirlo me sorprendió saber que era de Megan, no sé como ella tenía mi número, pero después lo contestaría. Vi como Helga se detenía de golpear.

-"¿Mejor?"

No me contesto y volvió a golpear, supuse que era para tomar nuevas fuerzas. Si ella no quería hablar yo lo haría.

-"Bien… no quieres hablar, ¿Qué tal si te platico como fue mi día?"

Se detuvo de nuevo, supongo que de tanto golpe ya le dolían las manos y eso hacía que se detuviera.

-"Sabias que un chico de periodismo… Raymond… Raimundo… bueno algo así, me platico que mis dos Ex novias se pelearon en el pasillo"

Paro de nuevo, ya quería que parara.

-"Creo que se equivoco… cómo es posible que tu, súper Patito, golpeara a la Megan-zorra de Ariane"

-"Perdí la paciencia y la cordura"

-"Paciencia lo entiendo… pero cordura nunca la tuviste…"

Y de nuevo la pared.

****Voy a mentir que no te quiero  
**cuando estés cerca de mí,  
**no voy a ser otra en tu juego,  
**no me voy a humillar ante ti! **

-"Entonces según lo que me platicaron le diste una muy buena lección… ya era hora que alguien la pusiera en su lugar"

Esta vez volteo a verme, de sus manos chorreaban pequeñas gotitas de sangre.

-"¿Por fin la estás viendo cómo es?"

-"Tú tienes la culpa, me dejaste indefenso en sus manos"

-"Ese es el eterno error de mi vida… creer que los hombres a mi alrededor tienen el suficiente cerebro como para saber lo que les conviene"

-"Helga, eso es cruel…"

Ups volví al parecer a tocar herida sangrante, le renové las fuerzas de seguir golpeando el muro. Ahora que podía hablar con ella.

****Tal vez lo mejor sería  
**rendirme y entregarme a tus deseos  
**y comprender que ya no hay remedio...  
**No, no y no!**

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Phoebe POV

Las ganas de encajar mi sable en Arnold no disminuían, al contrario subían en cuanto más tiempo pasaba y no sabía nada de Helga.

-"Bueno… que ustedes no estén de acuerdo con lo que siento por Britney, no va a cambiar nada"

-"¿Y según tu desde cuando sientes eso?"

-"Desde cuarto grado"

-"Pero no la conocíamos entonces, ¿o si?"

Pregunto Stinky.

-"Ustedes no, pero yo sí, la conocí hace casi 7 años ella me engaño, me hizo creer que era mi amiga por correspondencia de Francia y me cito en Chez Paris"

-"¿Y qué te hace creer que es ella?"

Pregunto Gerald viendo a la mesa.

-"Vamos Gerald, las dos son rubias"

-"Eso no dice nada Arnold"

-"Saben que, no voy a discutir con ustedes… ella es la chica que estaba esperando… una chica dulce y que me ame de una forma que la haga capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mi"

Kamisama, dame fuerza y paciencia para no golpearlo.  
-"¿Pero que te hace estar con una chica como ella?"

Pregunto Curly.

-"No lo entenderías…"

-"Y si no lo explicas, menos"

-"Es una historia larga"

-"Tenemos tiempo"

-"Como quieran…"

Mientras platicaba la historia desde su inicio… la maestra Colfer salió de la escuela, se dirigió a nosotros.

-"¿Phoebe puedo hablar contigo?"

-"Claro maestra"

Me levante y entre con ella a la escuela, me condujo a su salón de clases.

-"Toma asiento"

-"Gracias…"

Me senté en la primera fila frente al escritorio, ella acerco otro de los bancos y se sentó a mi lado.

-"¿Cómo esta?"

-"No lo sé…"

-"Su mirada se veía vacía, estaba actuando como si nada pasara…"

-"Actuando al fin y al cabo…"

-"Tal vez, usted no entiende… ella lo ama desde hace mucho tiempo"

-"Ella me dijo que desde primaria…"

-"Si, tal vez desde antes… son muchos años maestra"

-"No pienso rendirme…"

-"Creo que la mayoría, Rhonda quiere hacer algo casi estoy segura"

-"Dile que cuente conmigo"

-"Gracias"

Me levante, di media vuelta y camine a la salida.

-"Phoebe…"

-"¿Si?"

Me di vuelta y la vi con su mirada perdida en la ventana.

-"No te preocupes"

-"Eso es casi imposible… ahorita en este momento ella debe estar rompiéndose en pedazos"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Wolfgang POV

-"Podrías ya dejar de hacer eso, te vas a lastimar y me estas poniendo nervioso"

La vi temblar con cada golpe, supongo que ya el dolor en este momento debe ser horrible, no es que lo haya hecho antes, pero está golpeando a carne viva.

****Voy a romperme cada hueso  
**por quererte tan adentro  
**por ser débil y temblar  
**cuando te veo... **

No obtuve respuesta. Me levante de la roca, la tome de las manos.

-"Quieres detenerte por favor… o por lo menos golpea algo menos doloroso"

Me volteo a ver con furia, pateo y peleo por liberarse.

-"Te voy a soltar, si me prometes golpear algo más que no sea el muro…"

-"Esta bien…"

Al soltarla cayó de rodillas y bajo la mirada. Empezó a temblar más fuerte. Me acerque a ella, lo más seguro es que estaba llorando. Con un dedo levante su barbilla, para ver sus ojos. En ese momento sucedió lo imposible, Helga Pataki estaba llorando. Los hermosos Zafiros que tenia por ojos me embrujaron, eran de un azul tan bello, casi como el mar en un atardecer.

-"Todo estará bien… vas a estar bien"

Verla tan desprotegida me desarmo completamente, me desgarro completamente, tenía que protegerla. La abrace fuertemente, al principio opuso resistencia y comenzó a golpearme el pecho, pero después de un rato se rindió y me correspondió el abrazo.

****Voy a cortarme de la boca  
**mis labios, lengua y todas  
**las ansias que provocas  
**con tu aroma...  
**¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Gerald POV

Vi a Phoebe caminar rumbo a la escuela, mientras Arnold terminaba su historia.

-"Es por eso que estoy seguro que es ella"

Algunos tenían cara de incógnita, mientras vi a Cindy fruncir el seño, creo que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba, me volteo a ver y yo negué con la cabeza. Como era posible que alguien que acaba de conocer a Helga ya sospechara lo que pasa y Arnold en su mundo de fantasía no captaba. Arnold se acerco a mi.

-"Gerald, aun no me has explicado que significa el golpe que me diste"

-"Déjalo así viejo"

-"Bien… ¿amigos?"

Me tendió la mano, estuve tentado en no regresarle el saludo y emparejarle el otro. Pero, si Rhonda tenía un plan, me necesitaban como mejor amigo de Arnold.

Le tendí la mano y lo salude.

-"Oye Arnold ¿Iras a la fiesta de Dan este noche?"

-"Le tengo que preguntar a Britney si quiere ir…"

-"¿Por qué no vas tú Gerald?"

-"Deja veo si Phoebe quiere ir"

-"¿y si vamos todos?"

-"¿Creen que Helga quiera ir?"

Pregunto Stinky.

-"No lo creo…"

Contesto Rhonda. Seguimos hablando de diferentes cosas, vi regresar a Phoebe algo preocupada.

-"Gerald, si vamos a ir a la casa de Rhonda por lo de la tarea, sera mejor que vayamos con mis papás a pedir permiso"

-"Vamos…"

Comenzó a despedirme de todos uno por uno. Hasta que llegue a Arnold, nos saludamos con nuestro clásico saludo.

-"Nos vemos viejo"

-"Gerald, me hablas si vas"

-"Deja veo"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Lleve a Phoebe a su casa, al llegar se soltó del cinturón de seguridad, me abrazo y se soltó llorando.

-"¿Que pasa bella señorita?"

-"Ella me necesita en este momento y no estoy con ella"

-"Phoebe, tranquilízate Wolfgang está con ella y no la va a dejar sola"

-"Lo sé, cariño pero… ella siempre ha estado para mi… y ahora que es ella la que…"

-"Phoebe… tranquila… veras que todo va a salir bien… Rhonda ya debe tener algo tramado, no nos hubiera citado en su casa de otra manera.

-"Es que no se, Gerald"

-"Márcale…"

Se separo de mí y tomo su celular.

-"Presiento que no me va a contestar"

-"No pierdes nada…"

-"Tienes razón"

El teléfono sonó y sonó hasta que salto el buzón de voz.

-"Te lo dije"

-"No perdíamos nada con intentar…"

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, esperaba que fuera ella, pero no, fue un mensaje de Arnold preguntándome sobre la fiesta de Dan.

-"Arnold quiere saber si no vamos a ir a la fiesta de Dan…"

-"La verdad no quiero ir Gerald, pero antes de que le contestes vamos a donde Rhonda y veamos que tiene planeado"

-"Me parece muy bien pequeña, vamos con tus papas"

-"Descuida, les dije que estaría con Helga, un mensaje y ella me apoyara"

-"Esta bien… vayamos a donde Rhonda"

Le di un beso y encendí de nuevo el carro

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Wolfgang POV

Juro que yo también tenía ganas de llorar. Primero tenía ganas de matar a un estúpido cabeza de balón y después de llorar. Helga comenzó a temblar más despacio, por la humedad de mi camiseta me di cuenta que estaba dejando de llorar.

-"¿Mejor?"

Levante su cara, y contrario a lo que todos pensaran, las lágrimas, los ojos rojos y incluso los mocos, la hacían verse más bella, no se veía débil, se veía como una diosa. Vaya, el siguiente punto era hacerle altares… estoy mal, verla tan vulnerable me está haciendo daño.

-"Gracias Wolfgang, creo que estoy mejor"

-"Si todavía tienes ganas de golpear algo… aquí estoy yo"

-"No gracias…"

-"Ahora levántate y vamos a un hospital a que te vean esos nudillos…"

Le tendí mi mano, al ayudarse de mi vi que le frunció el cejo de dolor, supuse que era la mano, ya que se veía bastante mal.

-"No es por asustarte pero tu mano se ve fatal"

-"Gracias Wolf… me haces sentir más mal de lo que me siento"

Sonrió tristemente mientras se levantaba pesadamente del suelo.

-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

-"No lo entenderías"

-"Dímelo… tal vez te sorprenda"

-"Necesitaba sentir algo… me sentía muerta por dentro… por fin lo logro… él me mato, Wolfgang"

Se recargo en mi brazo apoyando su cabeza en él.

-"¿Me dejas matarlo, la próxima vez que lo vea?"

-"Como quieras… ya no voy a hacer nada por él, no lo vale Wolf… el dolor de perderlo y la desilusión de darme cuenta la clase de chico que es, hizo que me rindiera por fin… no soy otra cosa para él que un chico con busto"

-"Y muy buen busto por cierto"

Sonrió nuevamente.

-"¡Wolfgang!"

-"¿Qué quieres? soy hombre, apoco crees que cuando te veo, te miro a los ojos, mi vida ni siquiera sabía que los tenias azules"

Eso no era cierto, pero hacerla sonreír valía cualquier golpe que ganara por esa confesión falsa. Y el golpe llego, pero por lo visto no era más fuerte por el reciente problema de sus manos.

-"¿Que hizo?"

-"Te explico en el camino… muévete que me están doliendo los nudillos como no te das una idea"

-"Tú fuiste la de la ingeniosa idea de golpear muros, así que no me digas nada…"

-"Si lo que flote en su bote… ahora muévete inútil"

-"Como mande su alteza…"

-"Oh dios… dime por favor que no vas a comenzar con eso…"

-"Ya tenía tiempo que no te recordaba que eres la princesa del Beeper"

-"No empieces…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Rhonda POV

Ya estábamos todos en mi casa, Gerald estaba acostado sobre el sofá que compro mi papa en Europa, recostando su cabeza en Phoebe.

-"Si me hicieras el favor de bajar tus "patas" sucias de mi sillón te lo agradecería"

-"Si este sillón hablara, supongo que mis "patas" no es lo único sucio que ha sucedido aquí…"

-"Cosa que sigue sin ser de tu incumbencia"

-"Se pueden tranquilizar"

Dijo Brian sentándose erguido sobre su espalda, Lila que estaba sentada a un lado de el se apoyo sobre su costado.

-"¿Qué nos trae aquí?"

Pregunto.

-"Tarea"

Dijo Cindy con un aire inocente.

-"Cindy, la verdad dudo que vayamos a hacer mucha tarea"

-"Tarea en viernes, es un pecado"

Dijo Gerald sentándose.

-"Pongamos orden… ¿Quién de ustedes sabe de los sentimientos de Helga?"

Todos levantaron las manos a mi pregunta.

-"Bueno, el punto de esta reunión… es saber que vamos a hacer"

-"Tu y Gerald ¿Cómo se enteraron?"

-"Eso no importa Brian, lo impórtate es saber que vamos a hacer"

-"Pero tú sabes que nosotros estamos atados de manos Rhonda"

-"Gerald, la regla era… no hacer nada con respecto a la operación 25 rosas… pero no se refería a hacer una nueva misión..."

-"¿25 rosas 2.0?"

-"Claro… algo así como Windows 95 y Windows 98"

-"Pero eso ya es obsoleto…"

-"Es solo un ejemplo Brian, bueno primero vamos a ver sobre que estamos parados…"

Comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Phoebe, ella lo tomo y vio el identificador y nos hizo señas de que guardáramos silencio.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Wolfgang POV

Mientras nos atendían en la sala de urgencias Helga terminaba su historia, en el lapsus de la historia, paso del coraje, la nostalgia y la tristeza como si cambiara de mascara, era sorprendente que aun siguiera de pie, yo estaría en el piso tirado llorando como niño chiquito… bueno no tanto, pero si estaría un poco mas turbado, ella se veía de una forma u otra bien. Era el ser más fuerte que conocía.

-"Haber recapitulemos… él cree que Britney es su poetiza misteriosa…"

-"Si…"

-"Tu sospechas que Megan hizo todo esto"

-"Si…"

-"Entonces porque no haces algo…"

-"Porque ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir… 14 años en el banquillo esperando a que me llamen a jugar, y cuando por fin creo que tengo oportunidad pasan de largo"

-"Pero no sabes si estabas en esa lista"

-"¿Y de que serviría?"

-"Es que no debes darte por vencida tan…"

-"No te atrevas a decir rápido porque te ganarías un golpe… simplemente no soy su tipo, punto final a seguir mi historia"

-"Esta bien Helga… apoyo lo que tu decidas, al fin y al cabo soy tu amigo"

-"Ahora dime que se dice de mí en la universidad"

-"Eres una leyenda… ¿Tan mal dejaste a Ariane y su ejército de huecas?"

-"Solo puedo decirte que por lo menos en una semana no va a poder abrir su lindo ojito de zorra Ariane"

-"Eres mi héroe"

-"Voy a fingir que te creo…"

Vi que buscaba en su mochila en busca de algo.

-"Había olvidado que puse en silencio mi celular… wow 57 llamadas perdidas"

-"Eso es que"

-"Una tuya, 10 de Derek, 15 de Olga, 17 de Phoebe, 7 de Rhonda, 3 de la maestra Colfer, 4 de Lila"

-"Estaban preocupadas por ti…"

-"Lo sé… espera ahí una de Phoebs reciente"

-"¿Vas a marcarle?"

-"Si… debes estar furiosa conmigo… todo el día la he tenido preocupada"

-"Invítala a la fiesta de Dan"

-"¿Crees que voy a ir?"

-"Claro…"

-"Si tu lo dices"

-"Vamos patito… no me vuelvas a dejar a manos de las hienas… tal vez Megan va a estar ahí… y sigue sin quitar el dedo del renglón… ahora recibí un mensaje de ella, como consiguió mi numero no lo sé, pero seguro estará ahí… sálvame súper patito"

-"Esta bien… vamos a la dichosa fiesta"

Vi como marcaba el número

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Phoebe POV

En la casa de Rhonda, mientras definían los puntos de ataque mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. En el identificador claramente mostraba que era Helga, les hice señas para que guardan silencio, cuando vi que todos se callaban y me veían, conteste.

-"Bueno"

-"**¡Crimeny! Como te tardas en contestar, bien podría estar muriéndome y tu ni tu luces**"

-"No seas exagerada… ¿Dónde estás?"

-"**En el hospital**"

-"¿Qué haces en el hospital?"

-"**Tu sabes… intente cortarme las venas**"

-"¡¿Qué?! ¿En cuál hospital estas? voy para…"

Todos me voltearon a ver alarmados.

-"**Tranquilízate hermana… era una broma**"

-"¡No vueltas a jugar con eso Helga G. Pataki!"

Le grite con todas mis fuerzas a la bocina.

-"**En serio Phoebe… cálmate, tuve un accidente en los nudillos, pero no es nada serio**"

-"Deja hablo con Gerald y te recogemos para llevarte a tu casa cuando salgas de ahí"

-"**No te preocupes por eso… Lobito está conmigo, el me va a llevar a la casa**"

-"¿Wolfgang sigue contigo?"

-"**Claro, es un caballero en todo el esplendor de la palabra… oye, la razón por la que te hable era para ver si querías ir con nosotros a la fiesta de Dan…**"

-"Supongo que si… pero yo iría con Gerald"

-"**Que tiene de especial Gerald-o**"

-"Es mi novio"

-"**Oh cierto… el cabello de espagueti se gano la lotería… me creerás que lo olvido**"

-"No lo creo Helga"

-"**Bueno de todas maneras, nos vemos con Dan**"

-"Nos vemos ahí, alrededor de las 9:00"

-"**Muy temprano… las 10:00**"

-"Ok"

-"**Sale… nos vemos Hermana**"

-"¿Cómo estás?"

-"**Ya no hablemos hoy de ese tema… hoy comienza un nuevo día en mi vida y hay que vivirlo al máximo**"

-"¿En serio te estás rindiendo?"

-"**Porque no… bueno nos vemos que tengo que rellenar unos formularios**"

-"En cuanto salgas del hospital háblame"

-"**Saz hermana**"

Colgué el teléfono, 5 pares de ojos me veían expectantes.

-"Esta en el hospital, esta con Wolfgang, tuvo un accidente en los nudillos"

-"Segura que fue un accidente"

Pregunto Gerald.

-"La verdad que no"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Helga POV

Wolfgang me dejo en la puerta de mi casa, por más que intento entrar yo se lo impedí. Quedamos de vernos a las 8:00 para la fiesta de Dan. Al entrar, lo primero que vi fue un rayo que me atrapo en sus brazos de calamar asesino.

-"Hermanita bebe estaba tan asustada"

-"Olga… respirar… aire… vivo"

Me soltó, y pude ver a Derek, mi papa y mi mama tras ella.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"Señorita es lo que yo quiero saber, en el hospital le hablaron a la aseguradora, y ellos a mi… ¿Qué paso?"

-"¡Crimeny Bob! Solo me golpee"

-"No me hable así damita…"

Le mostré mis manos vendadas de los nudillos.

-"Ves… estoy bien, no te preocupes papá"

-"¿Pero por qué demonios, no me hablaste?"

-"Por que Wolfgang estaba conmigo y él me llevo al hospital"

-"Bien… ese chico me cae bien… es fuerte como los Patakis… debería quedar en la familia… Miriam… regresemos al emporio"

Desde que mamá trabajaba con Bob fue que todo cambio a mejor en casa. Vi como se despedían de Derek y Olga y se marchaban a trabajar.

-"Tu y yo señorita, tenemos una charla pendiente"

-"Derek… mejor déjalo así… yo lo acepte ahora hazlo tu…"

Se acerco a mí y me sacudió el pelo rápidamente.

-"Te quiero hermanita bebe"

-"No por favor… no tu también…"

Olga y él se rieron y salieron también abrazados. Salí al pequeño patio que teníamos, mi viejo lagarto estaba boca arriba sobre una silla, tomando el sol, supongo que de ahí viene la vieja expresión de tumbados al sol como lagartijas. Arranque una rosa mas de mi pequeño jardín, la ultima, las espinas se me clavaron en la palma, no me importo… total, lastimada ya estaba, no tenía que ponerme quejica y quejarme por unas cuantas espinas. Subí a mi habitación y escribí en una hoja en blanco como en la mañana había hecho.

"Me pudiste conquistar,  
Con mirarme y nada mas,  
Y tú, ni caso.  
Para ser o tu querer,  
O una flor de amanecer,  
Y tú, ni caso.  
Me habrías hecho bailar,  
Lo q quisieras tocar,  
Ahora es demasiado tarde.  
Ya no, lo siento, tu hora paso,  
Ya no te deseo entiéndelo,  
Ya no, palabra, lo puedes creer,  
No tenemos nada, nada que ver,  
Ya no, seguro, tu fan se borro,  
Si alguna vez fui tuya olvídalo,  
Ya no, en serio, tu tren se perdió,  
Todo se ha acabado entre tú y yo,  
Ya no, ya no, no, no, ya no, ya no.  
Me pudiste colocar,  
Como adorno que mirar,  
Y tú, ni caso.  
Hacerme brisa de mar,  
O una piel que acariciar,  
Y tú, ni caso.  
Me habría puesto a tus pies,  
Sin preguntas ni porqués,  
Ahora es demasiado tarde. "

Mis nudillos comenzaron a punzarme por el esfuerzo de usar mis manos. Doble la hoja y la puse sobre mi viejo diario. Si quería estar lista para Wolfgang, tenía que prepararme.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

Por fin el día de locos estaba por terminar, lo que seguía era la fiesta de Dan… mi primer fiesta con la niña de mis ojos. Había algo dentro de mí que me decía que algo andaba mal, sospechaba que era con Helga. Y lo que más me preocupaba era verla cerca de Wolfgang. La verdad no sabía que sentía al respecto. Sabía qué clase de chico era Wolfgang y temía que saliera dañada otra vez. Pase a casa de Britney a recogerla. Ella ya me estaba esperando en la entrada, se veía bonita.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, la mayoría de los chicos estaba ahí, fue algo raro. Helga no se veía por ningún lado, deje a Britney un momento con Megan para saludar. Al acercarme a ellos, Brian puso cara de disgusto, al igual que Lila y Phoebe.

-"Hey Chicos"

-"Hola Arnold"

Saludo Rhonda.

-"No saben si va a venir Helga"

-"Pues hasta donde sé, si… o al menos eso le dijo a Phoebe"

-"Pero como viene con Wolfgang… seguro se detuvieron en algún deposito a comprar cigarrillos"

Dijo Phoebe dándome la espalda mientras se alejaba.

-"Pensé que lo había dejado"

-"Pues ahora vi lo contrario"

-"Voy a tener que volver a hablar con ella"

En eso la vi llegar, llevaba un pantalón plateado ajustado, un top negro, una cazadora negra de cuero y unas botas negras, a pesar de su look Rockero, se veía a la moda, estaba espectacular, el aire abandono mis pulmones y se negaba a regresar a ellos. Wolfgang venía detrás de ella.

-"¡Dios mío! El mundo se acaba, Helga viene vestida decentemente…"

Dijo Rhonda levantando las manos al cielo, ganando las risas de varios de nosotros.

-"Dios, si viene para matar"

Eso era cierto, varios chicos la veían con miradas lascivas, lo cual provoco que algo dentro de mí rugiera y quisiera agarrarlos a golpes. Pero al parecer Wolfgang también lo noto, paso lentamente su brazo derecho por su cintura, lo que hizo que en mi interior la bestia o demonio interno rugiera más fuerte, que le pasaba a ese idiota. Ella se acerco a nosotros.

-"Buenas noches"

-"¿Qué demonios te paso Pataki?"

-"Descubrí mi guardarropa Stink-o"

-"Hazlo más seguido… se te ve maravilloso"

-"Gracias Rhonda…"

Wolfgang quito el cabello de su rostro en un gesto bastante cursi.

-"Hey Patito… voy por algo de tomar, ¿Quieres algo?"

-"Si, lo que sea tu voluntad"

-"Cerveza se ha dicho"

-"Que voluntad tan pobre"

Wolfgang pasó a un lado de mí, empujándome con fuerza.

-"¡Que te pasa idiota!"

-"Disculpa no te vi"

Se noto a leguas de distancia que lo hizo a propósito, sonrió y se fue a la barra.

-"No sé porque viniste con ese idiota"

Helga se acerco a mí con aire combativo.

-"Hey Shortman, cuida ese lenguaje… Wolfgang es mi amigo y no voy a permitir que le digas nada"'

-"Eso no quita que sea un idiota… viste como se me vino encima en la tarde…"

-"Algo le habrás hecho"

-"Oh vamos Hell, me conoces mejor que eso"

-"Eso creía Shortman"

Rhonda se acerco a nosotros.

-"Tranquilos los dos… Ahora cuéntame a que se debe el cambio Hell"

-"No sé… se me antojo cambiar hoy"

-"Que buena idea… te ves guapísima"

Y claro que se veía guapa… bellísima…

* * *

*El capitulo era largo así que lo partí en dos…

**Fantasía ven a mí,  
***Conquistarte quiero yo  
****Juventud, un misterio vas a descubrir

*****Se me están acabando las canciones de DB

******Review! Review!

¡Espero que vaya bien la historia! :P

Es mi primera historia de Hey Arnold… ya más o menos tengo planeados varios capítulos pero no es tan fácil así que sean pacientes conmigo.

Si les gusta se vale ¡Review! Si no les gusta también se vale ¡Review!

Se valen críticas constructivas y destructivas (pero por favor que sean menos estas)… ¡Review!

¿Qué pasara con el nuevo look de Helga?… ¡Review!

¿Wolfgang se enamorara de Helga y viceversa como todos quieren? ¡Review!

¿Arnold podrá controlar su bestia-demonio interno? ¡Review!

¿Qué harán los cuatro ayudantes(Es que de pookie pocos saben)? ¡Review!

¿Quedaran marcas en sus nudillos? ¡Review!

Espero no se alargue el fic un capitulo con esto de cortar este…

Espero les gustara este capítulo…

* * *

Gracias a los 23 seguidores de la historia

AiHaibara96 BBSTIA britney24 CondesaD Deyitha Fafa di Belo GENESARETH Linadzuki marduking MarHelga Miss Cerezo miss romantic2 MKY8 paluramone Pasion Perse B.J Renesmee Black Cullen1096 Sailer Sak Morr shei07 TheMegaVanny UsakitoPau Potter Weasley Vivian Alejandra Yakii-586

Gracias a los que 23 que tienen en favorito la historia

AiHaibara96 Alexamili britney24 Deyitha Dreamtares Eye'sMoon Fafa di Belo GENESARETH honey04 Linadzuki marduking MarHelga Miss Cerezo miss romantic2 MKY8 Nattyaye Pasion Perse B.J pipe92 Renesmee Black Cullen1096 Sailer Sak Morr shei07 sweet-sol UsakitoPau Potter Weasley yokashi

Gracias a los que han dejado Review y he contestado en los 15 cap anteriores

Sandra Pullman, GENESARETH, bren, kamila, britney24, Sailer Sak Morr , Vivian Alejandra , Yakii-586, Deyitha, MarHelga, yokashi, BBSTIA, Miss Cerezo, Danny-Nekko, MKY8, Pasion, marduking, pau, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, miss romantic2, sweet-sol, Viickiita15, shei07, Nattyaye, sweet-sol y Renesmee Black Cullen1096

DE VERDAD NO LOS MEREZCO… A NINGUNO SON MARAVILLOSOS!

* * *

anubis27 Debo entender entonces que quieres mas sangre del pobresito inútil cabeza de balon?... bien tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia :P gracias por dejar tu review y por tu felicitación

sweet-sol aquí ahí mas muajajaja… je je espero este igual de bueno que el anterior… algunas veces no somos capaces de saber que le esta pasando a alguien por la mirada… o en el caso de Arnold no quizo verlo

honey04 jajaja estuvo bueno eso de la pastilla del drama… ¿en serio se quedo en ascuas? Juraba que se quedo con muchas cartas develadas espero tambien que Arnold sufra un poquitín… gracias por tu review…

pau Quien sabe en ocasiones somos tan sadomasoquistas los humanos…

MarHelga ¿Tu crees? Estaba pensando que si soy predecible… mira que muchas adivinaron el hilo de la historia… pero ya me explicaron porque :P pero bueno, mientras sigan leyendo es ganancia… jajajaja… se vale piratearse el de los POV diversos, seguro que te quedan genial ;)… no es necesario que se disfrazara… aun no describo bien a Britney pero es rubia como Helga, tienen la misma complexión y estatura… y como sabras la diferencia entre cecile y Helga es el pelo suelto y la ropa (y aun así no la identifico… ¡¿por qué?!... trauma Arnoliano… se acaba la serie :P)…

Miss Cerezo el que calla otorga… si eras la chica del registro de los tamales!... jajajaja broma… ¿Que culpa tiene la ventana?... nah es broma… no te tires hasta el final chanse y ya en el capitulo 25 a la que terminas tirando por la ventana mas alta del empire state sera a mi… :P te robe lo del chico con busto… espero no tuviera copyright o voy a tener que pagar regalías… y gracias por el review a pesar de que en vez de review quisieras invitarme una copa de cianuro en las rocas… jajajaja broma y nuevamente gracias por la song… y no pretendo ser cruel con mis lectores… los amo a todos y cada uno… solo que necesita un poco de dramita…

MKY8 tranquila respira profundamente y cuenta hasta 1000(no creo que con 10 tengas)… si no funciona hasmelo saber para mandarte un paramédico…

zuleima5 creo que va a ser algo o mucho desproporcionado el sufrimiento mira que helga lleva 14 años y 18 capítulos… Gracias por el review!

Mina esperemos si se de cuenta a tiempo de la mujer que es Helga… tendrá sus defectos pero es genial… gracias por el Review!... espero te siga gustando la historia!

Renesmee Black Cullen1096 je je entendido Gerald… aunque ambos también es buena opción no crees?... y desde la serie es medio denso…

Marduking "Guest" no seas tramposo tu ya te sabes casi el final… así que no se vale comentar más de media palabra… gracias ;)

Viikiita15 gracias!... me da gusto que te gustara este capítulo aunque te pusiera un poco triste… lo siento prometo reivindicarme… :D

Tsuki Utau como dice una amiga Like y comentario!... me la recordaste… cuando decimos eso es por que algo es bueno… gracias por dejar review… aquí ta el nuevo capitulo espero te siga gustando… PD. y siempre lo será… P.D2: y siempre lo será… P.D3 si por favor quiero un espagueti Alfredo con pollo (y un golpe por payasa :P)… P.D4 ya esta en la lista de posibilidades… la voy a oir bien y veras que hare todo por ponerla… y no desilusionarte cuando lo haga…

miss romantic2 ya comenzó el escarmiento como ves al final… y la sangre tendrás que esperar poquito…

Lau ¡SIIII! ¡ZOMBIES! ¡MEGALIKE! Y luego llegue Alice y Rick y comience a matarlos a todos… ups sorry me proyecte… Muchas gracias por las porras, pero mas por el review…

Ana Sakura jajajaja toda mi infancia fui fan de gloria… gracias por las rosas a mi historia y qué bueno que te guste y la sigas te lo agradezco es muy importante para mi…

GENESARETH hello! Jajajajaja de alguna forma tenía que vengarme por algo llamado prefacio y algún que otro epilogo… ok anotado… más sangre… muajajajajaja….

yokashi que rico, vacaciones, yo me tome como 3 meses y ahora que tengo trabajo quiero mas!, cínica… confórmate con saber que Ariane va a necesitar al cirujano de Megan :P… si la chica X es eso una chica X, no podíamos que Arnold perdiera su virtud con alguien así… listo y anotado, mas sangre… gracias por las flores… jejejejeje y me gusto tu historia del disfraz para San valentin… si me falla un poquitín lo que tengo planeado lo intentare…

UsakitoPau Potter Weasley espero te gustara el final del capitulo… atenta a tus peticiones ;) gracias por el review…

Deyitha sip todos en apoyo…. Entonces no mas sangre… listo y anotado… pero creo que estoy con la mayoría se merece mas… todos perderíamos la paciencia… yo la perdería desde cuarto… en serio no se que tiene esta chica… yo le hubiera plantado un beso desde san valentin… antes de que llegara Lila…

Yakii-586 gracias por el review… jejeje me alegra que te gustara que fuera golpeado… es que Phoebe sería muy obvia… recuerda el síndrome de persecución que siempre tiene Helga… siempre ha sido la indicada… gracias por el review… ve el lado positivo el del cap 17 te sirve para cuando me quieras golpear! Jejejejeje... :P

Pau aquí ta el nuevo cap espero te guste, gracias por el review!

Danny-Nekko si pienso leer el fic, mientras salgan Miroku y Sango todo ta gueno, yo esperaba que me cibergolpearas como todo mundo cuando les digo lo de Kikyo… entendido de mas sangre y por manos de Wolf y Geraldo… entendido y anotado digamos que Pookie todavía no se da cuenta de lo que paso, si no Arnold no la cuenta uy uy…

zoe gracias por el review! Y gracias por leer no sabes lo que significa para mi… espero te siga gustando la historia… te contestaría mas… pero que tal si se me sale algun spoiler? Seria malitsimo para mi…

Linadzuki Gracias por el review… qué bueno que te guste la historia espero que no cambie tu opinión… estuvo genial eso de Burradas… va…

* * *

SEGUIRE RESPONDIENDO CADA REVIEW A MENOS QUE Fanfiction ME LO IMPIDA… SI LES ABURRE SORRY… PERO QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE LOS LEO Y QUE SON IMPORTANTES PARA M… MIL GRACIAS A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS LECTORES DEJEN O NO REVIEW!

PD. CADA SUGERENCIA, GOLPEE Y OPINION LA TOMO EN CUENTA! GRACIAS

MIL GRACIAS A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS LECTORES DEJEN O NO REVIEW!


	20. El recuento de los daños

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "El recuento de los daños" la canta "Gloria Trevi", los uso sin fines de lucro. La imagen del fic es de un fanart hecho por *CrownCat en deviantart llamado Blackboard que me encanta véanlo.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga).

El signo de = voy a usarlo para alguna conversación en Facebook

**El signo de ** lo voy a usar cuando Helga cante o Wolfgang. La canción de Helga se llama el recuento de los daños, la pueden escuchar con Gloria Trevi o los estrambóticos… y la de Wolfgang es Mi corazón encantado… no se quien la canta pero es el opening de Dragon Ball GT **

* * *

Capitulo 18: El recuento de los daños

Wolfgang POV

De regreso de traer la bebida, Helga estaba platicando con sus amigos, los cuales preguntaban por las heridas de sus manos, Arnold estaba con ellos, sin quitar la vista de Helga.

-"¡Crimeny! Supérenlo no es nada… solo tuve un accidente con mi mascota"

-"¿Y que hacia Wolfgang en tu casa?"

Por la voz de Arnold me di cuenta que estaba celoso.

-"¿No puedo invitar a un amigo a mi casa?"

-"No es correcto…"

-"Cállate Shortman, no necesitamos tus charlas aburridas de lo correcto e incorrecto"

Le conteste con ira, dándole la cerveza a Helga, mientras me quedaba entre Arnold y Helga, volví a pasar mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella, lo que ocasiono que Arnold frunciera el seño.

-"Bueno Wolfi, no puedes negar que no es bien visto que estén los dos solos en su casa"

Me sonrió cálidamente Rhonda.

-"¿Wolfi?"

-"Es justicia poética, Helga le ha puesto a todos nuestros novios un apodo, es justo que nos desquitemos, por ejemplo a Thadeus, Curly"

-"Cabello de espagueti"

Contesto Phoebe encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Briany"

Contesto Lila, mientras le hacia una caricia a Brian.

-"Nariz de…"

Helga interrumpió a Nadine.

-"¡Crimeny! Ya entendió… pero él no es mi novio"

-"Pero lo fue…"

-"Pasado querida Rhonda"

-"Oye tu y yo que recuerde no éramos novios"

Dijo Helga mientras golpeaba amablemente mi brazo.

-"¿Ah no? ¿Entonces que éramos Little Princess"

-"No empieces otra vez Wolfgang"

-"¿Princesa? Que cursi por dios Wolfgang, nunca lo creí de ustedes"

-"No es cursi Rhondis… ella es la hija del rey de los beepers, es justo que sea la princesa"

Todos se rieron, incluso Arnold muy a su pesar.

-"Quieres de una vez dejar de arruinar mi reputación"

-"Vamos chica… como si no estuviera suficiente arruinada ya"

-"Gracias…"

-"¿Donde quedo la chica ruda que golpeaba a cuanto se le cruzaba enfrente?"

-"Quieres ver donde…"

Le contesto ella mientras el puño cerrado de ella impacto en mi estomago haciendo que diera un pequeño traspié, pero eso le causo más dolor a ella en su mano.

-"Ow ow…"

-"Eso se llama karma, querida"

Levanto su pierna y le dio una patada en el trasero.

-"Aun me quedan las piernas Wolfgang…"

-"Ya tortolitos dejen de jugar… para eso están las habitaciones de arriba"

Contesto maliciosamente Harold mientras ponía una mirada socarrona, Helga se remango las mangas de su cazadora y casi se le fue encima a su amigo.

-"¡Repítelo gordo idiota! Y la vieja Betsy te…"

La detuve a tiempo de la cintura. Cosa que pareció caerle a un mas mal a Shortman.

-"Tranquila, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, esos puños tienen que estar en reposo un tiempo"

Gruño como niña chiquita regañada, mientras se quedaba quieta. Mientras tanto en el grupo de Megan, Britney trataba de llamar la perdida atención de Arnold, el cual se encontraba mirando a Helga de una manera iracunda. Este detalle no paso desapercibido por mi, lo cual con un leve asentimiento de cabeza le indique a Arnold los infructuosos intentos de su ahora novia para llamar su atención.

-"Te habla tu noviecita Shortman"

-"Si me permiten, regreso"

Se fue un poco molesto, Helga lanzo un quedo suspiro, casi inaudible, pero para su des fortuna algunos nos dimos cuenta de ello. En eso el organizador de fiesta, Dan, apago la música y llamo la atención de todos.

-"¡Buenas noches chicos!, espero se la estén pasando bien, tenemos preparada una banda para hoy, alguien que se anime a cantar una canción con ellos"  
Codee levemente a Helga.

-"Hey Patito… anímate"

-"¿Estás loco?"

-"Tienes muy bonita voz, recuerdas cuando fuimos al Karaoke"

-"Si, pero esto es diferente"

-"Oh ya entiendo… no tienes el valor"

-"¡¿Qué yo qué?!"

-"¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?"

-"Con la grandiosa gallina Pataki"

Comencé a cacarear como gallina y a mover los brazos como si fueran las alas de esta.

-"Ah si… ahora veras inútil"

-"20 dólares a que no lo haces"

-"Mas te vale que traigas tu chequera"

Helga siguió su camino a donde Dan intentaba animar al publico a que cantara, mientras todos me volteaban a ver.

-"¿Helga canta?"

Pregunto su amiga Phoebe.

-"Y como los mismos ángeles…"

-"No te creo"

Contesto Gerald. Ella comenzó a hablar con los chicos de la banda mientras, Dan le daba un micrófono, cuando ya todo estuvo listo, tomo aliento vio el techo mientras la banda daba el intro.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Helga POV

Comencé a cantar, mientras la banda tocaba, esa canción me traía un sinfín de recuerdos, que poco a poco fueron pasando por mi mente.

****El recuento de los daños,  
**del holocausto de tu amor...  
**son incalculables e irreparables,  
**hay demasiada destrucción... **

FB(Flash Back)(cap 18)

Wolfgang POV

Cada golpe que le daba a la pared me dolía más a mí que a ella. Había una pequeña mancha de sangre en la pared, no amainaba la fuerza y coraje que imprimía en cada golpe, pero si el ritmo se iba haciendo más lento entre golpe y golpe.

Fin FB

****lágrimas que no consiguen,  
**apagar el fuego que hay en mi,  
**hay ilusiones muertas por doquiera,  
**sólo quedan ruinas de mi... **

FB (cap 18)

Wolfgang POV

Al soltarla cayó de rodillas y bajo la mirada. Empezó a temblar más fuerte. Me acerque a ella, lo más seguro es que estaba llorando. Con un dedo levante su barbilla, para ver sus ojos. En ese momento sucedió lo imposible, Helga Pataki estaba llorando. Los hermosos Zafiros que tenia por ojos me embrujaron, eran de un azul tan bello, casi como el mar en un atardecer.

-"Todo estará bien… vas a estar bien"

Verla tan desprotegida me desarmo completamente, me desgarro completamente, tenía que protegerla. La abrace fuertemente, al principio opuso resistencia y comenzó a golpearme el pecho, pero después de un rato se rindió y me correspondió el abrazo.

Fin FB

****En el recuento de los daños  
**del terrible choque en entre los dos...  
**del firme impacto de tus manos,  
**no sobrevivió mi precaución... **

FB (cap 7)

Arnold POV

Caminamos juntos a la tienda. Afortunadamente pudimos encontrar lo que buscábamos. Antes de despedirnos la tome del brazo.

-"Helga espera quiero decirte algo"

-"¿Ahora que flota en tu barco cabeza de balón"

Se dio la vuelta y me vio a los ojos.

-"Quiero disculparme por el otro día… creo que nos equivocamos contigo, y me siento muy apenado"

-"No te preocupes… lo entiendo bien lo dice el dicho hazte fama y échate a dormir"

Me sonrió dulcemente.

Fin FB

****En el recuento de los daños,  
**me sales debiendo tantísimo amor,  
**que no puedo creer lo que escuche,  
**como puedes decir que te olvidaré? **

FB (cap 17)

Arnold POV

-"Todo el año escolar me ha dado pistas de quien es… y hoy por fin lo he descubierto… ella es Britney"

Fin FB

****oooh no! no, no, no,  
**no, no puedo reponerme,  
**de ese beso que me subió al cielo,  
**que es el mismo  
**que ahora me hunde en el infierno, **

FB (cap 16)

Helga POV

-"Si...nos vemos"

Me soltó y me dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que yo me derritiera completamente por dentro.

Fin FB

****oooh no, oooh no!  
**Oooh no! no, no, no,  
**no, no puedo reponerme,  
**de tu forma tan cruel de abrazarme,  
**si sabías que no ibas a amarme **

FB (Capitulo de la serie capitulo 19 (Arnold Visits Arnie))

Una Helga de diez años mientras les gritaba a sus compañeros en el campo Gerald, daba vueltas enfrente de ellos.

-"Bien chicos escuchen, no tenemos parador en corto"

-"¿Helga?"

Escucho la voz de su dulce cabeza de balon, al darse la vuelta y verlo, se dio cuenta que en verdad era el.

-"¿Arnold? Bueno que haces aquí cabeza de balon se supone que estas visitando a tu tonto primo Arnie"

-"Helga realmente eres tú"

Es abrazada por Arnold, haciendo que se desmallara.

Fin FB

Cuando por fin termine de cantar, todo mundo aplaudió y comenzó a corear "otra".

-"Tuvieran tanta suerte…"

Me baje del escenario improvisado. Cuando llegue al lado de los chicos, Wolfgang agitaba un billete de 50 dólares en mi cara.

-"¿Tendrás cambio?"

-"Si tengo un cambio, pero de dueño, dame eso inútil"

Le quite el billete. Phoebe se acerco a mí.

-"Helga no sabía que cantabas tan bien"

-"Así como tú tienes don para la física y matemáticas… yo para el arte hermana"

Tome mi cerveza de manos de Wolfgang.

-"Quien decía que su reputación que..."

-"Cállate Wolfgang"

-"Como tu digas…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El lunes en la escuela, la reciente relación de Britney y Arnold se rego como pólvora. Yo estaba decidida a ignorarlo. No iba a caer de nuevo, hoy era el primer dia del resto de mis días. Una nueva Helga nacería Hoy. Mientras caminaba de mi casillero a mi primera clase, vi a Derek y a la profesora Colfer hablando con Phoebe, eso me dio un mal presentimiento.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Phoebe POV

El lunes lo primero en mi agenda era encontrar a la maestra Colfer y el profesor Derek para saber si seguíamos contando con ellos, para la operación 25 Rosas 2.0. Aunque yo, ya no estaba tan segura de seguir con ella.

Wolfgang y Helga se veían bien juntos, él la protegía y la quería, o al menos eso se veía en sus ojos.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Rhonda POV

Hoy le declararía la guerra a Megan, ya todas, excepto Helga estaban preparadas. Ya habían pasado por encima de nosotras muchas veces, y lo que le hicieron a Helga era la gota que colmo el vaso. Sabrían lo que era el infierno en la tierra.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Wolfgang POV

El lunes en la mañana se me ocurrió una mega perversa idea. Así que decidí juntar a mi vieja banda. En alguna etapa de mi vida quería ser rockero, pero la verdad apestábamos como grupo.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Gerald POV

Arnold se veía confundido, eso era raro en el. Mientras esperábamos que el profesor de la clase llegara conversábamos sobre la fiesta del fin de semana.

-"Te lo digo en serio, como amigo, Wolfgang no merece a una chica como Helga"

-"Viejo, ese ya no es asunto tuyo… ella no se metió en tu relación…"

-"Si pero Wolfgang es un patán… Britney me platico que sedujo a Megan en una fiesta y ni siquiera le a devuelto la llamada ni nada…"

-"Megan tampoco es un angelito…"

-"Si… pero también me entere que engaño a Ariane y lo peor lo pregono por toda la universidad"

-"Pero…"

-"Además dejo a Helga para andar con Ariane"

Esto era buen indicio, Arnold estaba celoso.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

Después de explicarnos como se había hecho las heridas de sus manos. Helga peleaba con Phoebe que le daba muchos consejos con respecto a sus heridas.

-"¡Crimeny! Supérenlo no es nada… solo tuve un accidente con mi mascota"

-"¿Y qué hacia Wolfgang en tu casa?"

Pregunte yo, esperando que me explicara, que demonios estaba haciendo el ahí.

-"¿No puedo invitar a un amigo a mi casa?"

-"No es correcto…"

-"Cállate Shortman, no necesitamos tus charlas aburridas de lo correcto e incorrecto"

Me interrumpió el idiota de Wolfgang, mientras le daba un vaso de cerveza a Helga. Y nuevamente el muy imbécil se le ocurrió abrazarla… que se estaba pensando que Helga era de su propiedad o que. La bestia rugía y reclamaba sangre de lobo.

-"Bueno Wolfi, no puedes negar que no es bien visto que estén los dos solos en su casa"

Le sonrió Rhonda, ¿y ella de qué lado estaba?

-"¿Wolfi?"

-"Es justicia poética, Helga le ha puesto a todos nuestros novios un apodo, es justo que nos desquitemos, por ejemplo a Thadeus, Curly"

¡Pero él no era novio de Helga! bueno eso aclara de que maldito lado estaba.

-"Cabello de espagueti"

Phoebe no lo alientes…

-"Briany"

También tu Lila...

-"Nariz de…"

Helga interrumpió a Nadine. Que no ven que a ella no le conviene ese idiota.

-"¡Crimeny! Ya entendió… pero él no es mi novio"

¡Exacto! ¡Bien dicho Helga!

-"Pero lo fue…"

Lo fue tiempo pasado… ya no lo era, ya superenlo.

-"Pasado querida Rhonda"

-"Oye tu y yo que recuerde no éramos novios"

Dijo Helga mientras golpeaba amablemente el brazo de Wolfgang. ¿Entonces que eran? Amigos con derechos, tendría que hablar con Helga lo mal que es eso.

-"¿Ah no? ¿Entonces que éramos Little Princess"

-"No empieces otra vez Wolfgang"

-"¿Princesa? Que cursi por dios Wolfgang, nunca lo creí de ustedes"

-"No es cursi Rhondis… ella es la hija del rey de los beepers, es justo que sea la princesa"

La primera cosa graciosa que oía en todo el maldito día. Y lo decía él.

-"Quieres de una vez dejar de arruinar mi reputación"

-"Vamos chica… como si no estuviera suficiente arruinada ya"

-"Gracias…"

-"¿Donde quedo la chica ruda que golpeaba a cuanto se le cruzaba enfrente?"

-"Quieres ver donde…"

Vi como golpeaba a Wolfgang lo que ocasiono que mi bestia se calmara un poco.

-"Ow ow…"

-"Eso se llama karma, querida"

Levanto su pierna y le dio una patada en el trasero.

-"Aun me quedan las piernas Wolfgang…"

-"Ya tortolitos dejen de jugar… para eso están las habitaciones de arriba"

Contesto Harold, ¿En serio Harold?, tu también...

-"¡Repítelo gordo idiota! Y la vieja Betsy te…"

La volvió a tomar de la cintura… que cree que está haciendo el muy estúpido, quise gritarle ¡SUELTALA YA! Y pegarle un buen puñetazo.

-"Tranquila, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, esos puños tienen que estar en reposo un tiempo"

Gruño como niña chiquita regañada, mientras se quedaba quieta. Wolfgang me comenzó a hacer señas hacia donde estaba Britney.

-"Te habla tu noviecita Shortman"

-"Si me permiten, regreso"

Era mejor que recordaba que ahora tenia novia. Me acerque a ella y la abrace. Ella solo me sonrió. Megan me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Shorman como estas"

-"Bien gracias…"

La furia no podía disiparse, aun teniendo en mis brazos a la mujer de mis sueños. Vi como Dan tomaba la palabra por el micrófono y llamaba a alguien que se atreviera a cantar con la banda. Después de un rato Helga fue la valiente.

Cuando comenzó a cantar sentí mi corazón en la garganta, no tenía ni idea de que cantara tan bien. Su voz era hechizante, parecía la de un ángel.

Entre más la escuchaba más me preguntaba si estaba haciendo bien las cosas. Britney era linda, inteligente y sensible. Pero Helga era un ángel, un bálsamo para las heridas.

Qué demonios estaba pensando, ahora estaba con Cecile… tantos años buscándola y dejarla ir como si nada, no era correcto.

Cada párrafo, cada nota estaba volteando mi mundo al revés…

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El lunes en la primera clase, Gerald y yo comentábamos de la fiesta del fin de semana.

-"Te lo digo en serio, como amigo, Wolfgang no merece a una chica como Helga"

Claro que no, era un idiota.

-"Viejo, ese ya no es asunto tuyo… ella no se metió en tu relación…"

Ojala lo hubiera hecho, tal vez lo hubiera pensado mejor, y no tendría tantas dudas hoy en dia.

-"Si pero Wolfgang es un patán… Britney me platico que sedujo a Megan en una fiesta y ni siquiera le a devuelto la llamada ni nada…"

Mas las otras chicas que llevo al segundo piso en las fiestas de Dan.

-"Megan tampoco es un angelito…"

-"Si… pero también me entere que engaño a Ariane y lo peor lo pregono por toda la universidad"

-"Pero…"

-"Además dejo a Helga para andar con Ariane"

Que más argumentos quería Gerald, tal parecía que estaba del lado de él… de quien era amigo de él o mío.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Rhonda POV

El lunes en el almuerzo, antes de entrar a la cafetería reuní a las chicas en el baño más próximo.

-"Bueno chicas querrán saber la razón de esta reunión extraordinaria y urgente"

-"La verdad es que si… no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez, de llamar un pleno en la escuela"

-"Pues veras Patty… es hora de salir de las sombras, hoy vamos a responderle la guerra a Megan"

-"¿Estás loca Rhonda?"

-"No Sheena, ya nos hizo muchas, es hora de que saquemos también las garras"

-"Yo creo que estas exagerando, Rhonda, tu tenias razón es mejor dejarlo así"

-"Vaya… cualquiera que te oyera diría que no eres la grandiosa Pataki"

-"Rhonda, Sheena misma lo dijo, la violencia genera más violencia"

-"Pero también el fuego se combate con fuego, Helga"

A todos nos sorprendió la respuesta tan elocuente de Phoebe.

-"Bien… todo esta dicho…"

-"Aun no estoy muy convencida"

-"Vaya es la primera vez que veo a Helga G. Pataki, derrotada"

Dijo Cindy.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Helga POV

Al salir de la escuela, cuál fue mi sorpresa de ver a Wolfgang con su banda, al verme comenzaron a tocar.

-"Helga… esto es para ti"

Oh demonios…

****Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente  
**A mi corazón deja encantado  
**Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta terrible obscuridad.  
**Toda la escuela comenzó a reunirse alrededor de ellos, la batería estaba sobre una troca roja, al igual que el chico que tocaba el bajo.  
****En el instante en que te volví a encontrar  
**Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar  
**Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí.  
**Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar  
**Si me das tu mano te llevaré  
**Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad.  
**Sobre el tejado de invierno zoológico que estaba derecho a la entrada, estaba Wolfgang tocando la guitarra. Vi el camino de la entrada rodeado por pétalos de Rosas rojas siguiendo un camino hasta donde estaba Wolfgang.  
****Tal vez sigues pensando en él  
**No puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo  
**Que amor necesitas tú  
**Y el valor para pelear en mi lo hallarás.  
**Las chicas se pusieron atrás de mi. Voltee a verlas, ellas estaban pasmadas.  
****Mi corazón encantado vibra  
**Por el polvo de esperanza y magia  
**Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer.  
**Voy amarte para toda la vida  
**No me importa si aun no te intereso  
**Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita obscuridad.  
**Megan y su bola de huecas salieron de la escuela.  
****Sin importar que pase yo te amare  
**Y quiero que por siempre a mi lado estés.  
**No vale la pena seguir pensando en el ayer.  
**Arnold y el equipo de beisbol tambien se acercaron de la cancha para ver que pasaba.  
****Quiero saber si acaso sigues tu soñando con el  
**En un mar de dudas me perderé  
**Y ya no encuentro el camino que me lleve hasta ti.  
**Esa canción definitivamente no la conocía.  
****Cuando al fin me logre decidir  
**A confesar las cosas que siento por ti  
**No sé que me lo impidió  
**Pero hoy voy a pelar con todo mi amor.  
**Wolfgang bajo de la camioneta y comenzó a acercarse a mí.  
****Mi corazón encantado vibra  
**Por el polvo de esperanza y magia  
**Te voy a demostrar  
**Que el amor que siento es real  
**Voy amarte para toda la vida  
**Que mas da ven, ya no tengas miedo  
**Ven toma mi mano y busquemos juntos la felicidad.  
**Cuando llego a mi pude ver que en una de sus manos llevaba un ramo de Rosas rojas, me las tendio.

-"¿Helga Geraldine Pataki Quieres ser mi novia?"

* * *

*El ultimo Sonfic, lo prometo

** Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos  
***se van alejando ya.  
****Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo

*****¡Review!

¡Espero que vaya bien la historia! :P

Es mi primera historia de Hey Arnold… ya más o menos tengo planeados varios capítulos pero no es tan fácil así que sean pacientes conmigo.

Si les gusta se vale ¡Review! Si no les gusta también se vale ¡Review!

Se valen críticas constructivas y destructivas (pero por favor que sean menos estas)… ¡Review!

¿Si o no?… ¡Review!

¿Arnold dejara a la Hueca? ¡Review!

¿Cómo será la guerra abejas reinas vs huecas? ¡Review!

¿La banda de wolfgang se hará famosa? ¡Review!

MEGA NOTA... ASCO DE CAPITULO... (ES RETORICO NO SE VALE CONTESTAR)

* * *

Espero les gustara este capítulo… después de dos capítulos buenos… se encuentran con esta decepción… las entiendo espero mejorar en el próximo :D  
Gracias a los 24 seguidores de la historia

AiHaibara96 arlethe BBSTIA britney24 CondesaD Deyitha Fafa di Belo GENESARETH Linadzuki marduking MarHelga Miss Cerezo miss romantic2 MKY8 paluramone Pasion Perse B.J Renesmee Black Cullen1096 Sailer Sak Morr shei07 TheMegaVanny UsakitoPau Potter Weasley Vivian Alejandra Yakii-586

Gracias a los que 26 que tienen en favorito la historia

AiHaibara96 Alexamili arlethe britney24 Deyitha Dreamtares Eye'sMoon Fafa di Belo GENESARETH honey04 Linadzuki marduking MarHelga Miss Cerezo miss romantic2 MKY8 Nattyaye Pasion Perse B.J pipe92 Renesmee Black Cullen1096 Sailer Sak Morr shei07 sweet-sol UsakitoPau Potter Weasley yokashi

Gracias a los que han dejado Review y he contestado en los 15 cap anteriores

Sandra Pullman, GENESARETH, bren, kamila, britney24, Sailer Sak Morr , Vivian Alejandra , Yakii-586, Deyitha, MarHelga, yokashi, BBSTIA, Miss Cerezo, Danny-Nekko, MKY8, Pasion, marduking, pau, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, miss romantic2, sweet-sol, Viickiita15, shei07, Nattyaye, sweet-sol y Renesmee Black Cullen1096, anubis27, honey04, pau, zuleima5, Tsuki Utau, Lau, Ana Sakura, zoe, Linadzuki

* * *

DE VERDAD NO LOS MEREZCO… A NINGUNO SON MARAVILLOSOS!

Miss Cerezo créeme que tomare en consideración las canciones que me diste… espero que no te desilusionara el capitulo… de hecho si… la finalidad de Cindy era que Helga iba a terminar con el hermano de esta, pero ya todo el plan cambio, ella va a ser útil para otra cosa, y si lo va a conservar(el look) o eso tratare. Ya se enterara Pookie, tranquila… tomare tus opiniones e ideas en consideración… asi como la frase…

MarHelga que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿verdad? Hace cuanto que tenia 6 capítulos… uf… asi casi un mes… válgame el cielo… si estoy en ese grupo de salvemos la jungla… créeme que no lo he visto en un buen tiempo… voy a darme una vuelta vas a ver… pobre de tu hermana no le hagas eso… podría golpearte…

pau1993 te prometo continuar y mejorar el próximo capitulo…

Perse B.J jajajaja tendre en cuenta tu opinión… pero temo que podría salir golpeada… jajajaja…

BBSTIA los numeros estan en días o en meses?... ya esta lista?

chikita93 espero te guste el final del capitulo ya que te gusto la idea de wolfi y helga

Renesmee Black Cullen1096 como va, dudo que habrá los ojos pronto falta capitulos tu diras…

yokashi creerme que no todos… por ahí en los reviews podras ver que algunos quieren a wolfi con Helga… así que matar a Megan… lo tomare en cuenta pero vere quien lo hace…

Deyitha ya sabes ahí que celebrarlo… golpeando a Arnold! No le hagas eso a tu amiga… además que va haber mas gente que podría golpearme y eso seria malo para mi :P que bueno que te gusto Wolfi…


	21. Déjame ir

¡QUE DIJERON YA NO ESCRIBIO PUES NO MUAJAJAJAJAJA! 8 dias sin mi... fue suficiente

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "Dejame ir" la canta "Paty Cantu", los uso sin fines de lucro. La imagen del fic es de un fanart hecho por *CrownCat en deviantart llamado Blackboard que me encanta véanlo.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga).

* * *

Capitulo 20: Déjame ir

Helga POV

Wo wo wo… que estaba pasando… momento que el mundo se detenga solo un instante, esto va demasiado rápido… en sí que tengo que perder… pero… Voltee a ver a mi alrededor, todo mundo estaba pasmado, Phoebe tenía su mano en la boca con cara de asombro, Nadine, Sheena, Lila y Patty tenían los ojos muy abiertos. Rhonda estaba estrujando el brazo de Thadeus, el cual tenía una cara de dolor mezclado con asombro.

-"¿Y qué dices Patito?"

-"Digo que si, Wolfgang"

Me acerque a él, tome su cara con mis manos y lo bese. Varias de las chicas de la escuela gritaron, Megan tenía una cara de furia. Eso valía la pena…

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cuando por fin estuvimos solos, sentados en una de las mesas del slausen, yo con mi enorme copa de helado y el con una hamburguesa, decidí confrontarlo.

-"¿Qué fue todo ese show?"

-"Pues te diré… eh redescubierto lo maravillosa que eres, y merecemos una segunda oportunidad"

-"Sabes cómo soy"

-"Me gustas tal como eres"

-"Que cursi"

-"Jajaja, tu eres igual, romántica empedernida, ¿25 rosas?"

-"Touché"

-"Vamos a intentarlo… pero esta vez en serio Helga, dame una oportunidad"

-"No la desperdicies"

Sonreí tímidamente, el se acerco a mí y me dio un beso, beso que hizo que vibrara mi ser.

-"No lo hare Patito"

-"Buf… pero tenias que hacer ese espectáculo"

-"¿No te gusto?"

-"No lo voy a negar, me encanto… pero te imaginas mañana en la escuela"

-"Ves, romántica"

-"Solo que exageraste"

-"Lo vales"

Me volvió a besar, sonrió. Cuando di el primer bocado a mi helado él se me quedo mirando y aclaro su garganta.

-"Necesito pedirte un favor"

-"Aja… nada en esta vida es gratis… que quieres Wolfgang"

-"Que hables con Rhonda, Phoebe, Sheena, Lila, Cindy y Patty, y les digas donde estamos"

Por increíble que parezca el helado se me atoro y comencé a toser.

-"Algún día tengo que afrontar a las temibles suegras"

Tome su refresco y le di un gran trago.

-"No crees que es muy pronto"

-"Si no le voy a pedir tu mano a Bob, no exageres"

Y de nuevo el helado trato de matarme… que cruzada tenía el helado contra mí el día de hoy. El se empezó a carcajear.

-"No bromees con eso Wolfgang"

-"Tranquila… vamos habla con ellas"

-"No lo voy a hacer…"

-"Bien lo hago yo…"

Tomo mi teléfono, yo empecé a forcejear con él.

-"¡Dámelo!"

-"Nop"

-"Wolfgang"

Entre el juego, el marco el número de Rhonda.

-"**¿Dónde demonios estas Helga?"**

En cuanto oí su voz, me congele, Wolfgang me sonrió de medio lado y puso el teléfono en altavoz.

-"Estamos en Slausen, las veo en media hora en la casa de Helga… estoy dispuesto a enfrentar al grupo de suegras"

Bufe en señal de molestia.

-"**No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo ¿verdad?**"

-"La verdad me imagino que va a ser como el infierno"

-"**Nos vemos en una media hora**"

-"Esta bien, las vemos donde Pataki"

-"**Esta bien…**"

Colgó el teléfono y me lo devolvió.

-"De todas maneras lo iban a hacer, qué más da si lo hacemos de una vez"

-"Eres un sadomasoquista…"

-"Ni te imaginas"

Me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Llegamos a la casa faltando todavía cinco minutos para que llegaran las chicas, yo sabia que serian puntuales. Wolfgang me acorralo contra la pared de la habitación de trofeos derrumbando en el proceso un reconocimiento. Me planto un beso lleno de pasión. Oímos pasos en la entrada y nos separamos inmediatamente.

La primera en llegar fue Phoebe, entro sin tocar, sin saludar y se fue directo a Wolfgang. Saco un sable de no sé de dónde y se lo puso en la garganta.

-"No tengo la fuerza de Patty, el dinero de Rhonda, ni el ingenio de Helga para la tortura… pero tengo mis métodos para hacerte sufrir, ¿Lo entiendes?"

-"Entendido… "

Sonrió condescendientemente Wolfgang. En eso se volvió a abrir la puerta, esta vez era Rhonda, Nadine y Sheena.

-"¡Wolfgang!"

Entraron a la habitación las tres y me empujaron el proceso y se acercaron a Wolfgang.

-"Ya te imaginaras de que queremos hablar contigo"

-"Si al que deberían defender es a mí, la ultima vez llegue al hospital"

-"No seas llorón…"

-"Lo que me recuerda… ¡Mi bicicleta!"

-"Vamos supéralo…"

-"Pataki… ¡Era mi bicicleta favorita!"

-"Wolfgang… eres una nena"

-"Mira Helga…"

En eso se volvió a abrir la puerta, pero esta vez eran Cindy, Lila y Patty.

-"Bien estamos completas"

Dijo Rhonda. Mientras Patty, Cindy y Lila tomaban asiento en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala.

-"¿En serio es necesario esto?"

-"Ni te quejes… que los chicos eran los que querían hacer esto… en son de venganza"

-"Buf…"

Me senté pesadamente en el sillón junto a Wolfgang. El paso un brazo alrededor mío.

-"¡Hey! Esa manita"

-"¡No jueguen!"

-"Lo que siembras cosechas Patito"

-"¡Cállate Wolfgang!"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cuando termino el interrogatorio, amenazas y advertencias, Wolfgang decidió retirarse.

-"Bueno chicas es un gusto haber charlado con ustedes, ahora si me permiten, antes de que el ultimo gramo de testosterona que me quede se esfume… me voy"

Ambos nos levantamos.

-"Te acompaño… quiero ver si aun existe el timbre… creo que se descompuso o desapareció mágicamente"

Vi a las siete chicas sentadas, sin gota de arrepentimiento en su cara, por haber entrado a mi casa sin avisar. Caminamos al pasillo, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí, atrapándome entre él y la pared. Me beso en los labios ardientemente. Se oyó como si alguien se estuviera ahogando en la sala. Hubiese apostado toda mi mesada a que fue Rhonda. Nos separamos y sonreímos.

-"Te hablo después"

-"Adiós Wolfgang"

Se acerco a mi oído y me susurro lentamente.

-"No fue tan malo"

Me dio un beso en el cachete, abrió la puerta y salió. Me quede un momento viendo como se subía a Invierno Zoológico y se despedía de mí con la mano. Cuando arranco la camioneta, suspire profundamente y cerré la puerta, era mi turno de enfrentarme a las chicas.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El martes a primera hora, mi resiente relación fue una bomba que pudo opacar lo de Arnold. En cuanto llegue a mi casillero, Arnold que estaba en el suyo se notaba de muy mal humor.

-"¿Mal día?"

-"Si"

-"Ya mejorara…"

Contuve ese viejo habito de quedarme a tratar de ayudarlo, tome mis libros y me fui de ahí, lo más rápido que pude. En cuanto estuve lejos, comencé a oír ajetreo en un salón, cuando entre vi infinidad de bichos en el suelo, Lexie Sulivan se encontraba sobre una de las bancas gritando como loca. Sheena me sonrió desde el otro lado del aula, mientras recogía a los bichitos.

-"En serio lo siento, no supe cómo pudo pasar que se liberaron"

Seguí mi camino con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando llegue a mi clase, Megan estaba en la puerta.

-"Que rápido te sobrepusiste de lo de Shortman"

-"Sabes, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo"

Entre al salón, ignorando su comentario, pero ella me siguió y se sentó justo en frente de mi butaca.

-"Sabes, Britney necesita más poemas… y pensé en ti, dije tal vez Pataki puede ayudarme"

-"Que ganaría yo con ayudarte…"

-"Bueno, si no me ayudas tal vez Wolfgang podría enterarse de tu pequeño jueguito de poemas y rosas"

-"Te reto a que lo hagas…"

-"Pues lo voy a hacer… haber veamos"

Tomo su celular y comenzó a buscar algo en el. Me di cuenta de que estaba marcando, puso el altavoz. Sonó y sonó hasta que salto el buzón de voz.

- "**Hola. El Buzón de voz está averiado. Soy la nevera. Por favor, hable despacio para que pueda escribir el mensaje y luego me lo pegue en la puerta con uno de estos imanes...!**"

Era el mensaje que anoche estuvo grabando Wolfgang.

-"Tan en serio va tu amenaza"

Sonreí, tome mi teléfono y marque el numero de Wolfgang, también lo puse en altavoz.

-"**¡Patito!**"

-"Espera aquí alguien quiere hablar contigo"

- "Estúpida"

Megan se levanto rápidamente y dejo el salón.

-"**¿Megan?**"

-"Si, no sé qué te quería platicar de no sé qué rosas"

-"**Eres de lo peor, Hell**"

-"Es algo que ya sabemos, novio mío"

-"**Ridícula…**"

-"Tu comenzaste con las cursilerías… Adiós Lobito"

-"Adiós Pato"

Colgué el teléfono y saque todos mis útiles, para mi clase. En eso hoy como alguien se caía en el pasillo, todos salimos a ver por curiosidad. Era Megan, al parecer se había caído con un líquido derramado en el pasillo. Mi profesor se acerco a ella y le tendió una mano.

-"¿Esta bien señorita?"

-"Como voy a estarlo… esa estúpida lo hizo adrede"

Voltee a donde señalaba y no era otra que Phoebe, la cual tenía un vaso de soda.

-"Señorita está exagerando… la señorita Heyerdahl es incapaz de eso… debió a ser un accidente"

Di media vuelta y regrese a mi silla.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El jueves, antes de que iniciara la clase de economía, me acerque a Arnold

-"Hey viejo, tendrás la pregunta 15"

-"Ni siquiera la hice"

-"Pues si te apuras puedes copiarlas"

Le di mi cuaderno, cuando pretendía darme vuelta el me detuvo de la muñeca.

-"¿Por qué le dijiste que si a Wolfgang?"

-"Tendré mis motivos"

-"El no te merece, el es un patán"

-"Eso crees tú"

-"Helga él era nuestro matón personal…"

-"No Arnold… yo era su matón… y no tengo tiempo ni ganas de discutir eso… copia rápido en lo que yo localizo quien tenga la pregunta 15"

-"Gracias Helga"

-"Lo que flote en su bote"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El viernes al salir de la escuela para mi sorpresa Wolfgan estaba recargado sobre su camioneta en el estacionamiento, yo me acerque a él, me recargue junto a él y lo codee en las costillas.

-"¿Que hace un universitario como tu entre preparatorianos?"

-"Bueno tu sabes… cuando tu novia está en la preparatoria no te queda de otra que ir a buscarla a su escuela si planeas un fin de semana con ella"

-"¿En serio? ¿Y la conozco?"

-"No creo… es una chica muy tímida de tercero"

-"¿ah sí?"

-"Si… es rubia"

-"¡Ya se es Britney!"

-"Tonta"

Me rodeo con los brazos, me dio un abrazo y me beso lentamente.

-"Que espectáculo tan repugnante"

La voz de Gerald nos saco de concentración y nos separamos rápidamente. Al separarnos vi que era Gerald y Phoebe los que estaban a un lado de nosotros.

-"¿Que quieres Gerald-o?"

-"Pataki, sabias que en Hillwood existe un lugar llamado hotel y otro Motel, te serviría mucho para no dar estos espectáculos"

-"Gerald-o, en tus mejores días estabas peor, te recuerdo cuando los cache en el armario del conserje haciendo algo más que un beso… y apenas era su primer semana y el día en que…"

El sonrojo de Phoebe pasó de leve a intenso en menos de dos segundos. En eso los demás chicos se acercaron también.

-"¡HELGA!"

Grito molesta Phoebe.

-"Dile a tu novio cabeza de espagueti que no me moleste… estas de testigo que él empezó"

-"¿Y ahora por que pelean?"

-"Por el show que estaba dando Pataki"

-"Yo no estaba…"

Wolfgang se puso detrás de mí y me abrazo.

-"Bueno pato despídete de tus amiguitos de juego, es mejor que nos vayamos tenemos muchas cosas pendientes"

Me soltó y abrió la camioneta de mi lado y se dio la vuelta a la puerta del conductor.

-"Nos vemos…"

Dije mientras me subía a invierno Zoológico lo más rápido que pude y le mostraba mi dedo medio a Gerald.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cuando por fin llegamos a la fiesta de Dan, cual fue mi sorpresa ver bailando a Rhonda con Thadeus, Phoebe y Gerald junto a la mesa de bocadillos, Brian y Lila sentados en una mesa charlando con Nadine, Sid, Sheena, Eugene y Arnold. Suspire profundamente y me agarre del brazo de Wolfgang. Nosotros no habíamos ido solos, como siempre llevábamos a Dany y a Mike.

-"Despistadamente nos vamos a la terraza ¿Qué dices?"

-"Pato malo… primero saludamos y luego nos vamos a la terraza a lo nuestro"

Me lanzo una mirada lasciva y pervertida.

-"¡No es por eso Wolfgang!, no tengo ganas de aguantarlos… ya los oíste en la tarde"

-"Bien… Mike, Dany, vamos a la terraza un rato"

-"Porque no"

-"Pero si empiezan a ponerse melosos se quedan solos"

Hicimos como si no hubiéramos visto a los chicos y caminamos a la terraza. Ya una vez ahí se hizo un relajo como en los buenos tiempos, fue tanto nuestro alboroto que varias personas más se nos unieron. Al cabo de un rato Arnold se acerco a nosotros, nunca me di cuenta cuando había llegado a la terraza. En un momento que Wolfgang se fue al baño se sentó a mi lado.

-"Hola Helga"

En su aliento pude comprobar que andaba muy pasado en alcohol.

-"Que hay cabezón"

-"¿Se la están pasando bien?"

-"Genial… ¿Y tú qué tal?"

-"Mas o menos"

-"Que mal… ¿Y tu noviecita?"

-"En una pijamada con Megan"

-"Pobre de ti…"

-"Pues si… le pedí que viniera conmigo un rato y luego yo la llevaba, pero gracias a esa tonta guerra que tienen ustedes con ellas, ella…"

-"Primero no es tonta, si supieras todo lo que nos han hecho créeme que estarías con las chicas, y después no generalices, yo no he hecho nada, por el bien de tu noviazgo y por otras cosas…"

Y la verdad era que si, hasta en eso soy capaz de amar más que el, soy capaz de hacerme a un lado con tal de verlo feliz… Total Britney sigue siendo el tipo de las que le gustan cuerpo bonito, cara bonita, cero cerebro y superficial hasta el tuétano.

-"Gracias Helga… siempre has sido la mejor"

-"No lo creo… pero de todos modos gracias, ahora si me permites voy a buscar a Wolfgang, que ya se tardo en el baño"

Me intente a levantar, pero el me detuvo.

-"Helga… renuncia a él, el no te merece"

-"Otra vez con eso… la que no lo merece soy yo, mira el es buen chico, me quiere y además es el único que parece que se dio cuenta de que soy una chica"

-"Esa no es razón para salir con el"

-"Buen punto Shortman… pero lo quiero"

-"Lo quieres, quieres o solo lo quieres"

-"Arnold-o no estamos en cuarto de primaria para él me gustas-gustas… es diferente"

-"Tanto como para hacer Altares y poemas"

-"¿A qué viene eso?"

-"Digamos que es el calor del momento"

-"No te atrevas a mencionarlo… no ahora Shortman"

Hubiera sido muchos años antes, juro que toda esta historia hubiera sido diferente, yo hubiera cambiado todo lo que él hubiese deseado, me hubiera vuelto barro en sus manos con tal de complacerlo, le hubiera dado el mundo, le hubiera bajado cada una de las estrella del cielo en un pestañear. Me has conformado el corazón con las migajas de tu amor… Por tí, no creo en mí,  
y aún así pides más. En eso llego Wolfgang y parece que vio mi cara de Shock.

-"¿Quieres que nos vayamos linda?"

Paso su brazo alrededor mío.

-"No Wolfgang, mejor acompáñame a la cocina, creo que necesito algo de tomar"

-"Esta bien, preciosa"

Al pasar a un lado de Shortman, vi claramente cuando Arnold lo empujo con un seño fruncido. Cuando llegamos a la cocina. Wolfgang corrió a los que estaban ahí, quedándonos solos.

-"Sabes que cualquier cosa que pase entre Shortman y tu, no me va a molestar, conozco tu historia así como tú conoces la mía con Ariane"

-"Pero…"

-"Helga, no vamos a empezar con mentiras… tu sabes que yo aun siento algo por ella y yo sé perfectamente que tú sientes algo muy fuerte por él, por más que te quiera o me quieras eso no cambiara y menos tan pronto"

-"El menciono el peor recuerdo de mi infancia…"

-"¿Cual?"

-"Cuando le dije lo de los altares y de los poemas"

-"¿y tú que le dijiste?"

-"Que no se atreviera a mencionarlo… es un imbécil"

-"¿Quieres que haga algo?"

-"Si… esto"

Lo jale del cuello de su cazadora hacia mí y lo bese con ímpetu y necesidad.

-"Vamos arriba"

Lo jale de la manga.

-"Helga creo que es muy pronto para…"

-"No seas idiota, así podremos platicar a solas un rato… llévate las cervezas que puedas cargar…"

-"Pero…"

-"Te juro que si intentas algo mas, te va a pesar"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Pasamos una noche algo subidita de tono, no tanto como lo que hacían los vecinos del cuarto de la izquierda. Cuando bajamos yo estaba borracha, de la hielera que se había llevado Wolfgang yo me había tomado la mayoría, el solo se había tomado tres. En cuanto regresamos a la primera planta sentí una mano que me jalo a algún lugar, como yo estaba un poco mareada me deje llevar sin fijarme quien me jalaba.

-"¿Qué demonios hacías arriba con Wolfgang?"

Cuando el mundo dejo de girar por la velocidad de vértigo en que fui jalada a uno de los cuartos, vi que había sido Phoebe la que me había jalado, las chicas comenzaron a llegar al dichoso cuarto.

-"Nada…"

-"No mientas Helga G. Pataki"

-"En serio Hermana… no hicimos nada… bueno solo erradicar el alcohol del mundo"

-"¡Helga!"

Me acerque a ella la tome de los hombros y la hice que me viera a los ojos.

-"Phoebes, me conoces desde preescolar… sabes mas de mí que yo misma… mírame a los ojos y dime si te estoy mintiendo"  
Phoebe me vio a los ojos y solo suspiro pesadamente.

-"Esta bien te creo… solo que tengo miedo de que te hagan daño Hell… pero por favor dime que no hiciste nada que después te arrepientas"

-"Tampoco voy a decir que fuimos un par de angelitos… pero tampoco tuvimos nada fuera de lugar, te lo juro Phoebe, no hicimos nada que implicara quitarse la ropa"

-"Pero por qué no simplemente se quedaron en la terraza, eso da mucho que pensar"

Dijo Rhonda sentándose en una silla que tenía cerca.

-"Rhonda tiene razón Helga… afortunadamente no están las huecas de Megan y compañía que si no te comerían viva…"

Comento Nadine acercándose a Rhonda.

-"De todas formas lo van a saber"

-"En fin voy a tratar de cubrir tus espaldas, lo más que pueda"

-"No gracias Rhonda, va a ser adorable ver la cara de Megan… total ella solo consiguió una hora con Wolf…"

-"Pero aun así Helga… sabes cómo es ella, puede hacer mucho daño"

-"Rhonda ella ya no puede hacerme más daño…"

-"¿A qué te refieres Helga?"

Dijo Lila, no me había dado cuenta cuando había llegado. Dios estaba mal, le di una ojeada al cuarto, vi que estaba Nadine, Sheena, Patty, Lila, Rhonda y Phoebe.

-"No viene al caso… saben yo las dejo tengo que ir al baño, antes de que manche este bonito tapete con la pizza que comí en la tarde con Wolfi"

Me levante tambaleante.

-"Helga tampoco es para que te rindas con Megan, tienes que regresarle el golpe"

Dijo Patty. Mientras yo caminaba al baño, voltee mi cara y la vi a los ojos.

-"No lo entenderías Patty, ella ya gano… ella acabo conmigo… ella me mato… No me queda nada, "

Me seguí sin esperar respuesta. En el pasillo me tope con Shortman.

-"¿Cómo pudiste?"

-"¿Cómo pude qué?"

-"Acostarte con Wolfgang…"

-"No tengo que darte explicaciones, es mi vida y si yo quería hacerlo con wolfgang es mi decisión"

-"Helga él…"

-"¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir? Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir… ¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz? más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí… "

-"Helga yo…"

-"Si alguna vez me quisiste, sólo déjame ir… déjame ir…"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, y quise salir corriendo lo más rápido que mis pies dieran, pero me tope con un Wolfgang molesto, furioso. Me abrace a él y comencé a llorar más fuerte.

-"No me queda nada"

Wolfgang me soltó en los brazos de alguien más y se lanzo contra Arnold. Cuando me tranquilice un poco y pude ver quién era, me sorprendí siendo abrazada por Phoebe, voltee a ver la pelea, Wolfgang estaba acabando con lo poco que quedaba de Arnold.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

Wo wo wo que el mundo se detenga un momento, esto no estaba pasando... Estábamos entrenando Gerald y yo, cuando uno de los chicos llego a avisarnos que un chico se le estaba declarando a una chica, sin especificar nombres, en la entrada del colegio con banda y todo. Todo el equipo corrió rumbo a la entrada principal. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al saber que la dichosa chica no era otra que Helga y el chico Wolfgang. Esa gastritis que había sentido últimamente volvió a surgir, el dolor en la boca del estomago, definitivo tendría que ir al médico. O acaso era otra cosa.

Cuando vi a Wolfgang acercarse a Helga y preguntarle que si quería ser su novia, sentí algo inexplicable, como si algo quisiera reventarme de adentro hacia afuera y devorar a Wolfgang vivo.

De que me preocupaba seguro Helga diría que no.

-"¿Y qué dices Patito?"

Obvio que no Wolfgang, ahora agarra tu espectáculo de feria y lárgate de aquí.

-"Digo que si Wolfgang"

¡No!... Helga no... Eso no te conviene... por favor di que estás jugando... Algo muy dentro de mi estaba agonizando, me dolía todo en especial el pecho. Ella no podía hacer eso... no podía andar con Wolfgang... el no era para ella... el no la merecía... todo acabo cuando la vi que lo beso.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El martes quise matar a todo el mundo, todos se volvían locos con la noticia de que la gran Helga G. Pataki, tenia novio... incluso Britney y Megan lo comentaban.

-"Arnold, cariño sabes lo de Helga"

-"Si Britney, ayer estaba en primera fila"

-"¡Es maravilloso!, tal vez alguna vez podamos ir los cuatro a alguna cita"

-"Le diré a Helga, sabes tengo que ir a mi casillero"

Lo que me faltaba ir a una cita dobla simulando ser los amigos felices que no éramos, yo oficialmente odiaba a Wolfgang y Helga a Britney, era como invitara Megan y a Rhonda a tomar el té. Llegue a mi casillero de muy mal humor, mientras sacaba lo que necesitaba Helga llego a su casillero.

-"¿Mal día?

-"si"

-"Ya mejorara"

Fue todo lo que me dijo y se fue. Cuando estaba de espaldas vi que llevaba el pelo suelto, sobre una sudadera de capucha. Su pantalón ya no era flojo como todos los días, llevaba unos pantalones ajustados de mezclilla, el cual resaltaba muy bien su figura. Últimamente yo había encontrado fascinante la vestimenta de Helga.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El jueves, antes de que iniciara la clase de economía, Helga se acerco a mi, había vuelto a su antigua forma de vestir, su pantalón con la rodilla rasgada y su playera blanca con mangas rosas, sus tenis convers rosas con su calavera pintada, llevaba el pelo suelto agarrado por un moño rosa, sin gorra vieja.

-"Hey viejo, tendrás la pregunta 15"

-"Ni siquiera la hice"

De hecho si la había hecho, pero Britney no, y yo como el caballero que soy, se la di.

-"Pues si te apuras puedes copiarlas"

Me dio su cuaderno, cuando pretendía darse la vuelta la detuve de la muñeca.

-"¿Por qué le dijiste que si a Wolfgang?"

-"Tendré mis motivos"

-"El no te merece, el es un patán"

-"Eso crees tú"

-"Helga él era nuestro matón personal…"

-"No Arnold… yo era su matón… y no tengo tiempo ni ganas de discutir eso… copia rápido en lo que yo localizo quien tenga la pregunta 15"

-"Gracias Helga"

-"Lo que flote en su bote"

Cuando termine de copiar cerré su cuaderno. De él cayo una hoja y yo la recogí. En eso ella llego y me arrebato el cuaderno.

-"Espero hayas terminado… mira que conseguí quien tenga bien la número 15"

-"Espera yo…"

-"Ahora no Shortman"

Tome la hoja y la guarde en mi mochila… Después se la daría.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El viernes la hora de la salida, Helga fue recogida por Wolfgang en su camioneta, lo que se gano los silbidos y burlas de los chicos; ellos solo recibieron un dedo de respuesta. El la beso muy pasionalmente para mi gusto. Me estaba hartando esta situación. Nunca me di cuenta, cuando Britney se acerco a mí hasta que me sacudió.

-"¡Arnold!"

-"Britney… ¿Como estas?"

Seguí viendo la escena de Helga, Rhonda y las chicas se acercaron a la camioneta y comenzaron a molestarla, no alcanzaba a oír lo que le decían.

-"En la tarde no puedo ir a la fiesta, Megan quiere hacer Pijamada"

-"Si lo que tu digas"

-"¡Otra vez Pataki!"

En eso arranco la camioneta de Wolfgang.

-"¿Cómo?"

-"¿Ya me puedes prestar atención?"

-"Lo siento Britney… es que…"  
-"Cualquiera diría que estas enamorado de Helga y no de mi…"

Algo en mi hizo click.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Si… tal pareciera que en vez de estar preocupado por ella… estas celoso…"

-"No digas tonterías…"

-"No son tonterías, alguna vez te has visto cada vez que el viene por ella… pero tienes que entender algo… ella no te merece… ella no a arriesgado tanto como yo"

-"Estas equivocada yo…"

Yo no podía estar enamorado de Helga G. Pataki mi acosadora, mi amiga y mi compañera de andanzas… no… no y no… eso no era cierto.

-"Arnold, tienes que entenderlo yo te amo… tu y yo somos el uno por el otro… yo soy tu poetiza…"

Mientras mi mente daba vueltas, alguien se acerco a nosotros.

-"Si eso es cierto, que decía el primer poema que le mandaste a Arnold este año escolar"

Al oír la voz, era Gerald.

-"Tú no te metas…"

Britney se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al auto de Megan.

-"¿Qué te pasa Arnold?"

-"Nada viejo…"

-"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

-"No… ahora estoy confundido"

-"¿Confundido con qué?"

-"Olvídalo será mejor que nos vayamos…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

En el camino, Gerald se había llevado su carro, íbamos, él, Phoebe y yo.

-"Vamos Phoebe no te enojes… ella siempre se mete con nosotros, era justo que nos vengáramos"

-"Si, Gerald pero…"

-"Nada, verdad viejo"

-"No lo sé… no estuve ahí"

-"Deberías haber estado, cuando el la abrazo se quedo callada… lo que nunca creí ver en la gran Helga G. Pataki, un hombre capaz de amanzarla"

-"¡Gerald cállate!"

Grito Phoebe.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Fui de los primeros que llegue a la fiesta, comencé a beber como si no hubiera mañana, por lo menos hasta que llego Gerald y me detuvo.

-"Tranquilo viejo… no se va a acabar…"

-"Como sabes…"

-"¿Que pasa?"

-"Quiero olvidar este día de Mie…"

-"Entendí viejo… tranquilo, mejor relájate, ven siéntate en los sillones"

Me senté junto a Nadine, Sid, Sheena y Eugene, la plática no era muy amena, solo ellos conversando o besándose, realmente eso me hacía sentir peor. Gerald acompaño a Phoebe a los bocadillos, por lo que vi estaban peleando desde la tarde, no entendía que de malo tenía que Gerald molestara a Pataki, total ella se lo estaba ganando por andar con ese idiota de Wolfgang. Algo me hizo voltear a la puerta, y pude ver llegar a Helga con Wolfgang de la mano, junto con los amigos de este. Ella se veía bien, llevaba un pantalón negro de cuero y una camiseta negra con un estampado de slipknot en ella, unos convers negros deslavados. Ella, Wolfgang y sus amigos no nos vieron y se fueron a la terraza con una hielera que traían, supuse que era cerveza.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Después de un rato la fiesta se mudo a la terraza, al parecer Helga y compañía habían logrado mejorar la fiesta, yo decidí moverme también, los chicos se estaban poniendo muy melosos y eso me deprimía más de lo que ya estaba. La terraza estaba en muy buen ambiente, Helga y Wolfgang habían logrado incorporar a todos con su ambiente. El jamás la dejo un momento sola y la tenia abrazada todo el tiempo, como si fuera de su propiedad, lo que me tenia en muy mal plan, quien se creía él para tenerla así.

En un momento decidió irse al baño, lo que me dio la oportunidad de acercarme a ella.

-"Hola Helga"

Vi que frunció el seño cuando yo hable, supongo que se dio cuenta que ya me encontraba un poco inconveniente.

-"Que hay cabezón"

Sus apodos como siempre.

-"¿Se la están pasando bien?"

-"Genial… ¿Y tú qué tal?"

-"Mas o menos"

-"Que mal… ¿Y tu noviecita?"

-"En una pijamada con Megan"

O seo recordaba que me había dicho en la tarde.

-"Pobre de ti…"

-"Pues si… le pedí que viniera conmigo un rato y luego yo la llevaba, pero gracias a esa tonta guerra que tienen ustedes con ellas, ella…"

-"Primero no es tonta, si supieras todo lo que nos han hecho créeme que estarías con las chicas, y después no generalices, yo no he hecho nada, por el bien de tu noviazgo y por otras cosas…"

Eso era cierto, desde que empecé con ella su guerra personal con Megan no había dado nada, bueno de eso apenas era una semana. Volvió a fruncir su uniceja Pataki.

-"Gracias Helga… siempre has sido la mejor"

-"No lo creo… pero de todos modos gracias, ahora si me permites voy a buscar a Wolfgang, que ya se tardo en el baño"

Se intento ir pero yo la detuve, no podía permitir que siguiera con el.

-"Helga… renuncia a él, el no te merece"

-"Otra vez con eso… la que no lo merece soy yo, mira el es buen chico, me quiere y además es el único que parece que se dio cuenta de que soy una chica"

Eso no era cierto, yo también lo sabia… ella era una chica y muy bella.

-"Esa no es razón para salir con el"

Si no, ella estaría conmigo en estos momentos.

-"Buen punto Shortman… pero lo quiero"

-"Lo quieres, quieres o solo lo quieres"

-"Arnold-o no estamos en cuarto de primaria para él me gustas-gustas… es diferente"

-"Tanto como para hacer Altares y poemas"

Recuerda industrias del futuro Helga.

-"¿A qué viene eso?"

A que quiero que me digas si aun me amas.

-"Digamos que es el calor del momento"

-"No te atrevas a mencionarlo… no ahora Shortman"

Vi como quedo en Shock, entonces ese momento no solo fue el calor del momento. En eso llego Wolfgang y parece que vio su cara de Shock.

-"¿Quieres que nos vayamos linda?"

Paso su brazo alrededor de ella, y ahí va otra vez a monopolizarla, que se creía el muy imbecil.

-"No Wolfgang, mejor acompáñame a la cocina, creo que necesito algo de tomar"

-"Esta bien, preciosa"

Al pasar a mi lado, sentí tanta rabia que lo empuje con toda la fuerza que me daba en ese momento el alcohol.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Helga y Wolfgang se desaparecieron una hora… una hora completa. Los busque por todos los cuartos de la primera planta, hasta que di con Dan.

-"¿Has visto a Helga?"

Señalo al cielo.

-"Subió al cielo, viejo tu sabes"

Me guiño un ojo y se encogió de hombros, se fue con una chica a la cocina, dejándome ahí a mí con mi corazón latiendo de rabia.

Después de un rato vi a Helga en efecto bajar del segundo piso con Wolfgang. Me quede de piedra viendo como Phoebe jalaba a Helga a algun cuarto vacio las chicas las siguieron. Wolfgang fue directo al baño, me quede esperando a que saliera cualquiera de los dos. Vi salir a Helga tambaleándose del cuarto, sola.

-"¿Cómo pudiste?"

-"¿Cómo pude qué?"

-"Acostarte con Wolfgang…"

-"No tengo que darte explicaciones, es mi vida y si yo quería hacerlo con wolfgang es mi decisión"

-"Helga él…"

-"¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir? Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir… ¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz? más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí… "

-"Helga yo…"

-"Si alguna vez me quisiste, sólo déjame ir… déjame ir…"

Comenzo a llorar, yo me quede de piedra, que demonios había hecho esta vez… quiso correr pero Wolfgang la detuvo con su cuerpo, la abrazo, ella lloro mas fuerte. Y lo primero que dijo me rompió el alma.

-"No me queda nada"

Wolfgang la solto en los brazos de Phoebe y se me vino a golpes.

* * *

¡Espero que vaya bien la historia! :P

Es mi primera historia de Hey Arnold… ya más o menos tengo planeados varios capítulos pero no es tan fácil así que sean pacientes conmigo.

Si les gusta se vale ¡Review! Si no les gusta también se vale ¡Review!

Se valen críticas constructivas y destructivas (pero por favor que sean menos estas)… ¡Review!

¿Mas sangre de Arnold?… ¡Review!

¿Megan entrara más en acción? ¡Review!

¿seguira la operación 25 rosas 2.0 o sus ayudantes ya se dieron por vencidos? ¡Review!

¿Wolfgang durara con Helga? ¡Review!

ALGUNOS SE PREGUNTARAN DE DONDE PROCEDE MI ODIO A MEGAN… LOS QUE NO LA HAN HUBICADO O NO LA RECUERDAN "Las cartas que te escribí" DE Alisse… ODIE ESA MEGAN… los que no lo hayan leído háganlo… lo merece un fanfic genial…

Espero les gustara este capítulo… soy de lo peor con ustedes… este capitulo se los dedico especialmente a GENESARETH, a MarHelga por ser tan lindas conmigo en los capítulos de sus propios fics de estas semanas y a las otras escritoras(os) hermosas(os) (Miss Cerezo, sweet-sol, Danny-Nekko, Lebel27, Tigrefan, espero no haber olvidado a nadie…) (lo se soy de lo peor y no he dejado review… pero si los leí se los juro, y me voy a desquitar voy a quejarme pronto muajajaja en review claro esta)que me alegran con sus historias … soy de lo peor y merezco ser golpeada hasta la muerte… estoy en un gran bloqueo llamado SAO (KIRITO-KUN!…) además si le suman que quede en depresión al ver que Helga's Baby acabo, era uno de los tantos fanfics que sigo se los recomiendo, lo están traduciendo britney24 y esta haciendo un genial trabajo… esta semana hice 3 versiones de este capítulo y esta fue la que más me gusto… espero y les guste… a todos mis lectores les mando un beso y una disculpa enorme por no actualizar tienen derecho a matarme… se los dedico de todo corazón a cada uno de ustedes además debo aclarar que se aceptan PM si quieren golpearme insultarme o simplemente gritarme, no me molestan para nada… se valen…

* * *

Gracias a los 30 seguidores de la historia

AiHaibara96 arlethe BBSTIA britney24 CondesaD Deyitha Fafa di Belo GENESARETH Linadzuki marduking MarHelga Miss Cerezo miss romantic2 MKY8 paluramone Pasion Perse B.J Renesmee Black Cullen1096 Sailer Sak Morr shei07 TheMegaVanny UsakitoPau Potter Weasley Vivian Alejandra Yakii-586 Lady Heaven Tsuki Utau Dreamtares MitsukiMaiIsotto hachikohina Dianarr07

Gracias a los que 30 que tienen en favorito la historia

AiHaibara96 Alexamili arlethe britney24 Deyitha Dreamtares Eye'sMoon Fafa di Belo GENESARETH honey04 Linadzuki marduking MarHelga Miss Cerezo miss romantic2 MKY8 Nattyaye Pasion Perse B.J pipe92 Renesmee Black Cullen1096 Sailer Sak Morr shei07 sweet-sol UsakitoPau Potter Weasley yokashi MitsukiMaiIsotto hachikohina Dianarr07 jessicagogu

Gracias a los que han dejado Review y he contestado en los 15 cap anteriores

Sandra Pullman, GENESARETH, bren, kamila, britney24, Sailer Sak Morr , Vivian Alejandra , Yakii-586, Deyitha, MarHelga, yokashi, BBSTIA, Miss Cerezo, Danny-Nekko, MKY8, Pasion, marduking, pau, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, miss romantic2, sweet-sol, Viickiita15, shei07, Nattyaye, sweet-sol y Renesmee Black Cullen1096, anubis27, honey04, pau, zuleima5, Tsuki Utau, Lau, Ana Sakura, zoe, Linadzuki, Perse B.J, chikita93,

Ahora si a contestar las cartas… perdón reviews… jajajajaja broma los amo… neta amo-amo… no quiero-quiero ni gustan-gustan…. :P Broma en serio que no los merezco, si alguno me odia por ser tan tardada mátenme… o regálenme un Nerve Gear con una copia de SAO :P...

* * *

Linadzuki y ella dijo que… en serio amo a Wolfgang… bueno mi wolfgang… quiero uno de esos para navidad asi que ya sabes, si hablas con NORTE ahí encargale uno para mi… espero te guste la actualización.

Perse B.J ¿Entonces si es de cesar franco? Como que a google le creo la mitad de lo que leo… :P como salieron varios nombres… decidí dejarlo sin nombre… en japonés tambien es una genialidad… la guerra va a empezar hasta el próximo capitulo, Sheena, Nadine y Patty necesitaban un poco de inspiración y vamos ver a Helga asi eso les va a ayudar…

BBSTIA deja de pelear… son divertidas eso si… lo que tu no sabes es que estas en un reality para inspirarme… muajajajaja… creo que tu orden llego un poquitín tarde… pero ya esta aquí espero no te desilucione ;)

pau1993 no y dejame te digo, que soy una traumis con los songfics si no me retuviera me cae que el capitulo hubiera tenido más canciones jajajaja me da gusto que te haya gustado.

yokashi ¿unos? Dios creo que la mayoría quieren a Wolfgang con Helga… de hecho yo también… :P… pero ya veremos, todavía no me decido están en balanza… muajajajajaja broma me gusto tu frase final… yuju algo que piratearme… espero que estén igual que las de cerezo sin copyright por que no quiero pagar derechos de autor.

Renesmee Black Cullen1096 pues ya veremos como le digo a YOKASHI todavía no se… de hecho mi idea original se quedaba con el hermano de Cindy (y el ya ni siquiera salió :P ) ahora veré en que terminara… muajajajaja

chikita1993 ow como quieres al pobre de Arnold… jajajaja todas aman a mi lobito… apoco no es cutte… jajaja que bueno que te gusto el fanfic…

yokashi ¿Wolfgang en la serie si golpeo a Arnold que no? Fue cuando la abuela le enseño algo de artes marciales o algo asi… hace como tres semanas que no veo ese capitulo…

Deyitha al rato vamos a verlas en acción… o eso espero… voy a tener que ver algunas películas de adolescentes para inspirarme… :P y necesitaba una inspiración para Patty, Sheena y Nadine… que mejor que ver que dañaron a su amiga… jajajaja y gracias por los piropos…

Thony ah no tienes por que disculparte con que me hayas dejado uno basta y sobra… muuuuuchas gracias eso ayuda mucho gracias!... espero que te guste este capitulo y te ayude a pasar un buen rato… perdón por tardar pero no me gustaban ninguno de los capítulos que hice… espero y este si les guste a todos…

Tigrefan ya ves si le dijo que si… y verdad que si es lindo mi wolfgang… te pido que en tu próxima carta a NORTE* le pidas para mi un wolfgang… :P … te prometo que si es que acaso lo deja no va a sufrir… por ahí ya me dieron una nueva admiradora Cindy… Saludos y gracias

MKY8 Al rato no desesperes al rato lo haremos sufrir un poquitín, lo prometo… jajajaja bueno eso de un concurso seria buena idea para otro fic… :P no me des ideas porque si no voy a terminar como colibrí brincando de uno a otro y es para privarse… ya me paso alguna vez… pero voy a tomar tu opinión en cuenta… Ray… bueno tiene algunos capítulos para hacer algo bueno por la patria… gracias a ti por leerlo y por dejar review me animan el día…

UsakitoPau Potter Weasley Que mala… pobre arnold-o espero que te haya gustado el capitulo… y gracias por el review…

sweet-sol :P lo se… Wolfgang como que se sale mucho del personaje, por eso tenia en mente poner al hermano de Cindy… pero me gano después de que vi en Nick el capitulo de la carrera de go kars… voy a tomar en cuenta la canción en serio… siempre las escucho y las tomo en cuenta… y espero si se les ocurra seguirle…

MarHelga Gerald a pesar de todo, va a querer lo mejor para su amigo y digamos que ya conociendo a Helga la adoras… pues todavía tienes que esperar un poquitín para saber que traman…

Kelpie gracias a ti por leerlo y tomarte la molestia de dejar review… espero seguir asi… para que les guste a todos y a todas…

Lady Heaven Gracias por el review… que bueno que te gusta eso es lo importante que les de un buen rato a todos… y gracias por los piropos al fic… espero no decaer y perder a los hermosos lectores como tu que me siguen…

Chikita pobresito Shortman… todo mundo lo odia, cuando no lo quieren golpear lo maltratan :P espero te haya gustado este capítulo…

Tsuki Utau ok regalarle para san valentin o su cumpleaños a Helga una Death Note, lo tomo en cuenta… o hacer con ellas una película de destino final… :P gracias por todo…

GENESARETH gracias! Me gustaron tus preguntas que no pienso responder :P por miedo a Spoiler y por que no tengo respuesta jajajajajaja broma… espero te guste este capitulo… y por eso mismo no me gusto… traumas… aparte del nivel que he llevado ustedes se merecen cada capitulo mejor…

Danny-Nekko Kouga era un amor! Lo ame… me gustaba inu en noches de luna nueva… si claro por que era Ranma… -O-… jajajaja… tenia un tiempo sin leer manga por eso olvide lo de Kami-sama gracias por recordármelo :P… errores tipográficos enormes… como los que cometo adrede al contestar reviews… debo decir que me está gustando tu fic… en cuanto entienda a usar la pagina te voy a llenar de comentarios… muajajajajajaja… no voy a decir que este en contra de los fanfics de kaoge e inu al contrario son los que más me gustan, he leído bastantes… pero soy fan de Kikyo…

Miss Cerezo pensé que mas bien me estabas cumpliendo tu amenaza de no escribirme :P… deja nada mas que se recupere y Megan va a llorar… lo prometo… la de camarón con pelos estaba segura que si la había usado… hmmm bueno la dejare para el próximo repertorio… yo también deseo y voy a pedir por que se componga cualquier situación que te tenga mal… todo saldrá bien ya veras… y claro que no agradesco que este cortito… amo tus cartas son geniales!

Pasion Gracias por leerlo! Jajajaja bueno ahorita esta la apuesta como a 15 a 5 contra arnold-o jajajaja pero que bueno que te gustaron los capítulos… eso es mas que bueno…

Chikitaperu bien espero que te haya gustado el "si" que bueno que te gusto espero te sigan gustando…

Viickiita15 muajajaja ya volvi… no pronto pero si volvi… espero que la intriga se te haya quitado…

cusco girl Wolfgang es mio ya lo pedi para navidad… y si mis lindas lectoras me ayudan mejor :P jajajaja pero te lo puedo prestar… gracias por leer… y agradesco que te gustara… espero siga asi

hachikohina gracias por el review… espero te haya gustado este capitulo tambien! No fue muy pronto pero ya teneis continuación… espero te agrade…

wolf-fan au… ame tu Nick… que bueno que te haya gustado wolfgang y no haberlo sacado mucho de contexto(si lo hice la verdad) pero tambien te caiga bien este lobito… gracias por leer espero te siga gustando…

helga-fan jajajaja no le erraste terminaron juntos… gracias por el review espero te guste este capitulo y haya sido lo que esperabas…

paulina jajajaj gracias por el review espero te haya gustado el capítulo… y estes contenta con que si le dijo que si

jessicagogu un dia? Wow… me recuerda a mi cuando lei uno de 82 capítulos que no recuerdo el nombre… llore odie y patie… pero ni me moví de la compu hasta que lo termine… Gracias por leerlo espero no desilusionarte

*TIENEN QUE VER EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES ESTA LINDA… LA AME


	22. Mil demonios

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "Mil demonios" la canta "Moderato", los uso sin fines de lucro. La imagen del fic es de un fanart hecho por *CrownCat en deviantart llamado Blackboard que me encanta véanlo.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga).

* * *

Capitulo 21: Mil demonios

Helga POV

Dios mío… levantarse a las 7:00 am para jugar es la peor pesadilla, me dolía la cabeza, la boca me sabia a fierro y no recordaba mucho. Me metí a bañar más a fuerza que de ganas y corrí a la parada de autobús más cercana.

Como llegue a la escuela, no lo sé, pero llegue. Comencé a entrenar al mismo tiempo que mis compañeras, claro que para mí era una tortura cada paso que daba al correr. Cuando terminamos Derek nos reunió en un círculo en el pasto.

-"¡Pataki!"

-"Si señor"

No me levante, ni lo vi en la cara, pero ya me imaginaba o me ponía a correr todo el partido alrededor del campo o simplemente me mandaba a casa. Cruce los dedos esperando a que me mandara a casa.

-"Quiero que me digas la principal regla con respecto a las fiestas los viernes"

-"No desvelarse y/o no tomar"

-"¿Y tu cual no cumpliste?"

-"Las dos"

Vamos Deri-baby mándame a mi casa.

-"Bien como castigo vas a correr alrededor de la cancha todo el segundo tiempo, el primero vas a dar lo mejor de ti… si no das tu mejor partido en toda la temporada, vas a correr todo el día"  
No mas fiestas de Dan, y sobre todo y lo más importante nada de alcohol.

En cuanto comenzó el partido las chicas llegaron y se sentaron en las gradas.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Al final del partido yo seguía corriendo alrededor de la cancha me dolían las piernas a morir, en las tribunas me esperaban las chicas. Genial, seguro o me tocaba un regaño o un discurso de superación personal. Derek nos llamo a todas.

-"Buen trabajo chicas, si seguimos con estos resultados el campeonato es nuestro… ahora, a las duchas nos vemos en la semana… Pataki quédate"

Todas las chicas corrieron a los vestidores, yo me quede tirada en el pasto descansando.

-"Que sea la última vez, que llegas en ese estado"

-"Si… la próxima no llego lo juro"

-"Eres la capitana debes dar el ejemplo, la próxima vez que llegues así le voy a dar el gafete de capitana a Britney"

-"Me da igual… por mi se lo puedes dar de una vez"

-"Helga esa actitud pesimista no me gusta en lo mas mínimo"

-"Bah no es pesimista… a mi no me gustan las amenazas"

-"Estas en una actitud pésima… anda vete a las duchas"

-"Gracias entrenador"

Me levante con mucho esfuerzo.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Rhonda y las chicas decidieron celebrar una "reunión" de chicas, esa era la razón por la que habían ido por mí. Aunque a mí no me engañaban querían ver como estaba… como si la gran Helga G. Pataki se fuera derrumbar por tercera vez en un mes, no… anoche había sido la última vez. En cuanto llegamos me tire en un sillón de la sala de Rhonda con los ojos cerrados.

-"¡Pataki! Levántate vamos a almorzar"

-"Wellington si no quieres ver una preciosa mancha verde en tu linda alfombra persa, no me alimentes"

-"Tienes que almorzar, la resaca solo es una forma de deshidratación Helga"

-"Phebs… no me importa si es deshidratación, flojera o lo que sea a mi no me levantan de aquí ni con una grúa"

-"Ni con Waffles con trozos de Blue Berry con Sirup de chocolate y crema batida acompañado de unas rebanadas de sausage, de tomar café colombiano con crema sabor avellana y mucho jugo de naranja"

-"Si le agregas una bola de helado me caso contigo Wellington, en este mismo instante"

-"Jaja… muy graciosa Pataki, ahora levanta tu trasero de mi sillón y vamos al comedor"

-"Porque no pueden ser como cualquier familia disfuncional y comer en la sala o en la cocina"

-"Porque no somos una familia Pataki"

-"Si lo que flote en tu bote Wellington"

Pase mi brazo por sus hombros, afortunadamente yo y Patty terminamos siendo las más altas del grupo. Cuando llegamos al enorme comedor, todas ya estaban sentadas comiendo, en el dichoso comedor fácil cabríamos todo el salón especial del señor Simmons era muy bonito de caoba según Rhonda e importado de alguna parte de Europa. Yo me senté a un lado de la cabecera, que como siempre fue de Rhonda. Devore el desayuno como si no hubiera comido en días, tenía razón Phoebe, hizo que me sintiera mejor.

-"Estoy llena"

-"La que no tenía hambre"

-"¡Cállate Wellington!, temía que me callera mal"

-"Vamos chicas, vamos a mi cuarto, todavía es temprano son las 11"

En eso recordé algo de improviso

-"Diablos me va a matar… Nos vemos"

Me levante como rayo, tome mis cosas y Salí corriendo rumbo a la salida.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cuando llegue a la casa de Wolfgang, el no se había levantando, afortunadamente su mama me adoraba y pude entrar como si fuera mi casa después de saludarla, entre a su cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta y brinque arriba de él.

-"¡Buenos días!"

Empecé a saltar sobre su cama.

-"Llegas tarde"

-"Todavía no te levantas, así que no importa tanto"

De un movimiento rápido me tumbo a un lado de él y comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

-"jajajajaja ¡Para!"

-"Pídeme perdón"

Después de casi una hora de jugar como niños chiquitos, brincando en la cama, jugando almohadazos, bajamos a su sala y nos dispusimos a un día completo de películas, palomitas y pizza.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Rhonda POV

Ver a Helga correr a la salida arruino mis planes.

-"Creí que se iba a quedar con nosotras"

-"Yo también Nadine, lo esperaba, tenia tanto que preguntarle"

Patty se sentó en la sala, junto a ella Nadine y Cindy dios que tenía mi sala de especial.

-"Ahora si nos vas a explicar bien lo que paso ayer"

-"Lo siento Nadine, no puedo prometí que no hablaría"

Lila y Phoebe se sentaron en un mismo sillón.

-"Pero yo no"

Dijo Phoebe mientras esperaba que todas nos sentáramos. Sheena se sentó en el suelo y yo en el reclinable de papá. Cuando todas estuvimos en una posición cómoda, Phoebe se levanto seriamente.

-"¿Que saben?"

-"Que a Helga le gusta Arnold y le ha estado mandando poemas, que Arnold cree que es Britney"

Dijo Patty para sorpresa mía, no creía que se encontrara tan informada.

-"Pero como…"

-"Es obvio, cuando Arnold nos conto su hermosa historia de amor con su poetiza"

Dijo Nadine encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Las pistas estaban ahí"

Interrumpí a las chicas levantándome.

-"Ok, entendido… y pensar que a mí me lo tuvo que decir ella misma, porque la descubrí enviando una de las cartas"

-"Rhonda, nosotros no lo habríamos captado si Wolfgang, Gerald y tu no se le hubieran ido a golpes el viernes pasado…"

-"Créanme que todos queríamos extirparle las gónadas, sin anestesia y con un cuchillo oxidado sin filo…"

-"Es algo denso…"

Phoebe se levanto de la nada.

-"¿Algo Nadine? Es un idiota, no saben ni la mitad de la historia… "

-"No la sabemos porque ella nunca nos ha dicho nada"

Dije yo defendiendo a Nadine del mal carácter que se avecinaba de Phoebe.

-"Si supieran aunque sea la mitad entenderían tantas cosas…"

-"Pero explicaría su insistente acoso en la primaria"

Menciono Patty mientras se acostaba en mi sillón.

-"En fin eso no viene ni al caso, ella ahora está con Wolfgang"

Dijo esta vez Cindy.

-"Pero eso no la va a hacer feliz"

Dijo Patty.

-"Pero es más seguro… además tenemos que dejar que se lama las heridas un rato en lo que se repone"

Alego Sheena.

-"El amor no siempre es fácil...y nunca el amor es elegir la opción más segura"

Dije Yo.

-"Entonces ¿Qué debemos hacer?"

-"Muy buena pregunta Sheena, el consejo 25 Rosas 2.0 aun no se decide a qué hacer"

-"¿El consejo qué?"

Pregunto Nadine.

-"Ah… es un pequeño grupo selecto, compuesto por Phoebe, Cindy, Colfer, Derek, Gerald, Lila, Brian y yo, pero ahora supongo que se unirán a nosotros"

-"La pregunta ofende Rhonda"

Dijo Sheena acomodándose en el suelo donde estaba.

-"Pero primero tenemos que hacer algo con Arnold"

-"Creo que debemos seguir con nuestro plan contra las huecas… pero esta vez una por una"

-"A que te refieres con eso Patty"

-"Vamos a acabar con ellas una por una, centremos toda nuestra energía en una sola… empecemos con Britney, hagamos que Arnold abra los ojos, claro sin decirle la verdad, hagamos que vea que clase de tipa es…"

-"Me agrada tu plan Patty, pero como comenzar"

-"Esperen… creo que se están apresurando"

-"¿Por qué lo dices Pheebs?"

-"Ella es la segunda al mando de Megan, no creen que Megan responderá inmediatamente"

-"Buen punto…"

-"Pues tendríamos que ser sutiles"

Todas nos quedamos a pensar.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Gerald POV

Estaba en la vieja casona de Arnold, este se encontraba tirado en la cama.

-"Te ves fatal viejo, pareces mapache"

-"Gracias Gerald, siempre puedo contar contigo para hacerme sentir mejor"

-"De nada viejo"

-"Me late que si no lo detienen sus amigos me mata… estaba furioso"

-"Estaba hecho un lobo"

-"Muy gracioso Gerald… lo que me lleva, ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?"

-"Me sorprendió…"

-"Cualquiera diría que más bien hasta lo disfrutaste… hasta Thadeus raciono más rápido que tu"

Y no te das una idea de cuánto lo disfrute… como me gustaría que esa zarandeada te acomode las pocas neuronas que te quedan.

-"Viejo en serio, estaba un poco desubicado"

-"Olvídalo…"

-"No… ¿Que le hiciste o dijiste a Helga para que Wolfgang se pusiera así?"

-"La verdad… no quiero volver a repetirlo… termine siendo un patán"

-"Para que la hayas hecho llorar, no lo dudo"

-"Sabes que… voy a hablar con ella"

-"Ni lo pienses viejo… tiene aquelarre con las chicas"

-"¿Con Rhonda?"

-"Si, así es"

-"Voy para allá… tengo que hablar con ella…"

-"Viejo tranquilízate… si vas allá, te van a comer vivo"

-"Valdrá la pena"

En eso la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de repente, Britney subía apresurada por las escaleras.

-"Arnold tenemos que hablar"

Esa era mi señal de huida.

-"Bueno viejo yo…"

-"No Gerald quédate, tienes que acompañarme a la mansión Wellington"

-"¡Que se vaya Arnold!"

-"Tú no eres quien para correrlo"

-"Si, tu novia… aunque parece que últimamente lo estas olvidando muy seguido… que fue todo el espectáculo que armaste ayer por culpa de la estúpida de Pataki"

-"¡No hables así de ella!"

-"¡Yo soy tu novia no ella!, no tenias que pelearte con Wolfgang por ella"

-"¡El no la merece!"

-"¡Ya me canse de ese mantra tuyo!"

-"No es ningún mantra… tengo que cuidarla es mi mejor amiga"

-"Pues qué bien la cuidaste ayer… mira que ya toda la escuela sabe que se acuesta con Wolfgang"

Esto se estaba poniendo pesado, discretamente camine a la salida, pero lo pensé mejor y saque mi celular.

-"Ese no es asunto tuyo"

-"Si lo es, cuando mi novio se comporta como un idiota y me trata como un maldito plato de segunda mesa"

Que intenso, la grabación me estaba quedando genial, esto le seria de mucha ayuda a Phoebe y las chicas para su guerra.

-"¡No te estoy tratando como un maldito plato de segunda mesa Britney!"

-"Entonces por qué pones mi nombre por los suelos con el show que diste ayer por la golfa de Pataki"

Ese fue el colmo para Arnold su cara se había transformado, ya no era él Arnold que yo conocía, ahora era un monstruo con cara de mapache.

-"Tu nombre ya está por los suelos por si no sabes"

Auch ese fue un golpe duro de mi viejo amigo.

-"¡Que estas dándome a entender con todo esto idiota!"

-"Toda la maldita escuela ha pasado por ti y por Megan, tu cuerpo ya esta mas visto que el central park"

-"¡Retira eso idiota!"

-"No… ahora lárgate hemos terminado y no quiero saber nada de ti"

Britney le dio tremenda cachetada a Arnold, la cual le volteo un poco el rostro y añadió un moretón más a su cara, y salió como de rayo. Arnold cayó en la cama pesadamente y yo guarde mi celular, no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a Phoebes con el video adjunto.

-"Viejo, ¿Estás bien?"

-"Maldita sea Gerald… ¿Que me está pasando?"

Estas abriendo los ojos, idiota.

-"Si no lo sabes tú… como voy a saberlo yo"

-"Anoche, mientras la veía feliz con el… me sentía un idiota"

¡Por fin!… está entrando en razón… lo publicaría en face, pero ella y wolfgang se darían cuenta y no sé que podría ocurrir. El siguió hablando…

-"Lo que pasa es que me acosan toda clase de fantasmas y la brecha de mi alma ya no puede abrirse más"

-"Que poético Arnold…"

-"Es que ya no sé cómo explicarme"

-"Estas confundido, es lo que pasa, aclárate"

-"Pero confundido ¿con que?"

-"Con tus sentimientos"

Su cara cambio a la sorpresa.

-"Tengo que buscarla… tengo que hablar con ella... tengo que decirle…"

-"Viejo pero…"

Fue demasiado tarde el ya corría a la salida.

-"Espérame… te llevo"

Por todos los cielos… ¡Que esto se arregle ya!

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Phoebe POV

Cuando por fin pude descargar el video a la computadora de la sala de Rhonda, todas teníamos palomitas, refrescos y asientos cómodos para ver el dichoso video que Gerald me mando.

-"Espero esto este bueno…"

-"En serio si es algo porno de ustedes dos, me suicido"

Sentí que todos los colores se me subieron al rostro gracias al comentario de Rhonda. Está bien que Gerald y yo… bueno pues eso… pero no creo que Gerald sea tan fetichista como para grabarnos.

Después de reproducirlo miles de veces, no nos caía el veinte. Hasta que Rhonda corrió como loca por toda la habitación buscando su celular.

-"¡Tengo que decirle!"

Me levante lo más rápido que pude y la detuve.

-"Espera… no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir"

-"Pero Phoebe… ella se va a caer de espaldas cuando sepa"

-"¿Y de que serviría?... Wolfgang y ella no se merecen esto"

-"Phoebe ya hemos discutido esto hasta el cansancio… yo no estoy de acuerdo con quedarnos sin hacer nada"

-"Y yo no estoy de acuerdo con que hagamos algo… Wolfgang la quiere, esta para ella cuando lo necesita, Arnold ha pasado de ella por años… años Rhonda no meses no días, AÑOS"

-"Pero Phoebe…"

-"Han pasado por Arnold cantidad de chicas, yo estuve ahí… Primero Ruth McDougal, después Summer, incluso Lila…"

Lila se encogió en su asiento.

-"Y la lista crecería hasta los últimos días cuando comenzó a salir con todas las huecas… Rhonda ya merece alguien que no la tenga en la última posición de su lista"

-"Pero ella lo quiere…"

-"El ni siquiera ha valorado eso… sabes acaso la cantidad de estupideces que ha hecho por él… no, no lo sabes por qué no estuviste ahí para verla caer y levantarse de inmediato con mas fuerzas"

Vi como todas se quedaban calladas a mi arranque de ira. El timbre de la casa de Rhonda comenzó a timbrar desesperadamente, parecía que un loco lo estaba tocando. Cuando el mayordomo de Rhonda abrió, Arnold entro como de rayo a donde nosotros estábamos.

-"¿Dónde está?"

-"¿Dónde está quien?"

-"¡Helga!… Rhonda"

-"Hace horas que se fue Shortman"

Lentamente tape la pantalla del ordenador y desconecte las bocinas, si él veía lo que estábamos viendo nos mataba. El salió corriendo por la puerta, solo alcanzamos a escucharlo decirle a alguien unas últimas palabras.

-"¡Tengo que encontrarla!"

Después de un minuto, Gerald entro a la sala.

-"Rhonda, ya habrás visto el video… me urge una junta extraordinaria del 2.0"

-"Esto se está poniendo caótico"

Lila se levanto

-"Gerald búscalo, no dejes que se acerque a ella… ella está con Wolfgang"

-"¿Cómo lo sabes Lila?"

-"Lo público en su facebook… están en su casa viendo películas"

-"Demonios…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

Que amanecer de perros me dolía la cabeza como nunca, y no hablemos de los golpes… Wolfgang si que pegaba como una patada de mula. Tenía nauseas, el estomago me estaba matando, la cabeza me daba vueltas como si estuviera en un carrusel. Me levante y me bañe para mejorar mi día. Gerald llego más tarde, según él estaba preocupado por cómo había amanecido.

-"Te ves fatal viejo, pareces mapache"

Claro que parecía mapache, el idiota de Wolfgang me golpeo los dos ojos, pero eso no me hacia sentir mejor.

-"Gracias Gerald, siempre puedo contar contigo para hacerme sentir mejor"

La verdad.

-"De nada viejo"

-"Me late que si no lo detienen sus amigos me mata… estaba furioso"

-"Estaba hecho un lobo"

-"Muy gracioso Gerald… lo que me lleva, ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?"

Mis recuerdos de la pelea era a Wolfgang sobre mi golpeándome con furia y a él parado junto a Phoebe muy tranquilo como si estuviera disfrutando.

-"Me sorprendió…"

-"Cualquiera diría que más bien hasta lo disfrutaste… hasta Thadeus raciono más rápido que tu"

Eso era cierto, Harold, Thadeus, Sid y Eugene me ayudaron a detener a la bestia esa.

-"Viejo en serio, estaba un poco desubicado"

-"Olvídalo…"

-"No… ¿Que le hiciste o dijiste a Helga para que Wolfgang se pusiera así?"

-"La verdad… no quiero volver a repetirlo… termine siendo un patán"

No lo podía ni siquiera repetir para mi, mucho menos para él.

-"Para que la hayas hecho llorar, no lo dudo"

No me lo recuerdes viejo amigo… fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, ella no merecía que la tratara así. Merecía una disculpa. Eso me hizo levantarme

-"Sabes que… voy a hablar con ella"

-"Ni lo pienses viejo… tiene aquelarre con las chicas"

-"¿Con Rhonda?"

-"Si, así es"

-"Voy para allá… tengo que hablar con ella…"

-"Viejo tranquilízate… si vas allá, te van a comer vivo"

Me lo tenía merecido, si ellas me ponían otra paliza bien la tenia merecida y la soportaría con gusto, si eso calmaba mis demonios internos.

-"Valdrá la pena"

En eso la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de repente, Britney subía apresurada por las escaleras.

-"Arnold tenemos que hablar"

Vi como Gerald intento huir.

-"Bueno viejo yo…"

-"No Gerald quédate, tienes que acompañarme a la mansión Wellington"

Definitivamente necesitaba respaldo, si me iba a meter a la boca del lobo, vaya hasta esa expresión se me hacia estúpida, definitivo me iba a volver lobo-fóbico.

-"¡Que se vaya Arnold!"

-"Tú no eres quien para correrlo"

Qué demonios le pasaba ahora a Britney… Cuando no eran sus celos idiotas, eran sus arranques de ira, por mas mi poetiza que sea… no valía la pena seguir con ella.

-"Si, tu novia… aunque parece que últimamente lo estas olvidando muy seguido… que fue todo el espectáculo que armaste ayer por culpa de la estúpida de Pataki"

Punto final… a mis amigos no los insultaba… menos a ella.

-"¡No hables así de ella!"

-"¡Yo soy tu novia no ella!, no tenias que pelearte con Wolfgang por ella"

-"¡El no la merece!"

-"¡Ya me canse de ese mantra tuyo!"

-"No es ningún mantra… tengo que cuidarla es mi mejor amiga"

-"Pues qué bien la cuidaste ayer… mira que ya toda la escuela sabe que se acuesta con Wolfgang"

Auch… eso me dolió hasta lo más profundo del alma.

-"Ese no es asunto tuyo"

-"Si lo es, cuando mi novio se comporta como un idiota y me trata como un maldito plato de segunda mesa"

-"¡No te estoy tratando como un maldito plato de segunda mesa Britney!"

-"Entonces por qué pones mi nombre por los suelos con el show que diste ayer por la golfa de Pataki"

Eso fue todo… a Helga no me la insultaba… menos ella… Helga por lo menos solo ha tenido una pareja y no casi toda la escuela, como ella y Megan.

-"Tu nombre ya está por los suelos por si no sabes"

Vi la cara de sorpresa de Gerald y de ella cuando dije eso.

-"¡Que estas dándome a entender con todo esto idiota!"

-"Toda la maldita escuela ha pasado por ti y por Megan, tu cuerpo ya esta mas visto que el central park"

-"¡Retira eso idiota!"

-"No… ahora lárgate hemos terminado y no quiero saber nada de ti"

Britney me dio tremenda cachetada que termino de acomodarme las pocas neuronas que me quedaban fuera de lugar y se fue. Me deje caer sobre la cama, no recordaba que era lo importante que tenía que hacer.

-"Viejo, ¿Estás bien?"

-"Maldita sea Gerald… ¿Que me está pasando?"

-"Si no lo sabes tú… como voy a saberlo yo"

-"Anoche, mientras la veía feliz con él… me sentía un idiota"

Vi como Gerald no entendía lo que decía…

-"Lo que pasa es que me acosan toda clase de fantasmas y la brecha de mi alma ya no puede abrirse más"

-"Que poético Arnold…"

Vaya al menos algo bueno me había dejado mi relación platónica con Britney, una vena poética.

-"Es que ya no sé cómo explicarme"

-"Estas confundido, es lo que pasa… aclárate"

-"Pero confundido ¿con que?"

-"Con tus sentimientos"

Como que con mis sentimientos… no seas idiota Gerald, no me salgas con que ahora resulta que no quiero a la poetiza… un momento… eso es… la quiero… pero… ahora entiendo lo que siempre me quiso decir Lila… me levante lo más rápido que pude… tenía que hablar con ella.

-"Tengo que buscarla… tengo que hablar con ella... tengo que decirle…"

-"Viejo pero…"

Yo ya corría rumbo a la mansión Wellington cuando él dijo eso.

-"Espérame… te llevo"

El me alcanzo abajo mientras yo me ponía la cazadora.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cuando por fin me abrió el mayordomo de Rhonda entre lo más rápido buscándola por toda la primera planta, lo primero que vi fue a las chicas sentadas en la sala.

-"¿Dónde está?"

-"¿Dónde está quien?"

-"¡Helga!… Rhonda"

-"Hace horas que se fue Shortman"

Salí corriendo por la puerta sin importarme que dejaba a Gerald con las chicas, tenía que encontrarla, tenía que verla…

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

No la encontré por toda la maldita ciudad, así que decidí esperarla en la puerta de su casa. Para mi desgracia llego como a las 7 de la tarde en la camioneta de Wolfgang. Me escondí tras la puerta esperando a que ella entrara en su casa. Lo que me dio tiempo de escribir una nota para ella, en caso de que no tuviera el valor de decírselo.

Cuando por fin entro después de una escena bastante frustrante de ella y él despidiéndose, toque a la puerta de su casa cuando la camioneta de Wolfgang se alejo por el horizonte. Escuche a Helga abrir la puerta. Al verme se quedo en shock.

-"¿Qué quieres?"

-"¿Puedo pasar?"

Ella se aferro a la puerta como defensa de mí.

-"No creo que sea correcto, no hay nadie en casa"

-"Por favor Helga"

-"Esta bien… pasa… pero rápido por favor"

-"Gracias"

Entre cansadamente y me senté en su sala.

-"Espero sea rápido, porque no quiero…"

-"Dame dos minutos no apures el tiempo "

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Déjalo…"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Déjalo… el no te merece"

-"Otra vez… Arnold por favor es…"

-"Lo sé es cansado… pero escúchame antes de cualquier cosa"

-"¿Que quieras que escuche?"

-"Déjalo… por favor… dame una oportunidad"

Su cara no tuvo precio, era una mescla de sorpresa y shock.

-"Deje a Britney… soy capaz de renunciar a mi poetiza por ti"

-"Arnold-o sigues borracho estás diciendo…"

-"No estoy borracho… Solo lee esto"

Me levante del sillón y me acerque a ella.

-"Tengo mil maneras diferentes de decirte lo que siento y siempre elijo la peor a si soy yo… un cobarde manipulador "  
Le puse la nota y cuatro rosas, que había comprado antes de llegar, en su mano y me fui… dejándola. Al menos algo bueno había dejado Britney en mí, la poesía.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Helga POV

Qué demonios acaba de pasar… abrí la nota que Arnold había dejado en mi mano…

"Por favor decide si te vas…  
Algo cambio dentro de mí lo estoy sintiendo  
Y cada día crece más y más tengo que empezar  
A preocuparme o que no me importe ya  
Van como mil veces que he tratado de decírtelo  
Mírame a los ojos y veras que no te miento no,  
Dame dos minutos no apures el tiempo de este amor  
Y el tiempo pasó y nos dejo uno, dos, tres,  
Mil demonios he contado yo…  
Tuve mil dolores de cabeza  
Mil momentos de tristeza y una culpa equivalente a un millón  
A un millón de años de tu amor tan alejado  
Que de mi te has olvidado yo se que me lo he buscado  
Ni aunque te pida mil veces perdón volverías a mi corazón  
Mi corazón se esta rompiendo en mil pedazos  
Y no puedo dejar de llorar, tengo que empezar a preocuparme  
O que no me importe más… "

En qué clase de universo paralelo me desperté el día de hoy… el escribiendo poesía para mí y dándome rosas…

* * *

¡Espero que vaya bien la historia! :P

Es mi primera historia de Hey Arnold… ya más o menos tengo planeados varios capítulos pero no es tan fácil así que sean pacientes conmigo.

Si les gusta se vale ¡Review! Si no les gusta también se vale ¡Review!

Se valen críticas constructivas y destructivas (pero por favor que sean menos estas)… ¡Review!

¿Ahora que hará Helga con Arnold de poetizo?… ¡Review!

¿Qué se les ocurrirá a las chicas? ¡Review!

¿Les gusta el cap… o lo borro? ¡Review! por que en serio lo borro prometido

¿Qué hara Wolfgang? ¡Review!

* * *

No voy a apresurar el final aclaro y siempre aclare, que por lo menos eran 25 capitulos… siempre fue parte de la trama que Arnold se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos en el capitulo 21… además todavía me falta darle su merecido a las huecas :P

Gracias a los 31 seguidores de la historia

AiHaibara96 arlethe BBSTIA britney24 CondesaD Deyitha Fafa di Belo GENESARETH Linadzuki marduking MarHelga Miss Cerezo miss romantic2 MKY8 paluramone Pasion Perse B.J Renesmee Black Cullen1096 Sailer Sak Morr shei07 TheMegaVanny UsakitoPau Potter Weasley Vivian Alejandra Yakii-586 Lady Heaven Tsuki Utau Dreamtares MitsukiMaiIsotto hachikohina Dianarr07 Eye'sMoon

Gracias a los que 30 que tienen en favorito la historia

AiHaibara96 Alexamili arlethe britney24 Deyitha Dreamtares Eye'sMoon Fafa di Belo GENESARETH honey04 Linadzuki marduking MarHelga Miss Cerezo miss romantic2 MKY8 Nattyaye Pasion Perse B.J pipe92 Renesmee Black Cullen1096 Sailer Sak Morr shei07 sweet-sol UsakitoPau Potter Weasley yokashi MitsukiMaiIsotto hachikohina Dianarr07 jessicagogu

Gracias a los que han dejado Review y he contestado en los cap anteriores

Sandra Pullman, GENESARETH, bren, kamila, britney24, Sailer Sak Morr , Vivian Alejandra , Yakii-586, Deyitha, MarHelga, yokashi, BBSTIA, Miss Cerezo, Danny-Nekko, MKY8, Pasion, marduking, pau, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, miss romantic2, sweet-sol, Viickiita15, shei07, Nattyaye, sweet-sol y Renesmee Black Cullen1096, anubis27, honey04, pau, zuleima5, Tsuki Utau, Lau, Ana Sakura, zoe, Linadzuki, Perse B.J, chikita93, Linadzuki, pau1993, chikita1993, Thony, Tigrefan, Kelpie, Lady Heaven, Chikita, Chikitaperu, cusco girl, hachikohina, wolf-fan, helga-fan, paulina, jessicagogu…

* * *

Ahora a la parte que más me gusta de escribir… contestar reviews…

Perse B.J gracias por seguir leyendo… claro que vi digimon, nada mas los últimos caps los vi mas esporádicamente, lo que me recuerda que debo verlos completos :P bendito internet… soluciona traumas infantiles… jajajajaja NTC… pues quedo como decimos acá en México como palo de perico…

yokashi perdón… perdón… perdón… no lo vuelvo a hacer lo prometo(o eso creo yo) :P es que como llego a la casa a las 8:00 p.m. en lo que lo termino, lo edito y contesto reviews casi me dan las 12:30… voy a procurar actualizar en las mañanas… después de este capítulo claro esta…

sweet-sol Te lo mereces (a ver si así te remuerde la conciencia y actualizas jajajajajajaja no te creas es broma…) me encanta tu historia es una de las que me hacen sonreír, renegar y babear de amor y me alegran el día… ok tendrá en cuenta las dos canciones…

Miss Cerezo ¿También leíste Helgas baby? Aw ame a la pequeña Gummy Bear o Angelina… mi mama se llamaba así, debería hacer de 40 capítulos como esa historia… nah… y definitivamente le extirparon el cerebro a Meggy cuando le operaron su naricita… si lo castiga Pookie hasta los cuarenta y quieres que se quede con Helga, cuando saldrían juntos… siento lo de tu tía… ese maldito cáncer es lo peor, mi mama hace casi dos años también murió de cáncer y créeme es algo dolorosísimo por eso te digo que siento mucho eso… y solo fueron com días los que me perdí, y tres versiones de un capitulo no fue tanto…

wolf-fan pues si se merece sufrir… ¿pero tanto como dejarlo solo? Pobrecito Arnold…

Tsuki Utau no son tan malas las suegras… salvo cuando una trae sable, la otra es campeona nacional del equipo de lucha… pero no tan malas… gracias por los piropos… espero sobre sangre de Huecas para hacer morsilla (platillo mexicano hecho con sangre de cerdo a pesar de lo asqueroso que se oye sabe rico)… ya se SAO me envicio una semana… lo que dure viendo los 25 capítulos en el 20,21,22,23 y 24 morí, reviví, volví a morir de amor… ame a Kirito Kun… salvo cuando le dice a Leafa-chan lo de Asuna…

GENESARETH nada nada… lo hiciste apropósito para golpearme después, te queda una bala para matarme cuando no te guste algo por eso no hiciste login… que alegría que tu también tengas esa tremenda vocecita interna fastidiosa, en un fanfic que hacíamos de Ranma una amiga y yo era casi la protagonista… gracias por leer… sabes que soy tu fan y espero como loca nuevo capitulo :D

Yakii-586 golpes! Golpea al señor proveedor de internet! Es un complo contra ti!... es linda si realmente quieres divertirte un ratito… bueno a mí me gusto, tenía un buen que no me reía con una película (y mira que soy medio amargada) y esa me saco más de una carcajada… :P o estaría en mi día simple… quien sabe… si te digo lo que dice la hoja ya no tendría sentido el capitulo que le corresponde

Renesmee Black Cullen1096 creo que si se esta dando cuenta no se por que :D jajajaja gracias por las porras…

gabbiie shortman como decía el famosiisisisimo Hugo Lombardi el mimisqui… bueno con una valeriana tendras… lo de estéril si se queda con alguien que no sea Helga lo voy a hacer veras… siempre procuro hacerlos largos… pero no me salen me creerás… la narración me falla mucho y eso no me ayuda :P

MarHelga no por mucho… al rato me pierdo :D jajajajajaja… :P y con respecto a la dedicatoria… te lo mereces eres una gran escritora y me gustan tus historias aunque parezca que no… estoy guardando mi review para gritar como loca por lo que Helga y Arnold hagan en la navidad… : P admitámoslo ambos se esta usando como dicen por ahí como clavo, pero es mejor tener una relación honesta ante todo… 1000 capítulos O.o no manches… que cruel… de donde sacaría tantas canciones… :P… nada nada tu historia es la que los debe de tener… no me voltees la tortilla no se vale… saludos…

jessicagogu siempre lo piden las fans… no se qué afán de golpearlo, insultarlo y etc… nada, nada se lo merece… es un inútil en la serie… mira que el calor del momento ¡idiota! Te dicen que te aman y lo primero que haces es huir lo más rápido posible… es un reverendo menso… uf en fin prometo que ya no va a ser golpeado tan a menudo… solo dos veces por capitulo… jajajajajaja broma… :P es una ternurita el origen de los guardianes… así que pídele porfa a Norte un wolfgang parecido al de la historia por mi… que pa mi desgracia me toco un wolfgang versión Tepito… :P espero no siga leyendo la historia… se quedo creo en el capitulo 3… si no me mata… o me hace berrinche…


	23. Sueño Adolescente

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "Teenage Dream" la canta "Katy Perry", los uso sin fines de lucro. La imagen del fic es de un fanart hecho por *CrownCat en deviantart llamado Blackboard que me encanta véanlo.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga).

* * *

Capitulo 22: Sueño Adolescente

Helga POV

Domingo por la mañana, no tenía ni ganas de moverme, estaba en un estado casi catatónico… ahora qué demonios había pasado… había sido absorbida por algún agujero de gusano mientras estaba borracha el viernes y fui trasportada a un universo paralelo…

Lo que si tenía muy claro era la respuesta, como a eso de las doce oí que tocaron la puerta y se abrió.

-"Helga cariño, un chico de tu clase te busca"

-"No estoy para nadie Miriam… perdón mamá"

-"Helga…"

-"No mamá…"

-"Esta bien cielo…"

Cerró la puerta y se fue. Yo seguía allí sin ningún pensamiento coherente en mi mente. Mi puerta se volvió a abrir, para mi sorpresa fue Arnold el que la abrió, me levante como de rayo de la cama. Olvidando por completo que estaba en pijama.

-"¿Tu?"

-"Si yo…"

-"Le dije a mamá…"

-"No sabe que estoy aquí…"

-"¿Cómo…"

-"Derek…"

Iba a matar a ese idiota… lo iba a matar, aunque me dieran muchos años de prisión por ello.

-"¿Qué quieres?"

-"Sabes lo que quiero… una respuesta"

-"No…"

Insisto es un universo paralelo.

-"Helga… solo te pido una oportunidad…"

-"¿Sabías que tengo novio verdad?"

-"Lo sé, pero eso no es irremediable… yo se que sentiste algo por mí una vez"

-"Arnold esta conversación llega tarde, 7 años tarde de hecho"

-"Esta bien, lo entiendo pero…"

-"No… Arnold no lo entiendes"

Me detuvo acercándose a mí y agitando las manos… ¿mi habitación era tan pequeña? Porque nunca me di cuenta de eso, ya estaba casi arrinconada contra la ventana.

-"Esta bien… esta vez lo pienso dejar así, con una condición"

Tan fácil para ti es rendirte conmigo.

-"No estás en posición de…"

-"Quiero que a partir de mañana sigamos siendo amigos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado"

-"¿El calor del momento?"

-"Jajajaja Touche… ¿Te parece bien?"

Me extendió su mano, claro que me parecía bien, era como alguno de los tantos sueños que he tenido con él. Le di también la mano.

-"Esta bien Shortman…"

-"Pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a rendir"

Me jalo hacia sí y me beso en los labios…

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El lunes estaba más desorientada que un pavo en navidad… bueno mala comparación… al llegar a mi casillero, el ya estaba ahí en el suyo perdiendo el tiempo, apoyado. Respire profundamente y decidí enfrentar lo inevitable. En cuanto me acerque me sonrió.

-"¿Sabes cuál es el chisme de la semana?"

-"Ni idea… ¿Algún asesinato?"

-"Que te he dicho de dejar los cuerpos a simple vista"

No pude reprimir la carcajada, era el viejo Arnold.

-"Oh diablos… debí haberte hecho caso conciencia mía"

-"Crees que si corremos de una vez, podremos llegar a Groenlandia a tiempo"

-"Tal vez…"

-"No ya en serio Hell… todo mundo está hablando de algo, pero ninguno de los chicos esta aquí"

-"Hay dos temas posibles… tú o yo"

-"Mi rompimiento con Britney"

-"O mi supuesto encuentro cercano con Wolfgang"

-"¿Supuesto?"

Me sonroje.

-"No, viste el face de Rhonda o la pagina de la escuela"

-"Rayos había olvidado a la reina abeja… ella siempre lo sabe todo"

El abrió su celular y entro al Face de Reina Abeja de Hillwood… si Rhonda había hecho esa página en face para informar de los rumores de la escuela. Me acerque a su espalda y vi por encima de su hombro, sin pensarlo tome su hombro con mi mano, una terrible descarga de energía me recorrió el cuerpo, lo solté inmediatamente mientras me sonrojaba furiosamente. Al levantar la vista del celular de Arnold aprecie que él también se había sonrojado, pero él no había apartado la vista del celular.

-"Te gane…"

-"Me… ¿Me ganaste?"

No entendía a que se refería, estaba más concentrada en otras cosas.

-"Si, soy el chisme de la semana, así que me debes un almuerzo Hell"

-"No era competencia cabezón…"

-"Si… si la era… mas te vale que traigas suficiente dinero"

-"Donde quedo tu caballerosidad"

-"Oh vamos… la gran princesita Pataki no acepta una apuesta"

-"¡No te atrevas a decirme así!"

-"Ya… no seas enojona… vamos a buscar a alguien de la camarilla"

-"Esta bien… pero esto no ha terminado…"

-"Lo sé, la vieja Betsy… blablablablabla"

-"Te voy a dar uno en verdad para que no digas que solo hablo"

Se fue caminando por los pasillos en busca del casillero de Rhonda contando más "Bla". Cuando al encontramos estaba en su sesión matutina de cursilería con Thadeus.

-"¿Sabían que están en un lugar público?"

-"Con personas con estómagos sensibles"

-"Buenos días Shortman… buenos días Pataki…"

Se separo de Thadeus, con el seño fruncido.

-"¿Qué los hace venir por estos rumbos hoy?"

-"Rhonda… ¿Que está pasando hoy en la escuela?"

-"Mira Arnold… había dos chismes muy buenos y tenía que darle preferencia a uno… así que te sacrifique por Helga"

-"¿Gerald?"

-"¿Quien más?"

-"Vaya amigo"

-"Helga hoy comienza el plan de…"

-"No pienso meterme con las huecas, ya te lo dije"

-"Pensé que…"  
-"Olvídalo…"

Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi salón. De camino vi a Nadine medio sospechosa, seguro nos atacaría alguna plaga… uf… debí haber traído mis botas. Cuál fue mi sorpresa que en mi segunda hora una plaga de ratas invadió toda la escuela. Yo y varias chicas corrimos como locas al patio. Lo primero que hice fue subirme al árbol más alto, en espera de que alguien controlara la plaga.

Después de lo que para mi fueron horas, lograron controlar la plaga. Baje del árbol y en cuanto encontré a las huecas, Nancy Roberts estaba sentada en el suelo llorando y Megan la trataba de levantar.

-"Nancy deja de llorar, solo son ratas"

Solo son ratas, que consuelo… será idiota. En eso llegaron las chicas, todas ellas con un refresco de Big 8 en las manos. Las muy zorras se fueron a un Big 8 sin mi… bueno eso me gano por no quererme meterme en esto.

-"Mira que niñitas asustarse por unas pequeñas ratitas…"

Te voy a matar Wellington y a ti Nadine.

-"Wellington"

-"Williams"

Nancy seguía sin levantarse. Las chicas pasaron a un lado de ella, Rhonda se "tropezó" y dejo caer su soda "Accidentalmente" sobre Nancy.

-"¡Estúpida!"

Lexie tomo a Rhonda del brazo y le quiso tirar un golpe, pero Patty llego antes y la inmovilizo contra los casilleros, Lexie se veía como una muñeca de trapo en manos de la gran Patty.

-"Tranquilízate Lexie"

Como siempre Megan y Britney se escudaron con sus amigas. En eso también los chicos llegaron. En eso sentí algo en mi pie a ver que era, una enorme y gorda rata queriéndome comer… Salí corriendo lo más rápido que dieron mis pies.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Al salir de la escuela fui a nuestro grupo y me acerque a Nadine, la tome de la camisa y la levante, todo mundo se quedo en shock y nadie me detuvo.

-"Que sea la última vez que vuelves a traer a esos bichos"

La baje cuidadosamente y di la media vuelta con la intención de irme de la escuela.

-"¡Una rata!"

Grito Harold, con los nervios como los traía brinque a la mesa, ocasionando la carcajada de Harold, Sid y Stinki. Me baje lentamente de la mesa. Phoebe, Arnold y Patty levantaron las manos en señal de rendición. Me acerque a Harold y le pegue un puñetazo con toda mi fuerza y furia haciendo que se callera del impulso de mi puño.

-"¡Animal!"

Me acerque a Sid y a Stinky, los cuales habían dejado de reírse y tenían cara de pánico.

-"Tranquila Hell… era una broma"

-"¡Broma mis…"

Alguien me levanto por la espalda y de un movimiento rápido me cargo como saco de patatas.

-"Mira nada mas te dejo un rato y ya estas matando gente… Hola y adiós chicos… nosotros nos vamos"

Era Wolfgang el que me había cargado. Yo solo cruce los brazos resignada y puse cara de puchero. Alcance a ver la cara de pocos amigos que puso Arnold a tal acción.

-"Se caminar Wolfgang Amadeus"

-"Lo sé Helga Geraldine… pero en cuanto te baje, mataras al que tengas más cercano, que casualmente soy yo…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Estábamos en la biblioteca de la universidad de Hillwood, Wolfgang estaba terminando de estudiar con unos amigos de él y yo estaba buscando libros de poesía. El se acerco a mí.

-"Puedo sacar libros ¿Sabias?"

-"¿Harías eso por mi?"

-"Claro… ¿cual quieres?"

Agarre los 5 que tenía en la mesa.

-"¿Nada mas tengo derecho a uno?"

Hice lo que jure que nunca haría, le hice ojitos a Wolfgang, el solo se rio.

-"Si quieres los 5, pero tienes tres semanas para leerlos"

-"Tiempo más que suficiente"

-"Haber dámelos…"

Se llevo los libros a un escritorio cerca de la salida. Me los entrego cuando regreso.

-"Listo… pero esto te va a costar caro"

-"Tú dirás"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El martes llegue a la escuela, Arnold otra vez estaba en su casillero, pero esta vez se veía un poco más serio así que mi viejo habito ataco de nuevo.

-"Haber suéltalo…"

-"¿Suelto qué?"

-"Porque esa cara de martirio…"

-"No pasa nada…"

-"Si tu lo dices… ¿Todavía está en pie nuestra huida a Groenlandia?"

Le di un ligero golpe en el brazo. El tomo sus libros y me dio la espalda.

-"Sabes que te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo… si eso no incluye a Wolfgang"

Se fue. Esta situación me estaba empezando a estresar.

A la penúltima hora vi a un profesor llevando a Nancy Roberts a la dirección, que demonios habrán hecho esta vez las chicas.

-"Le juro profesor eso no es mío…"

-"Señorita entonces de quien es"

Sheena salió del salón al igual que todos los estudiantes.

-"¡Hey Hell!"

-"¿Y ahora que paso?"

-"Al parecer la encontraron con un acordeón"

Sonrió. Me acerque y le hable lo más despacio que pude.

-"¿Tu lo hiciste?"

-"No… pero tú sabes se necesitaba que alguien dijera…"

-"Que bajo han caído"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El miércoles otra vez Arnold me esperaba en el casillero, creo que lo estaba haciendo un mal hábito, esta vez se veía nervioso.

-"Hey"

-"Hola Hell"

-"Te ves nervioso cabezón…"

-"Es que no sé si pueda hacer lo que me toco"

-"¿Una exposición o trabajo?"

-"Nah… un encargo de Rhonda…"

-"¿Ya también te metiste en la pseudo-guerra?"

-"Que querías… fui el único que se presto para ayudarlas"

-"Siempre tan caballeroso"

-"Eso crees tú… Ha olvidaba esto"

Saco una cajita de su casillero y me la dio en la mano. La abrí, estaba llena de M&Ms minis.

-"¿Chocolates?"

Se encogió de hombros

-"Lee la dedicatoria"

En eso paso Rhonda y se fue tras ella. Encontré en la tapa de la caja una pequeña nota.

"Sigo sin rendirme… cuenta los chocolates, cada uno representa un beso que quisiera robarte… o una estrella que quisiera bajar con mis manos solo para ti"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Para mi fortuna o desgracia conforme fueron pasando los días Arnold siguió acosándome en mi casillero cada mañana, un día era un detalle, el otro solo una sonrisa y una palabra.

Wolfgang al igual que él me llenaba de detalles todas las tardes pasaba por casa, me llevaba algún libro de la biblioteca, un helado o solo para pasar el rato.

Esto para cualquier chica parecería algún sueño retorcido y feliz, para mí no, me estaba estresando a niveles insospechados.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Dos días antes de San Valentín, Arnold como siempre me esperaba en el casillero.

-"¿A qué hora te levantas?"

-"Buenos días para ti también"

-"Buf… Qué hay de nuevo cabezón…"

-"Nancy Robinson lloro en la clase de biología"

-"¿Que le hicieron esta vez?"

-"Patty le corrigió toda la exposición de células…"

-"No creen que se están pasando con la pobre"

-"No hablare de ese tema contigo, pero veras que no tarda en tronar como palomita en microondas… partisano"

-"¿Si quiera sabes el significado real de esa palabra?"

-"Tiene algo que ver con soldados…"

-"Eran los soldados de la segunda guerra mundial que se oponían a la ocupación"

-"Ves… te opones a la ocupación del reino de Megan…"

-"Te voy a responder con un poema… Cantos aceros, no quiero matar último grito de rabia y se va  
que no me llamen cobarde traidor partisano... Patria y bandera yo os pido perdón hoy que deserto me armé de valor himno de paz por el hombre que cree partisano..."

-"¿Eso de donde lo sacaste?"

-"De un libro que me prestó Wolfgang de la biblioteca de la universidad"

-"Ya empezamos mal…"

-"¿Con que?"

-"Olvídalo"

Por la cara que puso apostaría lo que fuera que por Wolfgang, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando lo nombraba.

-"Que vas a hacer en San Valentín"

-"Lo que toda la gente hace normalmente, salir con su novio"

-"Yo no hago eso… es mas ni siquiera tengo novio ¿crees que deba conseguirme uno para celebrar como todo el mundo?"

-"No seas idiota"

-"Bueno, si el patán de tu novio no está disponible sabes que yo estoy a tus ordenes madame"

Tomo mi mano y me dio un beso como si fuera algún caballero del siglo XVIII. Yo la limpie en mi ropa causando una carcajada en el.

-"Sabes que… hoy no voy a discutir contigo, si es un patán o no Shortman…"

-"Oh se me olvidaba..."

Saco un sobre amarillo de su casillero y me lo dio en la mano.

-"Es un adelanto de San Valentín, nos vemos Hell"

Se fue, dejándome con una rabia que no podía dominar… ahorita mismo mataría al mismo Obama si era necesario.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Una hora antes del almuerzo, camine hacia mi clase, en uno de los pasillos alcance ver a Megan molestando a alguien, quise ignorarlo pero algo en mi me lo impidió, me acerque hasta donde estaba, cuál fue mi sorpresa ver que era Phoebe la chica que era molestada por la hueca.

-"Nos la vas a pagar idiota…"

Le tiro una cachetada, la cual a tiempo detuve.

-"Déjala en paz"

-"Tú no te metas Pataki, no es tu pelea"

Voltee a ver a Phoebe, tenía sus lentes rotos en sus manos y sus ojos mostraban ganas de llorar, la gota que derramo el vaso, podrán destruirme a mí, pero a mis amigas nadie las toca.

-"En tu vida la vuelvas a tocar…"

Con todas las fuerzas la lance contra los casilleros que teníamos enfrente, se estrello fuertemente. Megan se levanto rápidamente e intento golpearme, pero no me deje. En eso un profesor de Matemáticas llego.

-"¿Señoritas que está pasando?"

-"Nada señor"

Dije yo mientras soltaba la mano de Megan. Me acerque a ella y quedamente le dije.

-"Esto lo vas a pagar con sangre"

Me quede desafiante protegiendo a Phoebe con mi cuerpo. Megan me empujo y se fue. Me acerque a mi amiga.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Si… gracias Helga, yo sé que no te querías meter en esto… lo siento"

-"Phoebe olvídalo"

-"Olvidando…"

Sonrió…

-"Ahora si me permites es hora que yo… despierte del letargo…"

Camine directo a mi casillero, tome un folder que tenía guardado por meses, de ahí directo al periódico escolar, antes de entrar marque el numero de Rhonda.

-"**¿Helga?**"

-"¿Todavía soy administradora en la página de Abeja Reina?"

-"**¿A qué viene eso?**"

-"¿Sí o no?"

-"**Si, pero…**"

-"Adiós…"

Colgué el teléfono y entre al pequeño salón que era el periódico escolar. Peapod estaba con sus compañeros jugando WOW. Todos entraron en shock al verme entrar, se notaba que no muy seguido recibían chicas por ahí.

-"Peapod… ven aquí, tengo una oferta que no vas a poder rechazar"

El se acerco a mí y le comencé a explicar mi plan.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

A la hora del almuerzo me acerque a Thadeus y a Rhonda que estaban por entrar a la cafetería.

-"Pequeño monstruo, tanto tiempo sin verte cariño"

Tome por los hombros a Curly y lo separe de Rhonda.

-"Te lo regreso en diez minutos, Rhonda cielo"

Los dos estaban en Shock, ninguno reacciono a tiempo para quejarse de que los estaba separando.

-"Mira Curly… por mucho que cambiemos hay cosas que no cambian"

-"¿Qué quieres Pataki?"

-"¿Aun puedes hackear computadoras?"

E grado Curly fue un empollón de primera, era el más listo y bueno con las computadoras en toda la escuela, hackeo tres veces sus calificaciones, hasta que empezó a cambiar con el afán de gustarle a Rhonda.

-"La pregunta ofende…"

-"Sigues siendo el pequeño monstruo de siempre…"

-"Claro cariño, así me aman mis admiradoras"

-"Bien… acompáñame, necesito ayuda"

Llegamos al laboratorio de informática.

-"¿Que quieres que Hacke?"

-"Quiero que me consigas el correo electrónico del papá de Megan y le mandes esto"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Tengo unas fotos que tal vez le puedan interesar"

Saque mi USB y se la di.

-"Búscala en el folder V"

-"Esto será rápido Pataki, yo esperaba algo mas difícil"

-"Te acabas de ganar un viaje al zoológico"

-"Jajajaja"

Saque mi celular para seguir con el primer paso de mi plan. Encontré en el diario de la escuela, en la primer pagina, la noticia que estaba esperando, de ahí con la clave de administradora de la pagina de Rhonda la correría a mayor escala, porque admitámoslo nadie ve la pagina de la escuela. Curly me saco de concentración parándose a mi lado.

-"Listo, lo mande de su mismo correo… ¿Helga donde conseguiste esas fotos?"

-"Mi vida, estas con la reina del camuflaje… además digamos que la vieja Betsy sirve de mucho y cuando no, siempre sirve tener un novio el doble de tu tamaño, con esteroides incluidos"

Él hecho una ojeada sobre mi hombro y pudo ver la noticia, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-"Ella tiene…"

-"Shh… no me arruines la sorpresa corazón"

-"Corre a la cafetería… quiero ver la cara de Rhonda cuando mande esto a la pagina"

Corrimos a la cafetería los dos, ya todos estaban sentados. Curly y yo nos sentamos, dispare la noticia, muchos celulares se oyeron por toda la cafetería, se notaba que la pagina era muy seguida. Rhonda nos vio a los dos y ambos sonreímos ingenuamente. Saco su celular y vio la noticia, no fue la única varias personas lo hicieron varios en la cafetería, en eso para mí fortuna Megan y su grupo iba entrando. Todo mundo comenzó a verla y a secretearse, de nuestro grupo Rhonda era la única que la había visto, todos los demás estaban consolando a Phoebe. Megan se detuvo atrás de donde yo estaba sentada.

-"Todavía me la debes Pataki"

-"Si quieres te la pago aquí y ahora"

Me levante a enfrentarla, cerrando los puños. Sus amigas como siempre salieron a su auxilio.

-"Britney… no tendrás algo poético que decirle a Pataki"

Todas se rieron… Auch eso dolió…

-"¿Que quieres Williams?"

Rhonda se interpuso entre nosotras, las chicas se levantaron y también la franquearon, dejándome a mí atrás de ellas.

-"No te metas Wellington es entre Pataki y yo"

-"No necesita meterse"

Me intente poner frente a Megan, pero Rhonda me detuvo.

-"Lo que quieras con Pataki, también es conmigo"

-"Serás muy valiente Wellington, con esta bestia de guardaespaldas"

Britney se acerco a Megan quedando a mi altura, levante la cara en expresión desafiante, estaba esperando que me dijera cualquier cosa.

-"Vaya pensé que te habías civilizado golfita…"

Me dijo Megan.

-"Te habías tardado en sacarlo a flote… bueno en mi defensa puedo decir que al menos no dure solo una hora en la nomina… bueno si yo fuera Wolfgang, también lo haría igual… mira que las enfermedades de transmisión sexual no es una muy buena carta de presentación"

La cara de Megan no tenia precio, le dedique mi mejor sonrisa de triunfo.

-"¡Cállate estúpida!"

-"O vamos Meggie-Peggie, toda la escuela ya lo sabe, está en la página del periódico escolar"

Saque mi celular y en la pantalla le mostré la noticia, la cual estaba adornada por una foto de su expediente médico escolar. Vi como salió corriendo por la puerta, sus amigas la siguieron. Me deje caer en mi asiento, todos excepto Thadeus y Rhonda me estaban viendo. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar, sonó mi teléfono, por el tono supe que era Wolfgang, me sonroje y salí rápido de la cafetería, conteste.

-"¡Patito!"

-"Hola…"

Cuando regrese a la mesa toda la cafetería estaba seria, Arnold estaba sonrojado y los demás estaban en Shock. Me sente silenciosamente.

-"Supongo que te unes a la diversión…"

Pregunto Gerald que estaba abrazando a Phoebe, la cual veía con ojos asesinos a Arnold. Vi a Gerald a los ojos sus ojos me pedían a gritos que hiciera algo para cortar la tensión del momento.

-"Mejor ustedes únanse al lado oscuro… tenemos galletas"

Le dije a Gerald imitando la voz de Darth Vader, afortunadamente todavía tenía el don de hacer cualquier voz, saque un paquete de galletas que llevaba en mi mochila y se los mostre, logrando sacarle una sonrisa forzada a Phoebe y a Arnold.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

En la noche ya en mi casa con calma pude abrir el sobre que me había dado Arnold, cuál fue mi sorpresa que de él salió una rosa y un poema.

"Before you met  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back"

Maldito karma que te hice yo, bueno aparte de lo evidente… que hice para estar en esta maldita posición…

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

Mi plan, sencillo llegar tocar a su puerta e intentar que ella me escuchara o me diera una respuesta. Al tocar me recibió la señora Pataki.

-"Buenos días…"

-"Buenos días señora Pataki, estará Helga"

-"No se ha levantado aun cariño… ¿Es importante?"

-"Si señora, cree que pueda hablarle"

-"Claro…"

Vi como subía a la segunda planta. Cuando por fin bajo, se acerco a mí, que aun esperaba en la puerta.

-"Todavía no está despierta"

Por su mirada me di cuenta que me estaba mintiendo.

-"Gracias señora"

Cerró la puerta, yo solo me senté en el pórtico, ya no tenía ni idea que hacer… si trataba de colarme por la escalera de incendios, tal vez los Patakis me verían, porque estaban en la cocina.

En lo que planeaba algo para entrar, la puerta se volvió a abrir despacio, era el profesor Derek, con el dedo sobre los labios me hizo silencio. Entendí, entre y subí silenciosamente a la habitación de Helga. Estaba tirada en la cama con un pijama compuesto por una camiseta rosa vieja de tirantes y un short muy pequeño negro. Lucían sus piernas largas, preciosas… dios me estaba desconcentrando, se levanto como rayo de la cama al darse cuenta que no era su mama.

-"¿Tu?"

-"Si yo…"

Lo que venía hacer se me olvido completamente.

-"Le dije a mamá…"

-"No sabe que estoy aquí…"

-"¿Cómo…"

-"Derek…"

Vi que frunció el seño.

-"¿Qué quieres?"

Muchas cosas, pero la principal que me respondieras.

-"Sabes lo que quiero… una respuesta"

-"No…"

¡¿Qué?!... Maldito lobo de pacotilla…

-"Helga… solo te pido una oportunidad…"

-"¿Sabías que tengo novio verdad?"

Sí, pero yo soy 10 veces mejor que el… otra vez esa extraña combinación de furia y celos que mi estomago estaba sintiendo muy seguido estos días al solo ver a ese idiota.

-"Lo sé, pero eso no es irremediable… yo se que sentiste algo por mí una vez"

Claro que es remediable, rompe con él, mándalo a…

-"Arnold esta conversación llega tarde, 7 años tarde de hecho"

Nunca es tarde Helga… además donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan.

-"Esta bien, lo entiendo pero…"

-"No… Arnold no lo entiendes"

Está bien hora de tomar otro frente… el directo no funciona pues apliquemos otro plan de ataque antes de que ella se pusiera furiosa, que a como lo veía sería muy pronto. Me acerque un poco a ella.

-"Esta bien… esta vez lo pienso dejar así, con una condición"

-"No estás en posición de…"

-"Quiero que a partir de mañana sigamos siendo amigos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado"

-"¿El calor del momento?"

Auch eso dolió… definitivo fui un imbécil… si hubiera hecho algo esa vez, tal vez ahorita estaría en otra situación.

-"Jajajaja Touche… ¿Te parece bien?"

Le extendía la mano para cerrar el trato. Pero una idea se vino a mi cabeza.

-"Esta bien Shortman…"

-"Pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a rendir"

La jale hacia mí y la bese en los labios, quise que durara una eternidad, pero conocía a Helga G. Pataki, si no me alejaba pronto me mataría. Para mi sorpresa no reacciono, aproveche eso y salí corriendo.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El lunes me levante lo más temprano que pude y llegue temprano, acampe como quien dice en mi casillero, ella tendría que pasar a fuerzas por ahí. Me apoye y me dedique a ver la jungla que se desarrollaba en ese pasillo, muchos pasaban y me señalaban probablemente mis ojos morados, llamaban mucho la atención. En cuanto la vi, mi corazón latió como loco, maldito traidor. En cuanto se acerco le sonreí. Tenía mi mente en blanco, no sabía que decirle. Así que le pregunte la primer tontería que se me vino a la cabeza.

-"¿Sabes cuál es el chisme de la semana?"

-"Ni idea… ¿Algún asesinato?"

-"Que te he dicho de dejar los cuerpos a simple vista"

La vi sonreír como hacía mucho no lo hacía, eso me lleno de vida, y le dio más cuerda al viejo traidor de mi corazón.

-"Oh diablos… debí haberte hecho caso conciencia mía"

-"Crees que si corremos de una vez, podremos llegar a Groenlandia a tiempo"

Huye conmigo al fin del mundo…

-"Tal vez…"

-"No ya en serio Hell… todo mundo está hablando de algo, pero ninguno de los chicos esta aquí"

-"Hay dos temas posibles… tú o yo"

-"Mi rompimiento con Britney"

-"O mi supuesto encuentro cercano con Wolfgang"

Estúpido lobo. Un momento ¿Supuesto? Eso quiere decir que ella no…

-"¿Supuesto?"

La vi sonrojarse y desviarme la mirada.

-"No, viste el face de Rhonda o la pagina de la escuela"

-"Rayos había olvidado a la reina abeja… ella siempre lo sabe todo"

Busque mi celular que llevaba en mi cazadora, al encontrarlo lo abrí y entre al Face de los chismes de la preparatoria. Ella puso su mano en mi hombro, sentí una descarga de millones de watts por todo mi cuerpo, su toque hizo que latiera de nuevo mi corazón como tambor en canción africana, lo primero que hice fue pedirle a dios que no se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que me hizo sentir ese toque. Me sonroje, al sentirla cerca. La noticia de esta semana era mi rompimiento.

-"Te gane…"

-"Me… ¿Me ganaste?"

Su cara mostraba mucha confusión, como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando.

-"Si, soy el chisme de la semana, así que me debes un almuerzo Hell"

-"No era competencia cabezón…"

-"Si… si la era… mas te vale que traigas suficiente dinero"

-"Donde quedo tu caballerosidad"

-"Oh vamos… la gran princesita Pataki no acepta una apuesta"

-"¡No te atrevas a decirme así!"

-"Ya… no seas enojona… vamos a buscar a alguien de la camarilla"

-"Esta bien… pero esto no ha terminado…"

-"Lo sé, la vieja Betsy… blablablablabla"

-"Te voy a dar uno en verdad para que no digas que solo hablo"

Fue gracioso la forma en que arrugo el seño y me vio. Encontramos a Rhonda y a Thadeus

-"¿Sabían que están en un lugar público?"

-"Con personas con estómagos sensibles"

-"Buenos días Shortman… buenos días Pataki…"

Los vi separarse un poco molestos.

-"¿Qué los hace venir por estos rumbos hoy?"

-"Rhonda… ¿Que está pasando hoy en la escuela?"

-"Mira Arnold… había dos chismes muy buenos y tenía que darle preferencia a uno… así que te sacrifique por Helga"

Le estaba agradecido por eso, nada mejor que cuidar la reputación de mi mejor amiga. Pero quien le dijo…

-"¿Gerald?"

-"¿Quien más?"

-"Vaya amigo"

-"Helga hoy comienza el plan de…"

-"No pienso meterme con las huecas, ya te lo dije"

-"Pensé que…"  
-"Olvídalo…"

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue a sus clases. Rhonda suspiro pesadamente, Thadeus le puso la mano en el hombro en son de apoyo.

-"Esto va a ser difícil sin ella"

-"¿Y eso?"

Le pregunto Thadeus.

-"Digamos que es la más dada en las maldades… a nosotras solo se nos ocurren cosas infantiles…"

-"Tranquila corazón…"

-"Si necesitan algo… saben que cuentan conmigo"

Dije yo, interrumpiendo su pequeño momento romántico.

-"¿Aunque eso signifique ir contra tu "Poetiza"?"

-"Claro"

-"Bueno Shortman, hoy empezamos con el plan de separarlas… vamos contra Nancy Roberts primero…"

-"¿Divide y vencerás?"

-"Claro…"

En la segunda hora nos atacaron cientos de ratas, nunca les pregunte de donde las sacaron… Algunas chicas entraron en shock, fue divertido en cierta forma ver chicas gritando como locas y a maestras arriba de sus escritorios. Algunas corrieron al patio. Rhonda nos alcanzo a la mayoría y nos llevo por unos refrescos a la tienda de autoservicio cercana, nos iríamos de finta de la escuela.

-"¿Alguien vio a Helga?"

Pregunto Phoebe que se veía algo nerviosa.

-"No, Pheebs ¿Por qué?"

-"Helga le tiene miedo a las ratas"

De pronto recordé la ocasión que nos quedamos atascados en el tren.

-"Rayos… lo olvide"

Cuando llegamos a la escuela la plaga fue controlada rápidamente por los maestros y alumnos.

Las chicas se adelantaron a los salones para ver si la encontraban, cuando nosotras las alcanzamos, Patty tenía inmovilizada a Lexie, la amiga de Megan contra los casilleros.

-"Tranquilízate Lexie"

Al parecer se avecinaba una pelea, pero algo las detuvo Helga salió corriendo de un salón como alma que lleva el diablo, y una rata tras ella. Megan se rio.

-"Vaya… consuélate Nancy al parecer no eres la única idiota que le dan miedo las ratas"

Levantaron a la chica y se fueron. Trate de ir por Helga pero ya no la encontré.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Al salir de la escuela todos estábamos muy tranquilos platicando del día de locos que pasamos, algunas alumnas y maestras entraron en un estado de pánico, tuvieron que venir ambulancias y otras cosas. Por fin vimos a Helga que se acercaba a nosotros, se paro frente a Nadine y la levanto de la camisa como si fuera un muñeco, temí que la fuera a golpear o algo así, pero a la vez me desconecto con mi cuerpo y no fui el único, todos estábamos en shock.

-"Que sea la última vez que vuelves a traer a esos bichos"

Y la bajo lentamente como si nada pasara y dio la media vuelta. Stinky, Sid y Harold se rieron y asintieron.

-"¡Una rata!"

Grito Harold, vi como salto a la mesa, más rápido que un gato montés, Harold, Sid y Stinki se carcajeaban en sus asientos. Vi la mirada asesina que tenía en su rostro, lo primero que hice fue rendirme ante ella, sabía que si me reía me daría un golpe muy fuerte. Se acerco a Harold lo golpeo tan fuerte que salió volando.

-"¡Animal!"

Se acerco a continuar con su trabajo con Sid y Stinky.

-"Tranquila Hell… era una broma"

-"¡Broma mis…"

El imbécil de su noviecito apareció tras ella y la cargo como si fuera un saco de patatas. Sentí que me hervía la sangre, quien se creía ese estúpido para cargarla así… ella era una dama y tenía que tratarla como tal. Me quise levantar para darle un par de lecciones al muy estúpido, pero la mano de Gerald me detuvo.

-"Mira nada mas te dejo un rato y ya estas matando gente… Hola y adiós chicos… nosotros nos vamos"

Vi su cara de puchero de niña de 5 años, se veía tierna. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos.

-"Se caminar Wolfgang Amadeus"

-"Lo sé Helga Geraldine… pero en cuanto te baje, mataras al que tengas más cercano, que casualmente soy yo…"

Se fueron discutiendo algo que no alcance a escuchar, hasta la camioneta de Wolfgang.

-"Arnold tranquilízate"

Me dijo Gerald, nunca me di cuenta que mi puño estaba cerrado, estaba ardiendo de furia. Yo era quien debería estar a un lado de ella, no el… Vi como ella se subió en la camioneta y se fueron.

-"Viejo…"

-"Déjame en paz"

Me levante y me fui a mi casa a seguir maldiciendo el nombre de Wolfgang.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El martes otra vez llegue más temprano que cualquiera en la escuela, tenía que seguir con mi plan de conquista. Tenía que quitársela a ese idiota, por más que ella no se diera cuenta, el era un imbécil, sin cerebro…

Mientras yo despotricaba una y otra vez contra él, ella llego y me vio con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Haber suéltalo…"

-"¿Suelto qué?"

De que me hablaba…

-"Porque esa cara de martirio…"

-"No pasa nada…"

-"Si tu lo dices… ¿Todavía está en pie nuestra huida a Groenlandia?"

Me dio un pequeño toque en el brazo. Tome mis libros.

-"Sabes que te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo… si eso no incluye a Wolfgang"

Claro que con ella hasta el mismísimo infierno.

Al final del día Rhonda me intercepto.

-"Necesito que me ayudes en algo"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El miércoles me levante aun más temprano y pase por la bolsa mas grande que encontré de M&M's y la vacié en una cajita que también compre con unos corazones y una rosa en la tapa. Ya en la escuela escribí una pequeña dedicatoria. Al verla entrar a la escuela me puse nervioso… no tenía ni idea de cómo entregárselos.

-"Hey"

-"Hola Hell"

-"Te ves nervioso cabezón…"

Como no estarlo.

-"Es que no sé si pueda hacer lo que me toco"

-"¿Una exposición o trabajo?"

-"Nah… un encargo de Rhonda…"

-"¿Ya también te metiste en la pseudo-guerra?"

-"Que querías… fui el único que se presto para ayudarlas"

-"Siempre tan caballeroso"

-"Eso crees tú… Ha olvidaba esto"

Si supiera las cosas que he estado pensando últimamente desde que la vi el domingo en su pijama, no pensaría eso, bueno al fin soy hombre. Saque la cajita que le compre en la mañana y se la di en la mano. La abrió.

-"¿Chocolates?"

Me encogí de hombros.

-"Lee la dedicatoria"

En eso paso Rhonda y me fui detrás de ella para terminar de planear lo que le haríamos hoy a Nancy.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Seguí buscando la forma de hacerla que volviera a enamorarse de mí, Rosas, Chocolates, peluches y todas esas cosas que en las películas hacen saber que les gustan a las chicas. No hubo un solo día que no le diera algo aunque fuera solo un saludo o una sonrisa.

Por su reacción se encontraba un poco frustrada. No tanto como yo, al ver que el idiota de Wolfgang también hacia su lucha diaria. Odiaba los recesos del almuerzo cuando ella le comentaba a Phoebe que le había comprado un libro o que la había llevado a tal lado. Va como si con regalos la comprara... esto se había vuelto una lucha constante entre él y yo para ver quien le daba el mejor regalo, claro que él no lo sabía.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Dos días antes de San Valentín, la esperaba ansioso en el casillero, tenía pensado una velada romántica en San Valentín para ella y para mí, pero aun no sabía si estaba disponible.

-"¿A qué hora te levantas?"

-"Buenos días para ti también"

-"Buf… Qué hay de nuevo cabezón…"

-"Nancy Robinson lloro en la clase de biología"

-"¿Que le hicieron esta vez?"

-"Patty le corrigió toda la exposición de células…"

-"No creen que se están pasando con la pobre"

-"No hablare de ese tema contigo, pero veras que no tarda en tronar como palomita en microondas… partisano"

-"¿Si quiera sabes el significado real de esa palabra?"

-"Tiene algo que ver con soldados…"

-"Eran los soldados de la segunda guerra mundial que se oponían a la ocupación"

-"Ves… te opones a la ocupación del reino de Megan…"

-"Te voy a responder con un poema… Cantos aceros, no quiero matar último grito de rabia y se va  
que no me llamen cobarde traidor partisano... Patria y bandera yo os pido perdón hoy que deserto me armé de valor himno de paz por el hombre que cree partisano..."

-"¿Eso de donde lo sacaste?"

-"De un libro que me prestó Wolfgang de la biblioteca de la universidad"

Otra vez ese maldito nombre. Sentí todas mis entrañas hervir como agua al fuego.

-"Ya empezamos mal…"

-"¿Con que?"

-"Olvídalo"

-"Que vas a hacer en San Valentín"

-"Lo que toda la gente hace normalmente, salir con su novio"

-"Yo no hago eso… es mas ni siquiera tengo novio ¿crees que deba conseguirme uno para celebrar como todo el mundo?"

-"No seas idiota"

-"Bueno, si el patán de tu novio no está disponible sabes que yo estoy a tus ordenes madame"

Tome su mano y un gesto caballeroso le di un beso en ella. Ella hizo cara de asco, pero en el fondo supe que le gusto. La limpio en su ropa como si se tratara de algo malo. Me dio risa ver su cara de niña.

-"Sabes que… hoy no voy a discutir contigo, si es un patán o no Shortman…"

-"Oh se me olvidaba..."

Saque un pequeño sobre que le había dedicado con la esperanza de que con ello cambiara de idea de ir conmigo en San Valentín.

-"Es un adelanto de San Valentín, nos vemos Hell"

Me fui a mi clase sin ver su reacción.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

A la hora del almuerzo estábamos casi todos, extrañamente no estaban Helga ni Thadeus. Phoebe era abrazada por Gerald y la consolaba. Rhonda y las chicas se veían molestas.

-"¿Que sucede?"

-" La estúpida de Megan le rompió los lentes a Phoebe y estuvo a punto de golpearla, si no llega Helga…"

Contesto Megan con clara muestra de enojo en su rostro. Sheena se acerco y también la abrazo.

-" Tranquila Pheebs esto lo va a pagar"

Ella se separo de Gerald y de ella.

-"Lo mismo dijo Hell"

-"¿Helga?"

Pregunto Rhonda con incertidumbre en su cara.

-" Si, está muy molesta hasta empujo a Megan, si no fuera porque Megan estaba sola se hubieran peleado en el pasillo"

-"¡Esa es Pataki! Por eso es mi suegra favorita"

Dijo Gerald, causando una pequeña sonrisa en todas.

-"Creo que Megan acaba de despertar a la pequeña fierecilla"

Dijo Stinky.

-"Creo que si"

En eso llegaron ella y Thadeus. Ella con su celular en la mano, en cuanto se sento vi que tecleo algo en él y lo guardo. Muchos celulares se oyeron por toda la cafetería. Rhonda volteo a ver primero a Thadeus y después a Helga, los cuales sonrieron como si fueran cualquier angelito. Saco su celular y vio algo en la pantalla que le causo Shock. En eso Megan y su grupo se acerco a nosotros, más específicamente a Helga. Gerald seguí abrazando a Phoebe como para protegerla de ella.

-"Todavía me la debes Pataki"

-"Si quieres te la pago aquí y ahora"

Ella se levanto y la encaro cerrando los puños. Megan se rio al verse apoyada por sus amigas.

-"Britney… no tendrás algo poético que decirle a Pataki"

¿A qué venía eso? ¿Acaso sabían que yo quería a Pataki? Bueno era obvio enfrente a Britney por ella.

-"¿Que quieres Williams?"

Rhonda y las chicas se levantaron y se pararon enfrente de Helga, supuse para evitar que golpeara a Megan.

-"No te metas Wellington es entre Pataki y yo"

-"No necesita meterse"

Helga peleo por estar de nuevo frente a Megan, pero Rhonda la detuvo.

-"Lo que quieras con Pataki, también es conmigo"

-"Serás muy valiente Wellington, con esta bestia de guardaespaldas"

Britney se puso a la altura de Helga desafiándola con la mirada, si caía en ese momento un alfiler se armaría la de troya.

-"Vaya pensé que te habías civilizado golfita…"

Dijo la muy imbécil de Megan.

-"Te habías tardado en sacarlo a flote… bueno en mi defensa puedo decir que al menos no dure solo una hora en la nomina… bueno si yo fuera Wolfgang, también lo haría igual… mira que las enfermedades de transmisión sexual no es una muy buena carta de presentación"

¿De qué demonios hablaban? ¿Acaso Wolfgang le había dicho algo?, de ser así era más patán de lo que creía, mira que decirle a tu novia sus experiencias anteriores… entonces ella y Wolfgang si…

-"¡Cállate estúpida!"

-"O vamos Meggie-Peggie, toda la escuela ya lo sabe, está en la página del periódico escolar"

Helga saco su celular y le mostro algo en él a Megan. Megan se quedo en shock y salió corriendo fuera de la cafetería. Todas se sentaron en calma, mientras veíamos a Helga esperando una respuesta. Cuando estaba a punto de contestar nuestras incógnitas, comenzó a sonar su celular con una canción instrumental, se sonrojo y salió corriendo a la salida de la cafetería.

-"Apostaria mi almuerzo que era Wolfgang"

Comento Sid, Nadine le dio un codazo.

-"¿Qué? Uno no se sonroja de esa manera, si no fuera alguien especial"

-" Estúpido Wolfgang"

No reprimí mi ímpetu y lo dije en voz alta.

-"Arnold"

-"¿Qué quieres que diga Phoebe? Es un estúpido, aunque tú y tu amiga no lo quieran ver"

-"Pues mas hombre que muchos que yo conozco"

-"¿Lo dices por alguien especial?"

Pregunte yo con sarcasmo

-"No se Shortman, tal vez"

-"Mira Phoebe…"

-"Hey chicos tranquilícense, por favor ahora Megan…"

-"Patty déjalos esto es divertido"

-"¡Harold!"

-"Es un patán Phoebe"

No iba a perder esta lucha, Phoebe tenía que entender.

-"Mira Arnold al menos el nunca la hecho llorar acusándola de quien sabe que cosas"

-"Eso no es cierto"

-"¿Ah no? Y en la fiesta de Dan ¿Que paso?"

-"No es lo que tú piensas…"

-"Ahora hasta adivino, si eso es cierto ¿Qué es lo que pienso Shortman?"

-"Phoebe, me equivoque lo sé… pero soy humano"

-"¿Y eso justifica que le hagas daño a las personas? Tal como lo veo, eres más patán tu que Wolfgang… ¿No los puedes dejar en paz?"

-"Es que el no…"

-"No empieces con eso de que la merece, porque no es cierto… él ha hecho mucho por ella"

-"Pero es que yo la amo…"

Puf delante de todo mundo salió eso… la cafetería quedo en silencio y nuestra mesa se quedo en Shock. Gerald abrazo a Phoebe, supongo que pensó que me mataría o se caería de espaldas. En eso Helga regreso y se sentó silenciosamente.

-"Supongo que te unes a la diversión…"

Pregunto Gerald tratando de suavizar el momento que estaba abrazando a Phoebe, la cual me veía con ojos asesinos.

-"Mejor ustedes únanse al lado oscuro… tenemos galletas"

Contesto Helga haciendo la voz de Darth Vader sacando una bolsa de galletas de quien sabe dónde. Muy forzado sonreí.

* * *

¡Espero que vaya bien la historia! :P

Es mi primera historia de Hey Arnold… ya más o menos tengo planeados varios capítulos pero no es tan fácil así que sean pacientes conmigo.

Si les gusta se vale ¡Review! Si no les gusta también se vale ¡Review!

Se valen críticas constructivas y destructivas (pero por favor que sean menos estas)… ¡Review!

¿Quién ganara la guerra de los detalles?… ¡Review!

¿Le dirán a Helga lo que dijo Arnold? ¡Review!

¿Pueden creer que me faltan 3 capítulos? ¡Review!

¿Serán necesarios más capítulos? ¡Review! Nah…

¿Cuánto le costaran las gafas nuevas a Pheebs? ¡Review!

ME SIENTO PESIMO CON yokashi POR QUE NO TUVE LA ATENCION DE ACLARARLES QUE LE ROBE UNA FRASE LA CUAL INCLUI EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR… LO SIENTO YOKASHI

-"El amor no siempre es fácil...y nunca el amor es elegir la opción más segura"

ES ESA… LO SIENTO YOKASHI!

Gracias a los 32 seguidores de la historia

AiHaibara96 arlethe BBSTIA britney24 CondesaD Deyitha Fafa di Belo GENESARETH Linadzuki marduking MarHelga Miss Cerezo miss romantic2 MKY8 paluramone Pasion Perse B.J Renesmee Black Cullen1096 Sailer Sak Morr shei07 TheMegaVanny UsakitoPau Potter Weasley Vivian Alejandra Yakii-586 Lady Heaven Tsuki Utau Dreamtares MitsukiMaiIsotto hachikohina Dianarr07 Eye'sMoon jessicagogu

Gracias a los que 30 que tienen en favorito la historia

AiHaibara96 Alexamili arlethe britney24 Deyitha Dreamtares Eye'sMoon Fafa di Belo GENESARETH honey04 Linadzuki marduking MarHelga Miss Cerezo miss romantic2 MKY8 Nattyaye Pasion Perse B.J pipe92 Renesmee Black Cullen1096 Sailer Sak Morr shei07 sweet-sol UsakitoPau Potter Weasley yokashi MitsukiMaiIsotto hachikohina Dianarr07 jessicagogu

Gracias a los que han dejado Review y he contestado en los cap anteriores

Sandra Pullman, GENESARETH, bren, kamila, britney24, Sailer Sak Morr , Vivian Alejandra , Yakii-586, Deyitha, MarHelga, yokashi, BBSTIA, Miss Cerezo, Danny-Nekko, MKY8, Pasion, marduking, pau, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, miss romantic2, sweet-sol, Viickiita15, shei07, Nattyaye, sweet-sol y Renesmee Black Cullen1096, anubis27, honey04, pau, zuleima5, Tsuki Utau, Lau, Ana Sakura, zoe, Linadzuki, Perse B.J, chikita93, Linadzuki, pau1993, chikita1993, Thony, Tigrefan, Kelpie, Lady Heaven, Chikita, Chikitaperu, cusco girl, hachikohina, wolf-fan, helga-fan, paulina, jessicagogu gabbiie shortman

Debo aclarar que tengo una queja con Sweet-sol y MarHelga… me dejaron con antojo de Pie de limón y una hamburguesa con queso y no pienso seguir hasta que las consiga… broma… lo que pasa es que me voy a quedar sin internet por exceso de pago :P así que no desesperéis…

* * *

Saludos a todos quiero que sepas que son mi inspiración.

Lady Heaven jajajaja gracias muchas gracias por los piropos y por tomarte el tiempo de dejar review :D no sabes cómo te lo agradezco es muy importante.

Perse B.J ups… :P quedo como anillo al dedo lo de la zona 21… jajaja darse cuenta nah... saludos y gracias por el review…

MarHelga créeme paciencia es lo que me sobra… solo que es divertido presionar a la gente… jajajaja broma… no te preocupes están quedando genial… espero que te haya agradado cómo va la venganza… espero el próximo capítulo dedicarme más a la venganza o eso espero…

wolf-fan jejeje es denso que te puedo decir… insisto en eso porque vi recientemente el cap de San Valentín… no puedo creer que no se diera cuenta que era Helga… tengo ese pequeño problema también… quiero que se quede con Wolfgang… pero sabes que implicaciones tendría eso… moriría…

Thony es que como que no me había gustado mucho… le faltaba pero compense con este… esta larguísimo… bueno para mi gusto sip… :P que bueno que te cargaste de energía… animo!... espero te haya ido muy bien… y espero que te siga gustando este fic.

Yakii-586 U¬.¬ mala vengativa… el drama es lo mejor!... te dije que estaba buena… si tendrás que esperar un poco más para la hoja muajajajajaja….

Renesmee Black Cullen1096 teníamos que cambiar un poco los papeles :P… y creo que le dijo el primero a ellas… muajajajajaja

Tsuki Utau Soy del norte… Cd. Juarez Chihuahua… ya no lo voy a borrar, lo prometo… saludos

Gabbiie Shortman Gracias eres un amor! :D y si pienso hacerlo sufrir poquito ya sabes ese viejo dicho… si quieres azul celeste que te cueste… a mi también me gustan los caps largos pero no puedo… por más que quiero… pero créeme que me voy a esforzar mas…

yokashi lo siento! Lo siento! Te juro que se me olvido… me siento mal… una ratita de lo peor… jajajaja ¿Lento y seguro? Vaya.. jejeje que bueno que te cae bien Gerald… y pues espero que Helga lo haba sufrir un rato, se lo merece… Saludos

Lau lo que es no tener nada que hacer :P jajajaja es que me ayuda que mi jefa no me dice nada cuando estoy en la compu, mientras trabaje… gracias por el review… si va a haber sangre pero esta vez espero que sea de las huecas…

UsakitoPau Potter Weasley que bueno que te gustara… :D ahora fue rápido!

Ana Sakura es que se cayo de chiquito entiéndelo!... tu puedes darle los zapes que quieras te doy permiso (uy y gracias a esto Craig Bartlett me demando por acoso infantil… :P jajajaja)

Deyitha nah! Siempre te puedes poner al día así que lo tienes… verdad que sirve de status para face… ahora con su afán de ser psicólogo… me cae que Helga ya no necesita la doctora bliss con Face… Ana, ¿Cómo te va?... Ana, ¿Cómo te sientes?(es que me llamo Ana :P)... dios…

jessicagogu yeah! Eaeaea! Tendré wolfgang nuevo lero lero lero… que bueno que te sigue gustando el fic… y mas golpes a la lista de peticiones…

BBSTIA jajajaja eso que… ¿Gay? Hasta donde se no… ¿una chamarra emo? Nada... a mi me dicen que no tengo sentimiento por que no lloro ni en defensa propia… y mas cuando me pego me suelto riendo… soy la grinch de la familia de hecho :P

sweet-sol ¿Y mi pie de limón? Jajajajajaj nop no lo he olvidado… :P espero te guste también este capítulo… tiene que sufrir si no… pues no tiene chiste…

Guest :D Gracias que bueno que te gusto el fic y que pienses que no es perdida de tiempo leerlo… si no dejo intriga me dejan de leer :P jajajaja gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar review!

Danny-Nekko ¿Que lo aproveche? ¿O que se aproveche? Por que no es lo mismo, su pobre virtud podría salir dañada badapum plast :P chistin malo… gracias por seguir por aquí!

Miss Cerezo oh no me hagas comenzar contigo!, se me olvido reclamar la vez pasada es que yo prometí desde el capitulo 1 o el prologo (Auto citándome "Escritos, escritos, tengo el prologo y Capítulos 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 y 6 los cuales subiré por lo menos una vez por semana" ) ves que los haya mal acostumbrado es otro rollo :P debería apenas ir en el capítulo 8… bueno ya que saque esto de mi… pero vale la pena… gracias… O.o 40 capítulos? Me matarías, se me seca el cerebro… jajajajaja… Los golpes y demás es para que ya termine de entender bien… Fan de las huecas?... Wolfgang con Cindy?... pero es que es tan lindo se merece a Helga… no con eso digo que los vaya a dejar juntos… ¿papel que se le cayó a Helga? ¿Cuál papel? No sé ni de que me estás hablando… :P muajajajajaja… y me ofende tu pregunta de si leo tu historia… puedo decirte que si dices que mi Arnold es un idiota… el tuyo la verdad se lleva el oscar, la copa del mundo, el gran slam, el super bowl y el campeonato al mismo tiempo… es mas hasta me contestaste el review con un pm el 11/04/2012… y me da gusto que vaya a ser un capitulo tan especial :D ya lo espero con tremendas uñas y gracias por el honor de que fuera la primera :D…

* * *

"Traduccion"

Antes de conocerte  
Yo era una ruina  
Pero las cosas fueron un poco pesado  
Usted me trajo a la vida  
Ahora cada mes de febrero  
Usted será mi tarjeta de San Valentín, San Valentín

Me haces  
Sentir que  
Estoy viviendo un sueño adolescente  
La forma en que me gira  
No puedo dormir  
Vamos a fugitivos  
Y nunca mirar atrás  
Nunca mirar atrás

Mi corazón deja de latir  
Cuando me miras  
Sólo un toque  
Ahora bebé creo  
Esto es real  
Así que tener una oportunidad  
Y nunca mirar atrás  
Nunca mirar atrás


	24. No me doy por vencido

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "Yo no me doy por vencido" la canta "Luis Fonsi", los uso sin fines de lucro. La imagen del fic es de un fanart hecho por *CrownCat en deviantart llamado Blackboard que me encanta véanlo.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga). Les recuerdo que cuando está en Bold o negritas como quieran llamarle es en una llamada por teléfono.

* * *

Capitulo 23: No me doy por vencido

Helga POV

Al terminarse el almuerzo, las chicas me detuvieron.

-"¿Qué paso?"

-"Tenemos que hablar contigo"

-"¿De qué? Si es lo que le hice a Megan…"

-"Es sobre Arnold…"

Dijo Rhonda con toda la calma del mundo.

-"De eso no quiero hablar…"

Me di la media vuelta molesta.

-"Helga es importante… por favor"

-"No Nadine, olvídenlo"

-"Helga, abogo por la amistad que nos une desde la primaria"

-"Phoebe no puedes hacer esto… no tu"

Me di la vuelta y voltee a verla.

-"Helga sabes y yo te lo dije que yo estoy a favor de tu relación con Wolfgang, pero esto es importante"

-"Suéltenlo pues"

-"No, aquí… saliendo vamos a mi casa"

-"O de ninguna manera Wolfgang y yo quedamos en ir al…"

-"Helga por favor, además tenemos un rato sin salir todas juntas..."

-"De hecho desde que sales con Wolfgang"

-"Tiene razón Cindy… desde que andas con Wolfgang no te vemos ni el polvo"

Me sonroje.

-"Anda… exageran"

-"Lo que no me explico como la primera vez que saliste con el… no nos dimos cuenta"

-"Bueno… es que… tu sabes… él y yo… bueno… En fin, le voy a avisar que no lo puedo ver… pero si no me contesta olvídenlo"

Marque el número de Wolfgang, Rhonda me arrebato el teléfono y lo puso en altavoz.

-"Dámelo…"

-"No… no quiero que hagas trampa"

-"**¿Qué paso mi lindo cachorrito?**"

Los colores se me subieron al rostro y las chicas soltaron carcajadas…

-"Wolf estas en altavoz…"

-"**¿Qué necesitabas Helga?**"

-"Avisarte que no puedo ir contigo en la tarde"

-"**¿Pero porque? Podrías quitar el altavoz**"

-"¿Me devuelves el celular por favor Rhonda?"

Me lo devolvió sin parar de reír.

-"Listo… las chicas quieren hablar conmigo de algo"

-"**¿Es más importante que yo?…**"

-"No"

-"**¿No qué?**"

-"No me hagas decirlo"

-"**Anda patito dímelo…**"

-"Wolfgang… Mi reputación"

-"**Después de oír que te digo cachorrito y patito, no creo que quede nada de ella**"

-"Eres un imbécil"

-"**Anda dímelo y te dejo ir con tus amiguitas**"

-"¿Decirte qué?"

-"**Cosita te quiero y nada es más importante que tu…**"

-"No voy a decir eso…"

-"**Anda… me la debes aquí en la escuela todavía me dicen pichoncito**"

Me solté riendo al recordar esa tarde, hacia una semana Wolfgang me estuvo molestando toda la tarde, cuando llegamos a la fiesta en la facultad se me ocurrió decirle pichoncito y hacer que me dijera si mi amor. Todos sus amigos se han burlado de él a más no poder y creo que venía su venganza.

Para mi mala suerte los chicos regresaron para ver por que tardábamos.

-"Wolfgang no me hagas esto por favor, te lo imploro"

-"**Oh mira el libro que me pediste de la biblioteca está regresando… mira camina, camina**"

-"Wolfgang por favor…"

-"**Oh el libro de Oscar Wilde lo sigue**"

-"Wolfgang Amadeus deja de amenazarme"

-"**Mira el de J.K. Rowling y el de Christopher Paolini se van agarraditos de la mano**"

-"Los libros no tienen manos…"

Vi que todos me miraban expectantes, a excepción de Arnold que me veía con furia…

-"Anda cachorrito ya cuélgale a tu lobito, que tenemos clases"

Dijo Rhonda, que había parado de reírse, solo para volver a reírse al verme sonrojada nuevamente.

-"Ya oíste Wolf"

-"**Bueno solo dime cosita te amo…**"

-"Por favor… por favor… no me hagas esto"

-"**Cualquiera diría que estoy tronando contigo**"

-"Bah... muy gracioso… a todo esto quien es la novia en esta relación… ¿tú o yo?"

-"**Yo… es que ya no me sacas como antes… ya no me dices cosas bonitas como antes… ni te importa cómo fue mi día... tú que te vas con tus amigotes y me dejas solito**"

-"Ya ni siquiera sé que te estaba pidiendo"

-"**Los libros…**"

-"Ah si los libros…"

-"No cachorrito… le estabas avisando que no lo verías en la tarde"

Esta vez fue Nadine la graciosa.

-"¿Que ustedes no tienen clase?"

Todos se habían vuelto a sentar en la mesa.

-"No, esta llamada esta buenísima"

Contesto Patty.

-"Las odio"

-"**¡Amorcito no me ignores!**"

Oí a través del teléfono.

-"No te estoy ignorando… tu no me confundas"

-"**Esta bien puedes escoger tus libros o ir con las chicas**"

-"¿Por qué me estas chantajeando?"

-"**Porque no quieres decirme que me amas…**"

-"Wolfgang…"

-"**Lo que pasa es que ya no me quieres… seguro ya me cambiaste por otro**"

-"Wolfgang no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto…"

-"**Me la debes amorcito**"

-"Te odio…"

-"**Si** **no me dices lo que te pedí… voy a ir por ti y te voy a secuestrar**"

-"Quédate con los libros"

-"**No, ahora es personal**"

-"Te odio…"

-"**Se supone que declaras tu amor eterno por mi**"

-"En serio… no lo voy a hacer… por lo que quieras no me hagas esto"

-"**¿Lo que quiera? Suena muy tentador**"

-"Wolfgang… está bien… nada mas dame un momento… "

Camine rumbo a la salida, pero las chicas con una sonrisa en el rostro me taparon la salida.

-"Por favor…"

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

-"Esta bien… Cosita te quiero y nada es más importante que tu…"

-"**Eso cuenta… nos vemos mañana**"

Lo dije con los dientes apretados, todos se soltaron riendo yo solo me sonroje y les enseñe el dedo medio y me fui a mi clase. Desde el pasillo alcance a oír las carcajadas de todos.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

No quería que llegara la hora de la salida, pero para mí desgracia era inevitable. Cuando Salí, la limosina de Rhonda ya nos esperaba, me puse los audífonos de mi celular y camine hacia ellas. Pero al intentar subirme Rhonda me saco los audífonos.

-"Hola cachorrito ¿Ya estas lista?"

Gruñí en son amenazante.

-"Muy graciosa Wellington… te estás ganando, un paseo con la vieja Betsy"

Al subirme ya todas estaba ahí, Rhonda le dio la señal al conductor.

-"Helga esto es importante"

-"Suéltalo ya…"

-"Tu sabes que lo menos que queremos es hacerte daño ¿verdad?"

Pregunto Phoebe.

-"Lo se Pheebs…"

-"Entonces no lo tomes a mal… por favor"

-"No te prometo nada…"

-"Helga lo que pasa es que queríamos que supieras por nosotras lo que paso hoy"

-"Pues dispara de una vez"

-"Espera estemos en algún lugar seguro… temo que aquí nos lances por las ventanillas"

-"No exageres Wellington"

La limosina se detuvo, cuando llegamos a la mansión y todas bajamos, la comida ya estaba en la mesa, junto con la mesa puesta.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Después de comer y burlarse de mí, todas nos sentamos en la sala. Yo y Sheena estábamos tiradas en el piso, mientras que las demás como todas unas señoritas decentes estaban sentadas en sillones.

-"Lo único que extrañe es la pizza…"

-"Porque la Pizza"

-"Wolfgang y yo siempre terminamos comiendo pizza todas las tardes… o hamburguesas"

-"¿Tantas calorías?"

-"Lo que tú no sabes Rhonda… es que después queman las calorías con un poco de ejercicio ¿verdad Helga?"

Me sonroje otra vez y voltee a ver a Nadine con odio…

-"Es el día de búrlense de Helga y nadie me aviso"

-"No, es el día internacional de burlarse de los cachorritos"

Dijo Phoebe, todas se rieron al comentario de Phoebe.

-"¿Tu también? Dios mío… mi Karma esta de mal en peor"

-"Bueno todas tranquilas… es hora de hablar en serio"

-"Gracias Rhonda"

-"De nada… tal vez quieras salir corriendo en medio de la plática… pero te pido por favor que termines de escucharnos"

-"¿Tan malo es?"

-"Promételo"

Todas adoptaron una actitud de funeral.

-"Esta bien… lo prometo"

-"Y también promete que no mataras a las mensajeras…"

-"Lo prometo"

Después de escuchar cómo me platicaban lo que el idiota de Arnold había gritado en la cafetería, me quede tirada en el suelo viendo el cielo con la mente en blanco...

-"¿Estás bien?"

Pregunto Rhonda, sentía tensión en todo el cuarto.

-"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"

-"Es que no sabíamos como ibas a actuar"

Dijo Nadine. Sentí como Sheena se acerco a mí.

-"El ya me lo había dicho…"

-"¡¿Qué?!"

Dijeron todas a la vez.

-"El día que después que termino con Britney, el domingo después de que Wolfgang lo golpeo, esperaba que yo corriera a sus brazos… alegando a algo que paso hace 7 años me lo dijo…"

-"Industrias del futuro"

-"Así es Pheebs… tuvo el descaro, hazme el favor"

Me quede viendo el techo mientras les platicaba todo lo sucedido en Industrias del futuro, sin dejar detalle por decir.

-"Y eso fue todo lo que paso ese día…"

-"¿Helga porque tu no saliste en las fotos esa vez?"

-"Era el momento de Arnold y Gerald"

-"Pero tú hiciste tanto o más que ellos"

-"¿Como lo hubieras justificado tu Rhonda?"

-"Buen punto…"

-"¿Pero qué piensas hacer?"

Pregunto Patty.

-"Nada… estoy muy bien como estoy"

-"Pero has luchado tanto"

-"Si, pero también me he hecho mucho daño"

-"Pues lo que tu decidas nosotras te apoyaremos"

-"Gracias Rhonda"

-"Que dicen si vamos por un helado"

-"Aquí tenemos Patty"

-"Pero le quitas la diversión de ir al centro comercial"

-"Me habéis convencido"  
¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cuál fue mi sorpresa que en el centro comercial, en una tienda de ropa, me encontré al hermano mayor de Wolfgang, el cual me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-"¡Helga!"

-"Me estas ahogando Anaconda"

-"Solo quería saludarte… Wolfgang anda conmigo, se me hizo raro que no vinieras tu"

-"Es que tenia salida con mis amigas… deja te presento"

-"Cindy, Lila, Rhonda, Phoebe, Sheena, Nadine, Patty, les presento a don Perfecto"

-"Tu también..."

En lo que ellas saludaban sentí que algo me jalaba a un probador, cuando me di cuenta de quién era solo sonreí y lo abrase. Me dio un beso bastante apasionado en los labios, en eso se abrió la cortina del probador.

-"Pataki por dios… y tu deberías subirte esos pantalones"

Era Rhonda, voltee a ver al suelo y en efecto Wolfgang estaba en calzoncillos, ambos nos sonrojamos. Salí del vestidor.

-"Que rápidos son…"

-"¡Cállate! Dios mío… hoy no es mi día… debería irme ya a mi casa"

Todo el camino a la heladería Rhonda se moría de risa, sin querer platicar a nadie lo sucedido.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El día siguiente mi sorpresa fue no ver a Arnold en su casillero, si bien me molestaba me comenzaba a acostumbrar a verlo todas las mañanas. Mientras tomaba mis libros, el llego casi corriendo con un oso rosa con una cachucha azul, que irónico.

-"Buenos días Hell"

-"Buenos días"

-"Esto es para ti… perdón por la tardanza"

-"San Valentín es mañana"

-"Lo sé… pero ya te dije ayer… son tus regalos por adelantado"

-"No quiero imaginarme que me traerás mañana…"

-"Eso es una sorpresa… tal vez así te convenza de cambiarme por Wolfgang… o convenza a Wolfgang de salir conmigo"

-"Creo que Wolf no es tu tipo… Gerald es mas tu tipo"

-"Pero Wolfgang tiene un no sé qué se yo… que me gustaría investigar"

-"Tiene novia, así que por el momento no creo que te haga caso"

-"Maldición… ¿Y quién es la chica que me lo gano?"

-"Llegas a ser un idiota…"

Cerré la puerta del casillero, olvidando dejar el osito en el. En eso Rhonda paso con Thadeus de la mano y le dio una vista al osito y luego a mí. Me sonroje y lo escondí detrás de mí, mientras los despedía con la mano.

-"Te da vergüenza el pequeño Teddy"

-"Se supone que es mío… así que yo soy la que le pone nombre… y se llama pequeño bache en mi relación con Wolfgang…"

-"Theodore pequeño bache en mi relación con Wolfgang Shortman Pataki… suena bien, algo largo… pero es original"

Deje caer mi frente sobre el casillero por el estrés, tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo.

-"Bueno nos vemos en el almuerzo… ah y también quiero custodia compartida del pequeño Theodore pequeño bache en mi relación con Wolfgang Shortman Pataki"

Se fue riéndose de mí. El resto de las clases antes del almuerzo tuve dolor de cabeza no sé si por el estrés o el cabezazo al casillero. A la hora del almuerzo no quería ni ir a la cafetería, así que me decidí por irme al patio. Me fui a las gradas de la cancha y saque el lonche que me había dejado Bob en la mañana. Mientras comía, mi celular comenzó a sonar. Yo lo apague, me dolía mucho la cabeza como para soportar cualquier ruido. Cuando termine mi lonche me acosté en la grada y cerré los ojos. Al cabo de un rato, sentí a alguien sentarse a un lado de mí.

-"Rhonda esta histérica, cree que te secuestraron los extraterrestres"

-"Tengo migraña"

-"Si no le dieras cabezazos a los casilleros…"

-"Si no me estresaras tanto…"

-"Yo te lo dije… no me voy a dar por vencido tan pronto"

-"Arnold en serio… tengo novio… como quieres que te lo diga…"

-"Eso ya lo sé… pero no quiere decir que me entre en la cabeza, como alguien como tu pueda estar con Wolfgang…"

-"No voy a hablar de mi relación contigo Shortman"

-"Gracias a dios… sería algo incomodo sabes"

-"Bien, ya viste que no fui invitada a tomar el té con E.T., ahora vete"

-"Claro que no… Rhonda ya sabe que estas bien, yo me quedo"

-"No necesito mas estrés en mi vida Arnold"

-"No pienso hacer nada malo… además quedamos que seriamos amigos, y un amigo se queda con una amiga cuando esta no está bien"

-"Te odio…"

-"Y yo te amo…"

-"Hablando de estrés…"

El dolor de cabeza cada vez era más fuerte. Tal vez me estaba dando algo…

-"Que quieres que haga… ya lo grite en la cafetería el otro dia"

-"¿De qué hablas?"

-"No te hagas, seguro las chicas ya te lo contaron"

-"¿Tan predecibles somos?"

-"Claro, tenían un rato sin hacer aquelarre y de repente se les ocurre hacer uno, no es obvio para que… pero no importa era mejor que te lo contaran ellas y no Megan"

-"Eso si… conociendo su lengua llena de veneno"

-"Si hubiera estado ahí me queman en la hoguera o termino siendo sacrificado en honor de algún dios pagano… o siendo abusado sexualmente"

-"Yo si voy a abusar de ti"

-"¿En serio? ¿Aquí? ¿Sin un besito? No sé Helga, no soy ese tipo de chico"

-"Eres un imbécil… voy a abusar para que me acompañes a la enfermería, este dolor me está matando"

-"Yo estoy presto para que abuses de mi…"

-"Ya quisieras Shortman… no soy Megan…"

-"Gracias a dios…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Total que si fue mi migraña y me mandaron a la casa. Derek me llevo.

Como a eso de las 3 y media Wolfgang entro en mi habitación, la cual estaba a oscuras.

-"¿Cómo sigues?"

-"Mejor…"

-"Te traje un té que te manda mi mama y esto"

Abrí los ojos, de no haberme dolido tanto la cabeza me hubiera reído a más no poder… era un oso rosa con una cachucha azul, el mismo oso rosa que estaba en mi casillero en estos momentos. Dios Teddy tenía un gemelo. Me levante y me tome el té, el se sentó a un lado mío en la cama. Los remedios caseros de su mama siempre me habían ayudado muchísimo. Me sentí mejor pero con algo de cansancio.

-"Ahora mi hermoso patito, duérmase que yo vigilare su sueño"

-"Gracias Wolfgang… se llama Eddy, Edward Terrible dolor de cabeza que impide salir a papá y a Mamá Ballack Pataki"

El se rio y me acaricio la mejilla.

-"Ya duérmete Helga"

Era justo, si uno era Teddy el otro seria Eddy.

Abrace el osito y me acomode en la cama y mientras el acariciaba mi cabello caí dormida. Esperando que mañana el estrés no llegara a estos niveles.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

En la noche recibí un sobre el cual me entrego Miriam. Al abrirlo descubrí la letra de Arnold… una de sus cartas… la abrí y de ella salió una hoja y su rosa respectiva.

"Hola… espero estés mejor…

Soy como un niño dormido  
Que puede despertarse con apenas solo un ruido  
Cuando menos te lo esperas  
Cuando menos lo imagino se que un día no m aguanto y voy  
Y te miro  
Y te lo digo a los gritos  
Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido  
Pues no sabes cuánto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido  
Y sospechas cuando te nombre

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso no me rindo  
No me doy por vencido  
Tengo una flor de bolsillo  
Marchita de buscar una mujer que me quiera  
Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera  
Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida  
Que brilla más cada día  
Porque estoy tan solo a un paso de ganarme la alegría  
Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida  
Desde aquel momento en que te vi  
Juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso no me rindo  
No me doy por vencido"

Bienvenido estrés de nuevo a mi vida…  
¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

Después del almuerzo las chicas detuvieron a Helga para decirle no se qué cosa, eso era mal señal, seguro le irían con el chisme de lo que acaba de suceder. En cierta forma me parecía buena idea, nadie mejor para contar eso que ellas, preferible a Megan. Porque Megan le agregaría una que otra cosita que no me conviene. Los chicos y yo esperamos un rato para que salieran.

-"Se están tardando, será mejor que vayamos por ellas"

-"Yo creo que es más prudente quedarnos aquí…"

En eso oímos las carcajadas de las chicas, todas menos la de Helga.

-"¿Creen que debemos entrar?"

-"Helga no se está riendo… podría desquitarse con nosotros si le hicieron algo"

Era Thadeus el que las estaba espiando, Brian se le unió.

-"Pero Helga está hablando por teléfono"

-"Y las chicas están muertas de risa"

-"Vamos… porque si la furia Pataki se desata, las chicas corren un gran peligro"

-"Gerald ¿Quieres que sirvamos de escudos humanos?"

-"Seriamos los caballeros andantes de las chicas y tal vez nos ganemos algo más que un beso"

-"Buen punto… me uno a su cruzada Sir Gerald"

-"Gracias Sir Thadeus"

-"Idiotas…"

Dijo Stinky mientras regresaba con ellos a la cafetería, yo por pura inercia regrese, vi como Helga iba de un lado para el otro el teléfono en el oído, todos empezamos a oír su conversación con interés.

-"Wolfgang no me hagas esto por favor, te lo imploro"

Oh por Dios que estén cortando.

-"Wolfgang por favor…"

No le ruegues Helga yo estoy aquí, sentía una emoción al oír sus palabras. Podría ser que el imbécil de Wolfgang se decidió por terminar con Helga y era mi oportunidad.

-"Wolfgang Amadeus deja de amenazarme"

¿Wolfgang la estaba amenazando? Y luego tenían cara de decirme que no era un patán… que bonito demostraba que era lo contrario.

-"Los libros no tienen manos…"

Sentía una furia muy grande, como se le ocurría a ese estúpido amenazar a Helga

-"Anda cachorrito ya cuélgale a tu lobito, que tenemos clases"

Dijo Rhonda, que había parado de reírse, los chicos la volteamos a ver, ella escribió algo en un papel y nos lo paso a todos.

"Así le dice Wolfgang a Helga"

-"Ya oíste Wolf"

Así que más apodos cariñosos, que cursis y ridículos.

-"Por favor… por favor… no me hagas esto"

Insisto Helga no le ruegues. Quise acercarme a ella y abrazarla y mandar al diablo al muy imbécil de Wolfgang.

-"Bah... muy gracioso… a todo esto quien es la novia en esta relación… ¿tú o yo?"

Un momento… ¿Qué no estaban cortando?

-"Ya ni siquiera sé que te estaba pidiendo"

¿Le estaba pidiendo algo? ¿Pero por que rogarle?

-"Ah si los libros…"

-"No cachorrito… le estabas avisando que no lo verías en la tarde"

Nadine dijo en son de burla, provocando un nuevo sonrojo en Helga.

-"¿Que ustedes no tienen clase?"

Todos ya nos habíamos sentado en la mesa de siempre, mientras que las chicas no paraban de reírse.

-"No, esta llamada esta buenísima"

Contesto Patty.

-"Las odio"

Volvió a su conversación.

-"No te estoy ignorando… tu no me confundas"

Vi como fruncía el ceño.

-"¿Por qué me estas chantajeando?"

Genial la gota que colmo el vaso, como se atrevía a chantajearla.

-"Wolfgang…"

Vi como paso del ceño fruncido al cansado.

-"Wolfgang no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto…Te odio…"

En ningún momento dejo de caminar de un lado a otro por toda la cafetería.

-"Quédate con los libros"

Se paró de la nada.

-"Te odio…"

En sus ojos se podía apreciar que estaba estresándose, en cualquier momento comenzaría a golpearnos a todos.

-"En serio… no lo voy a hacer… por lo que quieras no me hagas esto"

Wolfgang se estaba pasando… la próxima vez lo voy a matar… la próxima vez no me va a encontrar borracho.

-"Wolfgang… está bien… nada mas dame un momento… "

Vi como Helga intento ir hacia la salida, las chicas rápido se pararon y le taparon la huida a Helga.

-"Por favor…"

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa socarrona salía de su rostro.

-"Esta bien… Cosita te quiero y nada es más importante que tu…"

Dios a pesar que lo dijo de una forma irónica, sentí que mi mundo se caía en un maldito abismo. Ella nos dio una señal grosera y se fue. Todos menos yo soltaron la carcajada. Vi como cada pareja abandono la cafetería. Yo me quede ahí sentado tratando de recoger cada pequeño cachito de mi corazón roto. Gerald regreso.

-"¿Qué paso viejo?"

-"Nada…"

-"Helga, ¿No es verdad?"

-"Si…"

-"Me dolió mucho lo que dijo"

-"Viejo… no sé qué decirte, solo que ella estaba jugando… tal vez tenga razón Pheebs y debes darte por vencido"

-"No pienso hacerlo tan fácil Gerald… casi estoy seguro que ella aun siente algo por mi"

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"Aun hay algo ahí, solo lo sé… es como una tensión"

-"Se llama tensión sexual"

-"No seas imbécil…"

Me levante y fui a mi salón.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Al salir de la escuela, los chicos decidieron que deberíamos ir a jugar al parque, en él retamos a unos chicos que también jugaban por ahí, fue algo raro jugar sin Helga en nuestra ofensiva.

-"Viejo, márcale a Hell nos están apaleando"

-"Oye nos hace falta el terror Pataki"

-"Sabes que tienen aquelarre"

Contesto Sid.

-"Ella debió haber sido chico…"

-"La verdad…"

Harold y sus estúpidos comentarios como siempre… y también como siempre Sid siguiéndole la corriente, estos chicos eran idiotas. Todos vieron la molestia en mi rostro. Sid se encogió de hombros y me volteo a ver.

-"Supongo que no estás de acuerdo con nosotros"

-"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

-"Tu rostro… de frustración…"

-"Es que esos estúpidos comentarios no vienen al caso"

-"Mejor terminemos de jugar… después alegan eso"

Dijo Gerald en tono conciliador.

-"Pero él tiene la culpa… si le hubiera hecho caso cuando ella estaba coladita por él… ahora otro gallo le cantaría… y no estaría poniendo cara de martirio cada vez que ella habla de Wolfgang…"

-"¡Sid ya cállate!"

Dijo Gerald al ver mi cara de pánico.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cuando llegue a la casa, saque mi viejo álbum de fotografías, desde preescolar habíamos estado juntos. En varias de ellas pude darme cuenta su mirada fija en mi… porque demonios no me di cuenta de eso… es que acaso yo no tenía ojos o que. Tenía razón sid… si yo me hubiera dado cuenta de esto, yo sería el que la tendría en brazos en este momento.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El día siguiente fue un martirio, casi no llego a tiempo a la escuela, el osito que había encontrado esta vez era rosa con una gorrita azul. Tenía algo de la infancia de los dos. Llegue casi corriendo, ella ya estaba ahí.

-"Buenos días Hell"

-"Buenos días"

-"Esto es para ti… perdón por la tardanza"

-"San Valentín es mañana"

-"Lo sé… pero ya te dije ayer… son tus regalos por adelantado"

-"No quiero imaginarme que me traerás mañana…"

Te sorprenderás, espero que el imbécil de tu novio no lo supere.

-"Eso es una sorpresa… tal vez así te convenza de cambiarme por Wolfgang… o convenza a Wolfgang de salir conmigo"

Qué asco… claro que no… yo la quería a ella, un San Valentín perfecto seria ella y yo en Chef Paris.

-"Creo que Wolf no es tu tipo… Gerald es mas tu tipo"

-"Pero Wolfgang tiene un no sé qué se yo… que me gustaría investigar"

Si, como demonios pudo conseguirse una chica tan maravillosa como tú. Algún día lo sabre.

-"Tiene novia, así que por el momento no creo que te haga caso"

-"Maldición… ¿Y quién es la chica que me lo gano?"

-"Llegas a ser un idiota…"

Vi como cerro el casillero con una fuerza extraordinaria. En eso el par de tortolitos de Thadeus y Rhonda pasaron, Helga los saludó, Rhonda vio al osito y luego a Helga. Esta se sonrojo y lo escondió a su espalda, lo que ocasiono una sonrisa en el rostro de Thadeus. Ellos nos devolvieron el saludo y siguieron su camino.

-"Te da vergüenza el pequeño Teddy"

Vi como volteaba con una mirada furiosa en su rostro.

-"Se supone que es mío… así que yo soy la que le pone nombre… y se llama pequeño bache en mi relación con Wolfgang…"

Auch eso dolió… una forma sutil de restregarme que salía con Wolfgang.

-"Theodore pequeño bache en mi relación con Wolfgang Shortman Pataki… suena bien, algo largo… pero es original"

Pero no me iba a derrotar tan fácilmente. Vi como le dio un frentazo a su casillero.

-"Bueno nos vemos en el almuerzo… ah y también quiero custodia compartida del pequeño Theodore pequeño bache en mi relación con Wolfgang Shortman Pataki"

Su mirada no tenia precio, una mezcla de estrés, ternura y odio… me reí… pero sobre todo me enamore más de ella.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

A la hora del almuerzo vi a Megan acercarse a nosotros, la cara de fastidio de Rhonda no tenia precio.

-"¿Dónde demonios esta la bestia de Pataki?"

Le grito a Rhonda, esta se levanto pesadamente y le dio la cara.

-"¿Que te importa?"

-"Me importa, porque la maldita perra, llego a mis limites"

-"Mira Megan, a nadie le interesa"

-"Tiene que pagarme esta… no voy a permitir que así como así… se meta a mi correo y le mande basura a mi papa"

-"Estas segura que es basura"

Contesto Thadeus desde detrás de Rhonda.

-"¿Tu que sabes estúpido?"

-"Digamos que no era basura… era algo para que tu querido papi abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que clase de hija tiene"

Megan se acerco a Thadeus y le dio una cachetada, por la cara de Rhonda entendí que fue el acabose… acababa de llegar a los limites de Rhonda. Patty y Nadine se pusieron a sus lados y la detuvieron de los brazos.

-"Patán…"

Se fue a sentar a su mesa, con sus demás amigas. Rhonda se soltó de su agarre y se acerco a Thadeus.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Si cielo…"

-"¿Tu que sabias de eso?"

-"Quien crees que hackeo su correo… aunque debo decir que poner contraseña como contraseña es la peor idiotez desde la invención del pan integral… Helga me hizo que le mandara un folder al papa con fotos de ella y una donde venia el archivo medico de Megan"

-"¿Qué clase de fotos?"

-"Unas de esas XXX"

-"¿Las viste?"

-"Nah… Helga ni tiempo me dio"

-"Bien por mi amiga… ósea que el papá ya debe estar enterado de la clase de chica que es su hija"

-"Y ni te digo lo que me hizo hacer anoche…"

-"¿Helga?"

-"Si"

-"¿Por eso ayer tu teléfono estaba ocupado?"

-"Claro… en cualquier momento explota la bomba, así que no pienso decir más… además temo a la furia Pataki si te doy un adelanto"

En eso entro el capitán de él equipo de natación de la escuela, el cual era el novio de una de las huecas. Vi que se acerco a la mesa de ellas, se veía furioso.

-"¡Eres una estúpida! Hemos terminado Lexie"

Toda la cafetería se quedo callada.

-"De que hablas John…"

-"Eres una lesbiana asquerosa"

Le aventó unos papeles que no alcance a ver. Lexie estaba roja hasta las puntas del cabello.

-"No permito que me insultes así, yo..."

-"Aquí tienes las pruebas… no vuelvas si quiera a verme"

Salio como había llegado, hecho una furia. Lexie salió corriendo de la cafetería llorando, la siguió Christina, esto de haber salido una semana con Britney me dejo de recuerdo los nombres de sus idiotas amiguitas.

-"Explica Thadeus"

Dijo Rhonda cruzándose de brazos.

-"Me hizo mandar una foto comprometedora"

-"¿De quién o qué?"

-"Christina y Lexie son pareja... ayer me hizo mandarle las fotos XXX de ellas dos al novio de Lexie… como obtiene esa información no pregunten…"

-"¿Pero eran reales las fotos?"

-"Si… según ella, son de una fuente muy confiable… además las estuve analizando y no tiene rastros de Photoshop"

-"Vaya… ahora Megan debe estar dándose contra la pared, por haber despertado a la bestia Pataki"

Dijo Rhonda con una vena de orgullo.

-"Dúdalo"

Conteste yo, también un poco orgulloso de mi pequeña fierecilla, sonreí recordando todas esas veces que la vi, destrozar a cuanto se pusiera en su camino… incluso Wolfgang sufrió por su puño, aquella vez que la hizo enfadar.

-"A todo esto, ¿Dónde está?"

-"No lo sé"

Dije pensando en lo peligroso era dejarla sola, a pesar de que las huecas estaban separadas, aun asi era mejor buscarla.

-"Es mejor que la busquemos, no sería bueno que Megan la encuentre sola"

-"No sería bueno para quien, ¿Para Megan o para Helga?"

-"Claro que para Megan…"

Dijo Harold y todos nos reímos.

-"Bien, vamos a buscarla no sea que la secuestren los extraterrestres y ocasione algún apocalipsis"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cuando por fin la encontré, estaba acostada en las gradas del campo de futbol americano. Me acerque a ella y vi que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-"Rhonda esta histérica, cree que te secuestraron los extraterrestres"

-"Tengo migraña"

-"Si no le dieras cabezazos a los casilleros…"

-"Si no me estresaras tanto…"

¿Estresarte? Eso es una muy buena señal, eso quería decir que ella aun sentía algo… aunque fuera muy pequeño, tenía yo una oportunidad.

-"Yo te lo dije… no me voy a dar por vencido tan pronto"

-"Arnold en serio… tengo novio… como quieres que te lo diga…"

En Húngaro – Mandarín- Eslavo…

-"Eso ya lo sé… pero no quiere decir que me entre en la cabeza, como alguien como tu pueda estar con Wolfgang…"

-"No voy a hablar de mi relación contigo Shortman"

-"Gracias a dios… sería algo incomodo sabes"

-"Bien, ya viste que no fui invitada a tomar el té con E.T., ahora vete"

-"Claro que no… Rhonda ya sabe que estas bien, yo me quedo"

-"No necesito mas estrés en mi vida Arnold"

-"No pienso hacer nada malo… además quedamos que seriamos amigos, y un amigo se queda con una amiga cuando esta no está bien"

-"Te odio…"

-"Y yo te amo…"

-"Hablando de estrés…"

El dolor de cabeza cada vez era más fuerte. Tal vez me estaba dando algo…

-"Que quieres que haga… ya lo grite en la cafetería el otro dia"

-"¿De qué hablas?"

-"No te hagas, seguro las chicas ya te lo contaron"

-"¿Tan predecibles somos?"

-"Claro, tenían un rato sin hacer aquelarre y de repente se les ocurre hacer uno, no es obvio para que… pero no importa era mejor que te lo contaran ellas y no Megan"

-"Eso si… conociendo su lengua llena de veneno"

-"Si hubiera estado ahí me queman en la hoguera o termino siendo sacrificado en honor de algún dios pagano… o siendo abusado sexualmente"

-"Yo si voy a abusar de ti"

-"¿En serio? ¿Aquí? ¿Sin un besito? No sé Helga, no soy ese tipo de chico"

-"Eres un imbécil… voy a abusar para que me acompañes a la enfermería, este dolor me está matando"

-"Yo estoy presto para que abuses de mi…"

-"Ya quisieras Shortman… no soy Megan…"

-"Gracias a dios…"

* * *

GRACIAS MARHELGA POR LA CANCION :P

¡Espero que vaya bien la historia! :P

Es mi primera historia de Hey Arnold… ya más o menos tengo planeados varios capítulos pero no es tan fácil así que sean pacientes conmigo.

Si les gusta se vale ¡Review! Si no les gusta también se vale ¡Review!

Se valen críticas constructivas y destructivas (pero por favor que sean menos estas)… ¡Review!

¿La migraña sedera?… ¡Review!

¿Lexie y Christina caerán en esta guerra? ¡Review!

¿Qué pasara en San Valentin? ¡Review!

¿Eddy y Theddy se caerán bien? ¡Review! Nah…

¿Abran castigado a Megan? ¡Review!

Bien buenas… buenas… he cedido un poco en el numero de capítulos, un poco aclaro no tanto como MarHelga opina (100 es mucho… :S) si mucho unos 2 creo… solo para que mi otro proyecto acabe al mismo tiempo que 25 rosas… muajajajaja hoy no tengo mucho que decir… espero les haya gustado este capítulo relleno… espero no los decepcione este capitulo…

Gracias a los 36 seguidores de la historia

AiHaibara96 arlethe BBSTIA britney24 CondesaD Deyitha Fafa di Belo GENESARETH Linadzuki marduking MarHelga Miss Cerezo miss romantic2 MKY8 paluramone Pasion Perse B.J Renesmee Black Cullen1096 Sailer Sak Morr shei07 TheMegaVanny UsakitoPau Potter Weasley Vivian Alejandra Yakii-586 Lady Heaven Tsuki Utau Dreamtares MitsukiMaiIsotto hachikohina Dianarr07 Eye'sMoon jessicagogu Nattyaye Geanni clita98

Gracias a los que 35 que tienen en favorito la historia

AiHaibara96 Alexamili arlethe britney24 Deyitha Dreamtares Eye'sMoon Fafa di Belo GENESARETH honey04 Linadzuki marduking MarHelga Miss Cerezo miss romantic2 MKY8 Nattyaye Pasion Perse B.J pipe92 Renesmee Black Cullen1096 Sailer Sak Morr shei07 sweet-sol UsakitoPau Potter Weasley yokashi MitsukiMaiIsotto hachikohina Dianarr07 jessicagogu Fenixker Geanni LolitaPataki clita98

Gracias a los que han dejado Review y he contestado en los cap anteriores

Sandra Pullman, GENESARETH, bren, kamila, britney24, Sailer Sak Morr , Vivian Alejandra , Yakii-586, Deyitha, MarHelga, yokashi, BBSTIA, Miss Cerezo, Danny-Nekko, MKY8, Pasion, marduking, pau, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, miss romantic2, sweet-sol, Viickiita15, shei07, Nattyaye, sweet-sol y Renesmee Black Cullen1096, anubis27, honey04, pau, zuleima5, Tsuki Utau, Lau, Ana Sakura, zoe, Linadzuki, Perse B.J, chikita93, Linadzuki, pau1993, chikita1993, Thony, Tigrefan, Kelpie, Lady Heaven, Chikita, Chikitaperu, cusco girl, hachikohina, wolf-fan, helga-fan, paulina, jessicagogu gabbiie shortman, Guest

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! LOS AMO Y MAS CONTESTARLOS… en serio chicas y chicos gracias a ustedes tengo un mejor dia… sobre todo cuando llega un review…

Perse B.J me lo copie de una página de facebook donde se llama así… jejejejeje esto de andar copiando se está haciendo un vicio… y como ves no se ha acabado :P como creíste, pienso terminar los dos juntos para que EPYL y 25 rosas se complementen y si es un final alternativo…

Renesmee Black Cullen1096 aquí está listo el próximo capítulo… espero te guste… y con quien se quedara aun me gustaría saberlo también a mi… :P :D

MKY8 jajajaja eso todavía no se… podría terminarlo de muchas formas de las cuales no tienes ni idea… :P espero salga algo bueno… Muchisimas gracias por lo de mi mamá ya todo está bien gracias a dios… creerme que fue difícil pero gracias a dios Salí adelante… :P… y tu paranoia es bien recibida, y si al principio la idea era que no se quedara con el… pero ahora ya no se… incluso como dije antes se iba a quedar con el hermano de cindy… que ya ni siquiera apareció…

wolf-fan jajajaja espero que te guste el próximo capítulo y el detalle de san valentin de Wolfgang… verdad que si es cutte mi Wolfgang… yo también lo amo…

miss romantic2 jajajajaja varios lo creemos… por eso estoy haciendo EPYL para que si no se queda aquí con él(cosa que aun no estoy muy segura)…

Guest jajaja espero que te siga gustando el fanfic y no te decepcione!

jajaja que bueno que tuviste el atrevimiento de leerlo espero que al final no te arrepientas haberlo hecho…

Nattyaye tenía la idea de seguir con el hecho de los 25, pero ya no se con otro proyectillo que traigo por ahí que quiero que termine junto con este, espero no te decepcione eso… prometo que no sean mucho mas…

MarHelga que esperabas algún día tenía que entender… no te quiero matar como creer yo soy incapaz… :P no me conviene me quedaría con muchos clavos sueltos con tus historias… pero veras que cedí un poco a lo de los capítulos… ni loca a los 100 :P aun

sweet-sol no ya no mas canciones tan directas lo prometo… y espero que te guste el próximo capítulo de San Valentín… y que te guste el detalle…

Linadzuki algún día tienen que acabar las cosas pero no prometo terminar muy tardado… espero te guste el final y no te decepcione… aunque aun va a tardar unos capitulitos mas

Clita gracias por dejar review para mi es importante… y mas saber que soy especial :D muchísimas gracias…

Tsuki Utau pues a helga tambien le sorprendió verse atacada por su propio plan… jajajaja… y Megan sufrirá un poco mas… jejeje y gracias por los piropos… así que tampoco te decides por el galan… jejejeje tan hermoso que es Guadalajara… me enamore del lugar fui dos veces… soy tan fan de ahí… tengo la esperanza de volver de vacaciones en noviembre…

Miss Cerezo que bueno que te sorprendió la confesión de arnold… tenía que volver al arnold original, para que sea una pelea justa entre wolf y Shortman. Yo no creo que tenga tanta ventaja, aun… tiene muchos años de sufrimiento…

Sigo insistiendo que cual papel… jajajaja ahora se tardara un poquito más, debido al interés por hacer dos finales mío… juarjuar no digo más… pero te prometo que te enteraras… no es tan importante pero si fundamental para el final… cedí un poco con los capítulos… espero no te moleste… cada uno defiende a su Arnold pero sigo creyendo que el tuyo es un bobo… y no tiene derecho a hacerlo… y tu historia fue de las primeras que deje review de hey arnold…

Viickiita15 jajaja muchas gracias por los piropos… espero te guste este capitulo… el próximo capitulo esta mejor lo prometo… por que este era de relleno

Geanni que bueno que te puso de buen humor eso me agrada muchísimo! Gracias… espero que te guste este capitulo…


	25. Déjame decirte que te amo

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "Déjame decirte que te amo" la canta "Ricardo Arjona", los uso sin fines de lucro. La imagen del fic es de un fanart hecho por *CrownCat en deviantart llamado Blackboard que me encanta véanlo.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga). Les recuerdo que cuando está en Bold o negritas como quieran llamarle es en una llamada por teléfono.

Capitulo 24: Déjame decirte que te amo

Helga POV

El día de San Valentín lo que menos quería era levantarme, no sabía qué clase de estrés me estaría esperando. Después de bañarme y cambiarme, por fin decidí salir a esperar el autobús, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que a la entrada de la casa estaba Wolfgang con un mustag cobra, mi mustang cobra en la puerta, con un moño en el techo.

Ese carro hacía mucho tiempo me lo habían regalado en la agencia del papá de Wolfgang, lo querían hacer chatarra porque muchas de sus partes ya no servían, yo me había comprometido a arreglarlo, pero lo tenía en el olvido, bueno mi mesada y lo que ganaba con Bob y ahora más recientemente con el papa de Wolfgang como secretaria nuevamente, no me daba para mantener una restauración de un carro, si mucho recuerdo haber pagado un asiento.

-"Que… que…"

Me quede de piedra.

-"Digamos que Bob cumplió su promesa…"

-"Como… como… como…"

-"Recuerdas cuando le pediste un carro y él dijo que después… pues veras hace poco hable con él, y el financio la reconstrucción… todavía tiene unos detallitos como la tapicería del asiento trasero, las llantas y la pintada, pero funciona como nuevo, yo mismo lo arregle, te lo debía por ayudarme con Invierno Zoológico… Feliz día de San Valentín"

Tenía razón, las puertas eran de diferente color al carro, las llantas se veían lisas… entre otras cosas…

-"Tu… tu… tu…"

-"Ya reacciona Patito"

Me lance a sus brazos y le di un beso en los labios.

-"Gracias… gracias… gracias…"

-"Esto te va a costar una cena en Chef Paris… ¿Qué dices?"  
-"Digo que te amo… esto es maravilloso… Wolfgang"

-"Sabia cuanto deseabas este carro… poco a poco podemos irlo terminando"

-"Claro… y cuenta conmigo para la cena"

-"Anda sube… tu me vas a llevar a la universidad… deje a Invierno Zoológico en la casa… hoy tu eres mi chofer"

-"¡Claro! ¿Ya mencione que te adoro?"

-"Claro… toma las llaves"

Al dármelas sentí ternura, el llavero era un Lobo, así como invierno Zoológico tenía un pato.

-"Solo le falta un nombre…"

-"Que tal Perry"

-"¿Perry?"

-"Si Pataki, por Perry el ornitorrinco de la serie que estábamos viendo ayer…"

-"¿Y eso por qué?"

-"Porque es la cruza entre un pato y un castor… este es la cruza entre un lobo y un pato"

-"Esta bien… Perry el Mustang cobra…"

-"Nah solo Perry… tu sabes derechos de autor"

-"Perry será"

-"Anda súbete ya"

-"No lo tendrás que pedir dos veces"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Al llegar a la escuela, Rhonda estaba en el estacionamiento con Thadeus, con un oso enorme con una camiseta que decía Curly's Girl, se me quedo viendo y se acerco a mí. Yo estaba un poco recia a bajarme del carro.

-"¿Y ese carro?"

-"Este bebe es mío… es hermoso"

-"Pues te diré… le falta un poco de clase…"

-"No me hagas bajar a darte una golpiza Wellington…"

-"Tranquila Hell… ¿Como lo conseguiste?"

-"¿Wolfgang?"

Dijo Thadeus detrás de ella.

-"Así es Curly, mi Wolfy-Pooh…"

Ambos se rieron.

-"No me lo creo… ¿Te regalo un carro?"

-"Algo así…"

-"Anda bájate…"

-"No quiero…"

-"Helga"

-"No quiero… no quiero… no quiero"

-"Termina de hacer tu berrinche de niña chiquita… no es gran cosa"

-"Mira Wellington, modela tu lenguaje"

-"Helga es un carro viejo"

-"No es cualquier carro viejo, bebe… es un mustang cobra"

-"¿Y eso qué? Esta viejo y…"

-"Gammelthorpe, agárrame antes de que te deje viudo"

-"Helga tendrías que bajarte"

Puse una mirada diabólica.

-"No lo creo…"

-"Helga ya deja de comportarte como niña y baja"

-"No quiero…"

-"Helga ya tienes 17 años, deja de comportarte como una niña"

-"Eso no es cierto…"

-"¿Ya cumpliste los 18?"

-"No voy a discutir mi edad contigo… no me quiero bajar y punto"

Me abrase al volante como si de ello dependiera mi vida.

-"No me hagas llamar a la caballería pesada"

-"Por favor"

-"Helga… voy a contar hasta diez… Thadeus márcale a Patty y a Sheena"

Yo no pensaba en moverme. Vi como Thadeus marco a una de las chicas, aun así no me moví.

-"Eres una aguafiestas"

-"Uno"

Thadeus colgó y marco nuevamente.

-"Dos"

Thadeus volvió a colgar.

-"Anda… déjame faltar hoy"

Muy a mi pesar me baje y cerré el coche. En eso Patty y Sheena llegaron.

-"¿Que sucede Rhonda?"

Harold venia con Patty y Eugene venia con Sheena.

-"Que aquí la señorita, estaba haciendo un berrinche de niña de tres años"

-"Déjame en paz"

Quite el moño del toldo y lo guarde en el maletero en la cual vi una sorpresa enorme, un arreglo de claveles rojos con un tulipán rojo en el centro, traía una enorme tarjeta con un pato en la portada, Rhonda la quito del ramo y la comenzó a leer.  
"Para mi Patito hermoso con todo mi amor"  
-"Aw que cursi… y pensar que siempre estuvieron a punto de matarse"

Me sonroje y le arrebate la tarjeta a Rhonda.

-"Trae acá…"

Seguí mi camino a la escuela después de guardar la tarjeta en el maletero, dejando a todos con sonoras carcajadas que se escuchaban hasta el pasillo. Al llegar a mi casillero no me sorprendió ver a Arnold con una rosa roja en la mano. Me acerque a él. Hoy iba muy guapo, llevaba ropa de vestir, un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca.

-"DEJAME DECIR QUE TE AMO, NO COMO LO DICEN TANTOS NO POR PRESUMIR DEL POETA, CONSIENTE ESTOY QUE NO SOY TU META SOLO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE TE AMO"

-"Arnold estas siendo muy…"

-"DEJAME DECIR QUE TE AMO, ES MI CORAZON QUIEN TE HABLA, NO ESTOY INVENTANDO UN CUENTO, NI TÉ OFRESCO TODO EL FIRMAMENTO, SOLO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE TE AMO"

-"Por favor Arnold yo…"

-"DEJAME CRER POR UN INSTANTE QUE YO SOY TU DUEÑO, AUNQUE SUFRIRE CUANDO DESPIERTE Y TODO SEA UN SUEÑO"

Se acerco más a mí, yo retrocedí un paso con nerviosismo.

-"DEJAME… ACORTAR LAS DISTANCIAS, DESAHOGAR MIS ANSIAS DEJAME… SER ALGO VALIENTE Y BESARTE DE REPENTE DEJAME… CRITAR LO QUE SIENTO TE LO JURO NO MIENTO  
DEJAME… DARLE VIDA A MI SUEÑO AUNQUE NO SEA TU DUEÑO DEJAME…"

Me arrincono contra el casillero, mi mundo se estaba desvaneciendo completamente… que hubiera dado por que esto sucediera en otros momentos, en otras circunstancias.

-"DEJAME DECIR QUE TE AMO AHORA QUE YA ESTAMOS SOLOS Y TE SACARA DE MIEDO SOY CAPAS DE CONTROLAR MI FUEGO SOLO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE TE AMO"

Oh dios… que alguien me despierte y me lleve al mundo real, Shortman me estaba perturbando demasiado.

-"DEJAME DECIR QUE TE AMO DESPUÉS YO PODRE MARCHARME NO QUIERO COMPROMETERTE  
SÉ BIEN QUE NO PUEDO TENERTE SOLO QUIERO QUE ENTIENDAS QUE TE AMO"

Me planto un beso. Yo no lo correspondí, pero tampoco hice nada para que se separara. El se separo, me sonrió.

-"Tal ves sea un humilde poema y no una canción…"

Y se fue, dejándome en medio del pasillo, con la mente botada y la furia naciendo desde dentro de mí. Como se atrevía después de todo, hacer esto… oh no… esto no se quedaría así… lo mataría… lo destriparía y le llenaría el buche con pólvora, después le prendería fuego y bailaría sobre sus restos en una danza para maldecir a Venus o a Afrodita o a Cupido o a Xochiquetzal o a Angus Og o a Hathor o a Inanna o a cualquier otra deidad del amor que estuviera jugando con mi destino amoroso tan cruel y retorcidamente. Mientras planeaba diferentes muertes y torturas para Arnold, sacaba mis libros del casillero. Sin planearlo una chiquilla de primero choco conmigo al caminar a mi salón de clases.

-"Lo siento yo…"

-"¡Lárgate imbécil!"

Le grite con toda la furia que no podía descargar con Shortman. Salió corriendo como si de ello dependiera su alma.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Al terminar la clase, camine al casillero, por lo menos tendría otros cinco minutos de calma. Lo pensé muy rápido, Arnold ya me esperaba en el casillero con otra rosa.

-"Hey como te tardas… mira que tengo clase hasta el otro lado de la escuela"

-"¿Yo te dije que me esperaras?… no lo recuerdo"

-"En fin da igual… toma aquí tienes"

Me dio la rosa y salió corriendo a su clase. Entonces los parlantes de la escuela comenzaron a sonar.

-"Buenos días estudiantes, el día de hoy el director nos acaba de conceder una petición especial, hoy por ser el día del amor y la amistad vamos a poner canciones para los enamorados dedicadas a ese ser tan especial para ustedes, hagan peticiones especiales al número 555-6678, nuestra primer canción está dedicada para el ser especial de Arnold Shortman, el cual nos ayudo para que estemos con ustedes este día, pequeño infierno (¿seguro que dice infierno?) esta es para ti… What makes you beautiful de One direction…"

Ok le daría otro cabezazo a mi casillero pero temía que me volviera la migraña… la próxima vez que viera al idiota de Shorman se lo daría directamente a él. La canción comenzó, varios alumnos me voltearon a ver, entre ellos una chiquilla de primero que pasaba a un lado mío.

-"¿Qué me ves hermana? Céntrate en el camino"  
Al enfrentarla salió corriendo, con una cara de susto que alegro un 1 porciento mi día, ya extrañaba esa sensación de poder. En eso paso Rhonda y las chicas pasaban por ahí y me vieron con mirada desaprobatoria.

-"Tranquila Hell, si no pasa nada"

Lo dijo de una forma rara Rhonda. Me acerque a ella, le dedique mi peor ceño Pataki y la enfrente.

-"Metete en tus propios asuntos Lloyd"

Casi nunca usaba su apellido, pero esta vez lo hice apropósito. La empuje lo más fuerte que pude y me di la vuelta.

-"Hey nosotras no tenemos la culpa Hell"

Sentí más rabia en mi interior, sin decir nada más me fui a mi clase.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Saliendo de clase me metí al baño y marque el número de Wolfgang.

-"**Hola**"

-"Hola Wolfy-Pooh"

-"**¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Helga?**"

-"No seas ridículo… oye no quieres ir a algún lado… saltémonos las clases"

-"**Sabes que no puedo… hoy tengo exámenes**"

-"Aw… ¿Al menos puedo ir a la hora del almuerzo?"

-"**¿Por qué tan dulce y tierna? Te desconozco, donde quedo la fiera Pataki… ¿Shortman sigue molestando?**"

-"La verdad… estoy furiosa, te juro que si sigue con esto… lo voy a patear hasta cansarme…"

-"**Helga… tranquilízate, mejor dime ¿Cómo te la estas pasando?**"

-"Aburrida y estresada… tu sabes"

-"**Bien… ¿a quién crees que vi hoy?**"

-"Ni idea… me viste cara de adivina"

-"**A Luis, dice que regreso esta semana por algo de su familia ¿Qué tal si le hablamos a Adam y nos juntamos los 6?**"

Luis era uno de los chicos que siempre se juntaba con la vieja pandilla de Wolfgang. Los cuales eran, Luis, Mike, Dany, Edmund, Adam, Wolfgang y yo.

-"¿Sin Edmund?"

-"**¿Quieres verlo?**"

-"La verdad es que no… y supongo que tu menos…"

-"**Bien… entonces deja le digo, haber si el fin de semana nos vamos a recordar viejos tiempos… por que hoy estoy ocupado**"

-"Claro, nos vemos… ¡Ah! Y gracias por las flores"

-"**De nada… sabia que los claveles y los tulipanes son tus favoritos**"

Colgamos al mismo tiempo, en eso para mi desgracia entraron las chicas al baño.

-"Hell"

-"Si… si adiós"

Amenace con salir, Patty que estaba en la entrada me lo impidió.

-"¿Estás bien?"

Fue Phoebe la que hablo.

-"Claro… ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?"

-"Hasta la pregunta es necia…"

Dijo Rhonda mientras checaba su maquillaje en el espejo.

-"Mira Rhonda yo…"

Me quede en blanco que podría explicarle…

-"La verdad lo único que ha hecho… es darme ganas de patearlo"

-"Eso es seguro… sobre todo porque se fue intacto, estás perdiendo tu toque querida"

-"¿No has pensado en darle una oportunidad?"

Patty nos sorprendió a todas con dicha pregunta.

-"No lo creo Patty"

-"No es tan malo… si lo piensas bien"

-"Eso ya lo habíamos discutido"

Dijo Phoebe que se lavaba las manos.

-"Pues sí, pero esto no había pasado"

-"Si, Rhonda pero el ya hizo mucho daño, sería tonto que ahora por un par de poemas y unas par rosas lo va a reparar"

-"Sheena tiene razón, debería dejarlo así…"

-"Si Nadine, pero no creen que es peor quedarse con el "Si hubiera hecho…", saben que yo estoy con la idea de que debería darle una oportunidad"

Me sentí ignorada, al ver que todas hablaban de mi vida amorosa.

-"Ok… Ok… primero ustedes y yo tenemos que hablar... segundo no creo que deberían estar opinando sobre "Mi vida" yo sabré que hago… y tercero tengo novio, así que no pienso darle una oportunidad a algo que sé no va a funcionar…"

-"Eso no lo sabes Pataki además has…"

-"Si, si lo que digas Rhonda pero entiende y que te quede muy adentro de tu cabecita, yo quiero a Wolfgang y no lo pienso dejar"

-"Pero ahí está la clave Pataki, lo "Quieres"… y sin embargo a Arnold lo…"

-"Shhh ni siquiera menciones al diablo"

-"El diablo pertenece al infierno"

Dijo Patty, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria mía, saliendo del baño.

-"En serio… déjenme hacerlo a mi manera por favor"

-"Si, como tú lo hiciste con Thadeus y yo"

Dijo Rhonda saliendo del baño.

-"O como tú lo hiciste con Gerald y yo"

Dijo Phoebe pasando a un lado de mí y también saliendo del baño.

-"O como tú lo hiciste entre Sid y yo"

Sonrió Nadine y salió también.

-"O como tú lo hiciste con Brian y yo"

Dijo Lila dándome una palmadita en el hombro mientras salía del baño. Sheena me sonrió.

-"Creo que ya no es necesario mencionarte lo mío con Eugene"

Tiro la toalla a la papelera, con la cual se estaba secando las manos.

-"No…"

-"Bien…"

Salió también dejándome solo con Cindy.

-"Te la están regresando"

-"Como quisiera que me dejaran sola…"

-"No pueden son tus amigas y quieren lo mejor para ti"

-"¿Pero qué tal si eso es Wolfgang?"

-"¿Pero qué tal si no?"

-"¿Tu también?"

-"Oh vamos Hell, hiciste mucho para que esto pasara y así sin más te das por vencida, no es tu estilo"

-"¿Y que quieras que haga? Me rendí, el tomo su decisión y yo no estaba en ella"

-"Pero equivocarse es de humanos…"

-"¿Si pero tantas veces?"

-"Nunca es tarde para rectificar…"

-"En este caso sí, ya estoy con alguien más"

-"Pero eso no es irremediable… además Wolfgang entendería"

-"Pero yo no se lo haría… él es maravilloso"

-"Si, si Maravilloso y adorable, pero no es Arnold…"

-"¡Ah! Ustedes no entienden…"

-"¿Qué no entendemos? ¿Qué quieras dejar a Arnold por algo seguro?"

-"No es eso yo…"

-"Como dijo una vez Rhonda "El amor no siempre es fácil...y nunca el amor es elegir la opción más segura""

-"¿Y quien dice que estoy tomando la solución más segura?"

-"Yo no lo sé… pero piénsalo"

Salió también del baño dejándome con la mente más loca que nunca. Comenzó a sonar mi celular.

-"¿Si?"

-"**El profesor de mi clase no va a venir… ¿aun quieres almorzar conmigo?**"

-"Tu qué crees"

-"**Bien… aquí te veo**"

-"Bye Wolf"

-"**Te oyes mal… ¿algo paso?**"

-"Te platico cuando te vea"

-"**Bien…**"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Afortunadamente a los de tercero nos daban oportunidad de salir de la escuela para el almuerzo, Rhonda vio que salía al estacionamiento y me detuvo.

-"¿A dónde vas?"

-"A almorzar con Wolfgang…"

-"No… no… no, hoy es día también de la amistad así que almuerzas con nosotras"

-"Lo siento pero ya hice planes con el…"

-"No seas cobarde Pataki y no huyas"

-"Perdón"

Salí corriendo al auto y lo arranque, antes de que decidiera detenerme. Cuando llegue Wolfgang ya me esperaba en la entrada con un peluche enorme con forma de lobo.

-"Mira lo que encontré, es perfecto para que lo pongas en el asiento de atrás"

-"Que cursi andas hoy…"

-"Mira quien lo dice… ¿Wolfi-Pooh?"

-"Jajaja… pensé que sería gracioso"

-"Te hace daño San Valentín"

-"¿Dónde quieres almorzar?"

-"¿Qué tal si vamos por una pizza y almorzamos en el carro?"

-"¿Te he dicho hoy ya que te amo?"

-"Creo si…"

-"Anda vamos…"

Se subió al carro y puso el lobo en la parte trasera y se acerco a mí y me dio un beso.

-"¿Cómo te fue el día?"

-"Fatal... deja te platico de camino a la pizzería"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Mientras comíamos la pizza en el asiento trasero del coche.

-"Si acaso quisieras intentarlo con él, sabes muy bien que yo me puedo hacer a un lado sin remordimientos, tan amigos como siempre"

-"Me siento en un Déjà vu"

-"¿A qué mola?"

-"Ja… ja… ja… muy gracioso… era muy diferente lo de Ariane y tu"

Dije yo con enojo.

-"No ya en serio… Helga piénsalo bien, no quiero que en un futuro te arrepientas"

-"Oh vamos, estoy segura"

Me acerque a él, quedando a solo unos milímetros de él, él solo sonrió maliciosamente.

-"¿No me crees?"

-"Si… solo que te estás arriesgando mucho"

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Si, ya sabes… tu y yo solos, en un estacionamiento vacio, el asiento trasero de un carro… tu sabes"

-"Oh"

El me empezó a besar, mientras yo hacia la caja de la pizza a un lado. Cuando todo se estaba poniendo más agitado, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-"No contestes…"

-"Hmm"

Era Rhonda, por el timbre de Material Girl me di cuenta, deje que sonara hasta que se fuera el buzón de voz, digamos que estaba más entretenido lo que estábamos haciendo, que cualquier cosa que quisieran decirme. Después del quinto intento por quererse comunicar conmigo dejo de sonar, pero en eso comenzó a sonar el de Wolfgang, el cual también la tenía con el mismo timbre.

-"Creo que esto ya es importante…"

-"Déjala Wolf… seguro es alguna Girl-thing aburrida"

-"¿Tú crees?"

-"Si…"

Volvió a pasar lo mismo, cinco intentos y de nuevo con el mío.

-"Ya contesta… esto desconcentra mucho"

-"¿Y si lo apago?…"

-"Helga"

-"Esta bien… aburrido"

Tome el teléfono del asiento de adelante.

-"Hola…"

-"**¿Por qué demonios no contestas?**"

-"Estaba ocupada"

-"**Se nota en la voz… te oyes agitada ¿Qué estabas haciendo?**"

-"¿Qué necesitas?"

-"**¿Vas a regresar a clases?**"

-"Si… Wolfgang tiene exámenes..."

-"**Ya que estas con él, dile que a la hora de la comida eres toda nuestra**"

-"Creo que no se va a poder, el no trae a Invierno zoológico y voy a tener que ser su chofer"

-"Preferiría que fueras mi mucama, con trajecito francés"

Me dijo en el oído, se me enchino toda la piel.

-"**¿Que dijo?**"

-"Nada… "

Le fruncí el seño a Wolfgan y tape la bocina.

-"Cállate…"

-"Quien es el aburrido ahora…"

-"Idiota…"

-"**Que dijo Helga**"

Oí a través de la bocina del celular.

-"**Pásamelo…**"

-"Pierdo señal…"

Empecé a hacer ruido con una hoja de papel que tenía en el cenicero en la bocina del teléfono"

-"Puente…"

-"**Helga...**"

-"Pudin…"

-"¡**Helga!**"

-"Tu llamada se me está cortando…"

-"**¡HELGA PATAKI!**"

-"Ya no te escucho…"

-"**En la tarde hablaremos señorita**"

-"Corto… fuera…"

Colgué y deje la hoja de papel en el cenicero.

-"¿Y eso se debe a que?"

-"Quería hablar contigo"

-"¿Para qué?"

-"Quieren ir a comer en la tarde"

-"Si me llevas al taller después de la escuela, por mi está bien… tengo que ayudarle a papa en algo"

-"Bueno hablare con ellas…"

-"Bien en que estábamos… oh si ya recordé…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Llegue a la escuela, estacione el carro y me dirigí al casillero. Ahí estaba Arnold.

-"Vaya jaleo que armaste…"

-"Solo quería estar sola un rato…"

-"¿Tanto miedo te doy?"

-"Helga G. Pataki no le tiene miedo a nadie y que te entre en tu estúpida cabeza de balón…"

-"Tranquila mujer es el día del amor y la amistad… ah por cierto aquí tienes una rosa"

Me guiño un ojo y me la dio. Mientras abrió su casillero y vi mas rosas. Tomo sus libros y me sacudió la cabeza.

-"Nos vemos pronto"

-"Creo que ya te lo he dicho, pero te lo repito… ¡TE ODIO!"

-"Si lo que digas Helga…"

Se fue con una sonrisa. Mientras sacaba mis cosas, Rhonda se acerco a mí.

-"Hoy es el día de acosarme o que Rhonda"

-"No, hoy es día de la amistad… cosa que creo que olvidas, tenemos la tradición de almorzar todos juntos como amigos que somos en la cafetería pero creo que alguien lo olvido"  
-"No seas ridícula, solo lo han celebrado dos años y si mal no recuerdo el primero me discriminaron"

-"Eso porque tu almorzabas después de nosotras, y no es escusa para irte a dar rollo con tu chico en vez de almorzar con nosotros… solo por eso tendrás que ir a comer con nosotras"

-"Si te oí la primera vez… tienes suerte que mi chico me dio permiso, nada mas tengo que ir por él para dejarlo en su casa"

-"Vamos contigo…"

-"No cabemos en mi carro, solo díganme dónde y yo las alcanzo"

-"Y arriesgarnos a que no vallas… hasta crees"

Se fue rumbo a su clase con una cara de molestia.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Al salir de clases Thadeus había movido su carro a un lado del mío y las chicas ya me esperaban a mí.

-"Como le hacen para llegar antes, no lo entiendo, mi casillero está en la salida"

-"Cosas inexplicables de la vida… bueno Patty, Lila, Sheena y Cindy se van con Thadeus, Phoebe, Nadine y yo con Helga"

-"A sus ordenes princesa"

-"Cállate Helga, no estás en situación de decir nada, no nos tienes tan contentas"

-"Pero esa no es razón para el arresto domiciliario"

-"Y arriesgarnos a que huyas… si seguro, ahora abre de una vez esa carcacha tuya"

-"Vuelves a decirle así a Perry y te juro que te paso por encima"

-"Esta bien… abre ya el maldito carro"

-"¡Perry!"

-"Solo a ti se te ocurre, ponerle nombre"

-"Al menos no se llama verano safari o algo así…"

Dijo Cindy, haciendo que todas se rieran.

-"Muy graciosa Cindy…"

Thadeus se acerco a mí.

-"¿Y qué tal esta el motor de este bebe?"

-"Deberías oírlo, ruge como todo un tigre… Wolfgang hizo un trabajo maravilloso, con el"

-"¿Wolfgang sabe de mecánica?"

-"Claro Thadeus es uno de los mejores de todo Hillwood"

Dije yo orgullosa de ello.

-"Ya dejen eso y vámonos"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Al llegar a la universidad ya estaba esperándome en la entrada de la escuela. Yo apague el carro, me baje y camine rumbo a él.

-"No vengo sola…"  
-"Eso nunca te ha detenido cuando yo voy con mis amigos…"

Me agarro de la cintura y me planto un beso de película de Holliwood, nada mas faltaban los pajarillos y la música.

-"Para que quede sentado en el acta, que tu y yo estamos juntos y vamos a tener una noche de espanto"

Volvió a besarme, oí la puerta del carro abrirse.

-"Si no te importa, es comida no cena…"

Grito Nadine.

-"Si Helga tengo el estomago sensible sabes…"

Grito Rhonda.

-"Anda Helga, que esta es una película para público infantil"

Ante el grito de Pheebs me separe de Wolfgang, camine al carro, Rhonda ya se había pasado al asiento de atrás.

-"¿Tu también Pheebs?"

-"Manejas tú o yo"

-"Es mi bebe y lo estoy estrenando"

-"Bien… donde manda capitán…"

-"Wolfgang ¿Desde cuándo obedeces a Helga?"

-"Solo hoy… me conviene"

Me guiño un ojo y yo me sonroje.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

A Primera hora de San Valentín me levante muy temprano, tenia pensada una sorpresa en la escuela y una en su casa, pero esa la prepararía después. Llegue por mi encargo con la señora Vitello. Afortunadamente el abuelo me había prestado su viejo carro. Llegue mucho antes de que ella llegara. Hoy había decidido ir de traje, pero para mi desgracia la abuela ensucio el saco y la corbata con pudin de limón. Como cada año ella juraba y perjuraba que se celebraba San Patricio. Primer fracaso del día, esperaba que realmente fuera el único. Cuando Helga llego, llego en un mustang con un estúpido moño en el techo. Estaba tan nervioso, ¿Y si olvidaba las líneas del poema? ¿Y si me abofeteaba? ¿Y si me golpeaba? Lo que me daba más miedo era que me arriesgaba a algo más que un rechazo, mi integridad física se ponía a juego también. En cuanto la vi me acerque a ella y comencé a recitarle el poema que había hecho para ella.

-"DEJAME DECIR QUE TE AMO, NO COMO LO DICEN TANTOS NO POR PRESUMIR DEL POETA, CONSIENTE ESTOY QUE NO SOY TU META SOLO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE TE AMO"

-"Arnold estas siendo muy…"

-"DEJAME DECIR QUE TE AMO, ES MI CORAZON QUIEN TE HABLA, NO ESTOY INVENTANDO UN CUENTO, NI TÉ OFRESCO TODO EL FIRMAMENTO, SOLO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE TE AMO"

-"Por favor Arnold yo…"

-"DEJAME CRER POR UN INSTANTE QUE YO SOY TU DUEÑO, AUNQUE SUFRIRE CUANDO DESPIERTE Y TODO SEA UN SUEÑO"

Me acerque a ella lo mas que pude.

-"DEJAME… ACORTAR LAS DISTANCIAS, DESAHOGAR MIS ANSIAS DEJAME… SER ALGO VALIENTE Y BESARTE DE REPENTE DEJAME… CRITAR LO QUE SIENTO TE LO JURO NO MIENTO  
DEJAME… DARLE VIDA A MI SUEÑO AUNQUE NO SEA TU DUEÑO DEJAME…"

La arrincone contra un casillero, en este momento no estaba seguro de cual seria, me había perdido en ese mar tan azul que son sus ojos.

-"DEJAME DECIR QUE TE AMO AHORA QUE YA ESTAMOS SOLOS Y TE SACARA DE MIEDO SOY CAPAS DE CONTROLAR MI FUEGO SOLO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE TE AMO"

Ella comenzó a verse cada vez más nerviosa, tenía que terminar con esto antes de lo posible, porque lo que seguía era un saludo de la vieja Betsy.

-"DEJAME DECIR QUE TE AMO DESPUÉS YO PODRE MARCHARME NO QUIERO COMPROMETERTE  
SÉ BIEN QUE NO PUEDO TENERTE SOLO QUIERO QUE ENTIENDAS QUE TE AMO"

No sé que me impuso a hacerlo, pero la bese. Ella no correspondió a mi beso, pero tampoco me alejo, eso era buen indicio. Todavía la guerra no estaba perdida. Me separe de ella y sonreí con mi corazón latiendo como un loco descarriado.

-"Tal ves sea un humilde poema y no una canción…"

Corrí a mi salón, antes de hacer cualquier tontería de la cual arrepentirme.

Ese beso, no había sido parte del plan, no sé realmente que paso. Camine por el pasillo, al pasar a un lado de la oficina del director vi a unos chicos del grupo de periodismo pelear con el director.

-"¿Que le cuesta director?"

-"Como sé que no se van a salir de control y van a poner cosa que no van"

-"Se lo prometemos, solo canciones de amor"

-"No lo sé"

Yo intervine viendo el rumbo de esto.

-"Director, ande confié en ellos… nada pierde"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cuando por fin convencieron al director, me entere de lo que se trataba, ellos querían hacer el día de hoy un programa especial en los altavoces de la escuela, querían poner música para los enamorados.

-"Gracias chico… solo por esto te vamos a conceder la primer canción a ti"

-"¿Canción?"

-"Si, escoge la que quieras y te la ponemos dedicada y todo eso"

-"Ya se… What makes you beautiful de One direction…"

-"Dalo por hecho…"

-"Gracias"

-"¿A quién se la quieres dedicar?"

-"Solo a mi pequeño infierno"

Ya no hice por llegar a mi clase, faltaba menos de 20 minutos por que acabara, total después le pedía un justificante al director. Tome una de las rosas que había comprado y la espere nuevamente junto al casillero. Cuando por fin la vi, le sonreí con la esperanza de que no tuviera la intención de matarme.

-"Hey como te tardas… mira que tengo clase hasta el otro lado de la escuela"

-"¿Yo te dije que me esperaras?… no lo recuerdo"

-"En fin da igual… toma aquí tienes"

Le di la rosa y Salí corriendo por el bien de mi futura descendencia. Mientras corria oi en los parlantes de la escuela.

-"Buenos días estudiantes, el día de hoy el director nos acaba de conceder una petición especial, hoy por ser el día del amor y la amistad vamos a poner canciones para los enamorados dedicadas a ese ser tan especial para ustedes, hagan peticiones especiales al número 555-6678, nuestra primer canción está dedicada para el ser especial de Arnold Shortman, el cual nos ayudo para que estemos con ustedes este día, pequeño infierno (¿seguro que dice infierno?) esta es para ti… What makes you beautiful de One direction…"

Los chicos cumplieron lo que prometieron.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

A la hora del almuerzo yo no podía hacer nada, me lo había advertido como con tres días de anticipación Rhonda. Compre mi almuerzo y me senté donde siempre lo hacía. Uno a uno los chicos fueron llegando a la mesa. La última que llego fue Rhonda, su cara demostraba que estaba molesta.

-"Es una Idiota, y tú tienes la culpa"

Me apunto con un dedo.

-"¿Qué hice ahora Rhonda?"

-"¿Que que hiciste?... ¿Es broma verdad Arnold?"

-"Mira no tengo la culpa de que…"

-"Claro que la tienes… si no estuvieras presionándola hasta el punto de estrés, tal vez ahorita estaría aquí"

-"La conozco Rhonda y si no la presiono lo suficiente no tendría ni una sola oportunidad"

-"¿Eso crees tú?… ¿Pero no crees que es demasiado tarde?"

-"Rhonda, aun no es tan tarde… hoy me di cuenta, cuando la bese yo…"

-"No debiste haberlo hecho… va a tener problemas con Wolfgang…"

-"No si no se entera"

-"Tú crees que no se va a enterar, las malas noticias vuelan…"

-"Ella le va a decir…"

Dijo Phoebe.

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Ella va a decirle… ellos no se ocultan nada"

-"En fin, ya les dije que íbamos a hablar de otra cosa"

-"Si lo que digas Rhonda"

Me sentí enfadado.

-"Rhonda y si vamos a comer todos hoy… "

Dijo Patty.

-"Oye no sería mala idea…"

-"Que les parece este almuerzo a todos… y la comida a las chicas"

-"¡Si! Aquelarre, eso nos ayudara a preparar lo que vayamos a preparar para esta noche"

Dijo Thadeus dándole una mirada de cómplice a Gerald.

-"Bueno yo decía algo mas así como que todos juntos"

-"Thadeus tiene razón eso nos ayudara mucho"

Dijo Harold, vaya todos tenían planes seguros excepto yo… yo esperaba que la pequeña locura que le tenía preparada a Pataki, la animara a ir conmigo a cenar, pero no era seguro.

-"Bueno debido a la insistencia de los chicos… haremos "Aquelarre", voy a aprovechar que esta niña esta con Wolfgang para que le avise"

Tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar, espero y espero en la línea.

-"No contesta…"

-"Tal vez dejo su celular"

-"No lo creo"

Después de 4 intentos más al teléfono de Helga, estaba furiosa.

-"Wolfgang… el si me va a contestar o me dejo de llamar Rhonda Wellington Lloyd"

-"Cariño tranquilízate"

-"Nada de tranquilízate esto ya es personal Curly"

Todos estábamos serios al ver a Rhonda roja de coraje. Marco al teléfono de Wolfgang, igual… no contestaba.

-"Estos dos están juntos… o me contestan o me contestan"

Volvió a marcar a Wolfgang otras 4 veces, las cuales también fue mandada al buzón. Vi que volvió a marcar.

-"Mas te vale Pataki, que ahora si me contestes o te voy a matar…"

A lo lejos se alcanzo a oír la voz de Helga.

-"¿Por qué demonios no contestas?"

Espero la contestación, la cual ya no se alcanzo a escuchar.

-"Se nota en la voz… te oyes agitada ¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

Esperaba que estuviera corriendo y no otra cosa.

-"¿Vas a regresar a clases?"

Si por favor que regrese...

-"Ya que estas con él, dile que a la hora de la comida eres toda nuestra"

El mentado aquelarre. Vi como fruncía el seño Rhonda.

-"¿Que dijo?"

Rhonda hacía gestos mientras trataba de oír la conversación.

-"Que dijo Helga"

Rhonda volvió a tomar el color rojo en su cara.

- "Pásamelo…"

Thadeus empezó a retroceder un poco.

-"Helga..."

Todos vimos como Rhonda le gritaba al teléfono.

-"¡Helga!"

Estaba furiosa, como mucho no se veía.

-"¡HELGA PATAKI!"

Vi como suspiro tratando de calmarse.

-"En la tarde hablaremos señorita"

Arrojo el teléfono a la mochila, como si se tratara de su peor enemigo.

-"Insisto, es una idiota… Arnold de ahora en adelante estoy a tu favor"

-"Gracias… ya era hora"

-"Cariño, no tomes decisiones en estas condiciones, te estás precipitando"

-"No te metas Thadeus Gammelthorpe…"

-"Por eso decía… como tu digas cariño"

Todos nos reímos de Thadeus.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cuando estaba recogiendo mis libros, para ir a mi clase después del almuerzo, ella llego algo agitada por la carrera del estacionamiento al casillero.

-"Vaya jaleo que armaste…"

-"Solo quería estar sola un rato…"

-"¿Tanto miedo te doy?"

-"Helga G. Pataki no le tiene miedo a nadie y que te entre en tu estúpida cabeza de balón…"

-"Tranquila mujer es el día del amor y la amistad… ah por cierto aquí tienes una rosa"

Le guiñe un ojo y le di la rosa que acaba de sacar de mi casillero. Tome mis libros y le sacudí la cabeza.

-"Nos vemos pronto"

-"Creo que ya te lo he dicho, pero te lo repito… ¡TE ODIO!"

-"Si lo que digas Helga…"

Era tan linda cuando se ponía en el plan de niña chiquita.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

A la salida, ella y las chicas se fueron en el nuevo carro de Helga y en el de Thadeus. Tome el viejo Packard y me dirigí a Sunset Arms, me había costado muchísimo dejarlo solo para este día, esperaba que mi querida cómplice cumpliera su promesa. Después de un rato de preparar la sorpresa, se oyó un carro al estacionarse frente a la casa. No esperaba que llegaran tan temprano, entre en pánico no estaba vestido y nada estaba listo. Corrí a la puerta lo más rápido que pude. Al abrir cual fue mi sorpresa que al abrir lo primero que vi fue al gorila que se hacía llamar novio de Helga.

-"Buenas tardes Shortman…"

-"Wolfgang…"

Tenía una caja en la mano con un moño amarillo.

-"Toma esto idiota…"

Me dio la caja de muy mala gana y salió rumbo a su camioneta, antes de subirse dirigió su mirada a mí.

-"Espero seas capaz de sumar, uno más uno, esta vez"

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Do you miss me?

¿Cuál será la sorpresa de Arnold para Helga?... ¡Review!

¿Cuál será la sorpresa de Wolfgang para Helga?... ¡Review!

¿Qué será el regalo de Wolfgang a Arnold?... ¡Review!

¿Perry será feliz con mama?... ¡Review!

¿Qué hará que el bloqueo se vaya?... ¡Review!

¿Se estresara Miss cerezo con el nuevo misterio y ahora si me mandara al FBI? No lo creo… es algo sencillo.

Bien como verán estoy en un bloqueo pero no quería dejarlos sin capitulo… para que no me olviden… Este va a ser la primera parte del capítulo de San Valentín, si lo sé esta decepcionante, pero estoy en un bloqueo… cada vez que me pongo a escribir sale algo para el final, total que no puedo hacer el que estoy escribiendo… pero no lo pienso dejar así… esto tiene que acabar y pronto…

Un pequeño anuncio estoy haciendo el pre-25 rosas por si alguien le interesa, va a tener un final alterno, desde el primer capítulo te das cuenta de ello… pequeño anuncio por las que no lo han leído :P…

(¿Cuándo se me va a quitar esa tonta adicción a los "…"?)

NOTA IDIOTA DEL DIA…

Les presumo, en el pepper peter pizza que esta por mi trabajo tienen un juego de carreras para niños (si para niños, me veo ridícula en él y apenas entro pero no me importa) de nick y salen Helga y Arnold… mañana me van a llevar ahí! Yeah yeah

PD. GENESARETH me debes una apuesta… por eso te dedico el capitulo… y no me vuelvas a apostar… mami es adicta a las apuestas… aun recuerdo aquella vez que me corte el cabello al estilo militar por los ACEREROS de Pittsburg!, y estaba en primero de secundaria…

* * *

Bueno agradezco a las 42 maravillosas personas que me siguen:

AiHaibara96, Alexamili, Ceciali, ClauOz404, Deyitha, Dianarr07, Dreamtares, ElphabaLii, Eye'sMoon, Fafa di Belo, Fenixker, GENESARETH, Geanni, Hik-y, Linadzuki, LolitaPataki, MKY8, MarHelga, Miss Cerezo, MitsukiMaiIsotto, Nattyaye, Pasion, Perse B.J, Piquenoia, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Sailer Sak Morr, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, anfernarusaku, arlethe, britney24, , clarisahsm, clita98, hachikohina, honey04, jessicagogu, marduking, miss romantic2, pipe92, shei07, sweet-sol, yokashi

Agradezco a las 42 maravillosas personas que me tienen en favoritos:

AiHaibara96, Alexamili, Ceciali, ClauOz404, Deyitha, Dianarr07, Dreamtares, ElphabaLii, Eye'sMoon, Fafa di Belo, Fenixker, GENESARETH, Geanni, Hik-y, Linadzuki, LolitaPataki, MKY8, MarHelga, Miss Cerezo, MitsukiMaiIsotto, Nattyaye, Pasion, Perse B.J, Piquenoia, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Sailer Sak Morr, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, anfernarusaku, arlethe, britney24, , clarisahsm, clita98, hachikohina, honey04, jessicagogu, marduking, miss romantic2, pipe92, shei07, sweet-sol, yokashi

Gracias a los que han dejado Review y he contestado en los cap anteriores

Sandra Pullman, GENESARETH, bren, kamila, britney24, Sailer Sak Morr , Vivian Alejandra , Yakii-586, Deyitha, MarHelga, yokashi, BBSTIA, Miss Cerezo, Danny-Nekko, MKY8, Pasion, marduking, pau, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, miss romantic2, sweet-sol, Viickiita15, shei07, Nattyaye, sweet-sol y Renesmee Black Cullen1096, anubis27, honey04, pau, zuleima5, Tsuki Utau, Lau, Ana Sakura, zoe, Linadzuki, Perse B.J, chikita93, Linadzuki, pau1993, chikita1993, Thony, Tigrefan, Kelpie, Lady Heaven, Chikita, Chikitaperu, cusco girl, hachikohina, wolf-fan, helga-fan, paulina, jessicagogu gabbiie shortman, Guest, Guest, Clita

* * *

REVIEW YEAH! REVIEW YEAH! La parte más padre, contestarles juarjuarjuar

Geanni Que bueno que te ha gustado y lo mejor que al menos te ha sacado una sonrisa… eso es importante :D…

Renesmee Black Cullen1096 creo que debí clasificarlo más alto… por poner esa parte, pero vamos solo lo menciono muy light… verdad? Ya no sé cuantos sean… estaba con que fueran 25 y luego me auto convencí para hacer unos dos más… pero ya estructurándolo creo que nada mas sale 1 y el epilogo… así que ahorita estoy así :S ni idea… más de 29(incluyendo epilogo y prologo) no lo creo…

wolf-fan Que hara Wolfy-pooh no lo se aun… muajaja… pero en fin espero que te siga gustando… si quieres ver mas de Wolfgang esta EPYL(comercialote) :P

BBSTIA asi eran en mi escuela, unas megas fichas… no tan malditas… pero si unas fichitas… y no creo que lleguen a lo de la necrofilia… ya le toca un poco a Helga de su karma…

hachikohina gracias, si por mi fuera lo castigaba unos 10 capítulos, pero no creo… si va a sufrir y no le va a ser tan fácil si en verdad se queda con ella… y Wolfy es un amor… asi como la historia…

MarHelga j aja ja gracias por los piropos… que bueno que te haya gustado lo de la llamada, yo dudaba un poco en ella, sabes en mi interior se veía mejor… y muchas gracias por la canción en serio… me ayudan mucho con esto… con lo de las huecas, el siguiente golpe(que espero sea hasta el 26) va a ser un poco más doloroso… si no me hubiera ahorcado con la fecha de san Valentín seria en este capítulo… :P…

sweet-sol jajajajaja la verdad gracias gracias gracias… (PD extraño tu historia)… ja la fuente se sabra hasta el capitulo 26 :P y aparte sera un golpe mas para las huecas…

Perse B.J no quería pero en EPYL tengo que narrar dos años, entonces si tengo que darle un poquito de paja a este… si siguiera con mi idea original este seria el penúltimo… asi que yo creo que unos dos o tres mas… espero… no se si va a terminar en este con Arnold… gracias saludos… soy de Juarez, Chihuahua y no, no me habías preguntado creo que me pregunto Tsuki Utau, probablemente de ahí lo leiste…

Fenixker eso se sabrá hasta el último lo prometo… como se decidirá entre amorsitowolfy-pooh y el cabezón… si me enamore de mi personaje :P… cuando lo veo en la tele me vuelvo loca…

miss romantic2 deja que es San Valentín, en el próximo te prometo que habrá ese momento romántico…

Danny-Nekko dudo que Lexie y christina se levanten tan rápido del golpe moral de que toda la escuela se entere… te prometo que lo de la lluvia lo pensare… gracias y nos vemos… me encanto tu historia, pronto sabras de mi ahí… muajajajajaja…

ClauOz404 Gracias por el review, que bueno que te gusto la historia… va a volver la perspectiva de los personajes solo, que hasta el próximo espero te guste… el placer es mio saber de gente tan maravillosa como tu, que le guste mi historia.

Miss Cerezo Claro que te extraño, sobretodo tu fic, eso del miedo ya lo abordare en otro capitulo y también es mi idea… no y prometo que todavía les falta un poquitín de sufrimiento a las huecas, pero sera hasta el 26… una de las tantas canciones la tengo en el banquillo para salir pronto… muajajaja no dire cual, pero si esta una ahí… no serviría Curly mejor llama a morfeo esta en mi mente juarjuarjuar, o golpea a Marduking hasta que te lo diga, el ya lo sabe :P… es triste cuando tienes que volver a leer tu propio fic, para saber que escribiste… a mi me pasa…

Ceciali gracias por leerlo es bueno saber que te gusto, como para leerlo en una tarde eso es maravilloso… te lo agradezco

jessicagogu si quieres lo vuelvo a golpear… aunque creo que ya se le acomodaron un poco las ideas… me dio un chorro de risa tu review con eso de que se te hacia raro que no lo golpearon… y si Wolfy es genial…

GENESARETH sip Bizarro, es que tu sabes ambos lo compraron en alguna tienda de autoservicio… jajajaja no creo, mas bien Wolfgang sabe sus secretos… ya quisiera que lo violaran al pobre… sobre todo cecille… la verdad que si hacias falta… y gracias por actualizar… te mencione que amo a Wolfgang?...

MandyLikesYou gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado el relajo que traigo por aca… gracias! Saludos…

Tsuki Utau jiu me salpico… jajaja broma… verdad que si se queda uno a dudar con esos dos?...

madisonlss1 muchas gracias! En serio por gente tan bonita como tu, le dan a uno ganas de hacer su mejor intento… por eso a veces no quiero subir cualquier cosa, pero hoy me fallo :P, muchísimas gracias!

Hik-y jajajaja un paro? Bueno tal vez cuando le dice lo de britney :P pero bienvenida espero que te agrade como continue… gracias! Lo único malo es que te arrepentiras de haberla tomado en un capitulo como este… de relleno :P

Wolf-fan bueno si es que no se queda aquí con el… puedes darte una vuelta por mi otra historia ahí es casi seguro… es la primera parte como quien dice… :P aya sale mas wolfy-pooh que arnold…

ElphabaLii ni tanto… todavía le queda un suspiro… para morir tranquila… :P Bienvenida a mi fic, me da mucho gusto que te hayas animado a leerla espero no te arrepientas de ello… seria genial que criticaras esos detalles, sabes eso me ayuda mucho… soy un asco en la horrografia… desde primaria… creo que esa clase la pase de noche… :P… espero te hayan gustado por lo menos las canciones… que bueno que ames a mi Wolfy… estoy pensando seriamente en hacerle un grupo de fans… :P Broma

Kelpie gracias a ustedes por volar su imaginación conmigo, en serio que de aquí salga algun que otro escritor nuevo de fanfics o de libros… eso sería maravilloso… a pesar de que ahí muchos y buenísimos… faltan mas… (ya me canse de leer en ingles :P)


	26. El poder de tu amor

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "El poder de tu amor" la canta "Ricardo Montaner", los uso sin fines de lucro. La imagen del fic es de un fanart hecho por *CrownCat en deviantart llamado Blackboard que me encanta véanlo.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga). Les recuerdo que cuando está en Bold o negritas como quieran llamarle es en una llamada por teléfono.

* * *

Capitulo 25: El poder de tu amor.

Helga POV

Cuando por fin llegamos al restaurante, era uno de los más caros de todo Hillwood, adiós mesada. Las demás chicas ya estaban sentadas en una mesa grande. Los menús estaban sobre la mesa, llegamos y nos sentamos. Yo me senté junto a Phoebe, como siempre la pequeña había guardado mi lugar.

-"¿Ya ordenaron?"

-"No Rhonda las esperábamos…"

-"Me muero de hambre…"

-"¿En serio?, ¿Helga a dónde van a parar tantas calorías?"

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Yo tengo que medir las calorías que consumo…"

-"Lo sé Rhonda, también yo… ya no es como años pasados"

-"Nadine a diferencia de ti y de Rhonda, yo aun practico deporte, deberían entrar de nuevo a las porristas"

-"Ja… que graciosa Pataki… ya me veo con mi mejor amiga Megan de capitana"

Todas nos reímos.

-"Yo le adjudico que ya dejamos de crecer…"

-"No entiendo eso Pheebs"

-"Muy fácil Patty, las mujeres dejamos de crecer entre los 16 y 18 años… es por eso que ya no necesitamos consumir tantas calorías como cuando aun estábamos en crecimiento"

-"Ja, ja, ja, lo dices como si fuéramos unas ancianas"

-"Preocupante será cuando lleguemos a los 25, por que el metabolismo empieza a decaer"

-"Phoebe, por el amor de dios cállate, que nos caerá mal la comida…"

Dijo Nadine con cara de desprecio, todas nos reímos.

-"Bueno, antes que nada las reto a que dejen todas sus celulares en esta bolsa y los apaguen"

Dijo Patty.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loca Patty?!"

-"Rhonda es por el bien de esta reunión… no falta que compositor famoso le marque a no sé que animal de granja y nos deje, como lo ha estado haciendo todas estas semanas"

Todas me voltearon a ver.

-"Bien dicho Patty, eso de que los animales de granja últimamente se han olvidado de que tienen amigas"

Me escondí detrás del menú, era la parte de reclamémosle a los animales de granja.

-"¿Cuando yo empecé con Thadeus era tan difícil de encontrar?"

-"Que yo recuerde no… de hecho nadie de nosotras nos perdíamos tanto"

-"Buen punto"

No pensaba hacerme la eludida.

-"Creo que yo pediré una hamburguesa doble con extra queso, sin lechuga ni tomate, con fresas"

-"Helga eres alérgica a las fresas"

-"Si, Phoebe pero será una manera muy dulce de suicidio y no seguir escuchándolas"

-"Helga, venimos a uno de los restaurantes más lujos de Hillwood y pides una hamburguesa… por dios"

-"Bueno señorita Lloyd, alguna opción"

-"Ve el menú, por dios"

Mientras me decidía entre un filete y una hamburguesa, llego la mesera.

-"Están listas para ordenar"

-"Aun no señorita"

-"¿Quieren algo de beber?"

-"Bueno veamos, si nos trae por favor una botella de su mejor champagne, vamos a celebrar"

Todas nos quedamos con los ojos abiertos, como pensaba Rhonda que fuéramos a pagar eso.

-"Si, señorita pero necesito ver sus identificaciones"

Demonios…

-"La política de este lugar es que no podemos servir cualquier alcohol a menores de 17 años"

-"Oh, no se preocupe, todas somos mayores de 17"

-"Podría ver sus identificaciones…"

Demonios… yo solo tenía la licencia de manejo y la acaba de sacar este año. La mesera fue viéndolas identificaciones de todas ellas, cuando llego a mí.

-"A mí me trae una agua mineral…"

-"De todas maneras tengo que ver su ID, señorita"

-"No la tengo…"

-"Entonces no les puedo servir el champagne"

-"Anda Helga, no seas ridícula..."

-"¿No me digas que manejas sin licencia?"

-"No soy tan inconsciente Phoebe"

-"Pues muestra esa…"

-"Bueno yo… es que bueno… señorita puedo hablar con usted"

Me pare y me lleve a la mesera lejos de la mesa, dejando a todas las chicas con cara de incógnita. Saque mi cartera del pantalón y le mostré la licencia.

-"Mire, el problema es que aun no cumplo los 17 años hasta Marzo y…"

-"Entonces no les puedo servir alcohol, lo siento"

-"Diablos, por favor, le juro que yo no voy a tomar"

-"No, lo siento"

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue, mientras yo estaba descuidada viendo a la mesera, alguien me arrebato la cartera. Era Rhonda, ya cuando reaccione estaba viendo la licencia de manejo.

-"¡¿TIENES 16 ANOS?!"

Todo el restaurante se nos quedo viendo. Le arrebate la cartera y me volví a sentar en mi lugar, de nuevo refugiándome en el menú.

-"¡Maldita sea contesta Pataki!"

Baje el menú, todas me estaban viendo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-"No es la gran cosa, Wellington… ni que fuera un pecado"

-"De ahí proviene el gran misterio de tu cumpleaños…"

La verdad es que no era cierto, todo provenía de cuando mis padres me ignoraban, me acostumbre que el único cumpleaños que importaba era el de Olga. Y la edad, porque siempre fui la más pequeña del salón, y si alguien se enteraba de mi verdadera edad… adiós reputación.

-"¿Los acabas de cumplir?"

-"No… ¿En serio la hamburguesa no es recomendable?"

-"Entonces vas a cumplir 17… Eso te hace mas chica que..."

-"Eso quiere decir que soy más grande que tú"

Dijo Phoebe de sorpresa, haciendo que varias dieran un respingo.

-"Crees que el corte de carne traiga patatas fritas…"

-"¿Cuál es el problema con la edad?"

-"Bien… el problema mi querida Cindy, que hasta ahora siempre creímos que Phoebe era la más pequeña de nosotras, porque nació en Diciembre, y hemos vivido engañadas"

-"Sigo sin entender…"

Baje el menú con furia…

-"Bien, todos entraron al kínder de 4 años y yo tenía tres"

-"Aw eres la bebe"

Dijo Patty, ocasionando las risas de todas.

-"Eso era lo que quería evitar"

-"Entonces tendremos que pedir refrescos… yo quería Champagne, pero no debemos dar el mal ejemplo a los menores"

-"Te voy a patear Wellington…"

-"Si… si lo que digas patito"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

El resto de la tarde estuvo bastante entretenida.

-"Oye Hell, podrías darme un aventón a casa de Arnold, ahí me va a recoger Eugene"

-"Claro Sheena"

-"Yo voy con ustedes, le diré a mi mayordomo que me recoja en tu casa Pataki"

-"¿Crees que puedas darme un aventón Rhonda?"

-"Claro Nadine"

-"Bien, súbanse… están invitadas a mi casa"

Dije sarcásticamente.

-"Cállate Helga, respeta a tus mayores"

Nueva tanda de carcajadas a mis costillas.

-"Bueno yo al menos yo aun puedo ingerir las calorías que quiera"

-"Te odio"

Dijo Rhonda, con una mirada asesina en su rostro.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cuando llegamos a Sunset, Sheena que era la que estaba en el asiento delantero. Se despidió de mí de una forma muy curiosa.

-"Lo siento"

-"¿Qué?"

Reaccione demasiado tarde, ella arrebato las llaves del encendido del carro para sorpresa mía, de Rhonda y de Nadine.

-"Tienes que darle una oportunidad"

Salió del carro y le entrego las llaves a Arnold. Y se fue de ahí. Baje del carro, furiosa.

-"Regrésame por favor las llaves"

-"No… solo dame 15 minutos, no pido mas"

-"Regrésame por favor las llaves"

-"Helga, solo entra 15 minutos…"

-"Arnold, no tengo tiempo por favor solo…"

-"Bueno Helga nos vemos después, creo que caminare de aquí"  
-"Si, no esta tan lejos… nos vemos"

-"¿Qué? ¿Ustedes? ¿El? ¿Sheena?"

-"No, nosotras no estábamos enteradas"

Vi a Rhonda dar media vuelta junto con Nadine y separarse de nosotros.

-"Tienes 15 minutos camarón con pelos, no los desperdicies"

-"¿Podrías entrar? Aquí es incomodo sabes"

Al abrirá la puerta los clásicos animales de Arnold salieron despacio jalando un cajón lleno de algo que no alcance a distinguir porque fui jalada al interior de Sunset, la cual estaba misteriosamente oscura.

-"No deberías prender la luz…"

-"Solo sigue las velas"

-"Cuales…"

De la nada un camino de velas blancas empezó a iluminarse mágicamente una por una.

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Podría decirte que es magia, pero la verdad es que fue un poco de ciencia"

Las velas llevaban a su habitación.

-"Que significa esto… no pienso meterme a tu habitación"

-"¿Confías en mi?"

-"Yo creía que si, Shortman pero…"

-"Por favor Helga, solo esta vez"

-"Esta bien, solo esta vez…"

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?, no debería estar aquí, menos con él.

-"Gracias…"

Tomo mi mano y me llevo a su cuarto, en el había un camino de pétalos de rosas, que iba de la entrada a la escalera de incendios, seguí caminando guiada por él. Música comenzó a sonar, lentamente desde el tejado. Al llegar a él, había un corazón con pétalos de rosa, la silueta era de rosas rojas y el centro era de pétalos blancos, todo estaba rodeado de velas blancas encendidas y globos con forma de corazón.

-"Esto se hubiera visto mejor en la noche"

-"Arnold… ¿Por qué ahora?..."

-"Porque fui la persona más ciega e idiota del mundo"

De un moviente rápido de la mano de Arnold los globos se soltaron y comenzaron a surcar el cielo.

Una vela callo en el suelo y con el fuego se formo un corazón, Arnold me abrazo y se acerco a mi oído

-"Tengo que reconocer que me sorprendió el amor me enamoré de sed y tu eres el agua Desnudo al aire libre estaba mi corazón hablando solito con su corazón El poder de tu amor que me eleva a lo profundo como un globo hasta el cielo"

Sentir su aliento sobre mi oído, hizo que todos mis sentidos se estremecieran.

-"Se que te mereces mas…"

-"Arnold…"

Se acerco a mí e intento besarme, yo lo detuve.

-"Lo siento… ya es tarde"

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que dieron mis pies.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cuando llegue a mi casa estaba exhausta, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, mi cerebro no quería pensar. Cuando estaba por tumbarme en el sillón, sonó el timbre. Abrí por inercia, era Wolfgang, el cual vestía de traje.

-"No preguntes, sígueme"

Mi cerebro aun seguía sin responderme. El me tomo de la mano y me subió a una limosina que esperaba por nosotros, el viaje fue silencioso, él solo me abrazaba. Llegamos a una orilla de Hillwood donde nos esperaba un globo aerostático.

-"¿Te animas preciosa?"

Dijo dándome tendiéndome la mano, yo la tomé. Me guio hasta el globo, subimos ayudados por una persona. El globo empezó a ascender, en cuanto llego a una determinada altura, él me sonrió y me guio a la orilla del globo.

-"Observa…"

Cuando voltee a ver al suelo, vi un mensaje hecho con flores en el suelo rodeado de un corazón también formado por flores. "Te amo" decía dicho mensaje. En cuanto voltee un centenar de palomas blancas comenzaron a volar del campo con flores. Wolfgang hizo que bajara el globo, al campo lleno de rosas blancas y rojas, en medio del prado estaba una orquesta la cual comenzó a tocar en cuanto bajamos, una canción lenta.

-"Madame me permite este baile"

Tomo mi mano y en medio del prado comenzamos a bailar, de la nada comenzó a llover pétalos del cielo, al voltear vi otro globo dejándolos caer como si fuera una lluvia.

-"El poder de tu amor me sumerge a las alturas y me corta la respiración Yo te juro, no miento que tu amor tiene ese poder Decir que te amo hasta la luna eso no bastará a menos que haya otra luna en la eternidad"

La orquesta siguió tocando mientras nosotros bailábamos. Al parar el me llevo cerca del mensaje, estaba una mesa y dos sillas. Como todo un caballero me ayudo a sentarme. Un mesero llego y nos sirvió una copa de algo que supuse era Champagne brindamos en silencio, con una sonrisa en nuestros labios. Un violinista comenzó a tocar la misma canción. Ambos brindamos. El se paro y se arrodillo frente a mí, tomo mis manos.

-"Los seres solo son humanos si saben justificar oh, oh que son más humanos si pueden amar El poder de tu amor que me eleva a lo profundo como un globo hasta el cielo El poder de tu amor me sumerge a las alturas y me corta la respiración Yo te juro, no miento que tu amor tiene ese poder De nube en nube va el amor de rama en rama va el amor de beso en beso va el amor"  
Se levanto y me beso.

En el cielo un avión, escribió un mensaje el cual decía "Te amo, con toda y cada fibra de mi ser, Wolfgang"

El resto del día, paso como si fuera una película. Mientras me arreglaba para la cena con Wolfgang, mi celular sonó como diez veces, lo apague.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Wolfgang llego por mí en invierno Zoológico, me sonrió y se acerco a mí para ayudarme a bajar, yo llevaba unos tacones rosas que Rhonda hacia mucho me había obligado a comprar para que hicieran juego con el vestido que llevaba, era un vestido rosa con escote en V, sin mangas entallado.

-"Wow… estas bellísima, mi dama"

Llevaba el pelo suelto, rizado. Por locura de Olga me había maquillado algo sencillo.

-"Gracias caballero"

-"Wow… me hubieras dicho que ibas a ir tan guapa… hubiera traído guardaespaldas"

-"No seas ridículo"

-"En serio, voy a ser la envidia de todos"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

Después de la estúpida visita de Wolfgang, avente su estúpido regalo en mi cuarto y seguí preparando la sorpresa para Helga, cuando por fin termine recibí la llamada de Sheena.

-"**Recuérdame porque te estoy ayudando**"

-"Porque eres una maravillosa amiga"

-"**Sabes que después de esto va a querer matarme**"

-"Lo sé, pero no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace…"

-"**No sé Arnold… estoy arriesgando mi amistad y mi vida**"

-"Te estaré eternamente agradecido Sheena"

-"**Si… si, lo que digas vamos para allá**"

-"¡Mil gracias!"

-"**Ya me agradecerás cuando este en el hospital y necesite que alguien me cuide**"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cuando oí su coche detenerse, corrí lo mas rápido a la entrada, que pude.

-"Lo siento"

Vi a Sheena disculpándose de ella.

-"¿Qué?"

Sheena robo las llaves de su auto.

-"Tienes que darle una oportunidad"

Salió del carro y me entrego las llaves del auto, que tenían un estúpido llavero de lobo en el. Y se fue a donde a lo lejos vi a Eugente. Helga bajo como una fiera.

-"Regrésame por favor las llaves"

-"No… solo dame 15 minutos, no pido mas"

-"Regrésame por favor las llaves"

-"Helga, solo entra 15 minutos…"

-"Arnold, no tengo tiempo por favor solo…"

-"Bueno Helga nos vemos después, creo que caminare de aquí"

Dijo Rhonda la cual se bajo del auto, al igual lo hizo Nadine. Las dos tenían cara de sorpresa, ambas me dieron su pulgar y sonrieron.  
-"Si, no esta tan lejos… nos vemos"

-"¿Qué? ¿Ustedes? ¿El? ¿Sheena?"

-"No, nosotras no estábamos enteradas"

Vi a Rhonda dar media vuelta junto con Nadine y separarse de nosotros.

-"Tienes 15 minutos camarón con pelos, no los desperdicies"

-"¿Podrías entrar? Aquí es incomodo sabes"

Mis mascotas salieron corriendo de la casa, con una de las cajas de pétalos. La cas

-"No deberías prender la luz…"

-"Solo sigue las velas"

-"Cuales…"

Las velas comenzaron a encenderse justo a tiempo, gracias a un pequeño truco que aprendí en internet se encendieron una por una, haciendo un camino al lado del pasillo y la escalera.

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Podría decirte que es magia, pero la verdad es que fue un poco de ciencia"

Las velas llevaban al tejado.

-"Que significa esto… no pienso meterme a tu habitación"

Creo que me tenía en un mal concepto, yo solo sonreí, afortunadamente estaba muy oscuro para que ella lo viera.

-"¿Confías en mi?"

-"Yo creía que si, Shortman pero…"

-"Por favor Helga, solo esta vez"

-"Esta bien, solo esta vez…"

-"Gracias…"

Tomo su mano y la lleve a mi cuarto. El cuarto estaba lleno de pétalos, salvo un camino que había hecho para que supiera que era a la azotea a donde nos dirigíamos. Justo a tiempo había comenzado la música que había puesto en el MP3. Cuando vio el corazón con pétalos, su mirada reflejo sorpresa, ternura y otros sentimientos que no supe identificar. Si tan solo me hubiera dado esta noche, hubiera hecho maravillas.

-"Esto se hubiera visto mejor en la noche"

-"Arnold… ¿Por qué ahora?..."

-"Porque fui la persona más ciega e idiota del mundo"

Solte el nudo que ataba los globos al suelo, junto con la vela que daría un toque ardiente a la sorpresa. La abrace dispuesto a recitarle el poema que había compuesto para ella en el oído para que tomara mas romanticismo.

-"Tengo que reconocer que me sorprendió el amor me enamoré de sed y tu eres el agua Desnudo al aire libre estaba mi corazón hablando solito con su corazón El poder de tu amor que me eleva a lo profundo como un globo hasta el cielo"

La sentí estremecerse en mis brazos, haciendo que yo también me estremeciera al sentirla débil ante mi toque.

-"Se que te mereces mas…"

-"Arnold…"

Me acerque a ella esperando que mi intento hubiera valido la pena, quise probar el dulce sabor de sus labios, pero me detuvo.

-"Lo siento… ya es tarde"

La vi correr rumbo a la salida, el shock no me permitió seguirla.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Wolfang POV

Sabía que Shortman preparaba algo, lo supe unos días antes. No me iba a dejar, Helga era ahora mía e iba a luchar por ella, con garras y dientes. Así tuviera que gastarme hasta mi ultimo penny iba a darle la mejor sorpresa que ella se mereciera. Tuve que trabajar varios días horas extra, con tal de sacar dinero para la locura que tenía planeada.

Sus amigas decidieron hacer un aquelarre, lo que me dio tiempo de recoger mi traje de la tintorería. También me dio tiempo de darle un pequeño regalo a Shortman, que esperaba lo hiciera reaccionar, estaba dispuesto a jugarme todas mis cartas para jugar en igualdad de circunstancias.

Afortunadamente la limosina llego a tiempo, cuando recogimos a Helga, esta se veía un poco contrariada, la vi con intensiones de preguntarme qué tramaba, pero se lo impedí.

-"No preguntes, sígueme"

La tarde fue maravillosa, mucho mejor de lo que la tenía planeada. Ella lo disfruto mucho.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cuando la fui a recoger para la cena en el Chef Paris, ella se veía bellísima como nunca la había visto. Definitivo tenía que ganar esta batalla ella se merecía lo mejor. Tome su mano como un caballero para ayudarla a llegar al auto.

-"Wow… estas bellísima, mi dama"

Nunca la había visto maquillada, ni con el pelo como lo llevaba ahora. Estaba embelesado con ella.

-"Gracias caballero"

-"Wow… me hubieras dicho que ibas a ir tan guapa… hubiera traído guardaespaldas"

Hubiera traído hasta las fuerzas armadas de estados unidos, completas.

-"No seas ridículo"

-"En serio, voy a ser la envidia de todos"

Continuara...

* * *

Muajajaja

Ahora evitare las preguntas…

Este capitulo es un regalo para ustedes por el dia de San Valentin a todos y cada un por sus maravillosos reviews y por todo el tiempo que han gastado en leer esta historia. Y como verán al igual que en navidad, me salió muy chiquito, SI HUBIERA SEGUIDO MI PLAN ESTE CAPITULO TENDRIA EL FINAL... :P

* * *

_**¡FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN A TODOS!**_

* * *

¡Q!

Bueno agradezco a las 43 maravillosas personas que me siguen:

AiHaibara96, Alexamili, Ceciali, ClauOz404, Deyitha, Dianarr07, Dreamtares, ElphabaLii, Eye'sMoon, Fafa di Belo, Fenixker, GENESARETH, Geanni, Hik-y, Linadzuki, LolitaPataki, MKY8, MarHelga, Miss Cerezo, MitsukiMaiIsotto, Nattyaye, Pasion, Perse B.J, Piquenoia, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Sailer Sak Morr, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, anfernarusaku, arlethe, britney24, , clarisahsm, clita98, hachikohina, honey04, jessicagogu, marduking, miss romantic2, pipe92, shei07, sweet-sol, yokashi, gabyah, Gelygirl, Piquenoia

Agradezco a las 44 maravillosas personas que me tienen en favoritos:

AiHaibara96, Alexamili, Ceciali, ClauOz404, Deyitha, Dianarr07, Dreamtares, ElphabaLii, Eye'sMoon, Fafa di Belo, Fenixker, GENESARETH, Geanni, Hik-y, Linadzuki, LolitaPataki, MKY8, MarHelga, Miss Cerezo, MitsukiMaiIsotto, Nattyaye, Pasion, Perse B.J, Piquenoia, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Sailer Sak Morr, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, anfernarusaku, arlethe, britney24, , clarisahsm, clita98, hachikohina, honey04, jessicagogu, marduking, miss romantic2, pipe92, shei07, sweet-sol, yokashi, Gelygirl, Piquenoia

Gracias a los que han dejado Review y he contestado en los cap anteriores

Sandra Pullman, GENESARETH, bren, kamila, britney24, Sailer Sak Morr , Vivian Alejandra , Yakii-586, Deyitha, MarHelga, yokashi, BBSTIA, Miss Cerezo, Danny-Nekko, MKY8, Pasion, marduking, pau, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, miss romantic2, sweet-sol, Viickiita15, shei07, Nattyaye, sweet-sol y Renesmee Black Cullen1096, anubis27, honey04, pau, zuleima5, Tsuki Utau, Lau, Ana Sakura, zoe, Linadzuki, Perse B.J, chikita93, Linadzuki, pau1993, chikita1993, Thony, Tigrefan, Kelpie, Lady Heaven, Chikita, Chikitaperu, cusco girl, hachikohina, wolf-fan, helga-fan, paulina, jessicagogu gabbiie shortman, Guest, Guest, Clita, MandyLikesYou, Hik-y, ElphabaLii, hachikohina, Fenixker, ClauOz404, Ceciali, Geanni

* * *

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!

Wolf-fan no va a ser su regalo, no la piensa entregar en charola de plata. Lo que tiene la caja no lo sabrán aun… muajajajaja…

miss romantic2 jajajajaja que bueno que te gusto EPYL, espero te guste este capitulo. Y aun no es completamente imposible

Perse B.J ya sé que era imposible verlo, también yo batalle. No voy a responder de la caja.

Nattyaye no todos los conocía son dioses de las mitologías, con respecto al amor, odio a one direction, si me gustara hubiera usado la canción, solo que la escuche y se me hizo que iba con ellos. A mí me va mas el rock y un poco de romanticismo.

Renesmee Black Cullen1096 espero que si me salgan los 4 capitulos, de solo pensarlo me da tristeza y me privo. No creo que vaya haber secuela, de hecho pienso dedicarme a terminar los otros que tengo pendientes, si pienso seguir escribiendo de Arnold, pero no creo que tenga secuela.

¡Q!

Deyitha gracias me da gusto que ya hayas reparado tu computadora, espero no este bien… no se que haría yo sin mi bebe… gracias por el review…

Fenixker es traumante, aunque le trates de entender a veces ahí cosas que te quedas con cara de What? Jajaja lo de la bicicleta, va a venir después en un flashback, lo pienso desarrollar mas bien en EPYL… gracias por leer

Linadzuki gracias por ser tan considerada! Prometo pelear duro con el bloqueo, nada mas tenia en ese capítulo, porque no me salía nada interesante.

BBSTIA no wolfi no es gay… te puedes robar lo que quieras no hay problema tienes mi autorización no autorizada (para que sea robo) ya empezaste a dudar con quien la quieres eso es bueno…

sweet-sol si one direction, los detesto pero su canción me gusto, aquí ta la sorpresa, espero te guste, se estresa por que quiere ser fiel… cualquiera lo haría

Miss Cerezo ya no vuelvo a hacerte una pregunta lo prometo… :P aja… ninjas espias? Creo que me mudare unos días de país… total EUA esta a 5 minutos de mi casa… No hablare de la caja… si se hace el milagro claro esta se lo van a comer vivo las suegras. En serio crees que se vaya a retirar? Wow que poco apoyo el es guerrero por naturaleza…

MarHelga el FBI… sabes ese si me da miedo… :P… No hablare de la caja… (es un mantra por que no es tan importante lo que ahí dentro pero me muero por contarlo)… Wolfgang es mio!... :P Broma

U¬. ¬ tambien te estas cambiando al lado wolfi… yupi

wolf-fan que bueno que te haya gustado la historia de EPYL, jejejeje espero actualizarla tambien antes del 14 como regalo de san valentin. Y el no se puede hacer a un lado por que esta claro que la que ama mas en esa relación siempre ha sido Helga. Enfrentandose aun a su familia, por alguien que ni siquiera sabe que lo ama.

Dianarr07 es adorable verdad? Lo amo… ya bajo un poco el bloqueo gracias por los animos saludos y gracias por el apoyo y los piropos :P eso de britney es muuuy cierto…

GENESARETH dejo a tu criterio la apuesta… :P jajajaja es broma, no soy tan cruel… verdad que si? Ojala fuera asi en la serie… alguien ya me regaño por eso, pero vamos, necesitábamos a alguien lindo por aca… jajajaja otra que me lo quiere hacer gay… saludos cuidate

¡Q!


	27. Caminar

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "Walk" la canta "Foo Fighters", los uso sin fines de lucro. La imagen del fic es de un fanart hecho por *CrownCat en deviantart llamado Blackboard que me encanta véanlo.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga). Les recuerdo que cuando está en Bold o negritas como quieran llamarle es en una llamada por teléfono.

* * *

Capitulo 26: Caminar

Helga Pov

Marzo había comenzado, el último golpe a Megan estaba por llegar, tal vez no sería el definitivo pero si iba a dolerle… el día 5, tres semanas antes de que comenzaran los estatales para la mayoría de los equipos representativos de la escuela comencé a mover los hilos que faltaban por hilar. Los chicos estaban en el patio, debido a que el día de hoy las clases habían sido canceladas para los de tercero, me acerque a Thadeus el cual estaba abrazando a Rhonda, le puse una mano en su hombro.

-"Patty, Thadeus, Gerald y Shortman, el director necesita a los capitanes…"

Todos se me quedaron viendo con intriga.

-"¿Pero no nos hablaría por el altavoz?"

Pregunto Arnold. En eso sonó mi celular. Todos pusieron cara de fastidio, algunos incluso hicieron sonido de fastidio.

-"Y el lobo ataca de nuevo"

Arnold volteo la mirada al horizonte, rehuyendo verme, desde San Valentín no nos hablábamos, salvo los saludos tradicionales, incluso había dejado de acosarme por las mañanas.

-"Estoy empezando a odiarlo…"

-"Oh cállate Stink-o…"

Cheque el mensaje y volví a guardar el celular.

-"En serio Helga a partir de hoy vamos a confiscar ese celular"

-"Si Rhonda lo que digas… Gerald, Patty, Thadeus, Shortman al paredón"

-"¿Ahora qué Pataki?"

Pregunto Thadeus.

-"No preguntes solo acompáñame"

-"Me das miedo…"

-"Ja y no me has conocido en mis peores días… anda muévete"

Él solo sonrió y beso a Rhonda y se levanto de su asiento.

-"Le pasa algo Pataki y te mato"

-"Si lo que digas Rhonda"

Solté a Thadeus me acerque a Gerald.

-"No pensaras hacernos algo…"

-"Tu solo sígueme… me debes muchas y esta es a cambio de aquella vez que…"

Fingí pensar y enumerar con mis dedos.

-"¿Me estas chantajeando?"

-"Podría ser Johansen"

-"Voy con ustedes"

-"No Pheebs… créeme no pasa nada"

-"¿Puedo confiar en ti?"

-"Claro… cuando te he fallado"

Vi la intención de ella de hablar.

-"No contestes… anda muévete cabello de espagueti"

Soltó a Phoebe y le dio un beso de telenovela cursi.

-"Vamos… me revuelven el estomago"

-"No empieces Pataki… mira que tu…"

-"Si… si lo que digas Johansen"

Lo jale del brazo.

-"No tampoco me maltrates…"

-"Si seguimos así, no tendré tiempo de hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer… así que mueve tu trasero"

-"No sabes lo que daría por qué mejoraras ese carácter…"

-"Pues pídeselo a San Nicholas, tal vez algún día te lo conceda, mientras no pierdas la esperanza"

Caminamos los cinco rumbo al gimnasio.

-"¿Esta vez de que se trata Pataki?"

Pregunto Thadeus.

-"Calla y solo déjate llevar"

-"Perdón pero solo Rhonda tiene derecho a eso…"

-"No seas idiota"

-"Ok… dime que es lo que pretendes"

-"Ya te dije que hasta que lleguemos no desesperes"

Llegamos al gimnasio, ahí ya me esperaban mis cómplices.

-"Las conoces, cierto Curly"

Todas las porristas que no pertenecían al grupo de Megan, voltearon a verme.

-"¿Ellos que hace aquí?"

-"Son solo algunos de lo que nos van a ayudar… ahora por favor explíquenles de lo que se va a tratar… y que alguien los acompañe a la dirección si están de acuerdo"

-"Como digas Pataki"

Contesto una de las porristas.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

A la hora del almuerzo el director tenía una conferencia con todos en la cancha de futbol americano, la cual era enorme con gradas capaces de albergar a todos los estudiantes de la escuela, todos estábamos ahí. Para mi desgracia me había tocado sentarme junto a Arnold.

-"¿Crees que funcionara?"

Su voz me sorprendió, teníamos casi dos semanas sin siquiera hablarnos. Recordé tantas veces que esa voz me había transportado a mundos de fantasía donde él me declara su amor eterno y viajábamos de luna de miel a parís, Venecia y demás lugares románticos, me daba ese cosquilleo en todo mi ser, y mi mundo giraba al compas de una canción de amor. Ahora seguía haciéndolo.

-"Eso espero…"

Conteste aun viendo el infinito, tratando de reprimir mis viejos hábitos.

-"¿Funcione qué?"

Pregunto Rhonda, la cual estaba sentada detrás de nosotros.

-"Solo escucha el viejo gordo esta por hablar"

En efecto el director tomo el estrado improvisado que habían montado.

-"Guarden silencio por favor chicos"

El silencio poco a poco comenzó a hacerse en toda la cancha.

-"Como muchos de ustedes sabrán, quedan pocas semanas para los interestatales…"

Los cuchicheos comenzaron de nuevo.

-"Guarden silencio… esto es importante… antes me gustaría llamar a los capitanes de todos los equipos deportivos representativos de la escuela… la señorita Jennifer Nicholson de Natación, la señorita Amanda Clare de voleibol, la señorita Chloe Neil de Basquetbol…"

Así fue llamando a cada uno de los capitanes, todos nos levantamos y bajamos al estrado, algunos con porras de sus respectivos amigos.

-"La señorita Helga G. Pataki de Futbol soccer, la señorita Patricia Smith de lucha…"

Bajamos juntas mientras los chicos chiflaban y aplaudían como si nos hubiéramos ganado un Oscar o algo así.

-"Ridículos…"

-"Helga…"

-"Son unos exagerados…"

-"Eres incorregible…"

Cuando llego el turno de los chicos, también recibieron porras o abucheos según fuera el caso, la única que no fue llamada fue Megan, lo que era buen indicio para mi plan.

-"Bueno quisiera que todos les diéramos un fuerte aplauso a los chicos aquí presentes… serán el orgullo de nuestra escuela…"

Toda la escuela aplaudió, unos con más desgano que otros.

-"Bien gracias…"

Todo mundo siguió haciendo ruido en las gradas.

-"Silencio… chicos por favor…"

Después de 15 minutos pudo silenciar a la escuela.

-"El otro punto que me gustaría tratar, teniendo aquí a todos mis chicos favoritos…"

Dijo viéndonos a todos a la cara, favoritos claro… si no te hubiéramos traído ni un solo tonto trofeo ahorita no estarías diciendo eso.

-"Al parecer tenemos un problema con las animadoras así que necesito…"

Todo mundo comenzó a cuchichear. Megan desde su asiento se levanto.

-"Director nosotras estamos en perfecta condición"

-"Señorita Williams, no es lo que he oído las últimas semanas… este es un tema que me gustaría tratar personalmente con usted, si me permite"

Sonreí maliciosamente a Megan, gesto que no paso de ser percibido por Rhonda, que gesticulo algo desde su asiento, casi juraría que decía "¿Qué hiciste Pataki?", yo solo encogí los hombros y sonreí.

-"Me niego a eso director, si usted tiene un problema con nosotras háganoslo saber, y aquí delante de toda la escuela, estaré encantada en darle solución"

-"Señorita Williams por favor"

-"Director, que mejor que mis queridos compañeros como testigos de mi innegable honestidad"

Casi me caigo de la risa que me dio, pero me recompuse rápido debido a un codazo de Patty.

-"Si usted insiste señorita Williams…"

-"Insisto señor director"

-"Usted va a ser remplazada del equipo de porristas, como capitana por el mal trato que tiene dándoles desde hace un tiempo…"

Todo mundo quedo en silencio.

-"Eso no es cierto director… cualquiera que le mencionara eso es una mentira…"

Megan me volteo a ver con cara de asesina, lo único que hice fue regresarle una sonrisa.

-"Tenemos pruebas señorita Williams"

-"Eso es mentira… mis compañeras"

-"Ya hable con ellas señorita, y todas están de acuerdo, es mas propusieron a otra persona a su cargo… y es la razón por la que estamos discutiendo este asunto…"

-"Pero…"

-"Lo siento señorita Williams, mi resolución no tiene retroceso"

Megan se quedo de piedra, estaba roja de ira, se sentó en contra de su voluntad.

-"Bien… Bueno queridos chicos, algunos de los capitanes de los equipos representativos me han dado una solución a este dilema en el que nos encontramos, el año pasado teníamos una honorable señorita que con la ayuda de sus compañeras fue capaz de traernos la copa de animadoras... y también fue sugerida por sus compañeras como la sustituta de la señorita Williams"

Todo mundo comenzó a susurrar nuevamente.

-"Por lo cual me gustaría ver si ella y ustedes están de acuerdo… señorita Rhonda Lloyd podría pasar al estrado por favor…"

La cara de Rhonda no tenía precedente, pasó de la sorpresa a una reacción de sobriedad, se levanto de su asiento y camino lentamente a donde estábamos nosotros, al llegar paso a un lado mío y me susurro lentamente.

-"Te voy a matar"

Cuando llego con el director, lo saludo amablemente.

-"Bien me gustaría saber si alguien de aquí tiene alguna objeción para el nombramiento de la señorita Lloyd como nueva capitana de animadoras"

Solo Britney se levanto, soltando a Megan en el proceso.

-"Yo señor director…"

-"Señorita Patterson, ¿Cuál es su objeción?"

-"Ella renuncio al final del año pasado"

Rhonda se acerco al micrófono.

-"Pero estoy dispuesta a retomarlo si mis compañeras lo desean y por el bien de nuestra honorable institución…"

El señor director le sonrió.

-"Como ve señorita Patterson, la señorita Lloyd está de acuerdo"

-"Además si recuerdo tú no eres porrista Britney"

Arnold nos sorprendió a todos con su declaración. Levante el pulgar y le sonreí en aprobación.

-"Pero si no te diste cuenta Shortman el director nos pregunto a todos…"

-"Pero no estás en carácter de responder, Megan es tu amiga así que no estás siendo objetiva…"

La aclaración de Phoebe recibió muchos gritos de apoyo.

-"Silencio… Silencio jóvenes"

Otros 15 minutos de desorden, los cuales por fin pudo callar el director.

-"Bien… como no veo alguna objeción, la señorita Lloyd a partir de hoy es la nueva capitana… espero todo salga bien… gracias… ahora si todos mis honorables jóvenes pudieran tomar asiento, debo tratar otros temas con ustedes"

Todos caminamos rumbo a nuestros asientos. Cuando ya estábamos sentados, Rhonda se agacho a mí.

-"Pataki"

-"Hey díselo a tu novio… fue su idea"

Thadeus estaba cerca de mí.

-"Eso no es cierto…"

-"Si es cierto, no tienes argumentos, ni pruebas en mi contra"

-"Pataki…"

-"Oh vamos… yo no podría ser tan cruel con Meggie-Peggie"

Todos se rieron y retomaron su atención a lo que el director trataba de decir. Arnold se acerco más a mí.

-"Fue muy buen golpe…"

-"Te dije que funcionaria..."

-"Que esperabas… todo está bien planeado"

-"Sabes que para las cosas malas… la orquesta siempre toca al ritmo que Pataki le dicta"

Le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo.

-"Lo que tu digas Helga"

Me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, volvió su atención a lo que decía el director, mientras yo me sonrojaba y luchaba una batalla con el transbordador espacial Arnoliano, dios yo tenía un novio… y uno muy lindo por cierto…

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Al terminar el discurso supuestamente inspirador del director, lo que me esperaba en el estacionamiento nos esperaban la pandilla de huecas, Megan se acerco a mí con toda su furia me empujo, como yo ya la esperaba solo me movió unos centímetros.

-"Eres una maldita perra Pataki"

-"Si Megan… lo que digas cariño"

La enfrente, Rhonda se interpuso en nuestros caminos.

-"Por si no sabias Megie-Peggie fue mi idea… ella solo seguía mis órdenes"

Megan le planto una sonora cachetada a Rhonda, que llamo la atención de todos los estudiantes que estaban ahí.

-"Tu me las vas a pagar Wellington"

Tome a Rhonda de un brazo, lo mismo hizo Patty. Megan la había sacado completamente de sus casillas, se veía en su rostro.

-"Si no quieres que te pateemos tu trasero ahorita mismo Megan lárgate"

-"Me gustaría que lo intentaras bestia"

Dijo Britney encarándome.

-"Esto no es contigo… imbécil"

Solté a Rhonda, pero afortunadamente Thadeus ya la estaba reteniendo.

-"Claro que es conmigo…"

Me empujo con toda su fuerza, haciendo que retrocediera, justo cuando se lo iba a regresar un par de brazos me detuvieron.

-"Deténganse esta no es la solución"

Arnold hablo detrás de mí, era el él que me detenía

-"Shortman… como siempre defendiendo a tu mascota"

-"Cállate ya Britney, no te metas en problemas"

-"No sabes ni la mitad Shortman… Pataki no es quien tú crees que es"

Sentí que me hervía la sangre, luche contra la fuerza de Arnold por liberarme.

-"Suéltame idiota"

-"No hasta que te calmes"

Susurro en mi oído, causándome estragos por todo mi cuerpo. Harold y Patty se interpusieron entre los dos bandos.

-"Mira si siguen haciendo este espectáculo aquí, saben perfectamente que se meterán en problemas… y creo que tu estatus de porrista ya no te salvara…"

Dijo tranquilamente Patty, si yo imponía ella con su metro setenta de esteroides atemorizaba.

-"Esto no se va a quedar así… ya verán"

Las seis huecas se fueron a sus respectivos carros.

-"Estúpidas"

Dijo Rhonda escupiendo las palabras como si tuviera veneno en los labios.

-"Era lo que se esperaba querida… después de…"

Phoebe salió detrás de nosotras.

-"¿Quien de ustedes nos va a explicar que paso ahí?"

-"Supongo que la que llevo la batuta de esta orquesta"

-"Pataki"

Contestaron varias voces al unisonó.

-"Hey… Shortman si pudieras soltarme, tal vez podría explicar"

-"Perdón"

Arnold sonrojado me soltó muy a su pesar.

-"Bien gracias… todo fue una hermosa sonata llamada pequeña serenata nocturna compuesta por Ludwig van Beethoven"

-"Que esa no la escribió Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart"

Dijo Phoebe haciéndonos reír a todos. Recordé a mi propio Wolfgang.

-"Demonios…"

Dije yo corriendo a mi carro.

-"Lo siento tengo algo pendiente…"

Alcance a escuchar a Gerald.

-"Tenias que mencionarlo…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cuando llegue a la universidad ya había apagado mi celular, Wolfgang ya me estaba esperando en la entrada.

-"Patito… que sorpresa"

-"Hola…"

Se subió a mi coche, después de darme un beso se acomodo en el asiento y se abrocho él cinturón.

-"¿Como supiste que hoy no traje a invierno zoológico?"

-"Llámalo intuición femenina"

-"Si tuvieras, así lo llamaría"

-"Imbécil"

-"También te quiero patito"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

Todos descansábamos en el patio, mientras charlábamos. Hoy el director había decretado día libre para los de tercero, hoy tendríamos una junta con el toda la escuela. El día de hoy no tenia si quiera ganas de hacer nada, eran de esos en los que deseas no levantarte de la cama. Tenía mucho tedio.

-"Patty, Thadeus, Gerald y Shortman, el director necesita a los capitanes…"

La voz de Helga me saco de mis pensamientos, la voz de mis pesadillas y a la vez de mis sueños.

-"¿Pero no nos hablaría por el altavoz?"

Pregunte yo viéndola a sus hermosos ojos azules, la perdición de cualquier ser humano… profundos como el mar… en eso el maldito celular sonó, seguro era el imbécil de su novio.

-"Y el lobo ataca de nuevo"

Harold nos aclaro por si no estaba ya claro, que seguro era el imbécil de su novio. La razón por la cual ella y yo, estábamos distanciados… tenía casi dos semanas sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra salvo por los clásicos saludos de cortesia.

-"Estoy empezando a odiarlo…"

Bienvenido al club Stinky.

-"Oh cállate Stink-o…"

Esta vez para sorpresa de todos, solo lo checo rápido y lo volvió a guardar.

-"En serio Helga a partir de hoy vamos a confiscar ese celular"

-"Si Rhonda lo que digas… Gerald, Patty, Thadeus, Shortman al paredón"

-"¿Ahora qué Pataki?"

Pregunto Thadeus.

-"No preguntes solo acompáñame"

-"Me das miedo…"

-"Ja y no me has conocido en mis peores días… anda muévete"

Rhonda y Thadeus dieron su clásica y aburrida muestra de amor, no pude evitar ver a Helga, que daría hoy por ser ella y yo los que estuviéramos así…

-"Le pasa algo Pataki y te mato"

-"Si lo que digas Rhonda"

Vi como Helga arremetió ahora con mi viejo amigo.

-"No pensaras hacernos algo…"

-"Tu solo sígueme… me debes muchas y esta es a cambio de aquella vez que…"

Vi como lo chantajeaba o lo intentaba.

-"¿Me estas chantajeando?"

-"Podría ser Johansen"

-"Voy con ustedes"

-"No Pheebs… créeme no pasa nada"

-"¿Puedo confiar en ti?"

-"Claro… cuando te he fallado"

Phoebe intento contestarle, pero Helga la detuvo.

-"No contestes… anda muévete cabello de espagueti"

Y otra nueva demostración de cursilería.

-"Vamos… me revuelven el estomago"

-"No empieces Pataki… mira que tu…"

¡Cállate Gerald! No lo digas…

-"Si… si lo que digas Johansen"

Helga lo detuvo.

-"No tampoco me maltrates…"

-"Si seguimos así, no tendré tiempo de hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer… así que mueve tu trasero"

¿Que estaba planeando esta vez, este pequeño demonio?

-"No sabes lo que daría por qué mejoraras ese carácter…"

-"Pues pídeselo a San Nicholas, tal vez algún día te lo conceda, mientras no pierdas la esperanza"

Todos fuimos en silencio rumbo al gimnasio para sorpresa mía.

-"¿Esta vez de que se trata Pataki?"

Pregunto Thadeus.

-"Calla y solo déjate llevar"

-"Perdón pero solo Rhonda tiene derecho a eso…"

-"No seas idiota"

-"Ok… dime que es lo que pretendes"

-"Ya te dije que hasta que lleguemos no desesperes"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Total que el plan de Helga era destronar a Megan, quitarle su fantástico y maravilloso titulo de capitana de animadoras. Y al parecer su plan había funcionado, el director bailo al son que ella orquesto. Al terminar el discurso supuestamente inspirador del director. En el estacionamiento Megan y su pandilla esperaba a las chicas, afortunadamente nadie las dejamos solas. La primera en ser enfrentada fue Helga. Megan la empujo ocasionando que Helga tambaleara muy poco.

-"Eres una maldita perra Pataki"

-"Si Megan… lo que digas cariño"

Helga se acerco mas a ella quedando a unos centímetros de Megan, Rhonda la quito enfrentando ella misma a Megan.

-"Por si no sabias Megie-Peggie fue mi idea… ella solo seguía mis órdenes"

Megan cacheteo a Rhonda, el mundo entero quedo en shock, incluso Rhonda.

-"Tu me las vas a pagar Wellington"

Antes de que reaccionara Rhonda, Helga y Patty la detuvieron, reacciono como todos esperábamos como una fiera.

-"Si no quieres que te pateemos tu trasero ahorita mismo Megan lárgate"

Helga mientras detenía a Rhonda le dedico una mirada de odio a Megan, en algun momento la vi con la intención de soltar a Rhonda.

-"Me gustaría que lo intentaras bestia"

Dijo Britney saliendo en defensa de su amiga.

-"Esto no es contigo… imbécil"

Helga soltó a Rhonda, pero Thadeus la relevo inmediatamente.

-"Claro que es conmigo…"

En cuanto vi que esto se iba a poner muy fuerte me acerque sigilosamente a Helga. Britney la empujo, haciéndola retroceder, yo rápidamente la detuve, antes de que ella hiciera algo que le pudiera causar problemas.

-"Deténganse esta no es la solución"

Dije mientras afianzaba mas mi agarre, no quería que se me soltara.

-"Shortman… como siempre defendiendo a tu mascota"

-"Cállate ya Britney, no te metas en problemas"

Dije yo tratando de conciliar el problema.

-"No sabes ni la mitad Shortman… Pataki no es quien tú crees que es"

Helga comenzó a luchar con fuerza para soltarse, estuve a punto de soltarla y no porque me golpeara, si no por gusto.

-"Suéltame idiota"

-"No hasta que te calmes"

Susurre en su oído, haciendo que temblara a mi voz, eso me hizo estremecer a mi también. Harold y Patty se interpusieron entre los dos bandos.

-"Mira si siguen haciendo este espectáculo aquí, saben perfectamente que se meterán en problemas… y creo que tu estatus de porrista ya no te salvara…"

Dijo tranquilamente Patty.

-"Esto no se va a quedar así… ya verán"

Las seis chicas se separan de nosotras.

-"Estúpidas"

Dijo Rhonda escupiendo las palabras como si tuviera veneno en los labios.

-"Era lo que se esperaba querida… después de…"

Phoebe hablo mientras se hacía al frente.

-"¿Quien de ustedes nos va a explicar que paso ahí?"

-"Supongo que la que llevo la batuta de esta orquesta"

Conteste yo, mientras aun disfrutaba la proximidad del cuerpo de Helga, era raro que no me hubiese pedido antes que la soltara. Yo no me quejaba, amoldaba a la perfección a mi cuerpo.

-"Pataki"

Contestaron varias voces al unisonó.

-"Hey… Shortman si pudieras soltarme, tal vez podría explicar"

-"Perdón"

Demonios, no podía esperar solo tres minutos más.

-"Bien gracias… todo fue una hermosa sonata llamada pequeña serenata nocturna compuesta por Ludwig van Beethoven"

-"Que esa no la escribió Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart"

Aclaro Phoebe ganándose la sonrisa de todos. En eso Helga tenso su cuerpo.

-"Demonios…"

Comenzó a correr al estacionamiento.

-"Lo siento tengo algo pendiente…"

Nadie reacciono a tiempo para detenerla. Gerald solo encogió los hombros.

-"Tenias que mencionarlo…"

-"Perdón…"

-"Definitivamente tenemos que hacer algo con eso"

Dijo Rhonda.

-"¿Algo con qué?"

-"Con que va a ser Arnold, con lo de Helga y Wolfgang"

-"¿Qué tienen de malo?"

Dijo Brian, mientras abrazaba a Lila.

-"¿Cómo que qué tienen de malo? ¿Brian en serio has prestado atención?"

-"Sigo sin entenderte Rhonda…"

-"Wolfgang no nos conviene, él la aleja mucho de nosotros, ella tiene que estar con Arnold"

Sentí que mis colores subían al rostro.

-"Pero esto es asunto de ella, a la que le tiene que convenir uno u otro es a ella"

-"Phoebe, esto se hace cansado… veamos tenemos que hacer una asamblea en este mismo instante… ¿Quién está de acuerdo con que hagamos algo para que este par termine junto?"

Dijo Rhonda tomando mi brazo y levantando.

-"Rhonda nosotros no tenemos derecho en inmiscuirnos en su vida privada"

Dijo aun más molesta Phoebe.

-"Ella tampoco tenía motivos para meterse en la de nosotras y lo hizo, estoy contigo Rhonda"

-"Gracias Sheena"

Me lo esperaba de Sheena, digamos que Helga fue algo brusca en la relación de Sheena y Eugene.

-"Estoy contigo…"

Nadine apoyaría a Rhonda hasta el fin del mundo.

-"No se… Rhonda yo la verdad creo que no… es de muy mala educación meterse en los sentimientos ajenos"

-"Lila ella se metió en los tuyos"

-"Si Rhonda, pero en aquel momento yo estaba sola… y ahora Helga no está sola…."

Si un imbécil que no merece ser llamado novio de Helga.

-"Bien, ¿pero no apoyarías a Arnold?"

-"Pero creo que Arnold se lo ha ganado, disculpa viejo"

Auch eso dolió, Brainy, fingí una sonrisa y le conteste.

-"No hay problema Brian…"

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Pheebs…"

-"Aparte de Brian, Pheebs, Lila… ¿alguien más piensa retirarse?"

-"Yo, lo siento Rhonda… agradezco que me hubieran acogido como otra más de ustedes, pero tienen entender que mi lealtad esta con ella"

-"Esta bien Cindy… ¿alguien más?"

-"Se que no entro en el inventario, pero no cuenten conmigo… la ceja de oruga es mi amiga y ella tiene derecho a decidir con quién estar…"

-"Vaya Harold… es la primera vez que te veo defenderla…"

-"Que quieres que te diga… al fin le he tomado cariño"

-"¿Gerald, Sid, Stinky y Eugene están dentro?"

-"Claro… no pienso dejar a mi viejo… verdad Arnold"

Los mencionados asintieron con la cabeza. Mientras Gerald chocaba puños conmigo.

-"Bien…"

-"¿Crees que pueda hablar?"

Dije yo, abrumado por el apoyo de mis amigos. Varios pares de ojos se fijaron en mí.

-"Chicos… creo que no deberían meterse en esto… esto no es una guerra es…"

-"Arnold, en el momento en que nos está afectando que Wolfgang aleja cada día mas a Helga, antes eran solo las tardes y tú has visto que los últimos almuerzos se la pasa en el teléfono con el… los sábados de chicas, ya han desaparecido, ella siempre tiene algo que hacer con él…"

-"¿Y por que simplemente no hablan con ella?"

-"¿Todavía quieres estar con ella?"

-"Ese no es el punto Rhonda, yo…"

-"¿Sí o no Shortman?"

-"Si, pero…"

-"Pues cállate… tenemos que empezar a planear algo…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Todos terminamos comiendo en la casa de Rhonda, me sentí como un mueble mas, en dicha comida, todos hablaban y planeaban mi vida como si yo no estuviera ahí. Ninguna de mis opiniones valió para nada. Cuando por fin llegue a la pensión era la hora de cenar, mis padres, mis abuelos y mi hermana eran todas las personas que había en la mesa.

-"Hola hijo… siéntate con nosotros a cenar"

Me senté a un lado de mi hermana, comimos en paz, al terminar Lana brinco a mi regazo.

-"¿Arnold cuando va a venir Helga?"

-"Lana… ella ahorita está algo ocupada con su novio, así que no creo que pueda venir a verte… pero mañana le voy a decir que quieres verla"

-"¿No eres tu su novio?"

-"No Lana… es alguien más…"

-"¿Por qué no? Si tú te casas con ella… va a terminar siendo mi hermana también, ella me cae mucho mejor que la ultima que trajiste, ella no me manda a dormir"

Toda la familia me veía bastante extraño.

-"Además juega conmigo y es más divertida que tu"

-"Lana por favor…"

-"Pero Arnold…"

-"No olvídalo…"

-"Si no le pides que sea tu novio ya no te voy a querer nunca más…"

Dijo bajándose de mi regazo haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos.

-"Lana deja ya a tu hermano en paz"

-"¡Ya no es mi hermano! ¡No hasta que se case con Helga!"

Dijo pateando la silla. Mi mama volteo a verla con una mirada que intuía que debía zanjar el asunto en ese momento.

-"Arnold cariño, hoy limpie tu habitación y encontré esto…"

Dijo mostrando la infame caja con el moño amarillo que Wolfgang había tenido el descaro de regalarme.

-"Tíralo… no me interesa"

-"Pero Arnold, si alguien se tomo el tiempo de escogerlo para ti, es justo que tu lo abras…"

-"No lo creo… es del novio de Helga… dáselo a Lana para que desfogue toda sus energías con el.."

-"¿Puedo abrirlo?"

-"Si… y después tíralo a la basura…"

-"Arnold"

-"Esta bien mama… dame acá"

Lo tome de mala gana, en su interior algo sonó, fue extraño… La abuela se paró de pronto.

-"Kimba hablando de regalos olvide darte esto…"

Del mueble que tenía detrás de ella saco una carta… una carta con una rosa blanca pegada en el sobre… tenía un tiempo sin ver una así.

-"La verdadera Eleonor trajo esto para ti…"

-"¿A qué te refieres con la verdadera? Si Britney vino…"

-"Solo léela Kimba son noticias del frente de batalla, aun no ha sida perdida la batalla… por el álamo"

Salió corriendo rumbo a la sala, había días que no entendía a la abuela, pero en su locura siempre fue muy sabia. Tome la carta y la guarde en mis bolsillos.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

En mi habitación me dispuse a tomar primero la carta y la abría, una rosa blanca callo de ella.

"Hola…

Esperaba nunca entregarte esta rosa blanca, esperaba poder bailar el ultimo vals a tu lado… esperaba tantas cosas que nunca se dieron.

Pero las cosas son así Arnold, jugué al póker con mi mejor cara de póker, tú te la creíste, y dejaste que tu póker perdiera contra mi par de dos…

Espero sea mi último poema para ti, no sé si aun piensas que soy Britney, pero no te lo voy a aclarar ni a negar… me rindo…

A million miles away  
Your signal in the distance  
To whom it may concern

Espero entiendas que por mas señales que tu me mandes yo no voy a regresar

I think I lost my way  
Getting good at starting over  
Every time that I return

Di todo lo que yo tenía, empecé tantas veces desde cero esperando que esa fuera la definitiva, la que llegara a tu corazón.

I'm learning to walk again  
I believe I've waited long enough  
Where do I begin?  
I'm learning to talk again  
Can't you see I've waited long enough?  
Where do I begin?

Me canse de tanto insistir, me canse de tantos fracasos, ahora voy a empezar todo de nuevo, me voy a reinventar, voy a empezar mi camino de nuevo… un camino donde tú ya no serás la eterna luz al final de él, ahora solo serás el triste y patético parador de camioneros en el cual nadie se detiene ya.

Do you remember the days?  
We built these paper mountains  
Then sat and watched them burn  
I think I found my place  
Can't you feel it growing stronger?  
Little conquerors

Este fuego que siempre me impulso a seguirte y a amarte está muriendo completamente, ahora he encontrado algo que se ha vuelto mi montaña, mi apoyo… mi fuerte en tiempo de guerra, mi muralla y estoy segura que esta no se va a derrumbar ante cualquier viento de cambio.

You keep alive a moment at a time  
But still inside a whisper to a riot  
To sacrifice but knowing to survive  
The first to climb another state of mind  
I'm on my knees, I'm praying for a sign  
Forever, whenever  
I never wanna die  
I never wanna die  
I never wanna die  
I'm on my knees  
I never wanna die  
I'm dancing on my grave  
I'm running through the fire  
Forever, whenever  
I never wanna die  
I never wanna leave  
I never say goodbye  
Forever, whenever  
Forever, whenever

Para ser una despedida tal vez tarde demasiado, lo se, pero quiero hacerte saber que ya no te tienes que preocupar por mí, nunca más… esta vez no quiero morir… esta vez voy a luchar por no caer, sacrificare mi vida entera por ser feliz… hace muchos años una persona importante en mi vida, me dijo que yo me empeñaba a ser infeliz y tal vez era cierto… pero ahora será al revés no quiero morir otra vez… no quiero sufrir como lo hice por ti… voy a luchar hasta el final…

Adiós Arnold Shortman"

Me quede helado… no era lo que yo esperaba… esperaba una súplica en silencio de Britney o algo así tonto… incluso alguna acusación a Pataki o algo así… esto estaba extraño.

Me deje caer en la cama haciendo que el estúpido paquete de Wolfgang volara por los aires y callera abierto en el piso, no hice nada por levantarlo.

Unos golpes a mi puerta desconcentraron mi pensamiento perdido en el espacio estelar.

-"Pase"

Mi mama entro y recogió el paquete tirado en el suelo.

-"No sé que clase de bromas se juegan los adolescentes hoy en día… pero esto es ridículo"

Voltee a ver qué era lo que mi mama tenía en sus manos.

-"¿Un zapato de niña? ¿Eso qué significa Arnold?"

Al voltear a verlo mi mente cayó en un profundo abismo, tan grande como el tártaro.

Continuara…

* * *

¿Un zapato de niña?... ¡Review!

¿Atara cavos?... ¡Review!

¿Cuál será el plan para separar a Wolfgang de Helga?... ¡Review!

¿Cuál será el próximo golpe de las huecas?... ¡Review!

¿La carta será en definitiva una despedida?... ¡Review!

¡CUANTO TIEMPO!, SOY CRUEL LA VERDAD … PERO COMO LE DIJE A MI AMIGA MISS CEREZO (POR CIERTO ESTE CAPITULO ES HONOR A TI HERMOSA CHICA), estaba peleando con un señor llamado RICK RIORDAN y su libro "The Mark of Athena"… y saludando a su santa progenitora… dioses del Olimpo faltan muchos meses para el próximo libro… que tiene en contra de Percy… ¡Él es un amor!... ah y juntando Dracmas para pagarle a Xena para que mate a Atenea… ¿Mencione que la odio?... en fin a lo que nos concierne… espero no hayan desesperado mucho por mi… sorry por la tardanza… saludos a todos y todas espero les agrade este capítulo…

* * *

Bueno agradezco a las 48 maravillosas personas que me siguen (y que en este momento creo que me han de odiar :P):

AiHaibara96, Allison Doolin, BBSTIA, Ceciali, ClauOz404, CondesaD, Deyitha, Dianarr07, Dreamtares, ElphabaLii, Eye'sMoon, Fafa di Belo, GENESARETH, Geanni, Gelygirl, Lady Heaven,, Linadzuki, Lola S. Austen, MKY8, MarHelga, Miss Cerezo, MitsukiMaiIsotto, Nattyaye, Pasion, Perse B.J, Piquenoia, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Sailer Sak Morr, TheMegaVanny, Tsuki Utau, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, Vivian Alejandra, Yakii-586, anfernarusaku, arlethe, britney24, , clarisahsm, clita98, hachikohina, iloveyoutothemoonback, jessicagogu, lexie annatsumi asakura kido, lizzyjg, marduking, miss romantic2, paluramone, shei07

Agradezco a las 50 maravillosas personas que me tienen en favoritos:

AiHaibara96, Alexamili, Ceciali, ClauOz404, Deyitha, Dianarr07, Dreamtares, ElphabaLii, , Eye'sMoon, Fafa di Belo, Fenixker, GENESARETH, Geanni, Gelygirl, Hik-y, Linadzuki, Lola S. Austen, LolitaPataki, MKY8, MarHelga, Miss Cerezo, MitsukiMaiIsotto, Nattyaye, Pasion, Perse B.J, Piquenoia, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Sailer Sak Morr, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, Viickiita15, , anfernarusaku, arlethe, britney24, , clarisahsm, clita98, gabyah, hachikohina, honey04, jessicagogu, lexie annatsumi asakura kido, lizzyjg, marduking, miss romantic2, pipe92, shei07, sweet-sol, yokashi

Gracias a los que han dejado Review y he contestado en los cap anteriores

Sandra Pullman, GENESARETH, bren, kamila, britney24, Sailer Sak Morr , Vivian Alejandra , Yakii-586, Deyitha, MarHelga, yokashi, BBSTIA, Miss Cerezo, Danny-Nekko, MKY8, Pasion, marduking, pau, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, miss romantic2, sweet-sol, Viickiita15, shei07, Nattyaye, sweet-sol y Renesmee Black Cullen1096, anubis27, honey04, pau, zuleima5, Tsuki Utau, Lau, Ana Sakura, zoe, Linadzuki, Perse B.J, chikita93, Linadzuki, pau1993, chikita1993, Thony, Tigrefan, Kelpie, Lady Heaven, Chikita, Chikitaperu, cusco girl, hachikohina, wolf-fan, helga-fan, paulina, jessicagogu gabbiie shortman, Guest, Guest, Clita, MandyLikesYou, Hik-y, ElphabaLii, hachikohina, Fenixker, ClauOz404, Ceciali, Geanni

* * *

REVIEW! YUJU… A CONTESTAR… gracias por todos ellos... ustedes han hecho esta historia una con muchos de ellos todos ellos esta en mi compu y en mi corazon (Que cursi :P pero cierto) gracias! cualquier cosa que dejen se les agradece y se les contesta!

Perse B.J Eto… ¿él que calla otorga? Buen punto touche… bien ya sabes lo que tenia la caja… muajajaja… bien espero no te decepcionara :P esperabas algo así como un poema cierto?... pronto vuelvo a EPYL… promise

Danny-Nekko sip Perry el ornitorrinco… me gusta mucho esa serie y sigo insistiendo que Isabela es parecida a Helga pero sin el carácter… :P pero si ni asi consiguen a esos chicos no se como entonces… intente hasta me dormi con el capitulo de Hey arnold de ese dia y no se pudo… :S

Linadzuki ya esta capitulo nuevo… espero te sigas emocionando… si andaba algo bloqueada por que tengo tanto que poner en claro que ya no se ni cuanto me toca… y te digo quiero hilar muchas cosas y quedan muy pocos capítulos :D… saludos

sweet-sol 25 años? Perdí el hilo de la conversacion y por más que regrese a reviews y capítulos ahora la traumada soy yo… :P en ocasiones no recuerdo ni mi propio nombre… se trataba de san valentin, tu sabes cursilería hasta el tuétano…

Wolf-fan lo se Wolfgang es cutte hasta la medula… bueno al menos eso es para mi…

miss romantic2 esperanza? Bueno saludos…

Gabbiie Shortman lo que tu no sabes es que vives en un big brother yo te grabo muajajaa por eso se tu vida amorosa… muajaja… Ok no… es broma que psicópata me escuche… hasta yo me di miedo… oye es bueno eso de que termine a los dos y se quede con Peadpod o Harold… (uf que nadie me escuche o me cuelgan)

Renesmee Black Cullen1096 jajaja quiere decir que te uniste tambien al lado oscuro… tambien quieres a Wolfi-pooh… debería hacer una encuesta y poner HEY ESCRIBAN A SU FAVORITO o como en los realytis (alguien digame como se escribe) poner un numero telefónico o correo electrónico para que decidan… de hecho en alguna ocasión pense poner algo asi que pusieran al principio del review cual era su favorito… pero nah ff me bloquea… :P

Nattyaye eso de que quieras esperar es perfecto… yo tuve novio hasta los 18… si no me da vergüenza admitirlo :P hasta que estuve en la uni… jejejeje… :P si ya se que patine gacho con los inglesillos pero me gusto su canción… no tanto como para escribir un fanfic pero merecía aunque sea una mención… a mi me gusta mucho pero el rock viejito tu sabes… aunque ahora ando un poco pique con foo fighters, anabor y eso… :P

bien… espero no tardar mucho en darte el final… pero no desesperes :P prometo terminarlo…

Tsuki Utau… jajaja le dio un zapato… adivinas cual es? Jejejej bien otra mas unida al grupo Wolfy-pooh… :P las estoy mal induciendo…

ElphabaLii jajajajaja me dio mucha risa tu review… mira que yo misma estoy a punto de hacer uno en twitter :P pase la primaria créeme que de panzazo en cuestión de horrografia, es por eso que el ingles no se me da tanto :P…jejeje como me gustaría una sorpresa como la de wolfy…

MarHelga digamos que la movie de la jungla sin la declaración de arnold es lo que quiero tratar de dar a entender… :P en la caja ahí un zapato… te agradezco por su maravilloso fanfic… y tenerme en ascuas… muchas gracias en serio… (Ya mi manicurista te va a demandar por cierto, así que si tocan con una carta del juzgado yo que tu no abría) gracias!...

Miss Cerezo de que soy una bruja son una bruja… decesaria ser como Alice de los magos, o Hermione de Hp… o en su defecto como Sonea o Ephaba del mago de oz o tantas otras… y yo me preocupaba por los fans de wolfy estan aumentando muajajajajaja… pronto ya vera la carta lo prometo… digo el papel… ups spoiler… y aun quieres mas sangre de Megan debo suponer…

Lola S. Austen gracias por los piropos! :P espero que te siga gustando el fanfic… vamos únete al lado oscuro… wolfy pooh tiene muuuchas seguidoras ahora… tarde pero se dio cuenta como veras

Fenixker wolfy! Wolfy! Ok no… jajaja espero no te traume el final que tengo planeado como a otras… gracias a ti por leer el fanfic

Dianarr07 es que en unicorlandia no llega la recepción bien del celular, creo que tendrá que visitar a Big-bob por uno nuevo :P… jajaja ya merito regreso a EPYL… tengo que planear bien el baile.

GENESARETH al contrario viniste a alegrar el día… te agradezco por mi llama badge… amo las llamas sobre todo las llamas que llaman y las llamas con sombrero, por eso también este capítulo te lo dedico con mucho cariño… estuve oyendo la canción y tal vez la use próximamente… veras que si… y nada de cumplir lo de dejar de escribir review voy a llorar si asi pasa :P (si soy dramática)

Karina jajaja perdón por la tardanza estaba renegando agusto y traumáticamente… gracias!

clita98 y espero falte mas… :P

madisonlss1 jajaja que bueno que este atrapante… gracias por los deseos espero tu tambien te la pasaras mega genial!

Allison Doolin y lo que te falta jejeje en lo personal me gustaron mas el cap 18,19 y 20… son mis favoritos… que bueno que te guste hasta ahorita!

Yakii-586 jajaja la pregunta de los 65 millones arnold o wolfy… nah ninguno de los dos :P nah… espero ya pronto encuentres el final… gracias por el review se te extrañaba…

Alinee gracias saludos! Espero te sigan gustando las canciones…

clarisahsm que bueno una adicción poco sana pero adicción :P… debes golpearla dulcemente a Genesareth no muy duro que nos debe algunos capítulos de su fic… ponis? También vas a unicorlandia?... para estúpidos y sensuales Wolfy pooh… o esa canción(cap 4) es buena… bueno estoy imaginándome una linda llama con sombrero comiéndose mis manos(por el ola k ase amo las llamas!)… no se trata de estar triste… gracias por amarlo… perrito come blusas! Hmm creo que debo ir a robarlo… la canción de las mantecadas, jajaja estas en México… que no eran cuantas chupadas una tootsie pop?... eso también me paso (lo del trasero) una vez que me chute uno de 82 capitulos de hey arnold… uf la de ciega sordomuda era de mis bellos tiempos de adolescente… pues sigo planeando robar el perro come blusas… sería bueno ver esa historia crepusculiana de tu lobito y eso… jajajaja la verdad creo que debiste firmar como rhonda o lila son menos obvias… me das miedo a mi también… 20 a 25 minutos, con palito o sin palito? El palito tambien se come es fibra natural! Ok no... ya no es sensual arnold solo estupido?... si leyendo tus reviews, contestándolos y pensando en el perrito, no ahí sexto malo… uno mas en la casa no sobraría… ensayo que? Dios eso lo vi en la escuela :S no lo recuerdo… si eres un amor definitivamente y demasiado divertida me he reido como loca… si gracias a ti y a todas es uno de los que mas reviews tienen! Es genial gracias!... aposto que leería una parte con la voz de un tal german… y como yo no lo conocía perdió :P muajajaja lo que me recuerda… si es estúpido antes no creeyo que era Miriam o Nadine… a wolfi! Ama a wolfi!

Kelpie si todavía ella le va a escribir… aquí esta la prueba… y sigue otro lo prometo…

gracias! 0

lexie annatsumi asakura kido solamente asi se enteraría quien es… gracias por leerlo!

promesa seguir hasta terminarlo :D

kimokol1 que… es linda esa canción… :P y me gusto como que le quedaba… y esa canción es una de mis 10 favoritas de todos los tiempos… tenia que ponerla ya que las otras no creo que queden…

Sweet-sol… ya se te extraña… quiero capitulo! Y pay de limón :P (jajaja aferrada la niña es broma lo sabes verdad? )


	28. Carta

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "Carta" la canta "Laura Pausini", los uso sin fines de lucro. La imagen del fic es de un fanart hecho por *CrownCat en deviantart llamado Blackboard que me encanta véanlo.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga). Les recuerdo que cuando está en Bold o negritas como quieran llamarle es en una llamada por teléfono.

* * *

Capitulo 27: Carta

Helga POV

No encontraba la maldita carta, ¿dónde demonios la había metido? Revolví completamente mi casillero, buscando en cada uno de mis cuadernos, yo recordaba haberla metido en uno. ¿Pero cuál?

Mientras veía cada uno de mis libros y mis cuadernos, Arnold se acerco a su casillero con una cara de sorpresa.

-"¿Qué buscas?"

-"Un maldito papel… yo recuerdo haberlo visto en uno de mis cuadernos"

-"¿Cómo era?"

-"Era una hoja tamaño carta, doblada en cuatro partes, era blanca… y tenía algo escrito dentro"

-"Yo recogí una, hace mucho, que cayó de tu cuaderno de economía"

Karma por dios hoy no… no… no…

-"¿Dónde está? ¿La leíste? ¿Qué hiciste con ella?"

-"Tranquilízate Helga, estas muy alterada"

-"Es importante esa hoja, que hiciste con ella"

Empecé a sacudirlo por los brazos, no podía tenerla él, no... esto era como una pesadilla, eso era… era una pesadilla en cualquier momento despertaba y esto no estaría pasando… me pellizque en el brazo, dolió… eso quería decir que… dios no… dios no…

-"Esta en mi casa…"

-"Vamos"

Lo jale del brazo rumbo a la salida, al principio por la sorpresa se dejo llevar. Pero al reaccionar se detuvo justo antes de salir por la puerta.

-"Helga están por comenzar las clases…"

-"Shortman… comprende es muy importante es… es… fue…"

-"Cálmate, respira profundo"

-"¿La leíste?"

-"No, ¿Debería?"

-"¡No! Ni se te ocurra… vamos, debemos ir por ella"

-"Hagamos una cosa, voy a llamar a casa… para que alguien me la traiga"

-"¡NO!"

-"Me estas asustando… ¿Qué clase de documento es?"

-"Es… una amenaza de muerte"

-"Helga"

-"Esta bien… es un documento que tengo entregar a la escuela…"

-"No es muy creíble"

-"Es una tarea…"

-"¿Hasta ahora te preocupas por ella?"

-"¿Es un proyecto final?"

-"Una escusa menos creíble que la anterior…"

-"Por favor Arnold, nunca te he pedido nada… esta vez te lo suplico… entrégamela"

-"Pero no podemos salirnos de clases así porque si…"

-"Ve como si…"

-"Helga no voy a huir de la escuela, por una cosa tan insignificante… dime que es, y tal vez lo piense"

-"No… por favor"

-"Voy a hablar a la casa y les voy a pedir que la traigan… ¿Qué te parece eso?"

-"Yo…"

-"Lo tomas o lo dejas… oferta final…"

-"Habla…"

-"Bien…"

Tomo su celular y marco con una paciencia infinita, apunto estuve de arrancarle el teléfono de las manos y marcar yo.

-"¿Abuela?... necesito pedirte un favor..."

Escucho la voz detrás del auricular.

-"Si abuela lo que digas…"

Sentía que era una mala idea, debí haber esperado para final del día.

-"En mi habitación, tengo un papel… si, sobre el librero… en un folder, una hoja doblada"

Espero un momento

-"No abuela ese es de mi poetiza… bueno, bueno, Eleonor… es el azul"

Sentí un hielo frio en mi espalda.

-"Si, ese folder… dentro esta una hoja… ¿podrías traérmela?"

Escucho un momento.

-"Es una doblada… ¿Cómo voy a saber qué dice? Es de mi amiga Helga… si es urgente… bien márcame en cuanto estés fuera de la escuela"

Colgó la llamada y me vio con esos hermosos ojos verdes. Diablos, debería cachetearme nuevamente. Como es que todavía me manda esos escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Me palidecían esos ojos tan profundos como dos verdes esmeraldas.

-"Ya viene para acá… calculo que en 10 minutos esta aquí"

-"La esperare afuera…"

-"¿Qué es tan importante?"

-"Ya te lo dije… es de la escuela tengo… tengo que entregarla ahora"

-"No te creo, pero quién soy yo para juzgarte"

Salí corriendo a las afueras de la escuela, los segundos pasaron como si fueran horas…. Los minutos como si fueran días, mi corazón latía como loco.

El viejo Packard no aparecía, caminaba de un lado a otro en espera de ver llegar a la vieja Pookie.

Arnold salió de la escuela y se puso a un lado de donde yo caminaba.

-"Ya viene… tuvo que parar por gasolina"

-"¡Dios!"

-"Vaya que es importante ese papel… me da curiosidad saber que tan importante es…"

Oh claro que no Arnold-o, no te atrevas por el bien de mi vida.

-"Es solo algo de la escuela…"

-"Ya te lo dije… voy a confiar en ti"

-"Gracias…"

En eso el viejo Packard se paro frente a nosotros, Pookie que vestía de traje al estilo James Bond bajo y se acerco a nosotros. Y de la bolsa interna del saco, saco un sobre y se lo entrego a Arnold.

-"Recuerda pequeño Kimba… no lo entregues antes de asegurarte que no es un espía enemigo…"

-"Si gracias abuela"

-"Y recuerda Kimba… las cosas no siempre son lo que crees…"

-"Si abuela lo que digas…"

Pookie volvió arrancar el carro y piso el acelerador como si fuera piloto de carreras.

-"¿Cómo es que ese viejo carro soporta esas velocidades?"

-"No lo sé, cuando me lo prestan a duras penas llega a los 20 kilómetros por hora"

-"Su truco tendrá…"

-"Mi abuelo asegura que la única que lo sabe, es mi abuela"

-"Pookie es especial…"

Tome la carta de su mano y la rompí en mil pedazos. Con cada pedazo que rompía sentía que el alma volvía a mis pies. Deje la hoja irreconocible, tiraría cada pedazo en diferente bote de basura para que nadie lo pudiera volver armar.

-"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"

-"Porque mas, contenía información peligrosa para la guardia nacional… esto evitara una tercer guerra mundial… gracias soldado has salvado la nación"

-"Ya estás hablando como la abuela"

-"La locura se pega querido…"

-"Eso veo… Oye Helga, ¿tendrás algo que hacer el sábado?"

-"Arnold… por favor…"

-"No es una cita… lo que sucede es que mi hermana quiere verte, y me pidió que hablara contigo"

-"Esta bien, dile que el sábado paso por ella a las 10:00… voy a tener que hablar con Estela temprano… ¿Crees que tu mama este hoy en la tarde?"

-"Lo más probable"

-"Bien, gracias…"

Camine rumbo a la entrada de la escuela, dejando a Arnold con una cara de pocos amigos. Hoy sería un día muy atareado, desde recibir los uniformes de la escuela hasta tratar que Britney y Megan no se enteraran de que mi informador iba a acabarlas de una vez.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cindy POV

En la mañana vi a Helga hablando mucho con Arnold, se veía nerviosa. Esperaba que no fuera que descubrió el plan macabro de su novio. Recordé el día anterior.

Flashback

Fue extraño ver a Wolfgang, frente a mi puerta.

-"Cindy…"

-"¿Wolfgang?"

-"Si… ¿puedo pasar?"

-"Claro…"

Entro a la casa, como buena anfitriona que soy lo hice pasar a la sala.

-"Siéntate… ¿Gustas algo de tomar?"

-"No, gracias… Venía a pedirte un favor"

-"¿A mí?"

-"Si… eres a la única que puedo recurrir"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Digamos que las Suegras no me tienen en muy buen aprecio, o eso es lo que mi pato sospecha estos días… así que eres en la única que puedo confiar"

-"No sé de qué me estás hablando…"

-"Vaya… y yo pensé que podía confiar en ti"

Wolfgang se levanto del asiento.

-"Ok… se a lo que te refieres, pero no puedo hablar de ello"

-"¿Por qué no hablas con Helga?"

-"Eso voy a hacer, lo que sucede Wolfgang es que has acaparado mucho a Helga y eso las tiene un tanto molestas"

-"Así que es eso… pero que quieren que haga, no quiero que sufra mas por ese idiota de Shortman, si supieras todo lo que le ha hecho ¿no estarías de acuerdo conmigo?"

-"Creo que si, pero no la acapares tanto, danos tiempo con ella"

-"Lo intentare…"

-"Gracias, recuerda que también tiene amigas"

-"Bien, gracias por ser sincera… necesito que me ayudes a planificar algo… es para mí patito"

-"Esta bien…"

Fin del Flash back

No deje de pensar en eso hasta la hora del almuerzo en la cual estábamos todos en el comedor sentados en nuestras mesa, para mi fortuna a excepción de Helga, que se encontraba a saber dios donde…

-"¿Y Helga?"

-"Ni idea, Cindy"

Contesto Brian.

-"Fue con Derek a recibir los uniformes nuevos…"

-"¿Segura Phoebe?"

-"Si Cindy, me dijo en la mañana… que les habían donado nuevos uniformes… está loca"

Eso me vino como anillo al dedo, podría plantear el plan de Wolfgang.

-"Eso es perfecto… Chicas una pregunta ¿Como celebran los cumpleaños?"

-"Fácil, con alguna fiesta "sencilla"… ofrecida por mí, claro… pero no tenemos ninguno cerca, salvo el de Nadine en abril"

-"¿A Helga no la festejan?"

-"Si supiéramos que día es, créeme que si"

-"¿No saben qué día cumple años?"

-"Nunca nos ha dicho, ni siquiera de niña… de hecho no recuerdo ni una sola fiesta de cumpleaños de ella ¿Phoebe?"

-"Se que es entre Marzo y Abril… por que siempre ha dicho que es Aries… es por eso que siempre le entrego su regalo el día de los inocentes"

-"¿Entonces es pronto?"

Pregunto Sheena, sorprendida.

-"Si yo les digo que día es, ¿Nos ayudarían a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa?"

Había captado la atención de todos en la mesa.

-"¿Estás loca?… ¡Claro!"

Dijo Rhonda sacando una libreta de no sé donde, dándosela a Nadine.

- "Apunta Nadine… Un momento ¿Nos?"

-"Si Rhonda… esto fue idea de alguien más… quiere que sea especial, es la primer fiesta de cumpleaños de Hell"

-"¿La primera?"

-"Según él… ella nunca ha tenido una… y quiere que sea especial"

-"Pero ¿Quién es ese "Él"?"

-"No es obvio Rhonda… Wolfgang"

Dijo Arnold con una molestia clara en su voz.

-"Así es Arnold… Wolfgang fue el de la idea… quiere algo muy especial, pero para esto será necesario que todos demos un cese al fuego contra él"

-"Pero si no ha comenzado…"

-"Bueno, tampoco pretende que sean súper amigos de él, pero quiere que podamos colaborar en paz todos…"

Voltee a ver a Arnold, el cual no había quitado su cara de molestia.

-"Bien… entonces quiere algo mega especial, que lo deje todo en nuestras manos, será la fiesta más espectacular que se haya visto en todo Hillwood"

-"Primero que nada tienes que ver las especificaciones que él dio para esto"

-"Todavía le vamos a ayudar y se pone exigente"

Dijo Rhonda con molestia, yo le sonreí, lo mismo le había alegado yo al chico.

-"Solo escúchalas, algunas no son tan exageradas"

-"Esta bien Cindy… dispara"

-"Primero quiere que sea en el campo Gerald"

-"¿Qué? Ese lugar apesta, será muy pequeño…"

-"Como él me contesto, ¿Cómo piensas que vamos a llevar a Helga a un salón o alguna casa sin que sospeche y huya? Es Helga G. Pataki"

-"Punto a su favor… sigue"

-"Segundo de la Música en vivo el se encarga y quiere a Brian de D.J."

-"Es razonable el D.J., pero ¿A qué clase de grupo de cuarta va a llevar?"

-"A su grupo y a otros más… va a ser una especie de concierto… según él a Helga le gustan ese tipo de cosas"

-"Eso he oído…"

Dijo Phoebe.

-"A veces me pregunto por qué conocemos tan poco de Helga…"

-"Porque es una caja constante de sorpresas, Lila"

Arnold cambio su mirada a una de ensoñación, se veía tierno. Realmente este chico estaba enamorado de ella.

-"La tercera, todos conocemos el afán de Helga por los carbohidratos… Wolfgang quiere que la fiesta tenga comida chatarra, nada de banquetes exagerados…"

-"¡Pero qué piensa!"

-"Es para Helga, dijo que no importa si deseas llevar otros tipos de comida pero que si lleven un poco de comida chatarra"

-"Bien…"

-"Tercero quiere ver si el tema puede ser negro con rosa"

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Este aclaro que es opcional, le gustaría que la ropa fuera solo negra y rosa"

-"¿Los dos colores favoritos de Helga?"

-"Si…"

-"¡Me parece genial!"

-"Cuarto Helga no se va a aparecer hasta las 7 de la noche… el día es solo para él"

Oí un gruñido, juraría que provenía de Arnold, pero no le di importancia.

-"Perfecto, nos dará tiempo de organizar todo"  
-"Quinto, la lista de invitados esta a tu cargo, mientras no se incluyan a Ariane, Edmund, Christina, Lexie, Nancy, Megan o a Britney…"

Todos se soltaron riendo.

-"Además deben ser incluidos, Luis, Dany, Mike y Adam"

-"Séptimo todo, absolutamente todo debe ser una sorpresa…"

-"Eso va a ser mas difícil… tener a Helga, a Megan y las huecas lejos de esto, va a ser difícil… pero lo haremos"

-"Esas son todas las peticiones que hizo… creo yo… ¡ah no! Dijo que nada de frituras de cerdo… no sé a qué se refería con eso… pero hizo hincapié en ello"

Phoebe se soltó riendo, todos la volteamos a ver extrañados.

-"Le da por el sonambulismo cuando los come…"

-"Bien, ¿Algún plan?"

Stinky levanto la mano.

-"Yo me encargo de la decoración"

-"Yo de la comida… el señor Green podría ayudarnos"

-"Buena idea Harold"

-"La señora Vitello podrá ayudar con la decoración"

-"Si Stinky, ve a hablar con ella… muchas rosas…"

-"Claro Rhonda, rosas por supuesto"

-"Yo me encargo de distraerla…"

-"Tu y Wolfgang, Phoebe…"

Arnold torció el gesto en desagrado.

-"Yo voy a conseguir una consola que mi primo tiene… eso ayudara"

-"¿Crees que tengan algo de parlantes o los rentamos Brian?"

-"Creo que puedo conseguirlos"

-"Wolfgang tambien tiene algunos aparatos de esos, dijo que estas invitada a su casa si quieres ver con lo que cuenta"

-"Bien…"

-"Pero que le avises para que Helga no esté a la mano…"

-"Claro… sería muy obvio"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Lila POV

Todo estaba marchando perfectamente, afortunadamente Helga no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, todos tratábamos de actuar normal. El que no se veía muy bien era Arnold, evitaba cualquier contacto con Helga, algo estaba sucediendo con él.

El día por fin llego, Arnold se encontraba más cabizbajo de lo normal, estaba sentado en el patio.

-"Hola Arnold"

-"Lila…"

-"¿Que sucede?"

-"Todo… la vida es un asco"

-"Todos lo sabemos… ¿Pero qué paso esta vez?"

-"Siento que nací para vivir solo el resto de mi vida"

-"Eso no es cierto, tienes a tus abuelos, a tus padres, a tu hermana y a todos nosotros"

-"Eso lo sé… pero ¿por qué siempre me termino enamorando de la persona equivocada?"

-"¿Como sabes si esta vez no es la equivocada?"

-"Oh vamos Lila… esta con otro…"

-"Bueno pero eso no implica, que sea el adecuado"

-"¿Siempre tiendes a ser tan optimista?"

-"Lo aprendí del mejor"

Le guiñe un ojo.

-"No sé qué hacer…"

-"Esperar, nunca sabes lo que el destino tenga deparado para ti"

-"Ya no lo sé"

-"Mírame a mi… siempre pensé que terminaría con otra persona… y ahora soy feliz con Brian"

-"Pero es diferente él…"

-"No es diferente, el amor que Helga te ha tenido siempre… no va a morir así como así"

-"¿Siempre?"

-"Bueno tu sabes… Yo…"

-"¿Lo sabes verdad?"

-"No sé de qué me hablas"

-"No me explico cómo es que todo mundo está empeñado en arruinarme la vida"

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"Olvídalo sabes… estoy cansado de tantas mentiras, tantos planes estúpidos, entre otras cosas"

-"Arnold te refieres a…"

-"Si Lila… 25 rosas, Britney, Cecile y Helga"

-"Espera Arnold… yo no lo sabía… bueno no hasta que tu nos platicaste la historia"

-"¿Y si te diste en ese momento que era ella porque no me dijiste nada?"

-"Porque en el momento solo lo sospeche, tenía mis dudas… y después no lo sé, simplemente creí que era lo mejor"

-"¿Quién mas lo sabe?"

-"No tiene importancia"

-"Claro que la tiene, ¿Que acaso todo el mundo sabía menos yo?…"

Se levanto furioso y pego a la mesa haciendo que el resto temblara.

-"Él…"

-"¿Quien?"

-"Él la ayudo… como pude ser tan idiota, él también tuvo que ayudarla"

Salió corriendo adentro de la escuela, yo tome mi teléfono y mande un mensaje inmediatamente a Rhonda y a Gerald.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Gerald POV

Ese día era el gran día B de Pataki… su fiesta de cumpleaños, no cualquier fiesta, si no su primer fiesta… tenía un poco de miedo a decir verdad, si se enfurecía o se ponía histérica, iba a arremeter con el primero que estuviera enfrente de ella, yo por si acaso estaría detrás de Phoebe.

Esa mañana tocaba arreglar los últimos detalles, Phoebe hablaba con Rhonda de no sé qué problema con las luces. Sonó el celular de Rhonda ella lo tomo y entrecerró los ojos, volteo a mí y me mostro el celular. Un mensaje de Lila.

"Arnold furioso, creo que debes cuidarte"

Mi celular sonó, lo abrí y pude comprobar el mismo mensaje.

Vi a Arnold caminando hacia donde yo me dirigía, llevaba los puños cerrados, los ojos rojos de furia. Si hubiera sido un toro de caricatura sacaría humo por la nariz. Cuando llego a mi altura tomo mi cuello con toda su fuerza.

-"¿Por eso me golpeaste verdad?"

-"¿De qué hablas viejo?"

-"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Eras mi amigo Gerald!"

-"Primero tranquilízate Arnold, estas actuando como un loco…"

-"¿Y no tengo derecho? ¡Debiste haberme dicho!"

-"Viejo, explícate"

-"25 Rosas, ya me entendiste"

-"Viejo… yo"

-"¿Tu qué? Tú solo querías ver como arruinaba mi vida…"

-"Yo jamás quise eso Arnold"

-"¿Entonces por qué no hiciste nada?"

-"Se lo prometí Arnold…"

-"Bien… te agradezco de corazón ser mi mejor amigo y haber arruinado por completo mi vida… en serio"

-"¡El que la arruino fuiste tú!"

-"Ahora resulta que…"

-"Eres un maldito idiota, que fácil es culpar a otros de tus propios errores…"

-"Yo estoy consciente de mis errores y sé que yo voy a ser el único que va a sufrir por ellos…"

Rhonda y Phoebe se interpusieron entre los dos.

-"Cálmense por favor…"

-"Tú no estás muy limpia en este asunto Lloyd"

-"Arnold, cuando te tranquilices hablaremos… estas actuando como loco"

-"Mira Rhonda…"

La tomo del brazo, por la mueca que ella hizo, fue demasiado fuerte.

-"Arnold me estas lastimando"

-"¿Y lo que ustedes me hicieron qué?"

El no dejaba de verla fijamente.

-"Suéltame…"

-"Ya la oíste, suéltala"

Thadeus llego empujando a Arnold, haciendo que soltara el brazo de Rhonda y se estrellara contra el casillero, Thadeus se veía furioso.

-"No te metas Thadeus"

-"No voy a permitir que le hagas nada a Rhonda"

-"Este es un asunto entre ella y yo…"

Yo me solté del agarre que intentaba hacer Phoebe.

-"Ya cálmate viejo… vamos"

Lo tome del brazo jalándolo por el pasillo rumbo a la salida.

-"Suéltame…"

-"Cuando te tranquilices"

Al voltear no vi venir el puño de Arnold, hasta que se impacto con mi rostro fue que me di cuenta que ya había perdido el control de sí mismo. Aterrice en el suelo pesadamente, Megan y sus amigas pasaron frente a mí.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Megan POV

Vi al estúpido de Shortman golpear a Johanssen. Hice señas a las chicas para acercarnos a ellos, no lo suficiente para ser lastimadas.

-"Vaya… Shortman por fin perdió los estribos… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?"

-"Siempre fue la pareja perfecta de la chica bestia, Megan"

Britney como siempre apoyándome, sentí una satisfacción enorme al ver los ojos de furia que me dedico Shortman.

-"Pero lastima que echo a perder toda oportunidad que pudiera tener con ella"

-"¿Y tu no ayudaste querida?"

Dije con sarcasmo.

-"¿Me crees capaz?"

Ironizo mi mejor amiga.

-"No cielo aw que triste me siento por ti Shortman… pero ve el lado positivo te salvamos de la chica bestia"

Dije yo, haciendo que incrementara el coraje de Shortman.

-"Si es cierto Megan… aw que triste"

-"La verdad es que no… "

Vi como Arnold luchaba contra su impulso de arremeter contra nosotras, mientras todas nos deleitábamos con su desgracia. Esto va a ser una delicia en la cara de Pataki cuando se lo platiquen. Gerald lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo. Este volteo a verme desafiante, como si le tuviera miedo a un idiota como él.

-"Lárguense a tirar su veneno a otro lado"

-"Johanssen… creo que contigo no hablábamos…"

-"No me interesa Megan, lárguense"

-"¿Qué si no quiero? ¿Tú me vas a obligar? Ahora aparte de estúpido, poco hombre"

-"Él no, pero yo si… ahora deja a mi novio en paz y lárgate"

La estúpida garrapata de Heyerdahl se presento muy gallito, flanqueada por sus pedantes amiguitas. Afortunadamente no estaba la bestia, ni Lloyd.

-"Vaya quien iba a pensar que sin Pataki y sin Lloyd ustedes serian tan valientes"

Mis amigas se acercaron a mí.

-"No nos retes…"

Se acerco la más gorda de las amiguitas de Wellington, Smith si no mal recuerdo.

-"Vaya… con razón son tan buenas amigas de la chica bestia…"

-"Si Megan, es un zoológico completo... con este mamut…"

Dijo Lexie apuntando a Patty.

-"No te lo creas Lexie, nos faltan las serpientes como ustedes, ¿no quieren unirse?"

Apareció la traidora de Cindy, tenía tiempo de no dirigirnos la palabra afortunadamente, era una debilucha que no tenía derecho de acercarse a nosotras.

-"¿Desde cuando tu pequeña pulga tienes el valor de enfrentarnos?"

-"Desde ahora… ahora lárguense si no quieren salir perjudicadas"

-"Tiene razón Cindy lárguense"

Por fin la reina abeja se digno a bajar con las plebeyas, como siempre reclamo su lugar al centro de todo.

-"Ganas esta vez Wellington…"

No me iba a meter en problemas, no ahora que había perdido los privilegios de los que antes gozaba.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Rhonda POV

Faltaba una semana y esto cada vez estaba más caótico, afortunadamente Wolfgang y sus amigos también nos estaban dando una mano.

Nunca creí que Wolfgang fuera capaz de tantas cosas por Helga, comenzaba a dudar si realmente valía la pena seguir con el plan de separarlos. Helga se veía feliz con él y él parecía que solo vivía para hacerla feliz.

En cambio el viejo Arnold estaba desapareciendo, pocas veces nos hablaba, pocas veces sonreía… se perdía en su mundo de fantasías y ya no contestaba. Según Gerald algo sucedía, pero no quería hablar de ello.

El gran día mientras terminaba de ultimar algunos detalles, como las luces, a pesar de que Pookie y Phil estuvieron encantados a colaborarnos, según ellos adoraban a Helga. Mi pregunta era si alguna vez se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ella y su nieto.

Yo había ido el sábado a comprar una hermoso vestido rosa con un listón negro que pasaba sobre mis costillas, se me veía precioso. El escote en V dejaría a Thadeus babeando por toda la calle. Los zapatos eran una hermosura, más de una se volverían loca por ellos. Me hubiera encantado que Wolfgang hubiera pedido que no lleváramos bolsa, dios con ese hombre, no sé que le veía Helga, está bien que era caballeroso, guapo, dulce, arrogante, valiente, sencillo y un poco odioso… además que era capaz de desvivirse por Helga. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Aunque fuera mi amiga, me seguía preguntando que pudiera tener Helga para volverlo tan mansito… No era dulce, era mandona, era antipática cuando quería, siempre estaba gruñendo como cavernícola cuando se enojaba.

Bien volvamos con los accesorios, tenía los aretes y el collar perfecto que podrían hacer juego con mis tacones y con mi vestido. Pero tendría que mandarlo a limpiar… como pude olvidarlo, dios en cuanto pudiera tenía que hablarle al chofer para que lo llevara.

-"Rhonda, las luces no encajan a la perfección, creo que necesitaremos un adaptador"

Oh olvide que hablaba con Phoebe de las luces.

-"¿Podrías ir tu y Gerald saliendo de clases?"

-"Yo no, Olga quiere que vaya con ella a terminar no se qué adorno…"

-"Ok, entonces manda a Gerald"

-"Oye"

Contesto el aludido.

-"Sirve de algo Gerald-o"

-"Si supieras que…"

En eso mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y calle a Gerald poniendo la mano en su boca. Mi bolsa ya era muy pequeña, iba a necesitar uno nueva… el próximo sábado tendría que comprar uno nuevo. Mi celular por fin apareció, detrás de mi brillo labial. Al tomarlo me di cuenta que solo era un mensaje. Me inquieto lo que decía y mas viniendo de Lila… que me importaba a mí que estuviera furioso Arnold.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Patty, Cindy, Phoebe, Nadine, Sheena y Lila enfrentaron muy bien a las huecas como nunca lo creí, sin mí y sin Pataki, eso les haría ver que no nos necesitaban para darles su merecido, me hubiera gustado ver de que eran capaces. En cuanto Pataki se enterara les felicitaría, eso es seguro.

A la hora del almuerzo Thadeus estaba furioso.

-"Cariño tranquilízate…"

-"¡Como quieres que me tranquilice Rhonda!"

-"Arnold está sufriendo en este momento"

-"Pero no es tu culpa…"

-"Lo sé… pero ponte en sus zapatos"

-"No puedo querida, yo estuve en el otro lado"

-"¿Cuál otro lado?"

-"En el de Psicópatas Stalkers anónimos"

-"¿Eh?"

-"Sabes a lo que me refiero…"

Arnold entro a la cafetería, ya más tranquilo, se acerco a mí y a Thadeus.

-"Lo siento chicos…"

-"No hay problema chico"

Dijo Thadeus estrechándole la mano.

-"¿Qué te está ocurriendo hoy Arnold?"

-"No lo entenderías Thadeus…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Wolfgang POV

Verlo llegar al taller como alma que llevaba el diablo me sorprendió, yo lo esperaba con mucha antelación, desde San Valentín para ser precisos, no esperaba tanto retraso.

Helga tenía razón, era un imbécil.

Afortunadamente para él, el día de hoy había aceptado un trabajo urgente, si no, no estaría aquí tratando de reparar una vieja furgoneta. Pero por la cara que traía se veía claramente que me hubiera buscado por cielo, mar y tierra.

-"Ahora que Shortman, supongo que no vienes a que te repare el coche"

-"¿Que significa esto?"

Me avento la zapatilla que le había dado para San Valentín.

-"Aparte quieres un instructivo… eres idiota chico"

Me di la media vuelta y volví al taller. Sentí sus pasos detrás míos, como lo espere no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-"¿Pero cómo es que tu lo tienes?"

-"Ella me lo dio… hace ya un tiempo"

-"No me lo explico…"

-"Arnold-o, por favor ya no preguntes mas y suma uno más uno…"

Le cerré la puerta de la oficina en la cara, literalmente.

Ahora que sabia como habían pasado las cosas, y todo lo que ella había hecho por él, la pelea era más justa. Jugaba con un poco de desventaja pero así era más divertido.

Oí su carro arrancar, no era mi estilo esconderme tras una puerta, pero así era mas dramático.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Al día siguiente, espere por horas una llamada de Helga gritándome, de Helga terminando conmigo o de Helga agradeciéndome, pero nunca llego. A la hora de salida de la universidad, ella llego por mí, con su sonrisa sarcástica.

-"Te estás acostumbrando a tener chofer"

-"Yo fui tu chofer un tiempo"

-"Eso no cuenta, tú eras el caballero… era tu obligación"

-"Pero después de mucho analizarlo preciosa…"

Me acerque a ella jalándola con mi brazo.

-"Tu eres el novio en esta relación…"

-"Siento decirte que ese no es un piropo"

-"Lo sé chica… ahora llévame a casa"

-"¿Por favor?"

-"Te conviene, estaremos solitos"

-"Idiota…"

-"Te quiero Pataki"

-"Si… si lo que digas… súbete"

-"Que dulce, cariño"

-"Ya sabes… soy una dulce rosquilla de azúcar glas"

-"Me gustas mas como esas que traen relleno de chocolate…"

-"¿Rosquilla rellena?"

-"Si… de chocolate, cubierta de chocolate y rellena de chocolate"

-"Tienes seria adicción al chocolate… ¿No eres nada de Choco-boy?"

-"Su proveedor numero uno… pero no le digas a nadie"

-"Claro que no… pero te costara una gran barra…"

-"Hecho…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Se acercaba el gran día B, tenía un plan que tal vez podría hacerme caer en el mismísimo infierno Pataki, pero al menos sabía que ella lo disfrutaría.

Tenía que ser fiel a mi promesa. Esa que hice tres años atrás…

Flash back

-"Esta bien… 26 de marzo…"

-"Este año va a ser uno de tus mejores cumpleaños, ya lo veras"

-"Hmm… digamos que…"

-"Te voy a hacer una promesa… no importa que pase en el futuro, yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para que tu cumpleaños cada año sea grandioso"

Eso siempre lo he cumplido.

-"Pero Wolfgang…"

-"Es una promesa… bueno ahora si me permites debo terminar ese carro si pretendo llevarte este fin de semana a la mentada fiesta de Rhonda"

Fin del Flash back.

Sonreí a tal recuerdo y su cara de alegría el primer día que lo celebramos.

Flashback

Ese día habíamos quedado varados en Rockwood, y habíamos tenido que pasar la noche en un motel cerca de la carretera. Ella me había despertado con un grito.

-"Vamos la lluvia amaino tal vez ya podamos cruzar…"

-"Esta bien…"

-"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

-"Si…"

-"¿Cumplí mi promesa?"

-"Claro que si… con puntos extra… ha sido mi mejor y más extraño cumpleaños"

Fin de flashback.

Al menos llevo dos años lográndolo.

Logre conseguir la dirección de Cindy cuando llegue a su puerta para ella fue una sorpresa bastante apabullante.

-"Cindy…"

-"¿Wolfgang?"

-"Si… ¿puedo pasar?"

-"Claro…"

Entro a la casa, como buena anfitriona que soy lo hice pasar a la sala.

-"Siéntate… ¿Gustas algo de tomar?"

-"No, gracias… Venía a pedirte un favor"

-"¿A mí?"

-"Si… eres a la única que puedo recurrir"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Digamos que las Suegras no me tienen en muy buen aprecio, o eso es lo que mi pato sospecha estos días… así que eres en la única que puedo confiar"

-"No sé de qué me estás hablando…"

-"Vaya… y yo pensé que podía confiar en ti"

Wolfgang se levanto del asiento.

-"Ok… se a lo que te refieres, pero no puedo hablar de ello"

-"¿Por qué no hablas con Helga?"

-"Eso voy a hacer, lo que sucede Wolfgang es que has acaparado mucho a Helga y eso las tiene un tanto molestas"

-"Así que es eso… pero que quieren que haga, no quiero que sufra mas por ese idiota de Shortman, si supieras todo lo que le ha hecho ¿no estarías de acuerdo conmigo?"

-"Creo que si, pero no la acapares tanto, danos tiempo con ella"

-"Lo intentare…"

-"Gracias, recuerda que también tiene amigas"

-"Bien, gracias por ser sincera… necesito que me ayudes a planificar algo… es para mí patito"

-"Esta bien, siendo para ella confía en mi"

-"Quiero organizarle una fiesta sorpresa"

-"¿Fiesta de qué?"

-"De cumpleaños"

-"¿Cuando es?"

-"El 26 de Marzo"

-"Faltan menos de dos semanas"

-"Si Rhonda Wellington Lloyd acepta ayudarme… créeme que no es nada para ella"

-"La sobrevaloras"

-"Amiga no conoces a Lloyd… ¿me ayudaras?"

-"Claro…"

-"Solo hazle saber que tengo unas pequeñas condiciones"

-"¿Cuáles?"

-"Son las siguientes…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

Helga aventaba sus cosas al suelo indiscriminadamente.

-"¿Qué buscas?"

-"Un maldito papel… yo recuerdo haberlo visto en uno de mis cuadernos"

-"¿Cómo era?"

-"Era una hoja tamaño carta, doblada en cuatro partes, era blanca… y tenía algo escrito dentro"  
Se acerco tanto a mi espacio vital, que un solo movimiento lograría que sus labios fueran míos. Por dios que si no temiera a las consecuencias lo hubiera hecho.

-"Yo recogí una, hace mucho, que cayó de tu cuaderno de economía"

-"¿Dónde está? ¿La leíste? ¿Qué hiciste con ella?"

-"Tranquilízate Helga, estas muy alterada"

-"Es importante esa hoja, que hiciste con ella"

Me comenzó a sacudirme como si de ello dependiera su vida.

-"Esta en mi casa…"

-"Vamos"

Me jalo del brazo por los corredores de la escuela, su tacto sacudió todo mi ser. Casi al llegar a la entrada reaccione.

-"Helga están por comenzar las clases…"

-"Shortman… comprende es muy importante es… es… fue…"

-"Cálmate, respira profundo"

-"¿La leíste?"

-"No, ¿Debería?"

-"¡No! Ni se te ocurra… vamos, debemos ir por ella"

-"Hagamos una cosa, voy a llamar a casa… para que alguien me la traiga"

-"¡NO!"

-"Me estas asustando… ¿Qué clase de documento es?"

-"Es… una amenaza de muerte"

-"Helga"

-"Esta bien… es un documento que tengo entregar a la escuela…"

-"No es muy creíble"

-"Es una tarea…"

-"¿Hasta ahora te preocupas por ella?"

-"¿Es un proyecto final?"

-"Una escusa menos creíble que la anterior…"

-"Por favor Arnold, nunca te he pedido nada… esta vez te lo suplico… entrégamela"

-"Pero no podemos salirnos de clases así porque si…"

-"Ve como si…"

-"Helga no voy a huir de la escuela, por una cosa tan insignificante… dime que es, y tal vez lo piense"

-"No… por favor"

-"Voy a hablar a la casa y les voy a pedir que la traigan… ¿Qué te parece eso?"

-"Yo…"

-"Lo tomas o lo dejas… oferta final…"

-"Habla…"

-"Bien…"

Tome mi celular y marque a la casa, mi abuela fue la que respondió.

-"¿Abuela?... necesito pedirte un favor..."

-"**Si es para la seguridad nacional, siempre estoy a sus servicios General**"

-"Si abuela lo que digas…"

-"**Deja veo si no tenemos interferencias… está limpio**"

Helga estaba casi temblando. Me veía nerviosa.

-"En mi habitación, tengo un papel…"

-"**En su cuartel general… supongo que es algun documento para la seguridad nacional"**

-"Si, sobre el librero… en un folder, una hoja doblada"

-"Espere General… debo ingresar la contraseña de acceso"

Oí como la abuela recorría la casa, rumbo a mi habitación.

-"**Estoy aquí General, sobre el librero dijo… ¿un folder Rosa?**"

-"No abuela ese es de mi poetiza"

-"**Cual Poetiza, su nombre es Eleonor**"

Cuando dejaría de llamarle así.

-"Bueno, bueno, Eleonor… es el azul"

-"**Ya tengo el folder azul en la mano General**"

-"Si, ese folder… dentro esta una hoja… ¿podrías traérmela?"

-"**¿Cual de todas las hojas que están adentro?"**

-"Es una doblada"

-"**La que dice Hey arnold…"**

-"¿Cómo voy a saber qué dice? Es de mi amiga Helga"

-"**¿Helga? ¿Es urgente General? O puede esperar a que usted le dé una hojeada"**

-"Si es urgente"

-"**Bien voy para aya… no desespere**"

-"Bien márcame en cuanto estés fuera de la escuela"

Colgué el teléfono.

-"Ya viene para acá… calculo que en 10 minutos esta aquí"

-"La esperare afuera…"

-"¿Qué es tan importante?"

-"Ya te lo dije… es de la escuela tengo… tengo que entregarla ahora"

-"No te creo, pero quién soy yo para juzgarte"

Helga salió corriendo a las afueras del colegio, yo me quede observándola desde dentro, se veía como loca. Algo estaba mal con ese papel.

Caminaba de un lado a otro como si quisiera hacer una zanja. Yo decidí salir a acompañarla, en eso mi celular sono.

-"**General un contratiempo, tuve que pasar a recargar**"

-"Esta bien cabo, ya nada mas no tarde… Helga esta vuelta loca abuela"

-"**Dile que no desespere que Benedict Arnold va en camino**"

-"Abuela date prisa"

-"**Si Kimba**"

Salí de la escuela y me acerque a ella.

-"Ya viene… tuvo que parar por gasolina"

-"¡Dios!"

-"Vaya que es importante ese papel… me da curiosidad saber que tan importante es…"

-"Es solo algo de la escuela…"

-"Ya te lo dije… voy a confiar en ti"

-"Gracias…"

Mi abuela y el Packard se paro frente a la escuela, mi abuela traía su viejo traje de espía. Saco un sobre de su chaqueta y me la entrego.

-"Recuerda pequeño Kimba… no lo entregues antes de asegurarte que no es un espía enemigo…"

-"Si gracias abuela"

-"Y recuerda Kimba… las cosas no siempre son lo que crees…"

-"Si abuela lo que digas…"

Mi abuela volvió arrancar el carro y piso el acelerador como si fuera piloto de carreras.

-"¿Cómo es que ese viejo carro soporta esas velocidades?"

-"No lo sé, cuando me lo prestan a duras penas llega a los 20 kilómetros por hora"

-"Su truco tendrá…"

-"Mi abuelo asegura que la única que lo sabe, es mi abuela"

-"Pookie es especial…"

Me arrebato la carta y la rompió en mil pedazos.

-"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"

-"Porque mas, contenía información peligrosa para la guardia nacional… esto evitara una tercer guerra mundial… gracias soldado has salvado la nación"

-"Ya estás hablando como la abuela"

-"La locura se pega querido…"

-"Eso veo… Oye Helga, ¿tendrás algo que hacer el sábado?"

-"Arnold… por favor…"

-"No es una cita… lo que sucede es que mi hermana quiere verte, y me pidió que hablara contigo"

-"Esta bien, dile que el sábado paso por ella a las 10:00… voy a tener que hablar con Estela temprano… ¿Crees que tu mama este hoy en la tarde?"

-"Lo más probable"

-"Bien, gracias…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Ese día me entere que era su cumpleaños, y al parecer su adorado noviecito estaba planeando un mega cumpleaños.

Había sido un día de perros, nada me salía bien.

En cuanto entre mi abuela me jalo intempestivamente de la camiseta rumbo a mi cuarto.

-"Kimba esto es importante…"

-"Y no hubiera sido más fácil que solo me pidieras hablar a solas"

-"Esto es importante"

Saco un sobre de su delantal.  
-"Estoy traicionando a una muy buena amiga con esto, pero valdrá la pena si con esto abres tus ojos"

-"¿A qué te refieres abuela?"

-"Tómalo…"

-"Gracias… creo"

-"Bien soldado descanse…"

Mi abuela salió del cuarto sin importarle nada. Tome el sobre y lo deje sobre mi cama, descanse mi espalda.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Había pasado días muy atareados, Rhonda no había dado tregua a nadie, ella quería que fuera el evento del año.

Había tenido tan poco tiempo de ver a Helga, pero al parecer ella era feliz así. Al dia siguiente seria la gran sorpresa para Pataki.

Mientras observaba el firmamento, decidí que era hora de saber que contenía el dichoso sobre que me entrego unas semanas atrás la abuela.

Al abrirlo salió una fotocopia de una carta, comencé a leerla…

"Hey Arnold:

Quiero decirte aquello que  
no conseguí decir jamás,  
que he mantenido oculto en mí,  
por mucho tiempo ya.  
hay un amor que crece en mí,  
que no sé como esconder,  
ahora te deseo junto a mí.  
Quiero decirte sólo que  
tu sigues siendo mi alegría,  
cuando con ella estás así,  
mis celos son una agonía.  
por todo aquello que me das,  
aunque sin quererlo dar.  
esto te lo tengo que contar.  
De como cuando tú no estás,  
la soledad se mete en mí,  
y me doy cuenta que además  
no me divierto ya sin tí.  
en cambio si conmigo estás,  
este oscuro gris será  
de colores con la vida que le das.  
Y que difícil es  
el hablarte de esto a tí  
que de amor no te gusta hablar,  
ni conmigo, ni sin mí.  
tal vez porque  
tienes miedo como yo,  
de una respuesta que  
pudiera abrir tu corazón.

Este es el último poema y lo tienes en tus manos, debido a alguna de las dos cosas siguientes, descubriste que soy yo o la verdad me rendí y decidí ser sincera.

Son muchos años los que llevo tratando decirte esto, Te amo…

Te amo desde que te conocí, tú siempre has sido mi inspiración, mi apoyo y mi mano firme, la cual siempre me ha mantenido con los pies sobre la tierra.

Cuando las cosas en mi casa eran terribles, siempre aparecías tú como un sol para iluminar toda la maldita oscuridad.

Gracias Arnold por estar siempre ahí para mí…

Te ama…

Helga Geraldine Pataki"

Realmente era un estúpido… un verdadero estúpido.  
¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Helga POV

Después de un largo día, Wolfgang decidió que quería caminar un rato.

-"En serio… no te pareció suficiente lo que caminamos en Rockwood…"

-"Vamos deja de ser una gruñona…"

-"Estoy cansada bobo…"

-"Tenemos que bajar la comida"

-"Cual comida, eso sucedió casi 7 horas… muero de hambre"

-"Mira el viejo campo Gerald…"

-"Vamos… sentémonos un rato y luego seguimos con tu dichosa caminata"

-"Pero Helga…"

-"Anda deja de quejarte"

-"Esta bien…"

Cuando llegamos, varias luces comenzaron a encenderse una a una en la pared cercana, comenzaron a formar una frase. Feliz cumpleaños, maldito Wolfgang… era parte de su sorpresa.

-"¡Wolfgang!"  
Sonrió sínicamente, cuando el mensaje termino de iluminarse. Un Happy birthday comenzó a sonar, de una tarima improvisada en la parte posterior. Cuando voltee vi a todos mis amigos bajo la tarima. Rhonda se acerco a nosotros con una tarta de cumpleaños.

-"Feliz cumpleaños Hell…"

-"Hey no te pongas blanda conmigo hermana"

Dije sonriendo.

Fue algo asombroso, todos habían colaborado… estaba genial, si no fuera la gran Helga G. Pataki, hubiera llorado. Independientemente de los regalos, fue todo. A quien quería engañar parecía niña chiquita con los regalos. Había obtenido una nueva tasa gigante para el café de Phoebe, una lámpara de lava de Sheena, un vestido de Rhonda, una libreta de Nadine, un caballete nuevo cortesía de Cindy, una imitación del cuadro de los relojes blandos de Daly, gracias a Patty, un peluche de Lila, entre otras cosas. Incluso Bob, Miriam, Olga y Derek estuvieron un rato.

Incluso Luis hizo un viaje de la universidad solo para mí. Mike y Dany permanecieron sobrios por mí. Adam apareció dándome un gran abrazo de oso.

La música no sé como la obtuvo Wolfgang pero fue fenomenal, un mini concierto para mi sola.

A eso de las 10 Arnold se acerco a mí, yo trataba de devorar mi tercer rebanada de pastel del día. Él me ofreció una servilleta.

-"¿Te estás divirtiendo?"

-"¿Tu qué crees cerebro de mosca?"

-"Que bien… esa era la intención"

-"¿Qué tienes?"

-"Nada…"

-"Te he visto un poco cabizbajo estos días… no me mientas por favor"

-"Sabes que es…"

-"Ok… no hablemos de eso… ¿Quieres?"

-"No, gracias… ¿Cuántas rebanadas llevas ya?"

-"Tres…"

-"Tanta azúcar no te dejara dormir"

-"Que más da, Shortman… incluso si no lo hubiera comido, no hubiera dormido"

-"¿La emoción?"

-"Acá entre nosotros… me siento como niña chiquita…"

-"Si te creo… si hubiéramos sabido que esto te hacia tanta ilusión… hubiéramos comenzado desde antes a celebrártelo"

-"Nah… mucha cursilería…"

-"Helga… Helga… Helga"

-"Se dice… lo que tu digas, como siempre lo has dicho"

Le di un codazo en las costillas.

-"Lo que tu digas Helga…"

Vi a Wolfgang acercarse a nosotros.

-"Antes de que él esté aquí… debo pedirte algo"

-"Se supone que soy la festejada, deben darme no pedirme"

-"No me importa… tu me debes esas 8 rosas y esos 8 poemas Poetiza Cecile y no sé cómo ni cuando, pero algún día tendrás que dármelos"

Mi pastel cayó al suelo, así como mi quijada. Vaya no era tan denso como parecía, solo 17 rosas le tomo… que lastima dos menos y esto hubiera sido diferente o no… Dios que confusión.

Vi como se alejaba con cara de satisfacción.

Continuara…

* * *

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HELGA G. PATAKI!

Después de amenazas, presiones, memes y demás actualice!. Este capítulo va para mi amiga Miss Cerezo por proporcionarme la canción :P te dije que iba a tomar una de tus sugerencias, tal vez alguna mas... pero ya con mas paciencia, y aguantar los previews malvados que le pongo, gracias!. Para mi Zombie-amiga Namida koe, Nathalie por el meme… y todos aquellos que han leído y dejado sus maravillosos reviews o no… solo leído la historia… hoy no deje preguntas por que ni yo le entendí al capítulo… no tiene hilo la historia…

Espacio publicitario

Si quieren saber más de la promesa de Wolfgang… o por que la habitación en el primer cumpleaños… Entre patos y lobos chicos

Fin del espacio publicitario

Bueno agradezco a las 50 maravillosas personas que me siguen (y que en este momento creo que me han de odiar :P):

AiHaibara96, Allison Doolin, BBSTIA, Ceciali, ClauOz404, CondesaD, Deyitha, Dianarr07, Dreamtares, ElphabaLii, Eye'sMoon, Fafa di Belo, GENESARETH, Geanni, Gelygirl, Lady Heaven,, Linadzuki, Lola S. Austen, MKY8, MarHelga, Miss Cerezo, MitsukiMaiIsotto, Nattyaye, Pasion, Perse B.J, Piquenoia, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Sailer Sak Morr, TheMegaVanny, Tsuki Utau, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, Vivian Alejandra, Yakii-586, anfernarusaku, arlethe, britney24, , clarisahsm, clita98, hachikohina, iloveyoutothemoonback, jessicagogu, lexie annatsumi asakura kido, lizzyjg, marduking, miss romantic2, paluramone, shei07, Namida Koe, KrenGeraldine

* * *

Agradezco a las 56 maravillosas personas que me tienen en favoritos:

AiHaibara96, Alexamili, Ceciali, ClauOz404, Deyitha, Dianarr07, Dreamtares, ElphabaLii, , Eye'sMoon, Fafa di Belo, Fenixker, GENESARETH, Geanni, Gelygirl, Hik-y, Linadzuki, Lola S. Austen, LolitaPataki, MKY8, MarHelga, Miss Cerezo, MitsukiMaiIsotto, Nattyaye, Pasion, Perse B.J, Piquenoia, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Sailer Sak Morr, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, Viickiita15, , anfernarusaku, arlethe, britney24, , clarisahsm, clita98, gabyah, hachikohina, honey04, jessicagogu, lexie annatsumi asakura kido, lizzyjg, marduking, miss romantic2, pipe92, shei07, sweet-sol, yokashi

Gracias a los que han dejado Review y he contestado en los cap anteriores

Sandra Pullman, GENESARETH, bren, kamila, britney24, Sailer Sak Morr , Vivian Alejandra , Yakii-586, Deyitha, MarHelga, yokashi, BBSTIA, Miss Cerezo, Danny-Nekko, MKY8, Pasion, marduking, pau, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, miss romantic2, sweet-sol, Viickiita15, shei07, Nattyaye, sweet-sol y Renesmee Black Cullen1096, anubis27, honey04, pau, zuleima5, Tsuki Utau, Lau, Ana Sakura, zoe, Linadzuki, Perse B.J, chikita93, Linadzuki, pau1993, chikita1993, Thony, Tigrefan, Kelpie, Lady Heaven, Chikita, Chikitaperu, cusco girl, hachikohina, wolf-fan, helga-fan, paulina, jessicagogu gabbiie shortman, Guest, Guest, Clita, MandyLikesYou, Hik-y, ElphabaLii, hachikohina, Fenixker, ClauOz404, Ceciali, Geanni, , Lola S. Austen, madisonlss1 , Allison Doolin, clarisahsm, , lexie annatsumi asakura kido, , kimokol1…

Espero no olvidar a nadie…

* * *

Review respuestas

Linadzuki demasiado… y ahora volví a tardar… no tengo perdón… se vale mandar golpes, bombas y demás cuando termine… como veras este cap esta un poco mas largo que los anteriores… espero sea lo suficiente…:P

Perse B.J bueno como veras esta misma semana actualize dos :P EPYL y este… jejeje espero te guste.

Allison Doolin jajaja muchas gracias por los deseos, si yo tambien pienso que Pookie se refleja en Helga… ella misma fue un dolor de cabeza para el patriarca de los Shortman…

Lola S. Austen lo siento… si pretendo hacer finales alternativos para eso esta EPYL para que se quede con Wolfy… lo ame y no puedo dejarlo asi solito… aunque EPYL es el comienzo de este, tambien es el final alternativo. Aun sus planes de juntar a Helga y Arnold se esta viendo aplazados

sweet-sol Que te puedo decir Arnoldo… es Arnoldo… mal por el… :P bueno espero te guste… saludos cuidate bien y pórtate mal… sigo con lo de los 25 años detesto tener tan mala memoria, lo bueno que para los siguientes capítulos voy a tener que releer todos los caps, voy a pasar por los review para recordar, y seguir peleando agusto contigo… jajaja no te creas… es broma…

wolf-fan saludos… espero te guste el capitulo, lo siento por demorarme pero tu sabes que he estado un poquitín ocupadita con EPYL por mas que intento alcanzar este no puedo… espero esta semana o terminar por fin 25 rosas (aunque calculo que me faltan 3 caps) o alcanzarlo con epyl… saludos

Nattyaye Aun no han considerado que Helga podría molestarse, y no han hecho nada ;)… pero si es molesto y egoísta en mi punto de vista…. saludos

clita98 lo siento lo siento lo siento… intentare que no vuelva a pasar… pero buen punto con lo de los poemas, la verdad yo me había planteado que no le escribia por que en algun momento el se burlo de ellos…

Helga puede ser su verdadero amor? (de wolfy) Ok no… entendí la indirecta, :P que bueno que te gusto saludos

Tsuki Utau Espero si hayas atinado al zapato… galleta de animalito? Mejor con una hoja de lechuga o una galleta emperador de chocolate… uu chocolate…

Renesmee Black Cullen1096 no sabes con quien se va a quedar o no sabes a quien elegir?... por que se va a quedar con ####### y elige a Wolfgang… jajaja broma yo aquí tratando de hacer una mas wolfgang-team…

lizzyjg Wolfy! Mas golpes a Arnold? Dios… como son sanguinarias :P pobresito ya ha tenido suficientes… pobechito…

MarHelga mi querida y adorada MarHelga saludos… y extraño navidad de cristal… no te mueras yo quiero ver navidad de cristal!... ok esta bien no muy stalker… jejeje… que quieres pensó que era una bomba… chin tan ves si incisto un poco… :) te rindas… :P tengo un buen rato sin ver ese capitulo es bueno…. Saludos igualmente y mucho éxito con la escuela te deseo lo mejor! (aunque odio todo lo referente al derecho… :P, aunque te dire que de chiquita quería estudiar eso… pero cuando vi cuanto tienen que memorizar me decidi por sistemas) y que la inspiración te acompañe…

GENESARETH que onda hermana! Yaoi? No lo creo, a pesar de que lo respeto y me gustan algunas parejas de eso… como Gokudera y Hibarie, no soy muy buena para escribir eso… no se me da… :P ok retiro lo de golpearte, le hare saber que no mas sadismo :P se lo dire ya veras… yo tengo una amiga que se llamaba yeimi (me acorde por el apodo de Maria) y tanto insisti que comenzó a responder por el… :P y cualquier cosa que hagas me va a gustar ;) ya merito actualizo los dos lo prometo :P saludos

GENESARETH si es divertido escribir tonterías… no quieres que te golpee pero tu si quieres golpearla? Hmmm como no es muy descente… pobre Clarisa… hasle como yo… has otro Nick… aunque eso fue involuntario…

gabylublack ok espero que tus uñas estén bien… y que tus amigos no te hayan hecho nada… prometo ir mas rápido :P

Miss Cerezo hola querida como te lo va?... espero ya no me mates ni mandes ninjas… ya merito voy a tener que hacer el cambio de vida :P jajajaja… Bellatrix ok :D lo acepto me lo merezco aunque la odie :P y me fascine cuando Molly le da su para llevar… sip ellas empezaron y justamente con el torbellino rosa, deberías verlo en EPYL… me gusta mas tu hermana de Arnold, aca entre nos si nos ponemos a ver mi fanfic se baso en las cartas que te escribi y otro que vi donde ella le da poemas el cual no recuerdo el nombre, y tu hermana me ayudo a inspirarme en Lana… claro que la tuya tiene muuuuchisimo mejor carácter y es mas chida… no te mates, todavía falta el ultimo trayecto, el próximo capitulo va a sumar lo prometo… y con respecto a las canciones y eso tu estas libre de tomarlas… al fin yo me robe a Susan tu también puedes con las canciones… jaja claro que me preocupas :P te apresio chica y no quiero que estés malita… solo cuidate… y muchísimas gracias por ser mi beater reader… aunque no lo quieras :P

madisonlss1 espero no hayas desesperado mucho :P ya toy aquí! Tarde pero sin sueño… claro que no voy a dejarlas sin un final seria muy cruel… es que me puse a escribir otra historia por eso me tarde se llama "Un dia mas de vida"esta con otro pseudónimo por eso me tarde pero ya volvi…

clarisahsm fue divertido contestarte cada review… perrito! Con nombre largo (para mi) ni me digas, amo los perros, según un mologo de Eva Hache soy la loca de los perros nada mas por que tengo 5… :P si que se agarran chistoretes, también Maria Belen es genial… ustedes a otro nivel me cae pero me encantan, ah y me dijo Genesareth que no la golpees… bien, servicio comunitario… me encanto tu osito…

Yuriss que bueno que lo leiste gracias! Ok espero no hayan sido muchos arnolds inocentes, con esta amenaza creo que voy a empezar a actualizar diario :P gracias! Saludos

Namida Koe! Mi querida amiga, como van los zombies ya se dejaron capturar? Jajaja si tienes que hablar al numero de conciencias y pedir servicio especial para que pepito el grillo sea, y eso ayudaría para que no me traumes mas con tus fantásticas historias :P… podría intentarlo pero los chicos no se lo merecen… no! No te internes con quien voy a platicar por PM nooo! Prometo ya no traumarte mas… el ultmo review no te lo contesto por que creo que ya peleamos por PM no? Bien… :P Pero amor y sacrificio es mas traumante eso es claro…

Alinee saludos todo mundo me esta regañando por no actualizar :P jajaja por eso te prometo hacer lo mejor de mi por no tardar tanto…

Toya que bueno que te gusto la historia… espero no te desespere… equipoarnold?... diablos otra que debo convencer hmmm… que bueno que te gustaron los nombres… no quiero cargar con tu muerte voy a hacer todo por actualizar…

Karen Saldivar que bueno que te gusto mi historia… ya pronto hare el final… de hecho ya lo tengo pero no he podido terminar de atar clavos…

Deyitha no te preocupes no te has perdido de mucho :P… yo y mi flojera no han actualizado mucho pero pronto lo hare prometido…

Maria seastar09 jeje gracias, es que Las cartas que escribi fue la primer historia que lei de hey arnold, por eso me traumo, es de mis favoritas… no tengo una en especial, todas son buenísimas… pero esa me traumo… es buena verdad?... si te fijas me base mucho en ella… y si las Megans son malas (las de estas historias)… :P ok ya merito… ya merito… cumpli con la fecha… debería ponerme fechas :P para ser mas rapidaa…

GabbiieShortman ok perdón… tu destino amoroso? Ahí me senti como una de las parcas… :P perdón por tardar tanto… :P claro que no se va a quedar inconcluso un poco en pausa pero no inconcluso… saludos gracias!

wolf-fan ya toy aquí… jejeje gracias por leer EPYL espero te guste como voy! Saludos cuidate y prometo portarme bien…


	29. Aunque no sea conmigo

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece al igual que el pedazo de canción que se encuentra como poema, cuyo nombre es "Aunque no sea conmigo" la canta "Enrique Bumburi", los uso sin fines de lucro. La imagen del fic es de un fanart hecho por *CrownCat en deviantart llamado Blackboard que me encanta véanlo.

ACLARACIONES: Si se llevo a cabo TJM, solo que no hubo una declaración de Arnold ( :P sorry Helga). Les recuerdo que cuando está en Bold o negritas como quieran llamarle es en una llamada por teléfono.

Capitulo 28: Aunque no sea conmigo

Helga POV

Era un enorme dejavu, no podía entender que lo llevo a esta decisión. Estábamos en un Big 8 cerca de la escuela, el había ido por mí a la hora del almuerzo el viernes.

-"¿Que hacemos aquí?"

-"Un raspado Helga…"

-"Sabes que esto se está haciendo un muy mal dejavu"

-"¿Entonces entiendes que hacemos aquí?"

-"Si, lo que no entiendo es por qué"

-"¿Uva cierto?"

Pregunto.

-"Esta vez que sea coca cola, el slush de Uva paso de moda cariño"

Pidió los raspados y salimos rumbo al parque.

-"¿Por qué Wolfgang?"

-"Ayer estuve reflexionando nuestra situación…"

-"¿A qué conclusión llegaste?"

-"Ayer te vi con Shortman, y creo que llego el momento de que yo me haga a un lado"

-"Pero no entiendo Wolfgang, es muy diferente tu y Ariane…"

-"Lo sé Helga, conozco esta historia tanto o más que tu…"

-"No lo entiendo, te juro que no lo entiendo…"

-"Déjame terminar Helga, solo escúchame…"

Fruncí el ceño.

-"Si vas a decirme que es porque era para olvidarlos, sabes que esta vez no era así…"

-"No voy a usar tus mismos argumentos Helga…"

-"Estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero creo que llego tu momento de darte una oportunidad"

-"¿Y si no estoy de acuerdo?"

-"¿Eso te detuvo a ti?"

-"Era diferente Wolfgang… yo estoy muy feliz con esta relación, me gusta estar contigo"

-"Lo sé, y a mi también me fascina esta relación, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida… incluso mejor que la primera vez"

-"No lo entiendo, te juro que no lo hago… ¿Qué hice mal? o acaso es una venganza"

-"Ninguna de las dos cosas, ¿crees que esto es fácil para mí?... pero alguien me hizo ver que no debería hacerte esto…"

-"Debo asumir que fue Cindy"

-"Si… ¿nos viste discutiendo?"

-"Si, pero no le tome importancia…"

-"No fue gran cosa, pero en algo tenía razón… con el tiempo te haría más daño…"

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-"En un futuro, no quiero que alguna vez me reclames el "Si hubiera"…"

-"¿Esto es una venganza?"

-"No Helga… esto no es una venganza es solo una oportunidad… como alguien me dijo una vez, Si estamos destinados uno al otro, el destino volverá a juntarnos"

-"Eso es estúpido…"

-"Lo mismo pensé en su momento, pero ahora lo entiendo… Si amas a alguien, déjalo libre. Si vuelve a ti, es tuyo, si no lo hace... nunca lo fue"

-"Cliché, cliché everywhere"

-"Lo sé Helga…"

Suspire profundamente, con el alma destrozada. Como era posible que esto llegara a estos términos.

-"Solo será un tiempo ¿ok?"

-"Si tu lo dices…"

-"Te quiero Helga… te quiero mucho y quiero que tu estés segura de esto, sin la más pequeña duda"

-"¿Y si estoy segura?"

-"Eso el tiempo nos lo hará ver…"

-"Esto es cruel…"

-"Lo siento… lo siento…"

Me abrazo con toda su fuerza, tenía unas ganas horribles de llorar. Mi pecho quería explotar. El dolor era profundo.

-"Seguiremos siendo amigos ¿cierto?"

-"Siempre Wolfgang… siempre…"

Wolfgang intento soltarme.

-"Espera un poco… voy a extrañar esto, como no te das una idea"

-"Yo también…"

-"Entonces no terminemos…"

-"Helga por favor…"

-"Esta bien… lo entiendo, ¿pero qué sucedería si no quiero darme esa oportunidad que tú dices?"

-"Pues no lo sé… pero yo en verdad desearía que lo intentaras, tienes que cerrar todos tus círculos"

-"No lo sé… y creo que no es momento de hablar de eso…"

-"Sera mejor que nos vayamos"

-"Claro…"

-"Toma…"

Me dio una hoja de papel doblado.

-"¿Qué es esto?"

-"Solo léelo"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

En serio tenía tan pocas ganas de entrar a clases, que lo primero que hice fue ir a mi casillero y tomar mis cosas. Lo hice lo más lento posible, sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Deje en mi bolsa del pantalón el papel que Wolfgang me había dado.

-"¿Que sucede Pataki? Se te perdió algo en el suelo"

Megan, parecía que el día si podía empeorar.

-"¡Lárgate!"

-"La escuela es libre, y puedo hacer lo que quiera sabes…"

-"Si lo que digas"

Cerré mi casillero de golpe y di la media vuelta rumbo a la salida.

-"¿Te vas? No creo que al director le haga mucha gracia que te saltes las clases"

-"Corre a informarle, solo déjame en paz"

-"No lo creo… aun me debes una Pataki"

-"Bien por ti…"

Seguí caminando.

-"Oye chica bestia… ¿Sabías que Shortman es buenísimo en la cama? Te lo digo porque, veo que ahora va detrás de ti… tal vez un poco de referencia te ayudaría"

-"¿En serio Britney? Abra que probarlo… el que de verdad es wow… es Wolfgang ¿Verdad Pataki?"

-"Es todo… me hartaste"

Me voltee, y vi que estaban todas sus amigas con ella. La tome del cuello y la empuje contra los casilleros.

-"¿Quieres pelea? Perfecto conmigo la obtuviste"

-"¡Eres una maldita bestia! ¡Suéltame!"

-"¡Señorita Pataki suéltela!"

Grito el director, y el día empeoraba. Mi vida era un asco…

La solté con fuerza haciendo que callera. El director se interpuso entre las dos, me tomo del brazo y me condujo hasta su oficina.  
-"No quiero volver a verla agrediendo a otra estudiante… esta vez no puedo tomar cartas en el asunto… pero la próxima vez será expulsada"

-"Si lo que diga…"

-"Ahora la quiero en sus clases…"

Me levante y sin despedirme salí de la habitación, afuera para mi no grata sorpresa estaban Rhonda y las chicas.

-"¿Qué paso?"

-"Nada…"

Seguí con mis pasos tranquilos a la salida, Phoebe me alcanzo casi a la salida.

-"¿Helga no deberías ir a clases?"

-"No Phebes… hoy no"

-"¿Que sucedió? ¿Te dijo algo Megan? Porque si es así yo…"

-"Tu mejor que nadie sabe bien, que yo puedo arreglármelas con esas harpías"

-"¿Entonces qué paso?"

-"Wolfgang termino conmigo…"

Salí de la escuela rumbo al coche.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

En la casa, me tumbe en mi cama, saque el papel y comencé a leer.

"Helga:

A placer,  
puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario  
que por mi parte yo estaré esperando  
el día en que te decidas a volver  
y ser feliz como antes fuimos  
Se muy bien  
que como yo estaras sufriendo a diario  
la soledad de dos amantes que al dejarse  
esta luchando cada quien por no encontrarse  
Y no es por eso  
que halla dejado quererte un solo dia  
estoy contigo aunque estes lejos de mi vida  
por tu felicidad  
a costa de la mia  
Pero si ahora tienes  
tan solo la mitad del gran amor  
que aun te tengo  
puedes jurar que al que te tiene lo bendigo  
quiero que seas feliz  
aunque no sea conmigo  
Alguien que pueda quererte solo un poco y cierta parte"

Sentí que las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro… el muy imbécil…  
El dolor se acrecentó en mi pecho,.

Tome mi almohada y llore hasta quedar dormida profundamente.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Phoebe POV

Dios, Helga se veía fatal. Nunca creí que esto le afectaría tanto.

Al terminar las clases, Gerald se acerco a mí.

-"Linda señorita, gusta usted que la acompañe a sus aposentos"

-"Hoy no Gerald, podrías llevarme a la casa de Helga"

-"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

-"Creo que me necesita más que nunca…"

-"¿Qué paso?"

-"Tu solo llévame quieres"

-"Si está bien, vamos al auto"

En la salida los demás chicos nos esperaban.

-"Hey chicos, vamos a tomar algo… la próxima semana empiezan los exámenes y no tendremos tiempo de nada"

-"Lo siento hoy no, me tengo que ir"

Dije yo apurándome al auto de Gerald.

-"¿Que sucede Phebs? ¿Es tan importante?"

-"Si Gerald…"

-"¿Qué sucede Phoebe?"

Rhonda se acerco a mi preocupada.

-"Helga me necesita, Rhonda… hoy no puedo"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cuando llegamos a casa de Helga me baje deprisa. Llegue al pórtico y comencé a tocar con toda mi fuerza. Gerald bajo del auto y se quedo a mi lado.

-"Tal vez no esté aquí'

-"Ahí está su auto Gerald…"

Al ver que nadie abría, use mi segunda opción. Mi llave para emergencias, abrí la casa y me di la vuelta.

-"Gracias Gerald, si te necesito te marcare"

-"Esta bien cariño"

Entre y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

-"¡Se que estas aquí! Ahora sal de donde quiera que estés"

Oí un ruido en la parte de arriba de la casa, subí por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Ella abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-"¿Que pasa hermana? ¿Comenzó el apocalipsis? ¿O por que el ajetreo?"

Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, su cabello despeinado.

-"¿Por qué no me abrías?"

-"Estaba dormida… e hiciste que me callera de la cama"

Dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"

-"Siento como si algún tipo de nomo extraterrestre estuviera encajando sus pequeñas y afiladas garras en mi corazón…"

-"¿Quieres que me vaya?"

-"No… quédate, me hace falta un poco de compañía"

-"¿Que fue lo que paso?"

-"Ya sabes… no eres tú, soy yo… punto y final, amigos como siempre"

-"Helga en serio…"

-"Se hizo a un lado, porque quiere que tenga algo con Shortman"

-"¿Y tú piensas que?"

-"Que es un maldito imbécil…"

-"¿Quieres que pidamos una pizza y lo hablemos?"

-"Mejor vayamos por ella y de paso rentamos alguna película, solo que no sea ninguna romántica, comedia romántica, o algo así"

-"Temo que escojas una…"

-"¡Saw!"

-"Mejor asesino Psicópata, al menos esa ya me la sé de memoria"

-"Esas también están fuera de la lista… sabias que la primera vez que fuimos al cine por mi cumpleaños, fue la que vimos"

-"Bien… descartada"

-"Anda pues hermana y ¿si vemos la nueva Tinkerbell?"

-"¿Helga en serio?"

-"Tu no soportas las gores, yo en este momento no soporto las románticas y comedias… es una de niños o es un documental"

-"Creo que el documental no es mala idea…"

-"Creo que en el cineclub tienen uno nuevo de Dali"

-"Tinkerbell se ha dicho"

Me solté riendo muy a mi pesar.

-"Bien… ya lo dijiste"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Helga y yo terminamos en el piso de su sala viendo la mentada película, cada vez que alguna escena romántica o tonta le gritaba a la pantalla como si de eso dependiera su vida, no cavia duda que era hija de su padre. Cuando la película termino Helga se levanto para sacarla del reproductor de DVD.

-"Que asco…"

-"Oh vamos no seas tan amargada, hacen muy bonita pareja Rosetta y Sled"

-"Buf… ¡cursi!, que pésima elección de película"

-"Tu la escogiste…"

-"No es cierto… no tienes pruebas de ello… fue tu idea"

El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar desenfrenadamente.

-"¿Esperas a alguien?"

-"No, ¿y tú?"

-"Ni siquiera vivo aquí Helga…"

-"Buen punto…"

Se levanto y camino por el pasillo a abrir las puertas. Oí como entraba gente a la casa. Las chicas estaban aquí. Cuando todas estuvieron en la sala donde yo yacía tirada en el suelo, Helga regreso a la sala.

-"Si claro, pueden pasar adelante"

Dijo con su sarcasmo tradicional.

-"¿Quieren comer algo? Tenemos Pizza, Pizza y Mantecado"

-"Hey no Phoebe, ni lo pienses el Mantecado es mío…"

-"No gracias estamos bien… ¿Qué te paso Phoebe? Estábamos preocupadas por ti"

Voltee a ver a los ojos a Helga, ella solo movió los hombros.

-"La invite a ver una película, contentas"

-"¿Y por que nada mas ella fue invitada?"

-"Veras querida Lloyd, tenía muy abandonada a mi amiga"

-"No solamente a ella Hell"

-"Si Rhonda tiene razón no es la única olvidada, desde que andas con Wolfgang… ya ni recuerdas los sábados de chicas"

-"Si… si… lo que digan"

Helga se fue a la cocina y trajo la pizza y la dejo en la mesa de la sala, el helado lo llevaba en el otro brazo. Se sentó en uno de los sillones, el más conocido por ella como el fuerte de Bob, y se dispuso a comer del helado.

-"Antes de que pongas tus horribles babas yo también quiero Pataki"

-"Lo siento Patty… hoy no… yo lo necesito mas"

-"Lo necesitas ¿para qué?"

-"Para que va a ser, para el uso normal de cualquier Mantecado de chocolate… para superar mi rompimiento"

Todas se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos, yo en cierta forma también, no esperaba que lo dijera así de golpe. Comenzó a atacar el Mantecado como si no hubiera mañana.

-"¿Rompimiento con quien o con qué?"

-"Oh vamos Lila… con quien va a ser, con Wolfgang por supuesto"

-"¿Terminaste con él?"

-"Bueno para ser sincera… él termino conmigo"

Dijo con la boca llega de Helado, todas pasamos a un estado de mas estupefacción.

-"Hazme el favor de no hacer eso Pataki es asqueroso"

-"Si vieras que me importa un reverendo rábano lo que opines"

-"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

-"Que va ser Cindy, tu argumento fue arrollador…"

-"Mi… ¿mi argumento?"

-"El si hubiera blablablabla… ya sabes el de la fiesta"

-"Pero… yo…"

-"No te preocupes… las cosas pasan por algo… ahora, ¿Quién quiere ver la de Tinkerbell en Los Juegos de La Tierra de las Hadas?"

-"¿En serio están viendo eso?"

-"En el canal filmzone, hoy tienen un especial de Hugh Grant"

-"Ni se les ocurra… no pienso ver una película romántica… es Tinkerbell o se van"

Rhonda volteo a verme como cuestionándome que sucedía.

-"Bien… pero al menos deberíamos ir por mas palomitas"

-"¿Qué y salir?"

-"Anda, eres la única que tiene carro…"

-"Voy contigo"

-"Gracias Cindy, ¿alguien más?"

-"Traes por favor unos chocolates"

-"Si también trae refresco dietético"

-"Para mi unas granolas"

-"Hey paren su carro… escriban la lista que no voy a recordar ni como me llamo"

-"Bien… que carácter contigo mujer"

-"Claro…"

Ella nos paso una hoja y lápiz.

-"También pongan la marca, no quiero oír "Esta no era, era la azul bla bla bla", ¿oyeron?"

Todas hicimos nuestra petición por escrito.

-"Lo que no este escrito no lo traeré… y pobre de aquella que toque mi Mantecado…"

-"Vaya que genio…"

-"Advertidas"

Helga y Cindy salieron por la puerta. Cuando se oyó el coche arrancar, todas soltamos un suspiro colectivo.

-"¿Y bien Phoebe?"

-"No ha dicho mucho…"

-"¿Estaba llorando?"

-"¿Por los ojos rojos? No lo sé Rhonda, cuando llegue estaba dormida"

-"¿Y el helado?"

-"Mantecado… ella prefiere decirle Mantecado…"

-"Bueno como sea, crees que debamos hablar con ella"

-"No lo sé, ella siempre a ignorado sus problemas… creo que mejor nos quedemos viendo la bendita película, si ella quiere hablar lo hará… si no, saldríamos seriamente dañadas…"

-"Bien… pidamos mas pizza…"

-"Bien…"

-"Yo quiero una vegetariana"

-"Mejor una de piña con jamón…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cindy POV

Salimos de la casa de Helga y nos subimos al auto, en cuanto arranco baje la mirada a mis manos que se encontraban sobre mi regazo.

-"Lo siento… entendería que no quisieras saber nada mas de mi…"

Dije yo mientras seguía viendo el movimiento de mis dedos.

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"

-"Fue mi culpa que Wolfgang…"

-"Hey Cindy, no lo tomes tan personal…"

-"Es que siento que arruine tu vida... después de todo lo que has hecho por mi… y yo…"

Sentí que las lágrimas comenzaron a correr

-"Hey hermana… no es para tanto"

Detuvo el auto en la tienda y se dio media vuelta y me sonrió ampliamente poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-"Mira Cindy… lo que paso no es tu problema, ni es tu culpa… no vamos a dejar de ser amigas por algo así… además recuerda que vamos a ser compañeras en la universidad"

Me guiño un ojo.

-"Además quién crees que soy ¿Megan?"

-"Gracias…"

-"Ahora bájate, que necesito que alguien me ayude a cargar tanta cosa que me encargaron"

-"Claro Hell"

-"¡Ese es el ánimo!"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cuando regresamos a la casa, habían llegado pizzas nuevas, Patty, Sheena y Phoebe estaban tiradas en el suelo viendo una película de Hugh Grant.

-"¿Qué les dije de las cursilerías?"

Dijo algo molesta Helga, cruzando los brazos.

-"Vamos Helga es Love Actually"

-"Es donde sale Severus Snape"

-"Si, Helga es donde sale Alan Rickman"

-"¡Genial! Esa la quería ver, solo vi el principio…"

-"Acaba de comenzar, que dices ¿la vemos?"

-"Claro Rhonda…"

Dejamos las cosas en la mesa de la cocina, todas llegaron para ayudarnos o mas bien para tomar sus encargos.

-"¡Helga te dije de dieta!"

-"Nadine no lo pusiste en papel, no puedes quejarte"

-"Pero tú sabes que tomo solo de dieta"

-"Oh vamos un día que rompas la dieta no te va a pasar nada"

-"Si claro…"

Dijo Nadine con ironía tomando su refresco y regresando a la sala.

Cuando ya estábamos todas sentadas o más bien desparramadas por la sala, comenzamos a comer pizza.

-"¿Por qué Trelawney está casada con Snape?"

-"Porque no es Harry Potter"

-"No lo intentes Rhonda, yo dure toda la película de la dama de negro tratando de convencerla que Ginny no había muerto"

-"Si vamos a ver de los actores de Harry Potter, mejor deberíamos ver esa..."

-"No Helga… nada gore o de misterio, sabes que las odio"

-"Que seas una nena Lila, es tu problema"

-"Que seas la única sin sentimientos, es el tuyo Pataki"

-"Auch eso dolió Sawyer"

Dijo en tono de burla.

-"A veces me pregunto si tu eres chico"

-"No empieces de nuevo con eso Rhonda…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

En media película, oímos el timbre sonar.

-"Paso…"

-"Helga es tu casa, es tu deber abrir"

-"Si es urgente vendrán otro día"

-"Helga"

-"Phoebe, eres de lo peor ¿Lo sabías?"

-"Anda deja de quejarte y ve"

Helga se levanto y fue a abrir, Rhonda la siguió y se asomo por el pasillo rápidamente.

-"¿Qué te dijo Cindy?"

-"¿Decirme de qué?"

-"¿Como esta?"

-"No le pregunte…"

-"Diablos, debí haber ido yo con ella…"

Helga levanto la voz furiosa desde la entrada de su casa.

-"¡No es tu problema estúpido! ¡Una vez en tu vida metete en tus problemas!"

Cerró la puerta de portazo, regreso a la sala, se sentó en silencio y siguió comiendo su helado.

-"¿Alguien importante?"

-"No, un imbécil"

Sus ojos decían otra cosa, si no la conociera juraría que quería llorar. Todas nos quedamos en silencio, al parecer no era la única que se había dado cuenta de eso.

-"Helga vas a hablar de una vez ¿o no?"

Rhonda fue la que rompió el silencio

-"¿Hablar de qué?"

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"

-"Bien Rhonda, no te preocupes"

-"¿Segura?"

-"Claro…"

-"Tengo mis dudas pero te respeto…"

Phoebe se levanto, se sentó junto a ella y le sonrió.

-"Bien y como lo vamos a estrangular… tiene que parecer un "accidente"… ya saben desaparece y luego aparece colgado de un árbol o nadando con los peces"

Rhonda sonriendo también contesto.

-"Yo puedo contratar a Big Ginno… él sabrá cómo hacerlo sin tanta sangre"

-"Nah… mejor regálenme una bicicleta"

Todas se rieron, menos yo que no entendía el chiste.

-"¿Por qué una bicicleta?"

-"Helga una vez le estrello una bicicleta a Wolfgang… duro enyesado varios meses"

-"Que puedo decir… se lo merecía"

-"¿Y por qué lo hiciste? Supongo que ya ahora podemos saber la verdad"

-"Larga y muy aburrida historia… tendría que narrárselas completa y que flojera"

-"¿Resumen?"

-"Ariane… es todo lo que puedo decir"

-"Bien, la bicicleta y Big Gino, ¿alguna idea un poco mas sádica?"

-"Tengo un nuevo bichito que le encantaría"

-"Hey chicas aquí la violenta soy yo… y además ustedes nunca me dejaron hacer nada… están Arnie, Adam y Peadpod de ejemplo…"

-"Pero eso es diferente, se lo advertimos todas"

-"No en serio chicas, no vale la pena… él solo está haciendo lo que es correcto, yo lo hice en su tiempo… ahora el muy imbécil me está devolviendo el favor…"

-"Sigo sin entender su relación…"

-"Bien… siéntense va a ser la primera y la única vez que sabrán de esta historia"

Helga suspiro profundamente.

-"Bien esta es la historia…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Al terminar la historia todas estábamos en silencio.

-"Wow…"

-"En serio Helga, ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?"

-"Y arriesgarlo a las suegras no gracias…"

-"Muy graciosa Pataki…"

-"De hecho si nos ponemos a ver, tu comenzaste eso…"

-"No me importa…"

-"A mi si, fue Gerald el primero en ser sometido a dicha prueba"

-"Bueno confórmate con saber que se lo regresaste a Wolfgang"

El teléfono de Helga comenzó a sonar con el tono tan conocido por todas nosotras. Contesto de mala gana.

-"¿Y ahora qué?"

Escucho un momento y paso su mirada de aburrimiento a una de asombro.

-"¿Qué tienes qué?"

Después del grito que pego al teléfono escucho nuevamente.

-"Tienes que llevarme… anda llévame… llévame"

Empezó a brincar de un lado a otro, lo que ocasiono asombro de todas…

-"¿En serio? ¡Tendré que decirle a Bob!"

Escucho atenta prestando atención a lo que le dijera su interlocutor.

-"Bien, recojo mi maleta y subo al carro, y nos vemos en tu casa en 20 minutos chao"

Colgó el teléfono, corrió a su habitación.

-"¿Era Wolfgang?"

-"Creo yo… era su tono"

-"Rhonda no me gusta eso de que se vean en 20 minutos"

-"A mí me extraña que tan amigos como siempre"

Helga bajo de su recamara con una mochila al hombro, vestida de negro completamente.

-"Chicas cierran cuando se vayan"

-"Cual adiós… ¿A dónde vas?"

-"Wolfgang consiguió boletos para el concierto de Radiohead en rockwood… adiós"

-"Son extraños acaban de terminar y ya se van juntos a un concierto"

-"Claro… Phoebe cierras la puerta, sabes donde están las llaves… adiós"

Salió por la puerta y encendió el auto.

-"Adiós platica…"

-"Pero vean el lado positivo"

-"Cual se supone que es ese Rhonda…"

-"Ahora en vez de hacer todo por separar a Helga de Wolfgang, haremos todo por hacer que ella y Arnold estén juntos… porque nunca nos quedan bien los planes…"

-"Porque era mala idea la primera de separarlos"

-"Y sigues con eso Phoebe"

-"Que esperas… yo quería a Wolfgang y a Helga juntos… son tan tiernos juntos"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Arnold POV

Algo le sucedía a Helga, la forma en que se dejo maltratar por las huecas no era normal, por lo menos no hasta que reacciono. Era viernes tal vez pudiera convencerla de ir por Lana y de camino hablaría con ella, pero tendría que esperara al siguiente cambio de clase, era en el que siempre terminábamos encontrarnos.

Para mi desgracia no la tope, pero si a Gerald.

-"Viejo..."

-"¿Has visto a Helga?"

-"No Arnold, no hasta en la mañana"

-"Bien gracias"

-"¿Y ahora que hiciste?"

-"Deberías de dejar de asimilar que algo hice, cada vez que la busco"

-"Yo lo decía por lo mal que se veía después del almuerzo…"

-"¿Tu también te diste cuenta de eso?"

-"Y ese milagro que no fuiste tú"

-"Muy gracioso Gerald"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

A la salida, me tope con la odiosa sorpresa de Wolfgang sobre el Packard.

-"¿Que quieres? Si buscas a Helga, siento decirte que no está"

-"Lo sé… ¿Podemos hablar?"

-"¿De qué quieres hablar?"

-"De lo hermoso que ha estado el clima en estos días, ¿tú crees que realmente la estúpida marmota se equivoco?... no seas idiota, de que podemos hablar… de Helga"

-"¿Tu auto o el mío?"

-"Ninguno… nos vemos en una hora en la salida de Hillwood"

-"Bien…"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cuando me encontré con él en la salida de Hillwood, todo estaba muy tranquilo en la carretera. Había avisado a Gerald donde estaría, debido a que temía por mi integridad física, no fuera que Wolfgang volviera a sus antiguos conceptos intimidatorios.

-"Eres puntual Shortman"

-"Claro Wolfgang… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?"

-"Helga y yo terminamos…"

Sentí un cubetazo de agua fría cubrir todo mi cuerpo, como era posible que me lo dijera con tanta tranquilidad… Sin pensarlo me le fui encima y lo tome del cuello.

-"Mas te vale que no le hayas hecho nada, imbécil…"

-"Tranquilízate Shortman… ella está bien"

-"¿Entonces por qué terminaste con ella?"

-"Es tu momento viejo…"

Dijo volteando a ver el infinito, su mirada se veía un poco seria y desconcertante.

-"¿Mi momento?"

-"Conquístala… pero eso si te advierto yo no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, tienes un tiempo para lograrlo… Si no lo haces voy a interferir y sabes que la llevo las de ganar"

-"¿Y todo esto por qué? Yo que recuerde no eres un mártir, ni un santo"

-"La amo Shortman… y como no te das una idea, y quiero que sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo"

-"Wolfgang…"

-"En eso ella y yo, somos muy parecidos… somos capaces de dar hasta que duela, ella es capaz de entregarse al 1000%, sabe amar más de lo que cualquiera puede imaginar… si eso la hace feliz, me hará feliz a mi"

-"¿Por qué me dices todo esto?"

-"Quiero que sepas que clase de mujer estoy dejando ir…"

-"La conozco desde pequeña, se quien es"

-"No lo creo, ¿conoces su lado dulce? ¿Su lado romántico? ¿su lado divertido lejos del sarcasmo?… ¿Sabes acaso el color que toman sus ojos cuando ríe, cuando llora, cuando es sarcástica? ¿conoces la barrera que se encuentra fuera de su corazón?... todo eso es un todo que la conforma como el ser más hermoso que he conocido, lleno de contrastes capaces de hacer que seas capaz de lograr las más increíbles locuras"

-"Yo… la poetiza…"

-"Arnold eso solo es una faceta del ser maravilloso que es ella… piénsalo… pero recuerda, estoy detrás de ti… descuídate y será mía otra vez y esta vez definitivamente"

Wolfgang me dejo ahí en medio de la nada, esperando que algo pasara.

Un pájaro decidió que yo sería su depósito privado de desperdicios higiénicos, a pesar de lo asqueroso del asunto yo lo tome como una señal, una señal de que algo debí hacer.

Corrí al Packard, lo arranque y le pedí a todos los dioses que el auto funcionara correctamente.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Cuando por fin pude llegar a su casa, estaban las luces prendidas y por las siluetas que pude apreciar me di cuenta de que era una reunión completa de las suegras, esto sería el problema más grande que enfrentaría en un buen tiempo.

Toque el timbre con desesperación, esperaba que no fuera otra persona la que abriera por que me seria mas difícil explicar que hacia aquí… de hecho ni yo me lo podía explicar bien en estos momentos.

La vi salir, vestía la misma ropa de la escuela.

-"¿Que quieres cabezón?"

-"Yo bueno… tu…"

La voltee a ver, sus ojos estaban rojos…

-"¿Lloraste?"

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe.

-"Si así fuera, ¿Que te importa?"

-"Me importa porque a pesar de todo, sigues siendo mi amiga"

-"Pues no te metas donde nadie te llama"

-"Helga por favor Wolfgang no lo merece…"

A quien quería engañar… él había demostrado merecerlo más que yo. Helga cambio su mirada de sorpresa por una de odio.

-"¡No es tu problema estúpido! ¡Una vez en tu vida metete en tus problemas!"

Cerró la puerta de portazo, dándome en la cara.

Me lo había ganado.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Wolfgang POV

Ese día en la fiesta de Helga, Arnold se acerco a ella, algo hablaron, vi como el pastel de Helga caía de sus manos.

Trate de acercarme a ella de inmediato, no quería que la molestara una vez más.

-"Espera…"

Dijo Cindy deteniéndome con la mano en mi brazo.

-"Pero él…"

-"Es el amor de su vida…"

-"Yo…"

-"Tu y yo lo sabemos Wolfgang"

-"Pero…"

-"¿Pero qué? Si estas tan seguro del amor que se tienen porque no dejarla que consume el "Hubiera" haber que pasa"

-"No sé de qué me hablas…"

- "Si amas a alguien, déjalo libre. Si vuelve a ti, es tuyo, si no lo hace... nunca lo fue"

-"Es un dicho tonto…"

-"Pero cierto… ¿no has pensado en darle una oportunidad?"

-"Yo…"

-"Solo piénsalo chico…"

Me dejo ahí pensando.

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

No sé que me llevo a llevarla a ese mismo Big 8, de hacía casi un año, ese viernes. Pero sentía que era lo correcto además entendería en cuanto entráramos. Y no me equivoque.

-"¿Que hacemos aquí?"

-"Un raspado Helga…"

-"Sabes que esto se está haciendo un muy mal dejavu"

Lo sabía, o lo presentía.

-"¿Entonces entiendes que hacemos aquí?"

-"Si, lo que no entiendo es por qué"

-"¿Uva cierto?"

Pregunte, esperando que ella me detuviera… si lo hacía era un presagio a que no debía hacerlo.

-"Esta vez que sea coca cola, el slush de Uva paso de moda cariño"

A quien engañaba, trataba de buscarle presagios o señales a cualquier cosa, no quería hacerlo… no quería.

Después de pedir y pagar los raspados caminamos rumbo al parque.

-"¿Por qué Wolfgang?"

La verdad ni yo lo sabía, mi sentido del deber nunca había funcionado, y ahora que debería encontrarse apagado completamente se le ocurría funcionar.

-"Ayer estuve reflexionando nuestra situación…"

-"¿A qué conclusión llegaste?"

-"Ayer te vi con Shortman, y creo que llego el momento de que yo me haga a un lado"

-"Pero no entiendo Wolfgang, es muy diferente tu y Ariane…"

No creo que fuera muy diferente… cometí errores y muchos… por empezar, jamás debí permitir que terminara conmigo.

-"Lo sé Helga, conozco esta historia tanto o más que tu…"

-"No lo entiendo, te juro que no lo entiendo…"

-"Déjame terminar Helga, solo escúchame…"

Frunció su ceño, tan hermosa que se veía cuando hacia eso. Pero sobretodo fuerte e intimidante.

-"Si vas a decirme que es porque era para olvidarlos, sabes que esta vez no era así…"

-"No voy a usar tus mismos argumentos Helga…"

-"Estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero creo que llego tu momento de darte una oportunidad"

-"¿Y si no estoy de acuerdo?"

Nos arrepentiremos el resto de nuestras vidas y no podremos ser felices juntos.

-"¿Eso te detuvo a ti?"

-"Era diferente Wolfgang… yo estoy muy feliz con esta relación, me gusta estar contigo"

Y a mí también… más ahora que he descubierto cuanto te amo.

-"Lo sé, y a mí también me fascina esta relación, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida… incluso mejor que la primera vez"

-"No lo entiendo, te juro que no lo hago… ¿Qué hice mal? o acaso es una venganza"

-"Ninguna de las dos cosas, ¿crees que esto es fácil para mí?... pero alguien me hizo ver que no debería hacerte esto…"

-"Debo asumir que fue Cindy"

-"Si… ¿nos viste discutiendo?"

-"Si, pero no le tome importancia…"

-"No fue gran cosa, pero en algo tenía razón… con el tiempo te haría más daño…"

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-"En un futuro, no quiero que alguna vez me reclames el "Si hubiera"…"

-"¿Esto es una venganza?"

-"No Helga… esto no es una venganza es solo una oportunidad… como alguien me dijo una vez, Si estamos destinados uno al otro, el destino volverá a juntarnos"

Y a dios le pedía que así fuera, deseaba con todo mí ser, tenerla el resto de mi vida.

-"Eso es estúpido…"

-"Lo mismo pensé en su momento, pero ahora lo entiendo… Si amas a alguien, déjalo libre. Si vuelve a ti, es tuyo, si no lo hace... nunca lo fue"

-"Cliché, cliché everywhere"

-"Lo sé Helga…"

Sus ojos me demostraban su cansancio y su dolor. Si tan solo ella pudiera ver que también yo estaba muriéndome con esta decisión.

-"Solo será un tiempo ¿ok?"

-"Si tu lo dices…"

-"Te quiero Helga… te quiero mucho y quiero que tu estés segura de esto, sin la más pequeña duda"

-"¿Y si estoy segura?"

-"Eso el tiempo nos lo hará ver…"

-"Esto es cruel…"

-"Lo siento… lo siento…"

La abrase con todas mis fuerzas, quería que en ese momento el tiempo se detuviera por siempre. O que se acabara mi vida y que ella fuera lo último que viera antes de ir a donde quiera que me tocase ir. Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería decirle que mejor lo olvidara, que todo estaría igual… pero qué clase de hombre seria si no le permitía darse la oportunidad.

-"Seguiremos siendo amigos ¿cierto?"

-"Siempre Wolfgang… siempre…"

Quise soltarla, pero ella me detuvo.

-"Espera un poco… voy a extrañar esto, como no te das una idea"

-"Yo también…"

-"Entonces no terminemos…"

-"Helga por favor…"

-"Esta bien… lo entiendo, ¿pero qué sucedería si no quiero darme esa oportunidad que tú dices?"

-"Pues no lo sé… pero yo en verdad desearía que lo intentaras, tienes que cerrar todos tus círculos"

-"No lo sé… y creo que no es momento de hablar de eso…"

-"Sera mejor que nos vayamos"

-"Claro…"

-"Toma…"

Le deje en su mano el poema que le había escrito el día anterior.

-"¿Qué es esto?"

-"Solo léelo"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Sentía todo mi ser colapsado, me dolía tanto que estaba pensando seriamente que moriría en cualquier momento.

Llegue al taller de papa después de dejar a Shortman mas tonto de lo que ya estaba.

-"Que bueno que llegas muchacho… necesito pedirte algo"

-"¿Que papa?"

-"Mira Bob, Miriam, Conztance y yo, tenemos una noche de matrimonios… pero ellos no tienen con quien dejar a su hija Helga… ¿podrías invitarla a algún lugar?"

-"Consígueme unos boletos para el concierto de Radiohead en Rockwood y esta hecho"

-"¿Para cuando es el concierto?"

-"Para Hoy"

-"Bien…"

Durante casi una hora lo vi hacer llamadas constantemente. Al final iba a aceptar, pero era bueno hacer sudar un poco al viejo.

Mientras arreglaba una vieja suburban, mi papa se acerco a mí.

-"Esta listo… tienes dos entradas para camerinos"

-"No estés jugando con eso papa"

-"Yo que tu iba por Helga de una vez por todas, ¿te acuerdas de mi ex socio? "

-"¿Roland?"

-"Si… te va a estar esperando en la entrada del estadio… ahora vete"

-"Corro…"

Antes de tomar las llaves de invierno zoológico, le marque… tal vez quisiera recogerme.

-"**¿Y ahora qué?**"

-"Si también te quiero Helga, tan dulce como siempre… yo que te iba a presumir que tengo boletos para el concierto de RadioHead"

-"**¿Qué tienes qué?**"

-"Boletos… camerinos… radiohead…"

-"**Tienes que llevarme… anda llévame… llévame**"

-"Claro prepara rápido tus cosas"

-"**¿En serio? ¡Tendré que decirle a Bob!**"

-"De hecho por eso vamos, fue idea de ellos… ya esta avisado, querían deshacerse de nosotros… ¿Entonces que dices? ¿Vamos o vamos?... pero tienes que venir por mi"

-"**Bien, recojo mi maleta y subo al carro, y nos vemos en tu casa en 20 minutos chao**"

-"Chao cariño"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Mientras recogíamos los boletos de parte del amigo de mi padre Helga brincaba de un lado a otro.

Me acerque a ella y la tome de la mano.

-"Pareces niña chiquita, voy a tener que tomarte de la mano para que no te pierdas"

-"Yo traigo el carro"

Dijo mostrándome las llaves.

-"Buen punto"

-"Que te parece si dejamos la ruptura para mañana"

-"Helga…"

-"Anda Wolfgang… por favor"

Sus ojitos azules suplicantes me vieron con una ternura capaz de derretir los polos de la tierra.

-"Esta bien… pero tenemos que dejar de tomar todo a juego"

-"Que mas da… finjamos que estamos en una obra escolar, tu serás mi Romeo y yo tu Julieta"

-"Para obras, mejor la de los miserables"

-"I Dream a Dream… nah por que se muere…"

-"Eres de lo peor… no la he visto, tenia boletos para la próxima semana"

-"Ni siquiera sabes de quien estoy hablando, ridículo"

-"Del personaje que canta I Dream a dream…"

-"Bien ya dejemos de pelear y entremos"

-"Vamos"

La tome de la mano fuertemente.

-"Conviene que Bob, Miriam, Conztance y tu Papa sean tan amigos… mira lo que me gane"

-"Eso ya se… un momento si seguimos siendo novios quiere decir que…"

Me di la vuelta quedando frente a ella, tome su cara con mis manos y la jale hacia mí. Le plantee un beso que nos dejo sin aliento a los dos.

-"Eso es aprovecharse de la situación"

-"Fue tu idea Pataki… así que…"

Ahora fue su turno de besarme, dios como iba a extrañar eso.

-"Vamos Helga… o se abarrotara el lugar"

-"Bien… que puedo hacer"

¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬ ¬ . ¬ H&A ¬ . ¬

Al terminar el concierto, Helga y yo consultamos nuestro reloj.

-"Aun es temprano Pataki…"

-"¿Qué horas son?"

-"Las 12…"

-"Tienes razón… vamos a ese viejo restaurant, lo recuerdas"

-"¿El de tu primer cumpleaños?"

-"Si… ese"

-"Bien…"

Condujo en silencio, pero sin soltar mi mano en ningún momento. Cuando llegamos me baje rápido y le abri la puerta de su lado.

-"Te digo que cuando quieres ser caballeroso lo logras"

-"Tu lo dijiste cuando quiero"

-"Eres un baboso…"

-"Lo sé cariño pero así me quieres"

-"Eso crees tú…"

Entramos al establecimiento, no había cambiado mucho, la misma barra, el mismo cocinero, la misma mesera y las mismas mesas viejas. Todo el lugar era un restaurant de paradero de camiones, junto a un motel. Silenciosamente nos sentamos donde lo hicimos la primera vez. La camarera se acerco a nosotros

-"Helga, que vas a ordenar"

-"La hamburguesa de la ultima vez estaba buenísima"

-"Bien serán dos hamburguesas señorita"

-"Esta bien cariño… si desean algo mas háganmelo saber"

La mesera se retiro de la mesa, se notaba que estaba embarazada.

-"¿La chica de la otra vez?"

-"Parece que si…"

-"Si le hubieras hecho caso, ahorita estarías a punto de ser papa"

-"Helga…"

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Sigues de celosa?"

-"Solo contigo cariño…"

-"Pues te diré…"

-"Pues dime"

-"Ahora quien es la babosa…"

-"Idiota…"

Ambos comimos en silencio cuando nos trajeron nuestros alimentos, varias veces nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ambos nos sonrojamos.

Al salir del local, yo voltee a ver la luna.

-"No quiero que esto acabe"

Ella me abrazo por detrás.

-"Quédate un momento aquí no mires hacia mí, que no podré aguantar, si clavas tu mirada, que me hiela el cuerpo, me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar"

Comencé a sentir mojada mi camiseta.

-"Tal vez pienses que estoy loca y es verdad un poco tengo que aceptar pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro no vas a entender cuando me veas llorar"  
Me di la vuelta y la abrace con toda la fuerte que tenía en mi ser. No la quería perder, no ahora…

No sé como terminamos en esa puerta, en ese lugar, pero terminamos en el sitio así sin más…

-"Estas segura Helga"

Ella me beso…

Continuara…

¿Dónde terminaron?

¿Qué pasara ahora?

¿Helga y Arnold tendrán una oportunidad?

¿Me mataran?

¿Se lograra el negocio a base de zombies?

Corre a esconderse al final del mundo… :P después la cirugía Miss…

Se aceptan reclamaciones, golpes y etc... ya saben… agradezco a Genesareth por recordarme a Bunbury y la recomendación de la canción…

Sacrificios humanos con mi pobre personita en 3…2…1

Quiero agradecer, cada una de esas maravillosas personitas que se toman el tiempo de darme el honor de estar entre sus favoritos, y seguirme leyendo ¡gracias!…

AiHaibara96, Alexamili, Annabella Prinx, Ceciali, ClauOz404, Deyitha, Dianarr07, Dreamtares, ElphabaLii, , Eye'sMoon, Fafa di Belo, Fenixker, GENESARETH, Geanni, Gelygirl, Hik-y, KrenGeraldine, Linadzuki, Lola S. Austen, LolitaPataki, MKY8, MarHelga, Maria seastar09, Miss Cerezo, MitsukiMaiIsotto, Namida koe, Nattyaye, Pasion, Perse B.J, Piquenoia, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Sailer Sak Morr, The Mistress of Pain, Toyaa, Tsuki Utau, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, VanessaMauricio, Viickiita15, , Yuriss, anfernarusaku, arlethe, britney24, , clarisahsm, clita98, gabyah, gabylublack, hachikohina, honey04, jessicagogu, lexie annatsumi asakura kido, lizzyjg, madisonlss1, marduking, miss romantic2, pipe92, rosapop, shei07, sweet-sol, yuriesnieva

Quiero agradecer también a todos aquellos que creyeron que mi historia valía la pena para seguirla leyendo y consideraron adecuado ponerme en Follow…

AiHaibara96, Allison Doolin, Annabella Prinx, BBSTIA, Ceciali, ClauOz404, CondesaD, Deyitha, Dianarr07, Dreamtares, ElphabaLii, Eye'sMoon, Fafa di Belo, Fenixker, GENESARETH, Geanni, Gelygirl, KrenGeraldine, Lady Heaven, Linadzuki, Lola S. Austen, LolitaPataki, MKY8, MarHelga, Miss Cerezo, MitsukiMaiIsotto, Namida koe, Nattyaye, Pasion, Perse B.J, Piquenoia, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Sailer Sak Morr, TheMegaVanny, The Mistress of Pain, Toyaa, Tsuki Utau, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, Vivian Alejandra, Yakii-586, .5811, anfernarusaku, arlethe, britney24, , clarisahsm, clita98, hachikohina, iloveyoutothemoonback, jessicagogu, lexie annatsumi asakura kido, lizzyjg, marduking, miss romantic2, paluramone, rosapop, shei07, yuriesnieva

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se tomaron esos 10 minutitos para dejarme un comentario, la verdad no creo tener el tiempo ni las palabras con que agradecerles la emoción que sentía cada vez que llegaba un nuevo review, la risa que me causaban cada una de las locuras de cada uno, la inspiración que me dieron, los saludos, todas y cada una de las palabras de aliento que recibí… El cariño que sentí por cada uno de ustedes es imposible expresar. Si falta alguien jáleme las orejas please…

Sandra Pullman, GENESARETH, bren, kamila, britney24, Sailer Sak Morr , Vivian Alejandra , Yakii-586, Deyitha, MarHelga, yokashi, BBSTIA, Miss Cerezo, Danny-Nekko, MKY8, Pasion, marduking, pau, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, miss romantic2, sweet-sol, Viickiita15, shei07, Nattyaye, sweet-sol y Renesmee Black Cullen1096, anubis27, honey04, pau, zuleima5, Tsuki Utau, Lau, Ana Sakura, zoe, Linadzuki, Perse B.J, chikita93, Linadzuki, pau1993, chikita1993, Thony, Tigrefan, Kelpie, Lady Heaven, Chikita, Chikitaperu, cusco girl, hachikohina, wolf-fan, helga-fan, paulina, jessicagogu gabbiie shortman, Guest, Guest, Clita, MandyLikesYou, Hik-y, ElphabaLii, hachikohina, Fenixker, ClauOz404, Ceciali, Geanni, , Lola S. Austen, madisonlss1 , Allison Doolin, clarisahsm, , lexie annatsumi asakura kido, , kimokol1, lizzyjg, gabylublack, Yuriss, Namida Koe, Alinee, Toya, Karen Saldivar, Maria seastar09, GabbiieShortman,

¡Ahora review respuestas mi sección favorita!

Gelygirl pronto… pronto no desesperes y sabras con quien o con quien no se queda :P jajaja… espero te guste este capitulo. Pero recuerda mas vale tarde que nunca…

Namida koe Mugrosos Zombies, si no fueran tan tiernos con esa pielesita pudriendose y callendosele y esos ojitos perdidos, los golpearia :D… ok hoy no omiti las preguntas :P y la tuya en especial, esperemos que si… te dije no te metas en esas sesiones, nunca son buenas yo todavia discuto con los objetos inanimados. Me consta… o oigo las vocesitas macabras que me dicen que mate… ja ja ja ja Ok no… es broma… bueno para mi si es mas traumante amor o sacrificio… tal vez por que no se de que va… y no lo puedo manipular como este.

Nattyaye creeme que eso intente, lo de publicar en el birthday de helga… si ya se, soy malita por hacer esperar a la gente, ahora lo voy a hacer de nuevo para traumarlas con el final del capitulo muajaja nah no te creas no soy tan mala… jajaja bestseller eso fue genial, bueno fuera… si es que no aguantan unas semanitas… : P jajaja por eso agradecí el meme en el capitulo anterior, por que un amor de chica hizo un meme muy divertido :P jajaja... las adoro a todas, son super divertidas…

Perse B.J gracias! De diamantes y platino… esa estuvo bueno, ya ni siquiera le toco la de plata… jajaja…

GabbiieShortman tututututu… es que andaba de parranda… eah eah en una boda de esas que duran un año… ah no existen verdad?... solo las de una semana… bueno pues digamos que me fui a varias de una semana :P Broma… Pookie! Pookiee! Siempre fue uno de los personajes que mas me gustaron, era demasiado cuerda para este mundo y es sin ironia, se enfrento a muchas cosas y fuertes y salio airante con su mismo sentido del humor… saludos…

miss romantic2 prometo que no me tardare mucho en eso :P O eso espero… spoilers… quieres uno? Después de este cap la historia va a… ese es el spoiler… ya ves que había prometido hacer una reedicion en epyl, pues ya me regañaron y nada mas lo voy a usar como para atar cabos que faltan en cada capitulo, como por ejemplo cuando Wolfgang vuelve a la escuela y las chicas se enteran de que salian… :P

Tsuki Utau no mueras! Piiedad noooo!... Arnold tiene que hacer su luchita y si eso implica pedir las rosas restantes pues las pide :P… jaja :P Wolfgang esta muy OC y mucha gente me lo ha dicho, pero aun asi es adorable… yo tambien me enamore de el, por eso existe EPYL… creo que Helga aun no se decide… Bien me gusta tu idea de lo de Megan, voy a intentar que Helga haga eso con ella… gracias por todo… jajaja a pesar de que te convenci a que amaras a Wolfgang aun te queda un poquitin de amor por Arnold-o…

Renesmee Black Cullen1096 jajaja saludos espero que no te me hayas muerto de la impresión ahora si :P… espero no haber tardado mucho… saludos

jo-ana muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, adivinaste? Jejeje… muchas gracias por dejarme review :D… y no te preocupes por no dejarlo, con que leas el fanfic es gradioso para mi… jajajaja axh fan veo espero te guste lo que siga…

Allison Doolin muchas gracias! :P no yo estoy mas honrada por todo el apoyo que me diste gracias… miles de gracias… por su pastel? Si yo también sufrí cuando tuve que tirarlo… o mas bien por que me moría de hambre :P ya sabes eso pasa… me gusta tu idea de que Pookie ayude un poco… pero creo que ya puso su granito de sal con la carta, pero veras que todavía tiene algo que hacer por ahí… gracias a ti por leerme es genial la verdad… anda que si no presionan no vuelve la inspiración, creo que funciono… :P

MarHelga ve el lado positivo ya no tuviste que barrer :D jajaja no te creas… la verdad emocionada me quede desde el tercer review aun no me la creo :P … gracias… si ya lo lei… ya no vuelvo a presionarte para que saques nuevo capitulo… cada vez que leo uno quiero más, es peor que droga… me hubieras visto andaba de la sala a la cocina como loca, preguntándome… y por que dijo esto y por que hiso esto… y por que? Todavía… ah! Gracia! Por todos los piropos chica me sacaste todos los colores… saludos, éxito e inspiración tambien para ti… sobre todo con la escuela :P y tus materias crueles…

Danny-Nekko anda que ya lei tu fanfic esta genial… me gusto mucho, deja veras que pronto me veras por ahí :P… ahora si… lo que pasa es que esto de los foros es para mi demasiada tecnologia… jajaja es broma, es que estaba registrada y no sabia, perdi la cuenta y la contraseña total que fue un show… voy a tener que hacer cuenta nueva :P… ya se fue el mas largo que he hecho de todas, casi le atinaste fueron 19 :P sin las respuestas y eso del espacio publicitario y eso…

clita98 que bueno gracias :D… jaja gracias saludos…

wolf-fan jaja espero te guste lo que va, pero creo que te recomendaria el 29 y 30 ya en epyl, si no quieres que le de los poemas ;D pronto alcanzo este lo prometo…

lizzyjg gracias por eso, espero no tardar… es que parece que es broma, cuando me entra la inspiración en uno, se me va en el otro pero veras que le echare ganas en los dos…

KrenGeraldine muchas gracias! Mi nombre es Ana :P saludos muchas gracias! Me emociona mucho que les guste ya es de gane…

madisonlss1 ese final se compara con este? O este es para matarme? Jajaja lo mas probable… no me sorprenderia que quisieras matarme tu y muchas arnold-ianas…. Jajaja espero tu tambien tengas buenas vacaciones… yo a lo mas que aspire es a no trabajar el viernes… definitivo ya necesito nuevo trabajo… :P y como digo siempre pasatelo bien, portate mal y cuidate bien…

Ceciali gracias! Bueno como veras no fueron tantos… :P prometo que ya no tendras que usar tambien los dedos de los pies para contar… hare todo lo posible por que solo sean los de las manos… :P que bueno que te gusto el capitulo… saludos…

Toyaa jaja pronto como prometi regresara EPYL de hecho ya llevo más de la mitad del próximo pero tengo que editarle muchas cosas… creo que apresure muchas cosas… la canción ya la escuche y me gusto… tratare de tomarla en cuenta teniendo en cuenta que pronto se acerca el fin… :P

Dianarr07 tendrá que hacer algún merito para merecérselo, no crees? Pero eso es bueno asi lo valorara mas… decidido, decidido nop… es que como que me enamore de Wolfy, y luego Arnold es Arnold… que mas puedo decir de el… pero tengo mas o menos dos capítulos para decidirme…

GENESARETH ¿B mayúscula? Y negritas, itálica y comillas :P… jajaja ok saludos me encanto el fanfic… lo lei y me gusto se me hizo interesante y genial! En serio chica me encanta como escribes!...

sweet-sol otra penitencia O.o apenas acaba de cumplir una… oh dios… tengo que darme prisa… si no a la otra no me perdonas… el pastel nooo! El pastel nooo!, mas si es uno de betun o uno de costco ah! Pastel! (Babeando como homero Simpson) bueno bueno… que cosas nop :P toda violenta peleando jajajajajaja soy casi tan pacifista como Helga… ah perdón Sheena… se me confundió…

yuriesnieva gracias por leerlo… espero no te decepciones de hacerles caso :P… saludos, creo que si lo despedirán hizo cosas muy malas, es bueno que ya le pongan a Helga una que si sirva :P… Ponis unicornios! Eah… son lindos sobre todo cuando los piensa Arnold-o…

Fenixker gracias, que bueno que fue de tu agrado que bueno que te gusto la forma en que actuó Pookie

Lola S. Austen Gracias chica a ti por leerme espero no desilusionarte en algun momento… de todas maneras quedo a tus ordenes… yo trataba que alguien adorara un poco a mi personaje y veo que si algunas lo han querido… espero y lo sigan adorando…

Rosapop espero te guste el nuevo capitulo significa punto de vista o en ingles point of view… espero me sigas leyendo muchas gracias! … yo no espero que dure tanto… mi pobre cerebro esta bien exprimido últimamente… jajaja y como veras no sale nada bueno de eso…

Alinee la verdad de tardarme es que me estoy exigiendo mucho… ten en cuenta que ahora no es simplemente hacer un fanfic, si no dar todo lo de uno para que ustedes estén contentos… quiero darles lo que se merecen (hasta ahorita no lo he logrado muy bien o como yo quisiera) pero prometo no tardar tanto… gracias por lo de fanfic favorito que bueno que te gusto la canción espero que te sigan gustando los que falten…

Yakii-586 pero casi de nada le ha servido saber pobresito tiene que pasarla mal un rato antes de que vuelva a tener derechos de algo… :P malas enseñanzas a lo que a mi respecta… buenas para mi :P jajajaja que mal le estamos haciendo a la juventud :P bueno mientras no enseñemos otras cosas esta bien… viva las enseñanzas…

The Mistress of Pain muchas gracias! Me levantaste el animo hoy en dia :D(bueno desde que lei el review) gracias a tip or leerme… espero no decepcionarte… muchas gracias por leerlo, para mi es tan importante saber que al menos puedo lograr que alguien sea feliz un ratito eso es importante… igualmente te deseo lo mejor para estos días…

Alinee lo intentare de verdad! No voy a hacerlas sufrir tanto… :P jajaja que bueno que es tu fic favorito me agrada mucho la idea… espero que no caiga :P…

Y a corre se ha dicho…


End file.
